Broken Road
by Takersgurl35
Summary: A one night stand between Mark and Ally turns into a long term affair over the years, will ever be more for Mark? Mark Calaway Undertaker, OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/n New Mark fic, I got the idea from the song Broken Road , There will be some mature language and sexual situations in this one, just though Id warn ya. Hope you guys like it. _

** Broken Road**

**Allison Jackson- Lies about her age and ends up in bed with Mark Calaway, aka Undertaker, in collage at the time, studying web sight design.**

**Mark Calaway- WWE wrestler, meets Ally in a bar, and decided he must have her at least for the night.**

**Summary- A one night stand between Mark and Ally turns into a long term affair over the years, will ever be more for Mark?**

_June 2008_

_Ally rolled over and bumped into hard warm flesh and smiled, stretching and burying her face in his hard chest, enjoying the feel of her husbands body next to hers,_

_Ally always felt so safe with him, she giggled slightly at that thought, considering his proclivities in the bedroom, it was a wonder._

_With his size and appetite it was a wonder he hadn't broken her in half over the years, but she didn't complain, she liked the things he did as much as he did._

_For the most part, his hands were rough, his caresses sometimes bruising, his mouth sometimes nipping to hard at her skin, his big hand made a habit of smacking her bottom till she squirmed and cried out, Mark liked such things and truthfully no matter how she cried out and tired to get away, she loved it too, the wetness under his probing fingers always proved his point._

_Ally smoothed her finger on his face, which looked so sweet almost innocent in sleep, a look she never saw much when he was awake, he was a stern forbidding man, he only lost the look with his kids, with them, his face relaxed and he lavished his kids with love, but that too was on whim, they were used to having a father, who others feared, used to the stern look, intimidating stance, it didn't seem to bother them overmuch._

_Her fingers traced his lips, his goatee, which gave him a almost devilish look, her fingers slid to caress his long black locks, she preferred his natural color, but work was work, he did what he had to do, besides it wasn't like she had a word of say so about how he choose to keep his hair, he did what he wanted. _

_Ally kissed his warm skin, her lips worshiping his face, she did worship him, loved him, adored him, she would do anything he asked of her, some people called it obsession, hell she had been obsessed with him, since the moment she lay eyes on him. People could say what they wanted, she loved the man beyond all reason, loved him the way he was, she never wanted to change him, she loved him for who he was._

_Ally's lips kissed the warm hard skin of his big muscled arm that was wrapped around her. Ally sighed happily as she snuggled closer to his warm body._

_He was awake, from the first moment she had moved, he had come awake, he was always aware of his woman, if she as much as got up to go to the bathroom, he knew, sometimes he just pretended to be asleep, if he was in the mood, he would flip her on her back and slide in her willing body bringing them both sweet release, other times, he would growl at her to pleasure him with her mouth, which she would happily comply to._

_He thought about the first time he saw her, the first thing he noticed was her naturally submissive nature, the way she refused to meet his eyes, she ducked her head and blushed, he was sunk, he liked his women like that, the more so the better, and he had been drawn to her like a magnet._

_She had fulfilled every fantasy he had in the bedroom and out, she still did._

_He felt himself getting hard, he shifted and grasped her arm. "I wanna fuck." He growled._

_Ally turned to her back for him, clothes weren't a problem, she slept naked, that was one of his rules, she was sure if it wasn't for the kids, he would have her naked twenty-four/seven._

_He rolled over to pin her, roughly parting her legs with his hands and pushing his shaft deep in her womb, he heard her sharp intake of breath, he looked down at her beautiful face as he shoved himself in her again and again. He looked down at her face and she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him, he stopped moving, she loved him, she said it often enough, hell it was in every touch of her hand on him, he himself didn't go in for slobbering over a woman, it wasn't his way, but once in a while, her smile made him lose his mind, he bent low by her ear. "I love ya little girl." He whispered so low she had to strain to hear it._

_Ally grinned. "I love you to daddy." She said knowing how it would affect him, she was right, he growled and started thrusting hard into her slick heat again. "You my good girl." He growled out and he pushed into her tender flesh._

_She nodded and whimpered as he reached down with one big hand and twisted her nipple, thats all it took and she climaxed her cries filled the room._

_He followed her closely grunting as he emptied his seed deep in her belly, he collapsed on top of her , his head fell on her shoulder, his breath on her ear making her shiver. "Daddy made you come real good."_

_She shivered again , enjoying his weight on her, he was a heavy man, but she didn't care. _

_He finally lifted his weight off her rolled to his back, he lay there a minute, then he grabbed her and pulled her tight against him, he couldn't sleep without his woman right next to him, the closer the better. _

_His big arms wrapped around her holding her tight. Ally lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes, he watched her and as she drifted off to sleep, he closed his eyes too, he was glad he was finally going to retire, just two more weeks, he couldn't sleep without her, he didn't sleep till she was asleep, she was his, to fuck, take care of, punish as he saw fit, to worship, to love, but in truth if she belonged to him, she also owned him, owned his soul._

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
__But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you__  
__  
Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did_

_I think about the years I spent, just passin' through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, tha_t _is comin' true _

* * *

_1992_

Ally walked in the local bar, Brewster's in Asheville, she had drove down from Boone, she ived in Boone, had her whole life and now went to Appalachian State, she was studying website design, she wanted to start her own company, she already worked for a small company and she was good, her boss Roger Milford told her she would go places with her talent, she hoped so.

She had been in collage for a year, she had graduated early and had won a scholarship because of her high grades

Today was a special day, it was her eighteenth birthday and a few of her friends Roxy, and Edmond from school had scored her a fake idea so she could celebrate with them.

Ally was a loner for the most part but when she had first started university Edmond and Roxy had taken the younger girl under their wing, where as she was shy and quite those two were loud and friendly, it was a good fit, she did things she wouldn't otherwise do with the two of then around.

She was pretty much on her own, when she had graduated from high school last year, her mother feeling her job was done, had moved to California with her boy friend.

Ally loved her mother, she had raised her, made sure she had what she needed, but her mother was a free spirit, she had become pregnant with Ally as a teenager and Ally always felt she had held her mother back, so she didn't raise a fuss when her mother told her she was going to move.

Ally lived in a small house a couple of miles off campus, it was small but nice, back in the woods and it was quite, just the way Ally liked it, she vowed when she bought a house it was going to be out in the woods far away from civilization, she loved nature, loved living out by herself.

"Hey girl."

She looked over and smiled at Edmond and he waved her over.

* * *

Mark sat back in his chair, he had done a show in Asheville tonight, he just wanted to relax for a while, have a few beers.

He raised his eyes when the girl walked through the bar doors, he looked her over, she looked out of place in here, he thought.

God she was gorgeous, she had long brown curls down to her butt, big brown eyes that shown with a shy innocence , she was fit, but not a toothpick, very nice perky breasts. "Fresh."

Shawn Michaels looked up from his beer and seen Mark staring. "Down boy, she's way to young for you and way to sweet looking."

Mark smirked at his friend. "Thats the best kind, I would love to break her in, mold her the way I wanted her, start out with a fresh young thing like that."

Shawn just shook his head and laughed. "Umm buddy boy, you have a wife."

Mark shrugged. "Our marriage is a joke, all she does is bitch about me being on the road all the time, hell she likes the money fine."

Shawn nodded, he wasn't judging he was no angel himself, he picked up woman whenever he felt like it, living on the road, you had to take comfort where you could find it.

"Still, she's a kid, leave her alone." Shawn said.

Mark just grinned. "She's drinking beer, she's at least twenty-one, fair game."

Shawn just rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, leave some poor little girl crying in her pillow when you fuck her and run."

Mark drained the last of his beer. "She has to grow up sometime, life sucks sometimes."

* * *

Roxy poked her friend in the arm. "Tall, dark and sinister is checking you out, right behind us."

Ally looked behind her to see the man in question, he was big, that was the first thing she noticed, the second the piercing green eyes that stared at her, he had long black hair, that fell lose, jeans and a black t-shirt, she also noticed he had a few tattoos on his arms. His eyes caught hers and she blushed and ducked her head, not being able to meet his gaze.

Ally thought he must be the most handsome man she ever saw, his gaze had made her shiver, he hadn't cracked a smile, he looked so intense, why would a man like that be looking at her.

She peeked back around and saw he was still watching her and blushed even more and dropped her gaze to her hands.

Roxy and Edmond grinned."He wants you girl, he looks like he could eat you up, a regular big bad wolf." Edmond said laughing.

Roxy put a arm around her friend. "Ally if you get the chance , give him a spin, I bet it will be the best sex of your life."

Ally blushed, what Roxy didn't know, was that she had never had sex, but given the chance she would gladly hand over her virginity to that man, there was just something about him.

* * *

Mark felt his pants get tight in the front, he had to have her, the way she blushed when he caught her eye and and lowered her head, oh yeah, she was going to be fun. The girl was submissive, he could feel it, she would do whatever he told her too.

He closed his eyes thinking about all the things he was going to do to her.

Shawn slapped him in the back of the head. "You gonna come right there in the chair?"

Mark opened his eyes and glared at Shawn. "Why are you staring at my dick Michaels?"

Shawn sipped his beer. "Calm down Mark, its not like I haven't seen it in the shower before, dude, its hard to miss, I'm sure when you stand up everyone else is going to notice it too."

Mark just snorted and rolled his eyes, he didn't give a fuck what anyone noticed, he was horny and he wanted to fuck and before the end of the night, he was going to have that girl right over there with her lips wrapped around his cock."That girl is mine."

Shawn just laughed. "You're awfully cocky there Mark, she might just turn you down."

Mark just stared at her and grinned. "Thats not a option, I'll have her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! warning this fic contains mature sexual themes, language and sex, spanking if this is not your cup pf tea, you may want to skip this one.  
**

* * *

Mark sat and just let time pass, he counted the beers she had, she stopped at three, she had a nice buzz, she was smiling and laughing with her friends now, she had loosened up.

"Well buddy its been fun, I'm going back to the hotel." Shawn said getting up and throwing some money on the table.

Mark nodded. "I'll see you on the flight."

Shawn grinned. "Don't wear it out man."

Mark just smirked. "My dick is in fine working order pretty boy."

Shawn flashed him a grin. "Stop flirting with me Mark, you're not my type."

Mark let out a deep laugh. "Go on idiot."

Shawn flashed him a grin and left and Mark settled back in his chair, shifting his big frame, it was hard to get comfortable in the little ass chair.

The night wore on and Mark didn't drink but two beers, he didn't want to be drunk, he wanted to be in his right mind when he took her.

He looked at his watch, it was close to eleven, he watched her two friends get up and figured it was time to make his move.

"Alright girl, we'll see you Monday." Roxy said.

Edmond bent to give her a hug. "You want to ride with us." He offered because he had only had one beer hours ago.

Ally shook her head. "I'm going to sit around till I'm a little more clearheaded."

She waved by to her friends and sat watching the band play. "Little girl, you all by yourself."

Ally jumped at his voice it was deep and rough and ran over her like fine whiskey. She looked up to find the big man staring down at her.

Ally blushed but managed to nod. He sat down right next to her, and his scent overwhelmed her, beer, whiskey, leather and some sort of cologne that made her dizzy.

Mark watched her, she was nervous maybe a little scared of him, all the better he though grinning. "What's your name?"

"Ally." She said in almost a whisper.

"I'm Mark." He said and reached over grabbing her hand , as soon as he touched her she started trembling, Mark felt it and smiled. Oh yeah, young, fresh just like he thought. "How old are you Ally?" He asked as his big fingers stroked her small hand.

Ally didn't even think about it, he looked at lot older than her, she was afraid the truth would put him off. "I'm twenty-one, its my birthday."

Mark gazed at her intently. "Happy Birthday, get a birthday spanking yet?"

Ally turned red as fire and her gaze fell from his. Mark still had her hand and he squeezed it. "Come back to my hotel with me."

Ally caught her breath, he didn't beat around the bush. Ally however knew men like this didn't come around but once. "Come back to my house with me." She said still not looking at him."

Mark frowned, he hoped this little girl didn't make a habit of bring home strange men with her, she could end up dead, he knew his intentions but she didn't. "Are you okay to drive?"

She nodded. "Good I'll follow you home." He said getting up and pulling her chair out for her, Ally felt like crying when his hand pulled from hers, she craved his touch. "How far do you live?"

"In Boone, about fifty miles." She said. Mark lifted her chin so he could look at her beautiful face.

He said nothing just drank in the site of her. Finally he bent and brushed his lips lightly to hers and pulled back.

Ally wanted to crawl on him and beg him for more. "How old are you?" She asked suddenly.

Mark lifted one big hand and caressed her cheek, he sighed her skin was so soft. "I'm not old enough to be your daddy, but you'll be calling me daddy by the end of the night."

Ally blushed so bad, she could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. He took her hand and led her from the bar, he walked her to her car and waited while she opned the door and he shut it behind her, he leaned in the window. "Wait till I pull up behind you." He said his voice sending shiver down her spine.

"Okay." She said still keeping her eyes down.

Mark smiled . "I'm twenty-eight by the way, you don't think I'm to old for you , do you."

Ally shook her head. "No."

He nodded and stood, took one last look at her and walked off to his rental. She sat and waited for him, there was no question she would wait, it was like he had some kind of control over here, she knew she shouldn't be taking a strange man to her house, but she had no control not to, she felt if she walked away from him now, she would regret it forever.

When he was behind her, he flashed his lights and she started her car and pulled out. Ally checked the rear view mirror and saw he was following and pulled out on the highway.

* * *

Mark got out of his rental and went over to her car opening the door for her. He took the keys from her hands and led her up to the porch of her small house. "Nice place, isolated."

Ally nodded. "I like it, I like being by myself."

Mark glanced down at her and then opened the door holding it open for her, she walked in and switched on the light. Mark shut the door and looked around, it was small but nicely decorated. "You in college?"

Ally nodded. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

Mark settled himself on the sofa. "No, c'mere." He said patting his lap. Mark wanted to see just how far he could go with her, how deeply he had affected the girl.

Ally felt herself moving toward him as if she had no will to resist, when she got in front of him she hesitated for just a second before she sat down on his lap.

Mark smiled and lifted one hand to caress her cheek. "Good girl." He purred in that deep whiskey voice of his.

Ally felt so happy at his words, she knew she would do anything to make him happy, make him praise her, she felt like she was out of her mind. "Kiss me."

Ally kept her gaze on his lips, she couldn't look at him, she knew her face was red, she felt the heat on her face. She felt so hot and flushed and she had never kissed a man in her life, but to refuse this man was unthinkable.

Ally leaned forward only looking at his full lips, when her lips touched his her heart accelerated and she pressed her lips to his a little more firmly, he didn't respond and she wasn't sure what to do.

Her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest, his lips were warm and firm, she kept there lips pressed together till he pushed her back, she chance a look at his face and seen the frown marring his handsome face, she guessed she wouldn't be hearing good girl over her lousy kissing, her face flamed and she lowered her head.

Mark looked at her, the kiss bothered him, it was what him and his buddies back when they teenagers used to call a virgin's pucker, eyes squeezed shut, lips pursed closed. Mark shook his head, something wasn't adding up. "Ally look at me."

Ally looked up and was pinned with his intense green eyes. "Let's try this again, how old are you?"

Ally sighed, he didn't look amused. "e e eighteen." She stuttered out.

Mark kept her gaze on him, holding her chin up with one big hand. "You just turned eighteen, todays your birthday?"

She nodded wandering if he was going to leave thinking she was a kid or something.

"You make a habit of using a fake id to drink?" he asked not likening the thought at all.

"Uhh no, this is the first time, it being my birthday and all." She said wanting nothing more than to hide her face from him.

"You're parents would have a fit to know their baby girl was in a bar picking up strange men." He scolded.

Ally shifted on his lap, her face flaming even more, the way he said it made it sound pretty awful. "My Mama lives in California."

"Little young to be on your on?" He asked slowly putting on arm around her. Ally jumped at first, but slowly relaxed in his embrace.

"I been on my own since I was seventeen." She said focusing on his shirt, instead of his eyes which were making her want to squirm.

"Eyes up here." He said firmly. Ally looked back up at his deep green eyes. "What about your daddy?"

Ally wasn't comfortable with this subject, it was a sore one for her, her dad had been a teenager when she was conceived, he had made it clear he didn't want to be saddled with a child, when she was a child, twice a year she had to go visit him, she hated him, he didn't want her, he made her feel like the worst mistake in the world, he told her that more than once, that he never wanted her and that she was the biggest mistake he ever made. She hadn't seen him since she was fourteen.

Mark watched as she zoned out and he lifted his free hand to stroke her cheek. "Ally answer the question."

Ally focused back on Mark."He wouldn't give a damn what I did."

Mark liked figuring people out, he never had a lot to say and some people thought he was a dumb ass but he wasn't, he spent a lot of time studying people, figuring out what made them tick, her answer told him a lot. No father in her life or if he was he treated her like shit one or the other, little girl was looking for something and for now he was it.

"Well I do , no more bar hopping." He said.

Ally just nodded and he let go of her chin. "Are you a virgin?"

Ally's face flamed once again. "How d d did you know? Mark touched her lips , his thumb rubbing her bottom lip. "It's been a while since I was kissed by a virgin, but I still know how one kisses." He said pulling her more firmly in his lap.

Ally started to get all hot again, he smelled so good, it was making her dizzy. She was confused Mark had her all over the place with his endless questions, however Mark was in no hurry, anticipation was half the fun and he intended to enjoy her throughly.

Mark pushed her long hair back from her face and bent to place a light kiss on her cheek. "Now before we discuss anything else, we have a problem."

Ally didn't see any problem, she wanted to kiss him again and he wasn't doing anything, that was the only problem she seen.

"You lied to me, big no no, little girl." He scolded. Ally looked up at him and he had the same stern look that seemed to be permanently etched on his face, still the look made her shiver. "Stand up." He ordered.

Ally stood and Mark's big hands went to the waist band of her jeans, he popped the button and slid the jeans down and off, she held onto his broad shoulders as he slid them off her ankles. Mark was very pleased with her submissive nature, even though she was obviously embarrassed, she didn't argue or fight him at all.

Mark looked up at her wide brown eyes, she really was lovely, he come here with every every intention of sleeping with her and that would be it, but he knew that was out, yes he was going to fuck her, but he would be back for more of this, she was so refreshing. "Get across my knee."

Ally looked confused. "Huh?"

Mark frowned and she didn't like the look of that at all. "Now."

Ally nervously lowered her self across his lap, and Mark ran his hand over her plump bottom, she had a nice ass that was for sure. Ally caught her breath at his touch, jumping a bit. "Settle down, I'm going to spank your cute ass, for lying to me, but truthfully I would have anyway, just not quite has hard."

Ally felt butterflies in her stomach, she should be freaked out, but she only felt excitement. What the hell was wrong with her she wondered.

Mark lifted his big hand and brought it down hard on her bottom, loving the way it bounced under his hand.

Ally flinched, but something about his hard thighs pressed to her stomach made her feel good, safe. Even as his hand descended again and again and the pain started to build.

Mark rained down smack after smack on her very cute rear end , after a few minutes she started to kick her legs. He kept smacking, he liked this, no bones about it, and even though she was kicking up a little dust, he had a suspicion she liked it just as much as he did. "Owwwww." She yelped when he landed and particularly hard smack on the under curve of one cheek.

He kept it up till she started sniffling, he figure it being her first time, he should take it easy. He let his hand rest on her hot bottom for a minute, then he slid the panties down a bit, looking at her red bottom, just beautiful he thought rubbing some more.

Ally was one confused girl, his big hands hurt like hell, her bottom felt hot and tingling, but she noticed that wasn't the only thing tingling.

Mark lifted her to sit on his lap again and she hissed when her sore butt made contact with his jeans. Mark wiped the tears from cheeks and let her lean in his arms. "Calm down little girl."

Ally pressed her face to his shirt and lay there for a few minutes loving the feel of his big arms around her. She kept telling herself she should be mad, she should kick him out, but she wasn't mad and she had no desire for him to go.

Mark was in no hurry and let her take her time processing what was happening to her. Finally he spoke. "Ally did that turn you on?"

Ally opened her mouth to deny it, but Mark interrupted her. "You just got spanked for lying, I wouldn't try it again, be easy enough for me to find out" He warned.

Ally reddened over just exactly how he would find that out. "Yes."

Mark smiled. "Good girl."

The words pleased her immensely and she actually leaned in closer to him. "Now kiss me."

When she squeezed her eyes closed again and puckered up, Mark shook his head. No No, come here." He pulled her closer, lifted her chin with one large finger. "First I have to teach you to kiss properly."

Mark's mouth came down on hers, his mouth moving over hers, she sighed and when her lips parted , she nearly jumped from his lap when his tongue nudged in her parted lips, however, when she realized how good it felt, she moaned and started kissing him back, pushing her tongue between his lips to taste and explore. Mark cupped her face and drew her tongue deeper in his mouth , her little moans were making him even hotter.

Mark lifted his head leaving small nipping kisses on her swollen lips. "That was very good, you're a fast learner."

Ally smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ally I want to take you to your bedroom and fuck the daylight out of you." She blushed but she wanted the same thing. "But before we do that, I need to tell you I'm married, and you have to tell me this is what you want. If you want me to leave tell me, and I'll go."

Ally looked up at the big man and he held his breath. "I want you." She said quitely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the great reviews. Warning adult sexual content, mature sexual situations, language you know the drill.**

* * *

Ally had led the way up to the bedroom and Mark flipped on the bedside lamp. It cast a warm glow over the bedroom, Mark looked around and wasn't surprised to find, she had it mostly decorated with tons of stuffed animals, she seemed the type. Mark sat on the edge of the bed."C'mere."

Ally walked over, she had left her jeans downstairs and all she had on was her shirt and her panties. Mark pulled her to stand between his legs. He ripped the panties off with one pull of his big hand, and he was pleased to see she didn't even flinch. Mark pulled her down on her knees and pulled the shirt over her head. He unhooked the bra and watched her breasts spill out. "Are you sacred of me?"

Ally looked up at him. "No."

Mark reached out and pinched both nipples in his big hands and she yelped as he pinched harder. "Are you afraid of pain?"

Ally wasn't sure how to answer that and he could see she was confused. He leg go of her nipples and rubbed them. "You like the pain?"

Ally nodded almost embarrassed by her response. Mark stood and pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, he sat back down and pulled his boots off, while she sat on her knees and watched in rapt attention. Mark really couldn't take his eyes off her, sitting there naked on her knees in front of him was making him crazy, she was too good to be true.

He stood again to pull down his jeans and when he had them off, Ally's mouth fell open and he seen a hint of fear in her eyes. Mark bent down in front of her. "Little girl, no need to fear that, its going to give you more pleasure than you've ever known, he leaned forward kissing her his tongue sliding in the warm cavern of her mouth, tasting her, she moaned and eagerly pushed her tongue back to meet his.

Mark held her head still as he throughly kissed her, she clung to him, feeling weak all over. Mark pulled back and pulled her up. "Lay back on the bed and spread your legs."

Ally eagerly complied forgetting her embarrassment, Mark crawled between her legs and spread her wider, it had been many years since he had a virgin, and then he had been to young to appreciate it.

Mark kissed her belly and let his tongue slide down slowly to the soft folds between her legs, he used his tongue to part her and ran his tongue down her slick heat. Ally groaned and wiggled her hips under him. Mark put one big hand on her hip to still her movement and continued to run his tongue over her sweet folds, stopping to flick his tongue over her nub. Ally hands fisted in the bedspread, she was feeling something and it was making her breath heavy and thrust her hips up, it felt so good. "Feel good baby?"

Ally groaned and nodded her head. Mark kept working her with his tongue till she was thrashing wildly on the bed, her brown hair whipping over her face. He felt her body stiffen and the she came hard, screaming his name.

"Thats it baby come hard for daddy." He said even as one big finger rubbed her nub prolonging the orgasm, when she opened her eyes, Mark removed his hand and moved up her body and he settled between her hips, he kissed her and lifted his head, his hair softly falling over her face. "Did you come real good little girl?"

Ally chanced a peek at him. "Yes daddy." She said. Mark heart stopped and his dick got even harder. "Precious." He said dropping a kiss on her lips and nipping at her bottom lip. "Too precious." Mark murmured, he rolled to the side and grabbed a condom out of his jeans.

Mark rolled it on quickly and lifted her legs under her knees holding her legs wide apart. "First time hurts." He said and then pushed his swollen shaft into her in one hard thrust, Ally screamed at the pain, Mark stilled his movements and bent to kiss the tears away. "The worst parts over, give it a minute ..it gets a lot better."

Ally nodded and he started moving and she realized it didn't hurt any more, she raised her arms around his neck and opened her legs wider. Mark pulled out and thrust in, pulled out and thrust in. "Ally sweet thing, you feel so good," He said even as he thrust into her hard and fast.

Ally was so filled with him, with the new sensations, this feeling was new to her, she put her small hands on his arms, running her fingers up and down his big biceps.

Her heart raced and the tingling between her legs spread over her whole body. "Marrrrrrrrrrrrk!" She screamed arching her body to meet his hard thrust.

Mark thrust hard, he tilted her hips up so he could go deeper, his fingers digging in her tender flesh as he pierced her slick heat again and again. Mark grunted and his grip on her tightened as his climax washed over him, he fell over her wrapping his arms around her burying his face at her breasts, Ally kissed his sweaty forehead and pushed his long hair back, he lay there catching his breath and finally moved, he got up and went in the bathroom disposing of the condom.

Mark came back and bent over her lifting her. "Hands and knees."

Ally complied and he rewarded her by bending down to kiss her cheek. "Such a good girl." He growled, then he got behind her and grasped her hips sinking in her sweet flesh once again, this time he moved slow, taking his time stroking her slow and hard.

When his big hand came down on her ass, it only served to turn her on even more and she whimpered as he rode her and smacked her butt at the same time. He bent over her back and licked up her spine. "Don't come till I say."

Ally didn't know about that she was already so close, her body ready to betray , but she bit her lips and tired to concentrate on not coming, it wasn't helping.

Mark smiled as he watched her become still under his long hard strokes, he watched as his shaft entered her and it made him so hot, he almost came himself. Mark rubbed her red ass and continued to move in her, getting faster and harder. Her whimpers were music to his ears and he just thrust harder.

"Come now baby." He ordered and she let go of the breath she had been holding as the intense pleasure swallowed her, she cried out as he kept his hips moving behind her. Mark threw back his head and groaned as he felt the churning between his legs, he pulled out of her and emptied his seed on her bottom, he let go of the death grip he had on her hips and she fell on the bed exhausted.

Mark yawned and got up, getting a washcloth to clean her up, he then got in the bed and rolled to his side, he rubbed her butt and she moaned. "Feel good?"

She could only nod. "I want you to get on birth control."

Ally turned to stare at him confused. He was going to see her again?

"Get some sleep." He said gruffly and pulled her tightly in his arms. Ally's back was pulled tight against him and she felt his shaft pressed tightly to her backside, she smiled and snuggled back against him.

Mark closed his hand over one breast and squeezed. "Keep that up little girl and you're gonna get fucked again, as as much as I would like that, its to much for you right now, go to sleep."

Ally closed her eyes and soon drifted off. Mark watched for a while, she sure was a beauty and so naturally responsive to him, sex this good was hard to come by. He would definitely be back to see her, he would just have to make it clear to her that for the time being she was his , there would be no other men till he was done with her.

* * *

Mark had woke her at four and she got a lesson is blow jobs 101, she was a little nervous , but he seemed very pleased with her eagerness and he had lost control and climaxed in her mouth, so she figured she hadn't done all that bad of a job. Mark had wrapped her tight in his big arms again. "Good girl, you really are a sweet thing."

When he said those words it made her heart sing, she knew she was pathetic, but she really couldn't help herself with him, in a few short hours he had become her world, she knew it was obsession, but she had no way to stop the feelings in herself.

Ally knew he was still awake, he was toying with her breast. "Sleep." he urged.

She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ally opened her eyes and looked at her clock, it was just after seven, she was still wrapped up tight against Mark, she tried getting up, but his arms were like steel, she pushed and finally budged one enough to get up and went in the bathroom to take a shower, she was surprised that Mark was right and she was indeed a little sore, but then again, he was well endowed she thought smiling. She got out of the shower and got dressed in shorts and a tank top, she brushed her long hair and then walked in the bedroom.

Mark was laying with his hands behind his head. "Where are you going?"

"To fix some breakfast, you hungry?"

"Starving, I'll be down in a while, I'm gonna take a shower."

Ally nodded and walked out of the room, she was mighty confused right now, she knew he would leave today, would he come back, if he did, when? She had so many thoughts running through her head.

She pulled out eggs and bacon and set about making breakfast, she fixed plenty, knowing as big as he was he probably would eat a lot.

Mark walked in a little while later and Ally poured him him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. "Thanks."

Ally placed a plateful of food down and then one for herself and sat down. Mark dug into the food starving, Ally watched him happily, glad he was enjoying the food. Mark looked up and caught her watching him. "Eat."

Ally nodded and took a small bite of eggs. "So what are you studying in college ?" Mark asked as he shoveled down more food.

"Website design, I have one more year after this one, I already have a pretty good job though, I work in the morning and take my classes in the afternoon and evening."

Mark nodded. "How are you paying for college?"

"Scholarships." She said picking at her her food.

'You must have had real good grades." He said.

Ally jumped up and refilled his coffee. "Yeah I did good in school."

"You still hungry?" Mark nodded and she filled his plate with more food.

Mark watched her hop around the kitchen, she was a good cook that was always a plus. "Sit down and eat." Mark said as he watched her do everything but eat, she sighed and sat down and took a few bites. "What do you do, for a living I mean?"

Mark set his coffee down. "I'm a wrestler."

Ally looked surprised. "Like Ric Flair, you mean that kind of wrestling?"

Mark nodded amused at her assessment. "Yeah, you watch?"

"Not really, I watched a little when I was a kid," She said.

Mark nodded and they finished their meal. Ally got up to wash dishes , but Mark stopped her. "That can wait."

Ally set the dishes down and turned to look at him. "C'mere, so we can talk."

Ally walked over and Mark drew her shorts down her legs along with her panties.

Ally put her hands on his shoulder so he could pull the clothes from her around her ankles. Mark undid his jeans and freed his throbbing shaft. He pulled her to facing him, and she straddled his lap.

Ally swore he said they were going to talk. Mark wrapped both big hands around her waist and lifted her up , she felt the blunt tip of his arousal nudging at her entrance and hissed as he pushed her down on him, till he was fully sheathed in her. Ally moved, but his hand came down on her bottom. "No." He boomed at her, Ally at a loss lay her head on his shoulder and forced herself not to move, all she wanted was come, the man made her crazy.

Mark shifted his hips enough to make her gasp, then he stilled himself and wrapped his big arms around her. "Little girl, for now you belong to me, there will be no other men, you understand?" He asked his big hands rubbing her back. "Yes." She whispered, was he crazy, she didn't want any man but him.

Mark rewarded her with a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll come to visit you about once a month, sometimes more, sometimes less, with my work schedule it will almost always be on Friday and Saturday, is that good for you, I don't want to interfere with your schooling?"

Ally was in a fog, she could hardly think with his shaft twitching in her, all she wanted was for him to make her come. "Thats fine." She squeaked out.

Mark grinned, she sounded desperate, his big hands reached down and rubbed her bottom and she groaned. "Ally concentrate." He admonished.

She just nodded still hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "Little girl, I have few rules, easier for you to remember them. when we're together, no clothes in the bed, you'll always be naked when we're in the bed, makes things easier." He thrust his hips up and she moaned.

Mark ran his big hands over her loving the feel of her sweet body. "No lying, no disrespect, thats it, easy to remember , okay?"

Ally lifted her head and looked at him, their gazes locking, she already knew what made him tick, in the short time she knew him, knew what made him hot and what made him happy with her. "Yes daddy." She whispered. Ally watched his eyes glaze with lust and bent to kiss her roughly. His tongue ravishing her mouth throughly. Mark guided her hips, helping her move in a rhythm that was pleasing to him.

Ally moaned into his kiss and whimpered when he fingers pinched her nipples into hard peaks. Mark pulled back and looked at her, she was so fucking beautiful. "Tell me what ya want?"

Ally fell forward against him. "I want to come."

Mark nodded in approval, he would mold this girl anyway he liked, she would be his perfect bed partner, doing all the things he liked and craved, a vessel for his dominance, something he couldn't share with his wife, she would have a fit if he tired any of this shit on her, Mark longed for this in his life, to have a woman who shared the same needs and desires that he did, Ally would be there for him to live his fantasy life with.

Mark grabbed her arms and pushed her off him, he stood and bent the girl over the table and roughly shoved his aching erection deep in her willing heat, Ally screamed in pleasure as he gripped her hips and thrust hard and fast in her slick passage, her whimpers and Moans became louder and Mark slapped her ass. "You can come." He ordered and she fell over the edge thrashing and screaming beneath him.

Mark pulled out of her and turned her forcing her to her knees. He didn't have to say a word and she used her mouth to pleasure him, her tongue , hands and lips making him climax quickly, his eyes closed as she swallowed what he offered greedily.

Mark finally looked down at her and his big hand caressed her head almost gently. "You are my good girl Ally." He said his voice still low from the mind blowing orgasm.

Ally simply smiled up at him, he might be married, but she knew what he wanted, she was a smart girl, quick learner, she was determined to make herself indispensable to Mark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great. I know this Mark, is not the nicest guy, Yeah okay, he's a prick, but thats what my muses are feeding me right now. Mature adult content, sexual situations, bad language, you been warned.  
**

* * *

Mark and Ally spent a large portion of the day in the bedroom, but he didn't confine their activities to the bedroom, the made used of the couch as well at the kitchen again.

Ally lay naked across his lap exhausted and half asleep. Mark lay back on the couch watching TV while he rubbed her bottom with one big hand, Mark glanced down to see her totally relaxed. "Ally do you need anything?

Ally wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Huh?" She asked sitting up on his lap. Mark took a moment to tweak one of her nipples and she yelped. Mark looked at her. "I mean do you need money for school, or clothes or whatever..."

Ally frowned. "I'm not a whore." She didn't like the insinuation that she was sleeping with him for money.

Mark sighed, he had had a few affairs over the years, he never had a problem giving his women money, they took care of him, he took care of them financially. "Watch your tone, I didn't say you were, but you're mine, I want to take care of you." He said as his big had parted her legs to play with her.

Ally shook her head. "I have a job, I don't need anything." No way was she taking money from him, it would make her feel like a prostitute."

Mark just nodded and decided to let her have her way on this one, she sure was different from most women though. "Okay, but if you need anything, let me know."

She nodded reluctantly and Mark had the feeling the girl would starve before she would ask him for a dime, he lifted her chin. "Ally I mean it, don't go without anything you need, if I find out you need something and you don't tell me..." He left the rest hanging but she got the picture and rubbed at her sore butt unconsciously.

Mark bit back a grin, did she have any idea how adorable she was, this was a dangerous one, too young, to innocent, he would have some fun and the disappear when he had his fill.

"Ouch." She yelped as he tugged on the thatch between her thighs ."This has to go." He said standing and taking her hand to lead her to the bedroom. "I'll set rid of for now, I expect you to keep it shaved." He said in that no nonsense tone of his.

Ally's head was spinning at the thought of him touching her there, shaving her, she felt the rush of desire, she wanted him again and she had no control over her impulses as far as he was concerned.

* * *

Ally woke slowly to find herself still in his arms on the couch, she had been so tired after there adventures she had passed out in his lap on the couch. She looked up to find him watching her and blushed , her traced the heat with one big finger. "I have to go."

Ally nodded and made a move to get up, but he shook his head. "Mouth."

Ally parted her lips and he kissed her savagely, sweetly, his tongue plunging in and kissing her roughly.

Ally just leaned on him and floated in bliss as he kissed her, then he pulled back. "You be a good girl, remember everything I told you, or you might just get punished when I get back." He kissed her again.

Mark looked at her again, he would punish her anyway , he didn't really need a reason, it would be fun for her as long as she did what she was told. "Ally do you want this?" he asked suddenly. Mark didn't have to force women he never had, never would, he didn't want her saying things to him out of fear. "I want this Mark, I want you." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

Mark nodded satisfied she wanted the same thing he did. Mark ran his hands over her body one more time, then kissed her forehead. "I will see you soon."

Ally watched him get up and walk out the door. She lay back on the couch and closed her eyes, still sleepy, she hadn't got a lot of sleep in the last twenty-four hours. Now that he was gone, she called herself a fool, she was sleeping with a married man, who had made her no promises, but she wouldn't turn him away, she had no will power when it came to the man.

* * *

Ally got back to her life, she worked and went to school , hung out with her friends and crashed at the end of the day, talking to Mark wasn't a option, he hadn't gave her his number or asked for hers.

She stayed busy, but at night, she daydreamed of their time together, Ally knew she should try to get him off her mind but she didn't want to , she idly wondered if this was what love was or if she just was fixated on him, because he was her first and what a first he was, she just knew no other man would ever compare with him. "Earth to Ally."

Ally looked up and grinned. "Hey Edmond."

The tall blond sat down beside her on the bench, they were out in front of the campus library. "Whats up with you, you've been in a daze the last two weeks, since you met that weirdo at the bar."

Ally smiled. "He's not a weirdo, he's ...wonderful."

Edmond frowned, he hated to see someone take advantage of Ally. "Ally, it was just one night, I don't want you to get your hopes up, you know how guys can be." He was sure the older man was just stringing the girl along.

"Edmond, he's wonderful and he's coming back to see me, he said so." Ally insisted.

Edmond smiled and put his arm around her. "Okay Ally." But he was worried about her, all she seemed to think about was that guy, he didn't want to see her become obsessed with some guy that considered her a one night stand.

* * *

Mark flopped down in the catering area and sighed. He was tired and the the only thing he had to look forward to was Jody's mouth for the next few days, just what he didn't need, he closed his eyes and thought about Ally, if he were going to see her, she would know how to treat her man, she would kiss him sweetly, make dinner for him, then let him do whatever he wanted to her sweet body. "Hey perv, what you thinking about?"

Mark looked up and seen Shawn standing there. "I'm thinking about that hot little number I left back in North Carolina."

Shawn grinned and flopped down beside Mark. "You dirty old man, she's just a kid."

Mark shrugged. "She's legal, she was very willing, believe me, I'm going back in two weeks to get me some more."

Shawn just shook his head. "Mark don't get to involved with her, she's to young, you're married, someone is going to get hurt."

"I told her I was married, look she's not a baby, I was upfront with her." Mark stood. "I have a match, catch you later."

Shawn just shook his head. Mark was making a big mistake, for the most part Mark's affairs consisted of ring rats , or groupies, whatever you wanted to call them, messing with this girl was a big mistake, and Shawn was sure nothing good would come of it.

* * *

"Mark , is that all you think about!"

Mark sighed and looked at his wife beside him in the bed, she was a beautiful woman, but that was all she had going for her, she screeched like a banshee half the time. "Goddamn woman we haven't had sex in a month." He cursed.

Jodi sighed. "Theres other things besides sex Mark, thats all you think about."

Mark closed his eyes and counted to ten, he had to suppress the desire, to just roll on top of her and fuck her silent. "Don't go to sleep, I haven't seen you in two weeks, lets talk."

"Jodi I don't want to talk, I want to fuck." He snapped.

Jodi jumped up and glared at him. "You are so disgusting." She said and grabbed a pillow and stormed out of the bedroom. "Welcome home Mark." He muttered and closed his eyes hoping sleep would come soon.

* * *

Ally frowned at the knock on her door, no one ever came to her house, it was her haven and she liked her privacy. She looked out the front window seeing the UPS man, she opened the door. "Package ma'am."

Ally took the package and thanked him, she looked at the return address, there was none, just a postmark from Georgia, she was quite confused and took it to the kitchen and got a knife cutting the tape. She folded back the cardboard flaps and pulled out the folded piece of paper on the top.

_Little girl,_

_I hope you're being a good girl, I'll be there in two weeks...Daddy_

Short and to the point, it sent a rush of desire through her, she wished he had packed himself in the box, she thought giggling. Ally laid the note down and took a small box out of the package, she opened it and squealed with delight. It was a gold charm bracelet, it had her initial on it, a little gold teddy bear, he had obviously remembered her love for stuffed animals, a tiny gold computer, and a tiny little gold paddle. Ally smiled as she put it around her wrist.

Ally was lost now if she wasn't before, the gift just cemented her already overwhelming feelings for the man, no one ever gave her gifts, he was cementing her feelings for him step by step.

Ally pulled out a second package and unwrapped it and smiled, it was the cutest little stuffed unicorn she ever seen, she hugged it to her. Edmond was wrong, Mark did care for her and this proved it.

Ally was as happy as a girl could get , just to more weeks and she would have Mark all to herself again, she looked back in the box and pulled out the last package, she opened it and smiled, he had noticed her collection of care bears in her mix of stuffed animals, it was bedtime bear.

Ally had never been so tickled in her life, she took the two stuffed animals up to her bedroom and sat them on the bed and fell back closing her eyes, she couldn't wait to see him again, but before she did, she needed to get on her computer and do a little research, she might be a little ignorant about sex and stuff, but she knew Mark was into stuff way different than the norm, he liked spanking her butt, she knew that, blushing at the thought, she knew right away Mark was cut from a different cloth than most men, now she just had to do some research and find out how to be the perfect woman for him.

* * *

Ally stayed busy between her classes and working everyday, and trying to do homework. Her days had always been full, she worked hard to keep her grades up and she worked hard at her job, and her boss Roger great, he taught her a lot on programming she couldn't learn in class.

The only time she had free was weekends, she always kept that free for her downtime, she met Roxy after class on Friday and the went out to have a bite to eat. "Cute bracelet." Roxy said as she munched on her fries "Thanks."

"So where did you get it?" Roxy asked although she had a good idea, Edmond had already shared his worries about Mark.

Ally blushed and pushed back her long hair. "Umm a friend."

Roxy grinned. "Tall dark and sinister huh?"

Ally nodded. "Yes."

Roxy looked over at her friend. " Ally, be careful, that guys a lot older than you." Her friend warned.

Ally shrugged. "He's great, I really like him."

Roxy nodded. "So how was he?"

Ally grinned. "Great, girl he made me so crazy, I think I love him."

Roxy frowned. "Too much too soon, you just met him Ally, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Its fine really, don't worry." Ally said, she just knew Mark would love her back someday, she would just have to be patient.

* * *

That afternoon, Ally called her mother. "Hello."

Ally laid back on her bed fingering the care bear Mark had sent her. "Hey Mama."

"Ally baby, hows school?" He mother said. "Great everything is fine, I hadn't heard from you, just thought I would check on you."

"Ally honey sorry I didn't call on your birthday, Fred and I went on a cruise, and guess what we got married."

"Thats great mama, Congratulations." Ally said even though she was a little hurt her mother hadn't even bother to call on her birthday or let her know she was getting married.

"Thanks honey, I'm so glad, you're so mature and I don't have to worry about you getting into trouble, Fred cant believe you don't bug us every five minutes, you're a good girl."

Ally winced, Mark's words, good girl, yeah she was good, she didn't rock the boat, just led her quite little boring life, and didn't bother anyone, Ally had done that her whole life, never caused trouble, always the quite ,good girl. "Thank you mama."

"I was meaning to call you, your daddy will be in North Carolina this next weekend , I think he's coming by to see you." He mother said.

Ally sighed. "I don't want to see him mama."

"Now Ally, I know he's pretty much worthless, but he is you father, I gave him your address."

Ally groaned inwardly, she just wouldn't answer the door. She told her mother she had to go, and hung up the phone, laying back and closing her eyes. "At least Mark cares about me." She whispered to herself as she curled up with the care bear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews..adult content warning, mature situations, language , you've been warned.**

* * *

Ally was full of nerves, Mark had said two weeks, he had said he would come on Friday or Saturday, it was Friday afternoon, she was free for the afternoon, she had no classes again till Monday.

She had spent the last hour cleaning and doing some laundry, Ally realized he might not even get here till Saturday, she sighed and pulled on some old jeans and a t-shirt and decided to work on her flower beds out front, she had some new flowers she wanted to get in the ground, and figured now was a good as time as any.

Ally mind stayed as busy as her hands while she planted the new flowers in the flowerbed. She was nervous and excited, also a little scared, she had come away from her research on the Internet thinking she would have been better off not knowing what Mark might have planned for her, some of things downright scared her, her face coloring at the thought of some of the things she had read.

She got the fact that Mark was a dominant man and that he wanted a woman to belong to him completely, he expected her to be his to do with as he please, but Ally was pretty ignorant about sex, until her little reading fest last weekend, if Mark tried some of that stuff, she was pretty sure she would die of fright or embarrassment or both.

She already adored the man, but the though of him whipping her with whips or chaining her up, gagging her, well it made her scared, not excited, she had read that some subs even liked to be cut or branded, but this was what Mark wanted from her, could she be that submissive to him, to give herself over completely to whatever whim, he decided to inflict on her, she wasn't sure she could.

* * *

Mark parked at the front of the drive way and walked down the long driveway to get to the front yard, he just stopped when he see Ally, she was kneeling in the dirt, planting flowers, she was filthy, dirt in her hair and on her face and hands, but she looked so damn beautiful, he felt almost a relief just to be able to look at her. Mark watched her for a few minutes. "Little girl."

His deep voice froze her and she dropped the trowel in her hand and jumped up, The smile on her face told him what he needed to know, she was already his as long as he wanted her.

She ran over to him but stopped short and looked down at her feet, unsure whether she should jump all over him like she wanted to. Mark watched her, he knew what he needed from her, sex, a woman who would bend to his will, a woman who was glad to see him, and not nag him to death, but he also realized he had to give her what she needed, it worked both ways.

Really she was perfect, she had no one to take care of her, he would bet she had practically raised herself, Ally was hungry for someone to take car of her, cherish her, for anyone that cared, that he would give her. Mark opened his arms and she immediately jumped in them hugging him, Mark lifted her in his arms. "Miss me?"

Ally nodded and lay her head on his broad shoulder. "Thank you for the bracelet, I love it." She said in a almost a whisper.

Mark kept her in his arms and carried her up to the porch and sat her down. "Good, I'm glad you liked it." Mark opened the door for her and they went in Mark shutting the door behind them. "You hungry?"

Mark nodded. "Starved."

Ally just watched him drinking him in. "Let me clean up and I'll fix dinner."

"Okay, I'm going to crash on the couch for a bit, I'm tried."

Ally nodded and went and got him a beer. "Thanks." He said taking the beer and turning the TV on.

Ally rushed to her room shedding her clothes and took a hot shower, scrubbing the potting soil from her face and scrubbing under her fingernails, she was excited and scared all at the same time, she wished she had never found that website, all she could think about was what Mark might do to her, fear settled in her stomach like a heavy weight.

Ally got out and dried off, rubbing herself dry with the big towel, she dried her hair and pulled on a sun dress and panties.

She checked her appearance in the mirror, sighed and headed down to the kitchen. Ally pulled out a couple of ribeyes, she figured him for a steak man, she went out to the back deck and lit her grill and then went back to put on a few baked potatoes, she made a salad and then went to put the steaks on the grill, while they were cooking, she grabbed another beer and took it out to the living room.

Mark looked up when she walked in, she looked so pretty and smelled so good, he felt like taking her right then and there, but the smell of the food cooking won out, he was starved. "Thanks little girl."

Ally just nodded and turned to go back to the kitchen , but Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap. "Kiss me."

Ally leaned forward till their lips was only a inch apart and then pressed closer till their lips touched, she sighed and parted her lips, using her tongue to stroke his warm mouth, when she felt his lips part she moaned and slid her tongue in his warm mouth, they stayed that way for a minute, their tongues intertwined, the kiss going on becoming more intimate. Mark pulled back and cupped the back of her head. "Very nice, now don't burn dinner." He said.

Ally jumped up her face flaming and practically ran from the room. Mark just sighed, he had a boner from hell, the girl had him going with just one kiss, he couldn't wait till after dinner, he was ready to play.

Ally struggled to keep her mind on what she was doing, she pulled the steaks off the grill and took them in, she checked the potatoes, and pulled out the leftover chocolate cake she had made yesterday.

Ally sighed, she loved kissing him and touching him, but it was different now, she was scared deep down, because she didn't know what to expect, maybe thats how she was supposed to feel, but she didn't what to fail in whatever he was expecting for her, but somehow she knew she would fall short of his expectations.

* * *

Mark pulled her plate across the table beside his. Ally took that to mean get her ass beside him, so she walked around the table and sat in the chair next to him. Mark surprised her by asking about school and work. "Schools fine, all my classes are in the evening Monday through Friday, My grades are good, I just cant wait to graduate, I'm going to start my own website design company, I want to work for myself."

Mark looked at the girl impressed, she had goal already at her young age. "What about besides work, what do you really want?"

Ally sipped her and tea and then sat it down. "Really, I have this picture in my mind, its my dream house, I've got it built in my mind, or maybe I'll just find it already built , I don't know, its huge at least five bedrooms, and its in the country far away from everything, huge backyard, a the biggest garden ever with every kind of flower and plants there are, like in the book, you know the secret garden?"

Mark nodded as she talked and ate, she looked so animated. " It'll have a huge deck and big screened in front porch with a porch swing and a lake out back to for the kids to swim and fish in."

"Kids?" Mark asked sitting his fork down.

Ally was still lost in her dream home, but she nodded her head. "I want at least four, but maybe more."

Mark shook his head, she wanted to be successful so she could have a big family, he and this girl were worlds apart, but it was good for now, they could have some fun.

"How you going to take care of all these kids and work?" he asked watching her.

"Oh I wont have any till my business is well established, by that time I'll either sell it or have someone running it for me, I want to be home with my babies." She said smiling.

Mark took her hand and kissed it, the girl could just talk and turn him on. "Eat now." He ordered, the girl didn't eat enough to keep a bird alive, she picked over her food.

Ally sighed and ate a couple of bites, her nerves coming back. Mark kept one eye on her she seemed awfully nervous. When they were done, Ally jumped up and started on the dishes. Mark got up and went over behind her wrapping his big arms around her. "I'm going to shower, when you're done in here, meet me back in the living room, and get rid of the clothes first."

Ally nodded and Mark kissed her ear causing her to gasp.

Mark smiled and walked off, tonight was going to be fun.

Ally heard the shower quit running as she wiped off the kitchen table, she felt like crying, her nervousness was so bad. She hung up the dish rag after rinsing it and sighed deeply. She wiped her hands dry and stood in the middle of the kitchen, he wanted her naked, God it was so hard to just shed her clothes and walk in there.

What if he beat her, what if he really hurt her, would he stop if she begged him. Ally pulled the dress off and folded it and then her panties joined the dress, she laid them on one of the kitchen chairs and walked in the living room.

Mark sat on the couch in a pair of shorts and she momentarily forgot her embarrassment as she looked at him, he was so handsome, he just too her breath away.

Mark held out his hand to her and she walked over to him, he pulled her to sit on one knee. "Spread your legs."

Mark ran his finger over her shaved mound and she shivered. "You've done what I told you, very nice."

Ally kept her eyes down and the tension in her grew more, what was he going to do to her?

Mark was hungry for her, he wanted her badly, he wanted to smack that cute ass first though, before she knew what was going on her had her over his knees, his big hand rubbing her bottom. "You been a good girl?" His deep voice asked.

Ally nodded desperately, all she could think of was Mark hitting her with a belt or a whip or worse, she had seen some pictures after whippings that made her sick, the poor girls being black and blue and their skin broken.

When his big hand came down on her bottom, she yelped and covered her face with her hands, her body trembling.

His hand came down again and again and he admired his handiwork, admiring the nice red glow on her butt. He was about to continue, but he noticed he was getting no response from her, Mark frowned and pulled her up and found her crying silently big tears running down her face, hell he had barely tapped her so far. "Ally whats wrong?"

Ally just shook her head not wanting to upset him or disappoint him. Mark wrapped a big arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer and lifted her chin with one long finger. "Talk now." He said in a voice that brooked no disobedience.

Ally tried to wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Its just...I bbeen doing some reading on the Internet."

Mark didn't say anything just waited for her to continue. "Well about the stuff you like to do...and I got scared." She finished feeling like a idiot.

Mark lifted her and took her hand and led her over to the computer, he sat down and pulled her on his lap and told her to show him what she had been looking at.

Ally pulled up the one website that had scared her to death and Mark looked at the different things and shook his head, no wonder she was frightened. He clicked the website closed and picked her up, carrying her upstairs to her bed room, he sat back on the bed and settled her on his lap. "I guess we really need to talk."

Ally looked up at him shyly and he bent and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Calm down little girl."

Mark gently pushed her hair back. "Number one you have questions ask me, don't get on those websites, that shit you were looking at is extreme, people that enjoy that are pain sluts and hell people that would hurt someone like that, well lets not even go there, I like smacking that cute ass of yours." Ally blushed and he cupped her hot cheek. "I also like sex rough on occasion, I want my woman to be submissive to me in the bedroom, it turns me on, seemed liked it turned you on too, huh?"

Ally nodded. "Okay, we agree on that, look we have to have some level of trust between us, I need you to learn to trust me, You don't know me that well yet, that will come in time, you need a safe word, if I ever do something that you really cant handle, you just say the word and I stop, okay?"

Ally laid her head on his chest. "Okay."

Mark just shook his head, silly little girl, he thought, like he would ever break her beautiful skin. "Care bear."

Mark smiled ."Okay, thats fine, I want you to stop worrying now, can you do that?"

Ally nodded. "I'm sorry."

Mark lifted her chin. "Well I can see how you might be confused, but always ask before you go and upset yourself."

Ally hugged him, she knew she already loved this man, but it would do her no good, he was married and she was just an affair.

Mark flipped her back across his lap, delighted they could now move on to what they had been doing. "Now little girl, where was I? He said grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the great reviews, Please keep reading and reviewing. Mature adult content, sexual situations, language, you been warned. **

* * *

Ally woke to Mark on top of her already riding her, she sleepily wrapped her arms around him and he bent and kissed her.

She must have slept for a while, last thing she had remembered was the nipple clamps and Mark fucking her so hard her teeth rattled and coming so hard, she must had passed out after that little session.

She heard him grunt as his big fingers squeezed hard the thighs, he held up as he pounded into her. She had went and got on birth control, but told Mark it would be safe for another two weeks, so he pulled free from her emptying his seed on her breast, he fell forward and his body crushed her momentarily.

He squeezed her thigh once more before he rolled off her.

Mark got up and swung her up in his arms. "Time to clean up a bit." He sat her down and turned the shower on and put her in and climbed in behind her, Ally was once again taken with how much bigger he was than her. Mark patiently washed her, soaping her all over and putting her under the shower to rinse her off.

When he was done he handed her the soap, and she spent a fascinating ten minutes washing every inch of his big body.

When she was done, Mark was hard again, they got out and Mark dried her off . "Go in the bedroom, and bend over the dresser." He said popping her ass.

He couldn't help but grin as she scurried quickly in the bedroom, he didn't know what had come over him, this girl made him act like a randy teenager, he liked sex no doubt, but the amount of times he was fucking her, was way above the norm for him, all he had to do was look at her and his dick got hard.

Mark smirked, at this rate neither of them would be able to get out of bed tomorrow.

* * *

Mark woke to the smell of coffee, he opened his eyes to find Ally standing beside the bed with coffee in her hand.

Mark sat up and took the coffee. "Thanks."

He sat back and sipped at the coffee. "Sit down here."

Ally scooted in beside him and he played with her long hair. "We're going to do some shopping today."

"Where?" She asked leaning back under his hand like a happy kitten. "Charlotte, its about a two hour drive, but theres a shop there I want to go to."

Ally nodded, but didn't ask where. "Okay Ally, go get dressed." He said and lay there and watched as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a light green tank top, she sat down to put on her sneakers , he was lost in just watching her.

Mark got up and stretched and then grabbed his bag and pulled out some black jeans and a Harley t-shirt. "We'll stop and get breakfast." He said pulling his jeans up over his muscular thighs.

Ally watched with rapt attention and blushed when she caught Mark watching her. "C'mere."

Ally walked over and he pulled her close and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Ally I don't think I can get enough of you."

She smiled. "I feel the same way."

Mark turned her toward the door and gave her a hard swat on the seat of her jeans. "Go before, I fuck you right now." He growled.

* * *

The ride to Charlotte was quite pleasant, they went in his rental truck. Ally looked at him, thinking how handsome he was, but she kept thinking, he was married to someone else and how unfair that seemed. "I watched you on Raw."

Mark turned his head to glance at her. "You did huh? So what did you think?"

Ally shrugged. "I like seeing you, but I don't know the show seems kind of indecent." She said blushing.

Mark threw back his head and laughed. "Your right, the show can be kind of nasty some of the gimmicks and story lines."

Ally just looked out the window, he probably thought she was uptight, after the things they done, maybe she was being a idiot, she didn't have much room to talk about anything indecent, she was sleeping with a married man. "You know theres a seatbelt in the middle, why don't you slide that cute ass over here next to me." He said patting the seat beside him.

Ally unbuckled the seat belt and scooted next to him, putting the middle lap belt around her waist. Mark put his big hand on her thigh rubbing as he drove along the interstate, Ally sighed and lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, she wished she could stay right here in this moment with him forever.

They pulled up on one of the many small shop districts in Charlotte and Mark got out and opened the door for her and helped her out of the truck. They walked up to one of the shops in the back and Aly swallowed hard once they got inside. She tugged hard on Mark's arm. "Is this a sex shop?" She asked sounding horrified.

Mark almost laughed at the look on her face. "Little girl, I hope you never lose that sweet innocence of yours." He took her hand and led her to the back, Ally could hardly watch where she was walking for looking and blushing.

Mark watched her and grinned, it was fun teaching her things. He grabbed one of the hand baskets. Ally watched as he threw stuff in and of course she had to ask what each thing was, she blushed each time, but that didn't stop her from looking or asking, when he threw in restraints and handcuffs, she gave him a look and Mark stopped and squeezed her hand. "Remember what I said about trust, you can trust me, I wont do anything that you cant handle."

Ally nodded and looked on with interest as Mark threw several vibrators in the basket. She knew what they were, but had never used one or even seen one up close. "Get that look off your face, you're not allowed to use these when daddy's away." He said.

Ally grinned and nodded, but couldn't keep the look of interest off her face.

Mark bit back a smile, she was too cute. "I can see I'll have to put them under lock and key."

Ally giggled and forgot her embarrassment and followed him to the next isle. Some of the things he got, she wasn't to happy about, but she knew he wouldn't do anything she didn't really feel comfortable with, she wanted to please him in every way, so she vowed she would do what he asked.

They came to a section that made her eyes go wide and she wanted to run, in fact she did move backwards. Mark just grabbed her arm. "This is the best part, stay still."

Ally gave him a look. "I think your hands hurts plenty, we don't need none of this."

Mark was surprised she voiced a protest. "Little girl, I decide what you need and don't need. I guess we'll nip this in the bud right now. He grabbed a little round wood paddle. "I think we need to try them out before we buy them. He turned her away from him and put her hands on her knees. "Bend."

Ally looked around and thanked God there was no one but the shop owner. Ally did as he said and jumped as the paddle made contact with her rear end. "Oww."

Mark threw it in the basket and grabbed a wide leather paddle, before she knew what had happened he had laid it across her butt three times making her jump. "Perfect." He said putting it in the basket.

Mark laughed as she jumped around rubbing her butt. "Back over."

Ally sighed and put her hands on her knees once more and Mark lifted the rubber flogger bringing it across her bottom. Ally looked back at him. "I like that one." She whispered.

Mark laughed and put it in the basket. "Okay baby girl, that ones for you."

Ally blushed and he told her to stand up straight. He threw in some massage oils and warming lotions and they went up front Mark paid for the stuff and he took her hand and they walked back outside and he put the things in the back of the truck. Mark opened the door for her.

They stopped on the way back to Boone and Mark stopped at the grocery store and picked up the stuff for a quick picnic lunch, they stopped in the mountains and found a picnic spot and ate. Mark entertained her with stories about his life on the road and had her laughing over some of the exploits him and Shawn had found their way into.

Mark pulled her over to sit in his lap when they were done eating, they just sat there looking at the scenic over ook, Mark cuddled her close and rubbed her shoulders, he wasn't much for cuddling, but he knew this is what she needed, Ally needed to someone to care for her, thats what she was missing in her life, in order for him to have what he wanted from her, he had to give her what she needed.

Mark knew before long, the girl would walk off a cliff if he asked. Mark had been with plenty of women in his life, some let him do his thing, because they just didn't care what he did, some women hung with him for the money, here lately maybe because he was the Undertaker, some were just pain freaks, but never had he run across a true submissive, and he had found one in Ally, she lived to please him, when he gave her a kind word, or just held her she ate it up like a love starved kitten, thats the way he wanted to keep it, he had to dole out the right amount of nurturing, with the right amount of pain and pleasure, it was a balancing act, but one he was enjoying exploring with her.

* * *

Mark pulled into her driveway to see another car parked there. He saw a man get out and turned to look at Ally wondering why a man was coming around his woman. She didn't look happy. "He's my dad."

Mark looked at the brown haired man, he looked awfully young to be her dad. "He looks young."

"He was only sixteen when I was born, he is young." She sighed and got out of the truck. "Where the hell have you been, I been waiting for an hour." He snapped.

"I forgot mama said you might stop by" She said quietly.

Her dad rolled his eyes. "Figures, you don't have a brain in your head girl, how the hell you got in college is beyond me, I hope you don't need money, I don't have any money to be throwing at you."

Mark frowned as he watched Ally seemed to sink into herself, the sweet almost chatty girl who had come out today was gone. "Ally go in the house."

Ally looked at Mark, he just nodded his head toward her house and she walked right past her dad.

"Who the fuck are you buddy." Her dad asked looking Mark up and down.

Mark just shook his head, no this little short fucker wasn't going to try and get in his shit. "Listen asshole, move on Ally doesn't want to see you, move on, cause if you don't, I'll beat the shit outta you."

The smaller man glared at Mark, but he wasn't stupid. "You her boyfriend or something?"

Mark just rolled his eyes. "Or something, now get the fuck out of here."

Mark watched the idiot get in his car and take off, what a creep, how that sweet girl came from that prick, he had no idea, no wonder, she was looking for something, she sure hadn't got any love or affection from her dad. Mark walked in the house to find her sitting on the couch looking depressed as a person could look.

Mark went over and sat down beside her, he was hoping for a little fun with their new toys but first things first, he needed to get her in the right place "Come to daddy, baby."

Ally looked up at him and smiled and she crawled in his lap Mark held her for a while and then they started talking and after a few minutes it was the that jerk had never showed up.

* * *

Ally lay in the bed but sleep wouldn't come, she looked over at Mark who was asleep. They had spent the evening playing with some of the new toys he bought, she blushed as she thought about it, she had enjoyed every minute of it, she felt like some closet freak, she had never even thought about sex much till she met Mark .

She sighed and turned on her side, really the vibrators had been fun, well except that Mark wouldn't let her come till he said so and he had made her wait a long time, the second time, she had came anyway, before he said and he had smacked her ass with the wood paddle, although truthfully that had just turned her on more and then she didn't think he had hit her too hard, after that she wasn't allowed to come for the rest of the night, maybe thats why she couldn't sleep.

"Go to sleep little girl." Mark growled putting one big arm around her.

"Cant sleep." She said.

Mark pulled her closer. "I said go to sleep, you're thinking to much, maybe a paddling will help you sleep." He growled in her ear.

Ally turned over in his arms and snuggled closer to his chest and closed her eyes. Mark just shook his head and rubbed her back to help her relax, she was asleep in minutes and Mark loosened his grip a bit and watched her, she was tired, it was just like he thought, her mind was too busy, he smoothed the hair back from her face and closed his eyes himself.

* * *

Mark watched her fix breakfast from the doorway, she wore nothing but one of his big shirts, she was a sexy little thing."Mornin."

Ally jumped and turned around smiling. "Good morning."

Mark sat down and she handed him coffee and put a plate of pancakes in front of him."Thanks."

Ally nodded and sat down with her plate next to him. She knew he had to get going soon, he said he had to leave early, she felt like crying, but she refused to , so she sat picking at her food instead.

Mark watched her, he knew she was upset because he was leaving, he could get her phone number and call her sometime, but then he told himself no, this would just complicate matters, she was just his woman on the side, he would come see her when he felt the need but that was it. Mark lifted her chin and looked at her. "Eat for daddy." He said and kissed her lips sweetly.

Ally smiled and started eating, Mark went back to his food, she was easy enough to deal with, just a gentle hand when needed.

Mark packed his clothes up and took his bag downstairs, Ally was washing dishes and he went in the kitchen. "Gotta go little girl, come in here for a few minutes."

Ally dried her hands and followed Mark. He sat down on the couch and pulled her down to sit on his knee."I had a very good time this weekend Ally."

"Me to." She said looking in green eyes mesmerized. "You be my good girl, okay, I don't need to lock up the vibrators do I?"

Ally giggled."No."

Mark bent and pressed a hot wet kiss to her lips, he held her head still with one big hand, ravaging her mouth, he pulled back nibbling on her lips.

Ally smiled mischievously ."Bye daddy."

Mark growled, she knew that made him crazy. "If I had time, I would blister your tail for teasing."

Ally hugged him quickly and Mark got up and set her on her feet. "I'll see ya Ally." He said and was gone.

Ally sank on the couch, like that he was gone and now she had only the memories they made to live on till he showed up again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great. Warning this fic contains, adult content, sexual situations, language and kinks, you been warned.**

* * *

_December 1992_

Ally smiled as she hugged Roxy. "Have a safe trip."

Roxy pulled back and looked at Ally. "You sure you don't want to come home with me."

"No no, I'm fine, I'm going to do a little work on a website for Roger, I'll be fine."

Roxy tossed her red hair back and looked at her friend. "Well okay, You know you could have went with Edmond too."

"I know, but really, I'll be fine." She said trying to convince her friend to get on the road, Christmas was three days away and she was out of school till after the new year, she planed to just relax and do a little extra work for Roger.

"Okay girl." Roxy hugged her one last time and got in her car and waved as she left. She walked through the parking lot , she had met her Roxy at the mall, and they had shopped a little. She was trying to find Mark something for Christmas, even though she knew she wouldn't see him till the end of January, he had told her the last time he was here, he couldn't get back till then, almost two months, it sucked, but she had no way to change it, so she tried not to think about it too much.

She had finally decided on the gold pocket watch and she had his name engraved on it, the other present was a little more permanent, and she wasn't sure how he would take it.

Ally had had his name tattooed on the back of her neck, it wasn't overly large, it was just her way of telling him, she belonged to him in every way. It had been ten months since she had met him. Most times she at least got to see him once a month, sometimes less, but each time, it was even better, she knew she was in love with him.

Ally was made for Mark, at least she believed it to be so, what Mark thought ,she didn't know, he was still married and she assumed all the times he wasn't with her, he was with his wife, if she thought about it, she would go nuts, so she tried not to dwell on the fact, that she was just the other woman,

* * *

Mark just stared at his wife. "What do you want from me?"

Jodi just glared at him. "I want to know where you're at when you're not at home." She demanded.

"I go home with Shawn sometimes or we go and just hang out with the other guys, why the fuck would I want to come here, all you do is bitch and moan and complain." He snapped flopping down in a chair.

"You got some whore on the side." She snapped.

"Look you're nuts, do you want a divorce?" He asked praying she would say yes.

"Fuck you Mark, you would just love that, go to hell." She picked up a lamp and threw it at him narrowly missing him. Mark jumped up and had to suppress a desire to slap her. "Fuck this." Mark walked out of the room and went upstairs and started packing a bag, no way was he hanging around here, he wasn't going to be miserable for the week he had off, fuck her, he thought.

* * *

Ally smiled as she hung the star on the tree, she was having fun, she loved Christmas, it was her favorite time of year, she had went out and got a tree, a real one and pulled out the box of decorations, she had strung popcorn and put the twinkling lights on. "Perfect ." She said standing back to admire it.

Her phone rang and she went over and picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey honey."

Ally smiled and sat down. "Merry Christmas, Mama."

"Merry Christmas Ally, just wanted to check in with you, everything fine?"

"Yes Mama, I'm doing great." Ally said watching the twinkling lights on the tree.

"So it's Christmas Eve what are you doing, going to any parties?"

"No." Ally said getting up to go make some hot tea.

"Girl whats wrong with you, you work and go to school all the time, you need to get out some." He mama said.

Ally sighed. "Mama I'm not much of a party person, I like staying in, I'm going to make some cookes, maybe watch a few Christmas moves..." Ally didn't bother to point out she would have something to do, if her Mama had invited her to her home for Christmas, she had mentioned coming out to see her, but Mama had said her and Fred just wanted to spend a quite holiday together, she felt her self getting depressed, she had no one to spend the holidays with.

"Okay Ally, love you and I'll talk to you soon."

Ally said goodbye and got off the phone, she fixed her cinnamon tea and pulled out the stuff to make cookies, she turned the radio on Christmas music and hummed as she started mixing the dough for her cookies.

* * *

Mark cursed as he drove through the deep snow, he forgot how bad the weather could be in the mountains, he had to go slow, he didn't want to end up in a ditch. It was well after midnight, he had told Ally he wouldn't see her for a couple of months, maybe she had plans for Christmas, maybe she went to see her Mama in California, or went home with Roxy or Edmond.

Mark shook the thoughts loose, hopefully she would be tucked snuggly in the bed, he would get in beside her and sleep and then she would be surprised when she woke the next morning.

He thought about the evolution of his and Ally's relationship over the last ten months, in that time the two had never had a fight, not even a argument, for the most part, she was perfect, she pleased him, gave him sex whenever he demanded it, sometimes when he hadn't even thought about it, she cooked for him, washed his clothes when he stayed with her.

Mark kept telling himself he should break it off soon, she got more attached to him everyday. It would be kinder to break it off now, but he shook his head, he wasn't ready to walk away yet, now was not the time, he still wanted her too much, and no one ever accused him of being kind, he was selfish and he knew he was..

Mark thought of how far their relationship had come, yet she still retained that wide eyed innocence that had made him notice her in the first place. She had yet to use her safe word and he admired her for that, he knew he sometimes took her to the limits, but he had come to know her well enough never to surpass what she could take, the only rocky moment was when he had used the restraints on her the first time, he had teased her, brought her close to coming for hours, leaving her bound to the headboard of the bed.

Mark felt himself get hard just thinking about it, he had fucked her like that and then left her there and just lay there watching her, knowing she was so hot and needing to come, her body quivering , begging for his touch.

Mark had been shocked when she burst into tears. "Little girl, why are you crying?" He had asked wiping the tears from her cheeks. "What did I do wrong, why are you mad?"

Mark had frowned. "I'm not mad, you're being perfect Ally."

"Then why are you punishing me?" She had asked tearfully. "Ally I'm not, I like seeing you like this, it excites me, its not to hurt you or punish you, you belong to me, anything I do to you brings me pleasure, and that should please you." He explained in a gentle tone.

"Oh." She said looking embarrassed.

Mark had kissed her and then got on top of her finding his pleasure twice more before letting her have hers.

Ally was a quick learner and she was his, his alone to pleasure or punish, the feeling of power that gave him, was unlike any he had felt before, no he could not walk away , he hadn't had his fill of her yet.

* * *

Mark finally reached her driveway and pulled in grateful to her car there, and twinkling lights shining through the big bay window. He got out grabbed his bag with one hand, and the big bag of presents he had got for her. He managed to grab the key she gave him on his keyring and started up the stairs, he sat the bag down and opened the door, and grabbed the bag and shut the door, cutting off the cold sharp wind outside. He set his stuff down and pulled off his jacket and hung it on the hooks lined up beside the door.

Mark seen her then and he smiled, she was sound asleep beside the twinkling tree, she had on one of his shirts she had confiscated from him, she looked so sweet laying on her side, her long brown hair falling around her. Mark shivered, he needed something hot to drink, he walked over and bent down beside Ally, he bent and brushed his lips over her cheek and got up and went to make some coffee, he wasn't ready to sleep anyway.

Mark sat on the couch and just watched her sleep, he was torn between waking her and letting her sleep, but he decided to let her sleep, he had a whole week to enjoy his little girl, he smiled as he thought about all the things they would do. He sipped coffee and just stared, she looked so innocent.

Mark drank several cups of coffee and the went to the kitchen rinsing his cup.

Mark went back and and carefully lifted her, trying not to wake her, but she seemed in a deep sleep, he carried her up to her bedroom and tucked her under the covers and went back down to put her presents under the tree.

Mark turned unplugged the tree lights and headed back upstairs, as he crawled into bed beside Ally, he thought how happy he was, Jodi had drove him away, a week with Ally was just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

Ally knew he was there before she opened her eyes, his unique smell invaded her senses before she was even properly awake.

She turned slowly and opened her eyes, grinning with happiness, Ally threw herself on him, kissing his face and rolling on top of him, Mark who was asleep, and had only been asleep about two hours, about had a heart attack. "God dammit, is that any way to wake a man up!" He shouted.

Ally bit her lip and sat up still straddling his chest. "Sorry."

Mark glared at her. "If that clock says anything besides eleven o'clock or later, you're going to get the paddling of your life."

Ally looked at the humorless line of his mouth and knew he wasn't kidding. She knew well enough that waking Mark early in the morning brought out his evil side, she had lost her mind in her excitement to see him, Gosh he looked mad. Ally looked at the clock and winced.

Mark himself was not happy, it had been close to four when he had finally got to sleep, he didn't function well with little sleep.

Ally climbed off him and sat with her head down, Mark looked at her and sighed. "Stop crying, I'm to sleepy to paddle you, we'll discuss this later." he closed his eyes.

Ally wasn't all that upset about the paddling, it was because Mark was angry with her.

Truthfully, Mark spanking her did nothing but turn her on, but she didn't like him being upset with her. She got up and was about to go down to make coffee. "Little girl, get your ass back in bed, its way to early for either of us to be up."

Ally sighed and went and crawled back in bed, Mark pulled her back against his chest and put his heavy arm around her, his big hand rubbed her belly. "Go back to sleep." His deep voice rumbled in her ear, she grinned and decided to make him a bait crazy. "Yes daddy."

Mark growled and kissed her neck and pulled her closer."I missed you." She said in a whisper.

Mark moved his hand to her arm stroking it with his finger tips. This was enough for Ally, just the need to touch him, be close to him was satisfied and they both soon drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Okay little girl, thats enough crying, dry it up." Mark ordered. True to his word he had paddled her butt till she was kicking and crying over his lap.

The past half hour she had been walking around with tears streaming down her face and sniffling throwing him looks, she was fixing breakfast as he sipped hot coffee

Ally wiped her eyes and tried to concentrate on fixing breakfast, the sting in her butt didn't bother her, nor did the paddling, just the thought she had upset him, made him mad, that tore her up.

Mark watched her, she wasn't one to pout, he warmed that ass a lot, just because he liked it, and this morning was just an excuse to redden her sweet ass, they hadn't had sex yet , anticipation was half the fun.

Ally set a plate in front of him and put one down for herself and sat down beside him. Mark ate and watched her, she was still teary eyed. "Ally I told you to stop pouting, I can give you something to pout about if you insist.

Ally looked up at the hard edged man in front of her, she loved him so much. "I'm not pouting, I just don't like having you mad at me."

Mark reached over lifting her chin. "I'm not mad, you've never seen me mad, if you had you would remember it."

Ally would have to take his word for but he hadn't even kissed her yet, she longed for his touch, she wanted to have sex, but it wasn't her place to ask.

Mark ran his finger over her warm skin, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back looking at her. "Eat up, so we can see what daddy brought his good girl for Christmas."

Ally smiled as she had seen the presents under the tree. "Okay." She said digging into her food.

Mark fondly rubbed the back of her head, he enjoyed every second with her, well maybe not being woke up at the crack of dawn, but she was so amazing to him.

Ally leaned back against his hand, she loved being touched by him. "Daddy's little kitten." He murmured, he had taken to calling her that sometimes, the way she rubbed on him and about purred under his attention, it was fitting to her personality.

Ally gaze at him with adoration in her eyes, she loved this man so much, he was everything to her. Mark looked at her empty plate. "You done?"

She nodded. "Okay then get on your knees and show me how much you missed me."

Ally grinned and was between his thighs in a second grappling with his boxers freeing his straining manhood.

Mark leaned back and watched as the girl expertly sucked him off, didn't take long before he clutched her hair and climaxed groaning her name."Very good girl." He said pulling her up to sit on his lap.

Ally leaned against him and watched him eat, she was so hungry for him, but she knew she would get fucked when he was ready and not before, so she would just have to wait patiently until he was ready.

Ally was surprised when Mark got up to help with the dishes. "I can do it." She said pulling the cups from his hands. Mark gave her a look. "You giving orders now?"

Redness stained her cheeks and she shook her head. "No."

Mark nodded and ran dish water, he washed while she dried and put the dishes up. Ally watched him, she could never get past what a big man he was, she loved to just watch him, she was eager for him, and she wondered just how long he was going to make her wait to have sex.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews..I do love reviews, keeps me writing,lol. Thanks again. Warning Adult content, sexual situations , language etc etc.**

**A/N- I know you guys might be a little worried about how mean Mark is in this, but he's not doing anything to Ally, that she don't want, their relationship is entirely consensual , yeah he's a prick cause he's married and stringing Ally along, but as far as physically , she likes the things he does, just want to make clear in no way is Mark brutalizing Ally.**

* * *

Mark took Ally's hand and lead her in the living room, he folded his big frame on the floor and pulled her down on his lap. "You ready to open presents?"

Ally nodded and grinned at him, Mark brushed her long hair back and kissed her cheek, she was just too adorable, Mark handed her a present and watched as she opened it. "Oh thank you Mark, I love it." She said pulling off the t-shirt and pulling the care bear night shirt over her head. "Merry Christmas Baby girl." He said kissing her lips.

She grinned and he sat and just held her while she opened presents, he got her a new care bear, perfume, lotions, there were several new vibrators and she blushed and Mark just grinned.

He got her several new sweaters, he had picked out for her.

Mark picked up the last small box. "Ally this is very important." He handed it to her and she opened it and pulled out a very delicate gold chain with a gold letter M, dangling from it.

"Ally I want you to wear this, its my mark on you, its a sign between you and me, that you belong to me, and only me, I want you to think carefully before you put it on, think about what it means."

Ally looked at the chain and looked at him. "Put it on me." there was no decision, she was already his.

Mark put the chain around her neck and closed the clasp. "Ally you're never to take this off, unless you need to clean it, no other reason, unless I tell you to take it off, understand?"

Ally nodded and Mark kissed her cupping the back of her head while he enjoyed plundering her sweet mouth. Mark lifted his head. "I have something for you." She said reaching out to grab the box under the tree. Mark smiled, surprised but pleased she had got him something. "Little girl, you already gave me the best gift you could give me, your submission to me."

Ally smiled and leaned on his chest and watched as he opened the box, Mark admired the gold watch and smiled at the inscription.

_Mark from your little girl, Ally._

Mark kissed her. "I love it sweet heart."

"I have one more thing." She said and turned with her back to him and pulled her hair over her shoulder , so he could see the back of her neck. Mark's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his name inked on her neck, The ultimate show of ownership, the ultimate submission to him, he was touched beyond words and his finger traced the letters, on the back of her neck. "Thank you baby girl."

Mark lowered his head and kissed her neck gently keeping her settled on his lap. Mark lifted his head and wrapped his big arms around her and just held her that way for a while neither of them saying a word.

Ally knew they had took a big step in their relationship, they weren't just playing with each other anymore, she was his and thats the way she wanted it.

* * *

Mark lay on the couch dozing, it was late evening and he was tired, he was sure Ally was too, they had spent the better part of the day playing, he had taken her in every way possible, she never protested any of it, just smiled up at him with trust, he looked down to see her cuddled up on his body, her head on his bare stomach. Mark reached down to rub her head, she looked up smiling at him, nuzzling her face on his stomach.

Mark couldn't get enough of her, she was so perfect. He closed his eyes and thought about the day they had just had.

He had he on her knees naked in front of him, he had lifted her chin and looked in her big brown eyes. "Ally you belong to me, and your body belongs to me, anything I want from you, you give me, its mine to use as I see fit."

Ally had looked up with him with such trust and nodded her head, she had proved herself today, somethings had been painful for her, but she gave her whole body to him willingly, something no other woman had ever did, she was truly his now, and he didn't even let his mind linger on getting rid of her, he didn't think he would ever tire of her.

Mark opened his eyes to find her watching him."I love you Mark."

Mark nodded. "I know you do, baby girl."

Mark turned back to watch the ballgame that was on, she was his, she already loved him, she would never even look at another man.

The two had a late dinner, Ally fixed a big Christmas dinner for the two of them, she fixed a ton, ham, green beans, biscuits, pies cakes, the works. They sat side by side eating, Ally wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Mark wanting to reward her for being so good to him today, gave her what she craved, his touch, he wasn't touchy feely, but he knew thats what she desired, craved, even more the the sex, its really what she needed from him, she was his, that for him meant he was as obligated to care for her as she was to take care of his needs. Mark reached out and touched her cheek. "This is very good Ally, you're a great cook."

"Thank you." She said happy that she had pleased him.

Mark leaned over kissing her. "My sweet kitten." He murmured, his lips caressing hers gently.

Ally smiled and leaned against him, Mark was all she needed, ever.

* * *

The two spent a happy week together, wrapped up in each other and their own little world, Ally was surprised how normal they seemed together, yes their sex life was way different , but Mark actually talked to her, she was learning the difference in their relationship, in other aspects was not so different.

Mark took her places, to the local zoo, to the park, they shopped, took walks through the woods, she talked about her future and what she wanted and Mark told her about his job and the pressures of traveling, they were getting to know each other more and more with each of Mark's visits, she had over the months become more comfortable with him, not scared to voice her opinions on things, she had been nervous at first to disagree or even talk much to Mark, but she had become more comfortable around him and with carrying on a conversation with him.

Mark wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy, he could be at times overbearing, bossy and he commanded respect at every turn, his mood could change in a minute, and sometimes he would pull her over his knee and just spank her till she yelped and kicked for no reason, but she had learned it wasn't because he was mad, he just enjoyed it, she shrugged it off, not like she didn't enjoy it, she loved his dominance over her and the things he did, some things she didn't like the way they felt, but mentally they turned her on.

* * *

Mark idly ran his fingers across Ally's red bottom, which he had laid over his lap. He smiled and she sighed and relaxed, she would probably fall to sleep if he let her.

He had to leave this afternoon and get back to work, as much as he loved his time with her, he was ready to get back to work.

Mark smacked her bottom lightly and she moaned a little, her bottom was a little sensitive, he had given her a through paddling , he said to insure her good behavior while he was gone, but he knew she would never do anything bad, mostly it was because he liked spanking her, and she craved it so much, that was for both of them.

A couple a months ago, she had come to him and asked him to spank her, she hadn't had one for a while and she had shyly asked him for one, telling Mark she just needed it. Mark had pulled her over his knee and spanked her till she was in tears, its what she had needed, she was happy afterwards.

From that point since Mark had made sure she got a daily dose when he was home. He went back to rubbing her warm butt and she sighed and relaxed deeply. "Mark thank you."

Mark didn't even need to ask what for, he knew, he was giving the girl, something she needed and craved. "Thank you little girl, you're my precious kitten."

Thats the way he seen her, as his beloved girl, she was so sweet and innocent, and she belonged to him, he did care for her very much.

She closed her eyes and just drifted on the edge of being awake and asleep, his hands relaxing her, lulling her, how would she ever survive a whole month without him, she wondered.

* * *

Ally looked in the mirror and traced the bruises on her hips, left by Mark's big hands, she smiled, her man was a little rough, but that bothered her not in the least, it was like he was still here as long as the bruises didn't fade.

He had been gone a couple of days and already she missed him, she wished he was married to her, as he fingers touched the bruises , she thought about what being married to him would be like, she smiled, it would be amazing, she knew that.

Ally shook her head and got dressed, she better just keep thoughts like that from her mind, he was married, end of story, she would just have to learn to settle for what Mark gave her.

* * *

Mark walked through the arena, heading back to the locker room to shower, he had just finished his match.

"Hey big man."

Mark turned and smiled at Shawn. "Whats going on Shawn?"

"Not a thing, just doing the usual, having fun, so whats going on with you and that kid, still your piece on the side.?"

Mark leveled Shawn with a nasty look. "Leave it be Shawn."

"No I don't think I will, you two been seeing each other close to a year, man its starting to get serious, what happened to bust it and run?" Shawn said walking fast to keep up with the big man.

Mark sighed and stopped. "Look Shawn, I cant, I just cant, Ally's like a drug, you just don't know man , she's sweet and innocent and totally mine, she lives to please me, I cant walk away..."

Shawn wondered if the girl was a witch that put a spell on Mark, he didn't get like this over any woman, not his wife, even. He didn't like this one bit, Mark was his friend and he knew this was going to end badly for everyone involved.

* * *

Shawn didn't have a difficult time finding her, he knew her name and the city she lived in, it was simple after that. He pulled in her driveway and shut the car off, he looked out and seen her, of all things playing in the snow, she was a beauty, she had on a coat and hat, gloves, making a snowman. Shawn got out of the car and walked toward her. Ally looked up and stood, her face suddenly on alert.

Shawn smile, he seen now why Mark was in too deep, she was beautiful, but that wasn't it just that, it was the innocence in her eyes, a childlike look. "Hey Ally I'm a friend of Mark's."

Ally suddenly smiled. "You're the heart break kid."

Shawn grinned." Yeah that I am, you watch wrestling?"

"Well only since I met Mark." She said watching him trying to figure out what he wanted.

"Look I was passing through, I have a photo shoot, I was wondering if we could talk." He said putting his hands in his pockets, it was freezing.

"C'mon in , you don't even have a coat, you'll freeze" She said heading for the house.

Shawn followed her and went in the door behind her shutting. "Go sit by the fire, I'll make some hot coffee."

"Thanks." He said and went to sit in the rocking chair that was on one side of the fireplace, he stretched his hands out letting the warmth seep into his fingers. When she came back, the coat, glove, hat and shoes were gone, she was dressed in sweat pants along with a white t-shirt, but that didn't hide the girl's beauty, her cheeks were rosy from being out in the weather and her long brown hair curled around her, her brown eyes full of kindness. "Here you go" She said handing him the coffee.

Shawn took it gratefully and she sat down across from him in the other rocking chair curling her feet under her.

"Thank you." He said sipping the hot brew.

"You really should be wearing a cost, its freezing you know." She scolded.

Shawn grinned. "I know, but I just came from Florida, we were doing a show down there, forgot its still cold everywhere else.

Ally smiled and sipped her own coffee. "How is Mark?" She asked trying not to seem to eager to here news on him.

"He's good, just working..."

She nodded waiting for him to get to the point why he was here.

Shawn watched her, she was far to polite to asked him what the hell he wanted. "Look I wanted to talk to you and about you and Mark, you know he's married right?"

Ally blushed, she knew Mark's friend probably thought she was some slut. "Yeah I know."

"I'm not trying to embarrass you, its just you seem like a nice girl, and Mark is my friend, I would hate to see someone get hurt, he's not going to leave Jodi, no time soon anyway, he just got his career really going, divorce now, wouldn't help his career any."

Ally nodded and stared in her coffee cup, she had already figured out Mark wasn't in any hurry, to commit to her, but she always pushed that thought to the back of her mind. "I know, but I don't care."

Shawn saw all the signs, she loved Mark, poor thing, she was in for a rough road ahead.

"Mark is a hard man, when he walks away, its going to hurt kid..." He said.

"I know." Ally said getting up. "But I can have him for a while, it'll have to be enough."

Shawn found out what he came for, he had wanted to make sure, Mark had been honest with her, and it looked like she didn't care, the girl was in love with him. "You hungry, I have a pot of chili cooking?"

"Starving." He said following her to the kitchen.

He sat and watched her pull hot cornbread from the oven and she set it on the counter cutting two big pieces and slather it with butter, no wonder Mark liked coming here, he thought.

Ally fixed him a big bowl of chili and poured him a glass of tea and she sat down across from him.

"So when do you go back to work?" She asked stirring her chili .

"I have a flight tomorrow, I have to meet them in California." He said savoring the chili.

"You can crash here if you want." She said taking a a bite of the cornbread.

Shawn looked up. "Mark probably wouldn't like that."

Ally smiled. "Mark trusts me, he know I would never look at another man."

Shawn looked surprised, Mark had never trusted a woman in his life. But the girl looked so confidnet in Mark, he didn't have the heart to say anything.

* * *

Shawn stepped out on the porch and pulled out his cell phone and dilaed Mark's number. "Hello."

"Hey buddy."

"Shawn what are you up to?" Mark asked, he was at home, hiding out in his den, Jodi had actually let him have sex, but she just lay back on the bed, and as soon as he was done, she had jumped up and told him that was it, he rolled his eyes, he should have told her to keep it, but it was better than nothing.

"Well Buddy, I was in North Carolina for a signing and I thought I would stop in and meet your girl."

Shawn waited for him to start yelling, he was surprised when he laugh. "You just had to try to warn her."

Shawn laughed. "You know me well, didn't do any good."

Mark grinned. "She's got it bad for me, it wont work Shawn."

"Yeah I can see that, but I got a great dinner out of it, she's a sweet little thing."

"Damn You're making me jealous, I would kill for a home cooked meal." Mark said leaning back in his recliner.

"Well thing is, she said I could crash her, but I told her you wouldn't like it, she just laughed and said you trusted her, I didn't have the heart to tell her you don't trust women." Shawn said.

Mark smiled, he did trust Ally, she would never look at another man , he knew that. "Stay, she's right, I don't worry one bit about her, she's mine, she knows it and I know it, now put my little girl on the phone."

Shawn looked at the phone, was that really Mark he was talking too."Hold on."

Shawn walked in and found Ally in the kitchen cleaning up. "Mark." he said handing her the phone.

Ally grinned and took the phone."Hey daddy." She said giggling.

Mark smiled, it was good to hear her voice. "Hey baby girl, you being good?"

"Of course." She said sitting down.

"Good, I'll be home to see you real soon, its fine for Shawn to stay." He said wishing he was the one staying.

Ally smiled. "Okay, I fed him, but you need to tell him to wear a coat, he was about froze to death."

Mark smiled. "Shawn's a big kid, he don't think, now you be good, I'll see you soon."

Ally smiled. "Bye." She said and handed the phone back to Shawn. He said bye to Mark and hung up.

He was still shocked, Mark wasn't even mad that he was here, what kind of hold did this girl have on him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the great reviews, glad you guys like it, okay new warning a little slash in this chapter, not detailed just hints, anyway, if thats not your thing, you may want to skip it, same warnings, sexual situations, mature themes, language, you been warned.**

* * *

Ally smiled as Shawn told her about Mark getting locked in the hallway naked, she couldn't help it, she knew the big man was probably mad as a wet hen.

Shawn smiled as she handed him a plate piled high with pancakes, Ally was a breath of fresh air after running around with ring rats for company all the time, he could see why Mark was so hung up on her. "I bet he was so mad." She said flopping down beside Shawn. "Yeah he was, no one will fess up to who locked him out, wasn't me though, but I did laugh my ass off, he swears it was me." Shawn said digging into to the food.

Ally ate a few bites and looked at Shawn, he was really nice. "So you're in college?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah I design websites, I plan on starting my own company when I graduate."

Shawn nodded, she was a smart one too, what in the world was this bright girl doing as Mark's mistress, she was too smart and sweet for that, this is the kind of girl that was made to be somebody's wife and a mother, not sitting around waiting for a man to visit her once a month, and he knew what Mark was into, surely Mark wasn't hurting this sweet little thing. "Well seems like you have your life planned out."

She smiled and nodded. "I do, I have big plans." She said thinking about Mark, he was the biggest part of everything, someday, he was going to realize he loved her too, he would divorce his wife and marry her, she smiled at the thought, she just had to be patient.

* * *

Ally stood by his car. "I'm glad you visited Shawn, I hope I see you again."

Shawn gave her a hug."Thanks for everything Ally, I'll be back, I think we're going to be good friends."

Ally smiled and waved as he got in the car, she liked him very much, he seemed very nice, him and Mark were so different, it was hard to imagine them being best friends.

* * *

Mark packed his bag and walked down the long staircase , he sat his bag down at the bottom and went too find Jodi to say goodbye, she was in the kitchen , talking to someone on the phone.

Jodi hung up. "You leaving?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Jodi just nodded in a absent minded kind of way. "Okay."

She got up and hugged Mark. "I love you, sorry I been such a bitch, sometimes I guess it just gets too much you on the road all the time."

Mark sighed and hugged her. He had believed himself in love with this woman at one time, things just were hard with him gone all the time, he would be happy if she would just be a proper wife, instead of complaining all the time, Jodi didn't realize he would have never looked at another woman, if she had just compromised a little and gave him some of what he needed, when she was sweet like this, he remembered the girl, he had asked to marry him.

Jodi reached up on her toes and kissed him. "See you soon."

Mark hugged her tighter, why couldn't she be like this all the time.

* * *

"Hey man."

Shawn looked up from the ring where he was going over his match and waved as Mark jumped in the ring. "Hey Mark."

Mark stretched a little. "So hows my girl?"

Shawn smiled. "She's a sweetheart is what she is, you're a lucky man."

Mark nodded. "Yeah she's a good girl, you know, I kinda like you keeping a eye on her for me, I cant see her every week, you could head down to see her when I cant go, keep a eye on things for me, that way I know she's not lonely, I worry about her."

Shawn was a little shocked. "Well I would eat good, but do you think thats a good idea, I'm a man Mark, hanging with a pretty girl like that, well what if something happens?"

Mark smirked "I'm not worried Shawn, you're my friend, and I trust her."

Shawn sat down on the edge of the ring. "You got a lot of faith in me, you know I like to fuck just as much as you do..."

Mark sat down next to his friend. "Yeah I know that, I also know, you can control yourself, when you want to, besides, I heard you you and Kevin, were sort of a item."

Mark wasn't shocked in this industry a lot of guys went both ways, it was not that unusual, especially when you had guys traveling together.

Shawn shrugged. "Me and Kev hook up now and again, but thats just causal, I like woman just as good as you..." Mark noted he sounded defensive.

Mark smiled. "Shawn you're my friend, I don't give a damn who you're fucking, don't get defensive, I don't judge , its not like I didn't know you two were kicking it, I room next to you on occasion, think I don't hear all that screaming going on." He teased.

Shawn relaxed and smiled. "You're just jealous..."

Mark smiled and smacked his friend on the back. "Hell yeah, while I'm in my room daydreaming, I gotta hear that shit, if I were into men, you'd be my first choice." Mark said teasing his buddy.

Shawn started laughing so hard he fell back. "Like I'd have your ugly ass."

"So wanna help me go over my match?" Mark asked standing.

Shawn smiled and jumped up. "Sure." Mark smiled, he was glad Shawn was his friend, the two of them could say anything to each other and neither got offended, Shawn spent many a night listening to his woes and he did the same for him, maybe thats why he trusted him with his woman, he knew Shawn would never betray him.

* * *

Mark was drunk off his ass, they guys were all piled in his hotel room they had come back here after the show for a few drinks .

"So deadman, I heard you got this sweet young thing on the side." Scott Hall said.

Mark glared at Shawn who just shrugged. "Someones got a big fukin' mouth." He said.

Shawn laughed, he was as drunk as Mark. "You didn't say it was a secret, dumb ass, its not like I introduced them to your girl."

Mark relaxed and tilted the bottle of Jack back, taking a big drink, he looked at Scott Hall. "Yeah a fine piece my friend, young and sweet, so fuckin sweet she'll make your teeth hurt."

Jeff Jarret smirked. "Yeah I seen her that night at the bar, I was there trying to find me some pussy for the night, I would have been in that if you hadn't got to it first."

Mark frowned, he wasn't fond of Jeff, the guy just rubbed him the wrong way. "No way you would get that jerk, she's to classy for your stupid ass." Mark said getting up and almost falling in the floor.

Kevin reached out and steadied Mark. "Easy big man..."

Mark laughed and grabbed the beer falling back on the bed.

"How about sharing her Mark, I mean she's just your little whore on the side, maybe give us all a taste of that." Jeff said laughing.

"Fuck you Jarret , you wont get near her." Mark said popping open the beer. All the guys laughed, it was obvious Mark was hung up on the girl.

Scott grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a drink. "Leave the man alone, he's infatuated."

"Fuck you Hall." Mark said trying to sit up but failing.

Scott grinned. "Okay want too." He said winking at Mark.

Mark started laughing. "Hell no freak, you're to damn ugly."

Scott just laughed. "Okay guys I'm going back to my room, we have to get going early."

Jeff stood also. "I got a hot little number waiting on me, see you guys later." He said and left.

Mark rolled on his side. "Get a fuckin room."

Kevin lifted his head, he had Shawn flat on his back, kissing the hell out of him. "We do right here." Kevin teased tossing his long hair back.

Shawn smiled and wiggled under the big man's body.

Mark shook his head. "Bad enough I got to hear you two, I sure aint watching, now go on, so I can sleep."

Kevin grinned and sat up. "C'mon ." He said holding out his big hand for Shawn.

Shawn grabbed it and Kevin pulled him up and put his big arm around him. Mark watched as Shawn snuggled up to Kevin's chest, Shawn was full of shit, this was way more than casual sex, at least for Shawn, with Kevin who knew, he was a man whore, he would fuck anything that had a pulse, he frowned, he would hate to see Shawn get hurt.

"Night Mark." Kevin and Shawn said as they left. Mark sighed closed his eyes, he wished he had his girl here with him, he smiled as he thought about what he would be doing to Ally if she was here, fucking her brains out, he thought laughing.

He knew she graduated this spring, maybe he could get her to take a few months off and travel with him, it would be a blast having her with him, he drifted off to sleep thinking about having his baby wrapped in his arms.

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

"C'mon Ally the guy is hot."

Ally looked at Roxy and just shook her head, she was already breaking one of Mark's rules, no more bar hopping, Mark didn't care if she went out with friends, but he had told her she was too young to drink and go to bars, he hadn't thought to take her fake id though and after weeks of Roxy bugging her, she had reluctantly went with her. "No, I'm with Mark, I'm not dancing with guys." She said firmly.

Ally sipped the beer and watched everyone dancing. Roxy just sighed and got up. "Girl, you really need to think about what you're doing with Mark, he acts like your daddy, not your boy friend, I mean hell, are you scared of him or something."

Ally just shook her head, no one would understand the dynamics of her and Mark's relationship, maybe he was filling the need for a father figure in her life, he took care of her, but she loved him too, she desired him, they just had different dynamics in their relationship than most people.

Roxy would think she was nuts if she told her how things were between her and Mark, Ally fingered the necklace around her neck, she belonged to him, it made her feel safe and loved, like nothing could touch her or hurt her.

She watched Roxy dancing and having a good time, she in a way wished it was her, Roxy was so free and had so much fun, but truthfully the only man she wanted to have fun with was Mark, she missed him terribly, it was harder and harder to be way from him.

"Dance with me."

She looked up to see Randy, a guy in one of her classes, he was cute, he was a few years older than her, with brown curly hair and brown eyes, he grinned. "C'mon." He urged.

Ally shook her head. "No thanks."

He sighed and sat down across from her. "Do you have a boyfriend or something?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, but he travels a lot."

Randy nodded, just his luck she had a boyfriend. "Want another beer?" he asked.

"Sure thanks." She said figuring she had already broke his no drinking rule, she might as well go all out on that front.

As the night wore on Ally became drunk, she wasn't worried because they had a designated driver, finally Roxy was ready to go, and she helped her drunk friend out to their ride. Ally weaved and about fell and Roxy laughed and grabbed her arm tighter. "Girl you're tanked."

"Yeah I know, Mark is going to kill me." She mumbled.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Mark is not here, sides you can do what you want." She said pushing her in the car and getting in beside her.

Ally leaned against her friend. "I'm not sposed to drink..." She slurred.

Roxy just laughed. "You're not a baby, and Mark has no say so over you, hell with him."

Ally just closed her eyes, she didn't know Mark, and he had all the say so in the world.

He was supposed to be in town tomorrow and she couldn't wait to see him, she missed him so bad.

Ally about fell out of the car, Roxy had passed out. Danial who was driving leaned out the window. "Can you make it to the door?"

She nodded and fished her key from her pocket and wobbled up the driveway and then got to the steps and tripped and fell over. 'Damn girl, you're tanked."

Ally looked up to find Shawn standing on her porch along with a big tall man, that had long dark blond hair and a beard and mustache.

"Shawn what are you doing here" She asked. Shawn bent down and hauled her back to her feet. "You okay."

Yeah." She said leaning on him. "This is my friend Kevin Nash, Kevin this is Ally, Mark's girl."

Ally looked up at the big man smiling shyly. "Hi."

"Hey beautiful, a little drunk are we?"

"Umm yeah." She said and Shawn took the key and led her over to the door opening it and leading her in.

Kevin shut the door behind him as Shawn led her to the couch and sat her down. "Little girl, you're not old enough to drink." Shawn scolded.

"I know I know, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Shawn didn't like this one bit, Mark sent him to do his dirty work. "Umm Mark cant make it, and he wanted me to check on you, he had something to take care of."

Shawn hated the sad look that came over her face, Jodi had called begging Mark to come home, saying she missed him and loved him, Mark didn't want to get her upset since they had been getting along good, so he had went and asked Shawn to come stay with Ally so she wouldn't get lonely.

Ally got up and almost fell. "I'm going to bed." She said and headed upstairs holding on to the rail.

Shawn sighed and looked at Kevin. "What do you want to bet, she's going upstairs to cry her eyes out?"

Kevin shook his head. "You'd win that bet."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews, their appreciated. Same warnings , sexual situations, mature content, langauge, slight slash, you been warned.**

* * *

Mark smiled as his wife settled by his side, she had let him make love to her three times, he didn't know what had got into her but he liked it, just when he had given up hope on his marriage, she had started to come around. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes, this was the woman he had met so many years ago.

He let his thoughts wonder to Ally with a pang of regret, he didn't want to hurt her, but his marriage was his first priority, she would have to understand that.

Jodi lay there in Mark's arms thinking, she knew she had come close to losing him, she couldn't let that happen, she might not want him the way she used too, but Mark took good care of her, his career had skyrocketed, she knew he had some bitch on the side, but she still had his ring on her finger, she wasn't letting him go that easy, as long as she played good little wife, she could have her cake and eat it too.

* * *

Shawn and Kevin had went to bed in one of the spare bedrooms, they had decided it was best to leave Ally be and let her sleep off her drunk, several hour later Shawn heard her up.

Shawn tried to sit up, but found himself pinned by Kevin's big arm. "Get off me idiot."

Kevin nuzzled Shawn's ear. "Go back to sleep."

"Get off. Somethings wrong with Ally." He hissed.

Kevin yawned and sat up. Thats when he heard her, apparently throwing up. He got up and followed Shawn down the hall and into the bathroom, where Ally was hanging over the toilet, Shawn bent down and held her hair out of her face as she emptied her stomach over and over.

Kevin went out to the hall and found a washcloth in the hall closet and come back wetting it with cold water. "Shawn go fetch her a glass of water ."

Shawn nodded and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass. Kevin bent down and pulled her back against him, and wiped her face off with the cool cloth. "I bet you wont drink again, will you?"

"No." She said her voice sounding weak, Shawn came back with a glass of water and Kevin helped her up and told her to rinse her mouth out."Don't drink any, you'll just be sick again."

Ally nodded and did as he said. "C'mon back to bed."

Kevin helped her back to her bedroom and Shawn followed worried about the girl. Kevin put her in the bed and sat down beside her and Shawn went and sat on the other side. "You okay Ally?"

She nodded, but they could both see she was miserable, Shawn pulled her in his arms and lay her against him. "Its okay baby."

Ally started crying and Shawn rubbed her back. Kevin shook his head, Mark shouldn't even be messing with this kid, she was barely an adult, what the fuck was he thinking. Kevin took her small hand kissing it. "Hey you're way better off, you got two hot guys to spend the weekend with instead of grumpy butt." He joked.

It had the desired affect and she actually gave him a smile. "Well you are a pretty little thing," He said squeezing her hand.

Shawn lay her down in the middle of the bed and he laid down beside her. "What do you think you're doing lover boy?" Kevin asked.

Shawn grinned. "Staying with my friend."

Ally turned on her back. "Mark probably wouldn't want you sleeping in the bed with me..."

Kevin snorted. "Fuck Mark..." He didn't say more, but he wanted to. "Fine, slide over."

Ally was shocked when the big man got in beside her. Shawn just grinned though and wrapped Ally tightly in his arms. "Get some sleep."

Oddly enough Ally wasn't the least bit frightened by either man, she knew Shawn and Kevin had a kindness in his hazel eyes that calmed her. Kevin smiled at her and brushed the curls out of her face. "Sleep."

Ally closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes. Kevin bent over her and kissed Shawn. "You're a good guy, ya know?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. You're not jealous are you? he teased

Kevin laughed and lay down close to the two, putting his big arm around both. "No, she's a girl, ya damn twink."

Shawn glared at the bigger man. "I'm not a twink, I like girls just fine."

Kevin laughed and squeezed Shawn's arm. "I do too, but no one compares to you woman or man."

Shawn grinned and closed his eyes, he was beginning to think he was in love with Kevin.

* * *

Ally woke to find herself cuddled up between both big men, in other circumstances she would have panicked, but it felt nice and she just lay there a big longer. She finally decided to get up and pushed on Kevin's big arm to crawl over him. "Damn girl, its early." Kevin said turning his head to squint at the clock. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said biting her lips and scrambling off him.

Kevin sat up yawning. "It's okay, you feeling better?"

"My head hurts pretty bad." She said.

Kevin got up and took her hand and led her down to the spare room , he and Shawn had crashed in, he opened his bag and pulled out a bottle of pain relievers and shook out six for her. "Take these dry and wait about twenty minutes before you eat or drink anything."

Ally swallowed them and thanked him. "You're welcome."

Kevin followed her downstairs and watched her make coffee. "Hungry?"

Kevin nodded and she was surprised when he jumped in and helped her cook. Kevin kept up a steady stream of conversation with her and soon knew all there was to know about her, he was even more mad at Mark now.

The girl was obviously starved for affection, her parents both sounded like jerks, Mark had spotted her weakness and used it to control her as far as he was concerned, Mark was playing daddy to her, just so he could fuck her, he didn't like it one bit. Mark was his friend, but he could be a cold hearted bitch sometimes.

"Thanks for helping me." Ally said giving him a sweet smile.

Kevin bent and kissed her. "You're welcome."

"I'll go wake lover boy." Kevin joked and Ally smiled, he sure was nice.

Ally was upset that Mark didn't come to see her, but at least Shawn had come and Kevin was really cool to have around too.

Shawn came down the stairs with a pout on his face. "To early." He mumbled and Ally handed him coffee, he was wearing his boxers and nothing else and Ally just smiled and fixed him plate off food.

Shawn bent and kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

She nodded. "You're welcome."

Kevin came in dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt and Ally handed him a plate and sat down.

"So what do you two want to do today?" Kevin asked as he grabbed more biscuits.

Shawn grinned. "I say lets go up and drive through the mountains, have a look around."

Ally looked up. "Still a lot of snow around, but we can if you want."

Kevin shook his head. "What is there to do around here?"

Ally sat her coffee down. "Well there Linville caverns, Tweetsie railroad don't open till may, there is a local craft fair going on, they have lots of good food."

Kevin shrugged. "We'll go take a look around."

Shawn nodded, it sounded fine to him. "We can all go out to the bar tonight..."

Kevin shook his head. "No more drinking for the kid, she's too young."

Ally blushed she felt like a idiot, She didn't know why she had drank so much last night.

* * *

Mark lay back in his recliner watching TV, Jodi had went to the store to get something for dinner, she wasn't the best cook in the world, but at least she was trying. Mark picked up his cell and punched in Shawn's number. "Hello."

He heard his girl laughing in the background and heard Kevin. "What are you guys up to?"

"Just running around at a craft fair, eating out brains out, acting stupid." Shawn said laughing.

"Is kitten okay?" he was worried she was going to be upset, but hell she didn't sound all that upset if her laughter was any indication. "She's fine, a little hungover, but she's better this morning."

Mark frowned. "What the fuck is she doing drinking, put her on the phone."

Shawn could have bit his tongue out, he wasn't even thinking when that had slipped out, he handed Ally the phone and she took it smiling. "Hi...I miss you."

"Little girl, you're in so much trouble." He snapped.

Ally walked away from the guys a little bit and sat down on a bench. "Mark..I'm sorry..."

Mark cut her off. "I told you no drinking, you're too young to drink, as soon as I turn my back, you're out partying, wait till I see, you , little girl you wont sit for a week." He yelled.

Ally felt the tears sting her eyes, she knew she had fucked up, but she hadn't seen him in forever and all he did was yell. "Do you hear me?" He boomed through the phone.

"Yes." She said in little more than a whisper. Kevin and Shawn looked at seeing she was upset. "You know, I feel like bustin his head in." Kevin said.

Shawn didn't comment, Mark was his best friend, and he knew that Mark and Ally had a different kind of vibe going on, he knew what Mark was into and he assumed so was Ally.

Mark was on a roll, he had a bad temper anyway and then she goes and does something he told her not too. "Did you do this to get my attention, is that what this is, if so you got it, just wait till I come home, now give the phone back to Shawn."

Ally in tears handed the phone back to Shawn and walked off, too upset to talk. "Damn Mark , do you have to be so hateful to her, the kids crying." Shawn said.

Kevin just stewed he didn't know what was going on, but Mark didn't have to upset the girl.

"Look Shawn, she did something I told her not too, you understand how we are with each other, she does what I say, end of story, I'm not petting her on the head, for doing something stupid, like drinking." Mark snapped.

Shawn just shook his head. "Gotta go."

He hung up and saw Kevin was in front of the girl talking to her, he sat down, he would let Kevin handle this.

Kevin pulled the young girl in his arms. "Don't cry love, Mark has a bad temper, he'll be fine as soon as he cools off."

Ally didn't say anything, Mark was so pissed he might just never come back, mayeb he wouldn't want to see her anymore. "He's so mad Kevin."

Kevin patted her back. "It'll be okay, I promise, when are you done with school?" He asked changing the subject, Ally looked up at him. "In June."

Kevin put his arm around her. "I think you should come stay at my house in Florida for the summer at least part of it, I live on the beach, me and Shawn and my friend Scott will be in and out, I got time off coming, you could have a lot of fun."

"I don't know, Mark might not like it..." Kevin lifted her chin, with Mark and Jodi back in their make up mode, he was sure Ally was going to be on her own till the two had another big fight. "Look Ally, you're grown, Mark's got a heavy schedule for the next six months, why sit here by your self, think about it, okay?"

"Okay, I'll think about it." She said smiling.

Kevin patted her back. "Good."

* * *

The three sat in front of the TV watching dumb and dumber laughing their ass's off. "You guys still hungry, I got some cookies." Ally said.

Shawn jumped up. "I'll get them."

Ally smiled and stretched back out on the floor on her stomach. Kevin watched her, she sure was a hot little number, sweet too, not Mark's type, he really didn't see why this girl was fooling with Mark, he just caught her in a moment of weakness when she needed someone, maybe if him and Shawn made sure she had someone besides him, as friends, he would lose his hold on her.

Shawn came back with a plate of cookies and set them down on the floor between them. Shawn lay down beside Ally handing her a cookie."Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "You're welcome baby."

Ally was happy she had the two men around, being with them was being different from being with Mark, she was in love with Mark and wanted to be with him, craved his love and even the ordered discipline he gave her, she craved it just as much as she craved the small bits of affection he threw her way, when she pleased him.

But Shawn and Kevin were different, she felt as if she had known them her whole life, she was comfortable with them, she felt like she could be herself around them and didn't have to worry about being good or perfect for them.

They finished the movie and Ally yawned. "I'm going to bed."

Kevin sat up and hugged her. "Night sweetheart."

"Night."

Shawn leaned over giving her a kiss. "Night baby."

"Night." She said and got up heading upstairs.

Shawn yawned himself and Kevin leaned over kissing him. "Don't get too sleepy Lover boy."

Shawn wrapped his arms around Kevin and pulled him closer. "I'm not that tired."

* * *

Ally got up the next morning, she knew the guys had to get going, so she started coffee and fixed muffins for them, she went upstairs, to call them, she figured they were sleeping in both the extra bedrooms. She opened the first door and about passed out, Kevin and Shawn were in the bed kissing and not a friendly kiss either and she could tell under the thin sheet, they were pretty much naked.

Ally had never been so shocked by anything in her life, she gasped and backed up.

Kevin turned to see her there and then turned back to Shawn and slapped him in the back of the head. "Oww."

"Didn't you tell the girl we was lovers?" Kevin asked.

Shawn rubbed his head. "Hey it didn't come up."

"Turn your head sweetheart so I can get up." Kevin said, Ally turned even redder and turned and fled down the stairs. "Good going Twink."

Shawn slapped his arm. "I'm not a Twink, jackass,"

Kevin just rolled his eyes and got up pulling his pants on. "I'll go talk to her."

Shawn nodded, he should have said something to her, but he hadn't really thought about it.

Ally was still in shock, it wasn't that they were gay, she went to school with lesbians and gay men, its just this was Kevin and Shawn , she just couldn't wrap her mind around that. Kevin came in and put his arms around her. "Hey you, we didn't mean to shock you so bad."

Ally closed her eyes, she felt like a dummy. "No, I'm sorry, I just didn't even think, I don't know..." She finished lamely.

Kevin smiled and kissed her cheek. "Look me and Shawn, we're lovers and friends , no big deal."

Ally looked up and gave him a little smile. "You must think I'm nuts, I mean its cool you guys are gay, you just shocked me thats all."

Kevin chuckled. "Well maybe gay is the wrong word, I love women and so does Shawn, but we just happen to like men too, I don't know what all that means, but well there it is."

Ally looked confused and then she started laughing. "I don't care, I like both of you, it don't matter,"

Kevin hugged the small girl close. "We like you too honey."

Shawn walked in and stopped. "Okay everything cool?"

Kevin just laughed. "Yeah Twink."

Shawn growled at him. "One day I'm going to kick your ass Kev."

Ally just laughed and hugged Shawn , she was glad she had these two around it took the sting out of Mark not being here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for thr reviews, you guys are really great, I do appreciate the feedback. Warning Mature Content, sexual situations, slight slash, you been warned.**

* * *

_June 1993_

Ally ran up to Shawn and Kevin smiling. "I'm so glad you guys came."

Ally was hurt that she hadn't seen Mark since a short one day visit shortly after she had pulled her drunk, and it was obvious he had come to see her for one thing to punish her, every spanking up to that point had really just been for fun in her opinion.

It had never really bothered her, even though they hurt a bit, it had also tuned her on, but this one was different , Mark had lectured her like a five year old, had her in tears before he ever touched her, Mark was a brilliant Dom, he knew how to get in her head, he was good at it, he had her reduced to feeling like a naughy child in minutes.

Then the spanking had been the worst he ever gave her, and he didn't used nothing but his hand, it was more than enough, his hands were like steel and she finally realized how much the big man had been holding back up to this point.

He had spanked her past the point of tears, he usually stopped when she cried, not this time, he had spanked her till she was a sobbing mess, then lectured her again on the evils of underage drinking, she knew what he was up to right away, he didnt want to bruise or hurt her, so he had stopped to give her another lecture, so her poor butt could recuperate.

Then when he thought she had enough of a rest, he started again, his big hand crashing down with no mercy until she was crying even harder, he finally sat her up, and much to her embarrassment she clung to him crying, she should hate him but she didnt, she loved him even more, she knew then that this is what she really deep down wanted, and that Mark knew that too.

But that time was gone, it had been almost four long months, she cried at least once a week over what she perceived as his abandonment.

Then her mother hadn't come to her graduation, she was really upset, till Kevin had called and talked to her.

If one good thing came out of this it was Kevin, Shawn and Scott , over the past months they had become her family.

Kevin seemed to have adopted her, he called all the time, Shawn was like her best friend and Scott had even taken to coming with them to visit , although she wasn't sure where she stood with him, she liked him, though he flirted outrageously with her.

Kevin told her he did that with all women and not to pay any attention to him.

Kevin lifted her in his arms kissing her cheek. "All grown up huh, you are coming to spend the summer with us right?"

Ally smiled. "yeah I am, I'm going to keep working with Roger for a while till, I get my own business going, but he told me to take the whole summer off."

"Great." Kevin sat her down and Shawn grabbed her twirling her around. "I'm proud of you baby."

"Thanks." She said kissing his cheek.

"How's Mark?" She asked.

Shawn looked at her seeing eternal hope in her eyes. "Baby, come on let's talk."

Kevin walked away knowing he needed to sit her straight about Mark.

Shawn pulled her down beside him on a bench. "Ally the reason Mark hasn't been around is well he's trying to make his marriage work, and well he seems happy with Jodi now, I don't think you'll see him again."

Ally looked down and tears filled her eyes. "I love him Shawn."

Shawn put his arm around her. "I know you do baby, but sometimes you just have to let go."

Ally nodded and lay her head on his shoulder, Shawn rubbed her back. "Ally , you got us ya know, me and Kev love you."

Ally smiled and hugged him kissing his cheek. "I know, I love you guys too."

"Alright then, we take you home and you pack, we got the whole summer, even though we have to work a bit, we have a lot of time off this summer, we'll have a blast."

Ally smiled and knew he was right, there was nothing she could do about Mark, all the crying in the world wasn't going to change anything.

* * *

Mark got out of his truck and walked in the post office, he went to the counter and mailed the box, too little to late , he knew, he should have been there on her graduation day, but Jodi wanted him at home every week on his days off and he was trying to work on his marriage, he didn't have any choice this is where he belonged.

But Mark knew he had failed Ally, she had needed him and he had just dumped her, but hell he was married he had no choice, he had a obligation to make his marriage work.

He walked back out in the hot Texas sun and climbed in his truck, and headed home. It was ten minute drive and his thoughts were full of Ally, he truly missed her, missed her sweet smile and the way she touched him, just everything, but he was truly trying to make his marriage work, he felt like he had too.

Mark pulled up in his driveway and stopped his truck, he got out and walked up the long driveway and went through the front, the cool air felt wonderful and he threw his keys on the foyer table and walked through the house looking for Jodi. "Jodi!"

He found her out back in the pool swimming. "Hey baby." He called.

Jodi looked up and rolled her eyes, she was sick of fucking him all the time, she knew thats the first thing he would want to do. "Hey Mark." She got out of the pool and Mark grabbed her kissing her.

"C'mon Jodi." Let's go upstairs." He said taking her hand pulling toward the back door.

"Mark let me get dressed we'll go out to eat." She said pulling away from him.

"Dammit Jodi I been eating out for two weeks thats all I do, I want a home cooked meal, now come on, I ain't fucked in two weeks, I'm going to explode and hurt something if I don't come soon" He said pulling her hand.

"Mark do you have to be so gross, I mean really..." She said still pulling back.

Mark turned to face her. "Look I'm tired and hungry, so come on upstairs and give me some pussy and then fix me a meal." He said a little sick of her attitude.

"No, I'm sick of this, God know I been trying but all you want to do is fuck, what is wrong with you!" She shrilled at him.

"I'm a man, theres nothing wrong with me, we eat, fuck and drink beer, I'm perfectly normal, now get that ass upstairs and get naked." He demanded.

"You're a pig Mark, god do you hear yourself." She snapped

Mark shook her arm. "I'm a pig, look at this house you live in, with this pool and all this fancy furniture you spend a fortune on, you have three fuckin cars, we have two homes, you have a maid that comes in and cleans, I only ask you to fuck me once a week when I'm home , are you nuts, you got it made."

Jodi pulled away and ran toward the house. "You're so mean to me."

Mark rolled his eyes, she was nuts. Four months without his kitten for this, he was definitely a dumb ass.

* * *

Kevin flopped back on the towel and turned to look at Ally. "You having a good time?"

She nodded and leaned over hugging him. "Thanks for asking me down, I'm having a blast."

Ally had been here three weeks and even though the guys had to go do a few shows for the most part they were here.

Shawn ran up and shook water on both of them, Ally laughed and threw his towel at him. Shawn sat down and dried his long hair off throwing his long locks back over his shoulder. "I'm starving."

Kevin laughed. "You're always starving."

"I'm cooking, I got chicken thawing, I'm going to grill out tonight." Kevin said.

Shawn nodded and rolled over to Ally. "Guess what?"

"What ?" She asked sitting up.

"You're stalker is going to be in town tonight." He said grinning.

Kevin rolled his eyes at the running joke, Scott was taken with her, and and had taken to hanging all over her, when he was around.

Ally smiled. "Good, I miss him. " And she did for all his outrageous flirting she liked him, sometimes the two of them would stay up all hours of the night just laying around talking.

"So I'm thinking we all take a trip to Disneyland next week, what do you say?" Kevin asked.

Ally squealed and hugged Kevin. "I never been."

Kevin laughed pulling her in his lap. "Daddy Kevin will fulfill all your wishes princess."

Ally giggled, she was so happy here with Kevin and Shawn, she didn't even want to think about going home.

* * *

Ally got out of the shower and pulled on shorts and a tank top, she brushed her long hair and walked down the stairs and toward the kitchen, she yelped when she was grabbed from behind and lifted in the air. "Hey sexy."

Ally laughed. "Scott Hall put me down."

Scott didn't, he turned her in his arms hugging her. "You look ravishing as usual."

Ally blushed and hugged his neck. "Glad you're back."

"Get your nasty hands off my little girl, before I brain you." Kevin said from the doorway.

Scott gave her a kiss and sat her back to her feet. "Calm down bro, I was just giving your sweet girl a hug, you got me all wrong." Scott said winking at her.

Ally just laughed and Kevin shook his head. "Beer?"

"Sure." Scott said flopping down in a kitchen chair. "Whats for dinner, I'm starving?"

Kevin just rolled his eyes. "When aren't you hungry?" Scott laughed and pulled Ally down in his lap, Shawn walked in. "Do not grind on that little girl." He said glaring at Scott. Ally turned red and let her head drop onto the table. "See what ya done, gone and embarrassed the baby." Scott said wrapping his arms around her.

Ally just shook her head , it was a three ring circus around these three, but she loved it. Kevin put the food on the table and they all got up to fix their food, when Ally sat back down, Scott winked at her. "I thought you was gonna sit on my lap."

Ally grinned at him. "Be kinda hard for you to eat like that."

"I'm willing to try." Scott teased.

Kevin reached over and slapped Scott's hand with a wood spoon. "Leave her alone Casanova."

Shawn grabbed the rice. "Scott that thing is going to fall off, now keep it away from Ally, you know Kev has adopted her, he's not going to let you take advantage of her."

Scott just shoved food in his mouth and grinned. "God Scott how do you even get a woman, you're such a pig." Shawn said.

"Oh Twink, don't be so jealous, women just love me, it tears you up." Scott said pointing his fork at his friend.

:Don't call me Twink." Shawn said.

Kevin laughed. "Alright children, stop bickering."

Ally just grinned , if it wasn't for these guys she would be going nuts missing Mark.

* * *

Mark sighed with relief when he seen her house, he pulled in the driveway and parked his rental getting out.

He pulled out his key and opened the door. "Kitten." He called out, but he quickly realized she wasn't here, it didn't look like anyone had been here in quite a while. A lot of her clothes were gone, he realized as he looked around the house, hell he didn't even have a number to call her at. "Shit.' He muttered

Mark walked out closing the door and picked up his cellphone calling Shawn 's number. Maybe he knew where she was at.

"Hello."

"Hey buddy, its Mark, have you seen Ally?"

"Nope, we went to her graduation, she said something about a summer trip, sorry thats all I know." Shawn said lying his ass off.

"Okay well if you hear from her let me know.." They said bye and hung up and Mark got back in his rental, his mood was shot, he needed Ally now more than ever.

* * *

Scott looked at Shawn , they were sitting on the deck. "Mark?"

Shawn nodded. "And yes I lied, she's just starting to bounce back and not cry over his ass everyday, Mark's my friend, but I don't want Ally hurt again, Mark and Jodi go through this fight and then make up, Ally don't need to be pulled back and forth, he'll be fucking her every time him and Jodi are fighting."

Scott nodded. "I understand that, but Ally is going to be upset that you didn't tell her Mark is looking for her."

"I know I know, but Scott he's not good for her, not now anyway, until he ends things with Jodi, Ally is too good to be somebody's woman on the side."

Scott sighed and watched the waves rolling in. "Shawn I agree, but still she's grown, she may not agree."

Shawn nodded. "I'll deal with it if or when she finds out, until then lets just enjoy the summer."

They all went to one of the local clubs that night, Kevin finally relented to let Ally go, as long as she promised him about a hundred times she wouldn't touch any alcohol.

Kevin gave Scott and Shawn strict orders not to let her drink anything, which had both men making faces behind Kevin's back. "He's worse than a woman." Scott said.

Ally giggled and Shawn winked at her. "Don't worry I'll sneak you a beer."

Ally shook her head. "I promised Kev."

Scott threw his arm around her. "Ally stop being so good all the time, learn to live a little."

Ally sighed, good girl thats all she heard, maybe they were right, maybe she should start being a bad girl, then she shook her head. No that wasn't her either, mainly she just wanted to be normal.

Ally sipped on ginger ale and smiled as Kevin and Shawn had no trouble picking up women.

Scott had wondered off and was at the bar flirting with some woman.

Ally thoughts turned to Mark, she finger the necklace that still resided around her neck, she knew she should take it off but she couldn't, in her heart she still belonged to Mark.

"Hey stop thinking serious thoughts."

She looked up and smiled at Scott and he dropped down to the chair beside her. "Ally dance with me."

"I don't know..." She started and Scott stood and grabbed her hand. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

Ally smiled and he pulled her tight against him. "I don't dance all that good."

Scott wrapped his arms around her and she moved her hands up around his neck as they moved to the slow song. "You're perfect Ally."

Ally blushed and looked down and Scott smiled, he could see why Mark had wanted the girl so bad, she was beautiful, sweet and that air of innocence was like a mating call, he would love to have her for a night, but she was still hung up on Mark, he shrugged, he just liked talking to her and hanging out with her, someday he would have her, of that he was sure.

* * *

Mark sat in the bar, cursing under his breath, he had no one to blame but himself, if he hadn't just dropped Ally like a hot potato he would know where she was at.

He had played Jodi's dumb game and once again lost, only this time he lost Ally, he could recall how sweet she was, how she willingly did anything he asked. Mark closed his eyes remembering how her warm mouth felt wrapped around dick.

His eyes popped open and down the shot of whiskey, he would come back in the fall, hopefully she would be back then and he would claim what was his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. Same warning..Mature content, sexual situations, slight slash and language **

* * *

Ally lay in the hammock the breeze from the ocean swaying her gently, the sun was just setting and it was beautiful. Ally turned on her back and smiled, it had been a wonderful summer, she had so much fun, but she had a week before she went home, in a way she wished she could stay here forever, but in a another way, she was eager to get home and get back to work.

She turned toward the patio doors which were open and smiled at Kevin and Shawn who were making out on the large sofa. The two of them puzzled her, they both had women in and out all summer, but the two of them always seemed to go back to each other.

Ally was jolted out of her thoughts when Scott fell in the hammock beside her, almost knocking her out. "Scott." She yelped, but he just laughed and pulled her in arms. Ally relaxed against his warm chest as the breeze moved both of them. Ally had on shorts and a bathing suit top and his long finger stroked over her stomach. "Stop Scott."

He just laughed his breath stirring against her ear making her shiver. "You're leaving soon, c'mon Ally, lets make love."

Ally closed her eyes. "No Scott, besides you're married."

Scott laughed at that one. "Yeah, but I'm upfront, I wont promise you the moon, or lie to you, just a night of great sex, and we'll still be friends, thats it, I like you Ally."

Ally smiled. "I like you too, but no."

Scott rolled her to her back, rocking the hammock, Scott bent over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Is it because you don't want me, or is it because of Mark?"

Ally felt the tears burn her eyes, Mark was like a ghost living beside her, she couldn't see him, but he was always there.

Scott brushed her hair back and smiled. "Don't you start crying little girl, just answer the question."

Ally sighed and looked up in his warm brown eyes. "Cause of Mark."

Scott smiled and lifted his hand to rub his finger tips up and down her arm. "So you do want me?"

Ally sighed and tried to look away from him, but he tilted her chin back. Ally nodded. "But I'm in love with Mark." She was quick to point out.

Scott nodded. "Okay where is Mark?"

Ally sighed. "With his wife." Scott bent and kissed her nose. "And I'm here with you."

Ally was mighty confused, she loved Mark, but she wanted Scott, his hands stroking her arm was making her want him, she had been having sex with Mark for well over a year and she knew what desire was, but the cool feel of Mark's necklace around her neck stopped her. "No Scott."

He sighed but smiled. "Okay, for now."

Ally wrapped both arms around him laying her head on his chest. "I don't understand things at all Scott, how can I want you when I love Mark?"

He chuckled and rubbed her back. "Baby thats biology, if you find someone attractive and they touch you , you're going to get hot, its not that complicated, you're so innocent."

Scott, when you have sex do you ever do ...uhh different stuff?"

Scott continued to rub her back in slow circles. "You're going to have to be more specific, of course knowing my buddy Mark, I have a good idea."

Ally lifted her hand to rub his arm. "Well spanking and stuff?"

Scott smiled. "I've smacked a bottom or two in my time, its more for you though?"

Ally nodded and turned back to watch the darkness fall over the beach. "Its like I crave it need it, but I'm not sure if it was there before of if its just because Mark likes it, I don't know, its been so long, I'm itchy for it, ,does that make sense?"

Scott leaned back to watched her. "Some people are just hard wired for stuff, you're submissive, to what extent, well thats anybodies guess, but Mark probably just brought it out of hiding, I'm sure he sensed it before he ever approached you."

"Look Ally I'm going to tell you what I think ,don't get mad." Scott said as he pulled her closer. "Mark wants to play at this, he wants you to be his sub, but he wants his wife too, he knows good and well a woman like you needs a man around her all the time, can he really be there for you like you need, coming to see you once a month, trying to be your Dom, long distance, it don't work, he don't know what he wants, so he plays at both worlds, honey you're the one being shortchanged, but you already know that, but because you love him, you put up with it, and that leaves you..." He trailed off.

"Hurt, hungry, needy, angry." She finished for him.

Scott kissed her cheek. "You deserve better."

They lay there just listening to the waves hit the beach. "Scott I can talk to you about anything, how come you understand me even better than Mark?"

He smiled and patted her back. "We're just in sync baby, besides I'm a good deal older than Mark, he didn't event anything, its been around a while."

She smiled and hugged him tighter , she loved talking to him, she felt so at ease and free with him. "Just remember if that itch gets to bad, I'll be glad to take care of it." He joked.

"Which one, the sex of the other?"

Scott grinned. "Either or both whatever..."

Ally giggled and kissed his rough cheek. "I do adore you Scott."

Scott laughed. "I know all the ladies love me, I just have that charm thing going on." He said tickling her.

* * *

Kevin and Shawn watched from the sofa. "Think we should break that up? Kevin asked.

Shawn shook his head. "He's good for her, she is coming out of her shell with him, their friends for now, cant be any worse for her than Mark."

Kevin bent and kissed his lover. "Yeah I guess you're right, but I just wish she would find a nice normal single guy, huh?"

Shawn laughed. "Yeah, I know, but truthfully, I have a feeling Mark is going to be after her again, he's been calling looking for her.

Kevin shook his head. "Well we cant do my much about it, she's grown."

Shawn nodded and watched the two in the hammock, he just hoped she had leaned her lesson with Mark.

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

Ally came in from work and dropped her stuff on the table by the door, she had been back two weeks, she missed her friends like crazy, they had promised they would be in soon to see her and she couldn't wait.

"Kitten."

She froze at the deep rumbling voice that sent shivers to her very core, he was sitting on her couch. "Come to daddy." he commanded.

It took every bit of willpower she had but she looked up at him. "No."

Mark got up. "No, you fuckin telling me no..." He snapped.

Ally didn't back up and she just stared at him. "You just walked away from me, and now you want to just act like nothing happened?"

"You know fuck this, I might as well be with my wife, I didn't come here to argue." He boomed at her, anger apparent on his face.

Ally shook her head. "I made a promise to you, gave you everything you asked of me, but what about your promise to take care of me?"

"Girl its your job to serve me, to please me, If you have to wait forever, it don't matter." He said justifying his absence to himself more than to her.

"Thats a slave Mark, not a sub, you abandoned me, just like my mama and daddy." She said the hurt evident in her voice and eyes.

Mark realized she was right, he had just dumped her and expected her to be sitting her waiting for him. He ran his hand through his long hair and Ally had to hold her self back from running to him and throwing herself at him."You're right, I'm no better then them."

Ally turned away from him tears in her eyes, she loved him, but he was still with his wife, she needed him, her body itched for him. Mark sighed and walked up behind her. "You're still wearing the necklace."

"I couldn't bear to take it off." And he heard the the tears in her voice.

Kitten I still want you, that hasn't changed, never has." His deep voice rumbled over her causing her to shiver.

Ally turned and looked up in his green eyes. "I need you to be here for me, to take care of me, I love you." She said.

Mark didn't say anything, he knew she loved him. "I know Kitten, just lets try again, c'mon I know you missed daddy, huh?" Mark knew he had her, from the look on her face, she wanted him as much as she ever had, his hold on his little Kitten hadn't slipped.

As soon as his big hand touched her face, she was lost and she clung to him, the feel of him, the way his big arms wrapped around her felt right. Mark closed his eyes, she smelled so good, a scent that was permanently implanted in his brain.

Mark lifted her and his mouth covered hers in a desperate kiss, his tongue delving between her sweet lips. Mark ripped his mouth from hers and set her to her feet, he ripped the shirt off, tearing it right down the middle and Ally didn't care, he popped the button on her jeans and slid them down her curvy hips, they didn't speak, both just needing each other.

Mark grabbed her panties and tore them from her body and tossed the scraps to the floor

Ally watched as he pulled off his shirt and then lowered his jeans, his erection, hard and ready.

"C'mere." He growled and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He walked toward the wall and slammed them into it, and Ally gasped as she felt his shaft pressing in to her wet passage.

"Need you." he growled and she screamed as he shoved his shaft deep in her womb. Mark shoved in her roughly and her back scraped painfully on the wall, but she didn't care, her head was thrown back and her body arched, needing more.

"Fuck." Mark cursed as her muscles spasmed around his shaft, he was drunk with her and her screams filled his ears, she was calling his name as a powerful climax griped her. "Marrrrrrrrk!"

"Fuckin yessssss." He growled as he reared back and slammed in her over and over spilling his seed in her womb.

Mark let her down and pulled her toward the stairs. "Gonna fuck you " He muttered as he dragged her upstairs. Ally smiled, the statement made her more than happy.

* * *

"Baby girl."

"Hmmmmm." She mumbled from her place over his lap. Mark lazily moved his hand over her but rubbing the sting away, and from the looks of it she was half asleep.

Ally grinned, they had been going at it for the last four hours and she was dead tired and his big hand rubbing her stinging bottom, just relaxed her even more.

"You was a very good girl tonight." He said letting his big hand move up to scratch her back. "Mmmm." Was her only reply.

"Kitten, where were you all summer, I stopped by a couple of times?"

Ally sighed and stretched, his hands felt so good, she could never get enough of him touching her. "I went to Florida with Kev and Shawn."

Mark frowned, he knew Ally was quite close with Kevin and Shawn, and he had no problem with that, but his friend had lied to him, when he asked about Ally, but he understood why, Shawn was trying to protect Ally, he couldn't fault the man for that, he didn't say anything to Ally, no need for her to get upset about it.

"Kev took me to Disneyland, I never been before, we had such a great time..." Mark listened as he told him about her vacation. He smiled at her excitement, she was so child like at times, but he guessed that was because she had no childhood. "Sounds like you had a good summer."

"I did." She said yawning. Mark flipped her over and pulled her in his arms, holding her against his chest. "I love staying with Kev, him and Shawn are my best friends, and Scott too."

Mark's hand stopped stroking her. "Scott..."

"Yeah Scott, he's great, I love talking to him, we can discuss anything."

Mark didn't say anything thing, Scott was a pig, he made a sport of seeing how many people he could sleep with.

He looked down at Ally and smiled, she was sound asleep, he wasn't going to worry about Scott, he trusted Ally and she had said they were friends, Ally would never sleep with another man, she had kept the chain on he had given her, she loved him, he relaxed and lay her down in the bed and pulled her in his arms tightly, she was his, no one else would have her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the great reviews! Same warnings, Mature sexual situations, slight slash , language , a bit of a time jump in this chapter.**

* * *

_February 1995_

"Happy Birthday baby."

Ally smiled at her friends. Scott , Kevin and Shawn had just popped up to wish her a happy birthday, along with cake and presents.

"You guys are the greatest." She said jumping up to give them all a hug.

Kevin hoisted her up in his arms. "Hey you're twenty-one, thats a big day kid."

Ally smiled and hugged his neck, not a day went by that she didn't thank the stars for these three men and Kevin was the dad she had always wanted, he meant the world to her. "I love you Kev."

He smiled and sat her down. " I love you too, now lets have some cake."

Ally cut cake for everyone and Made some coffee, she laughed as the guys picked and argued with each other about who got the biggest piece.

She sighed as she waited for the coffee, the last two years had been up and down, Mark was still with Jodi, him and her still had their relationship, but he went through stages where he was missing in action a lot, he showed up when he felt like it, stayed away as long as he liked, she couldn't really complain, she put up with it, because she loved him.

She hadn't heard anything from him in months, she supposed he was getting along with Jodi, it went in cycles.

Mark and Jodi fought, he practically lived here on his days off, when they made up, he would disappear for months at a time, and then just show up, acting like he had never gone missing.

It still hurt, but she handled it better these days, she might cry over him, but she had a lot going on in her life, she had started her own web design business and it was going well, she had garnered the attention of some upscale clients and that got her business off to a running start, she had too actually hire people to help her.

She even had her eye on her dream house, she had found it at a online real estate site.

As luck would have it, it was in Tampa, she had been hoping to find something there, close to Kevin and Shawn when he was there, Scott lived there too, she had been saving for a while,but she still had a bit to go for the down payment.

She wasn't going to say anything till she bought the place and surprise the guys. Even then the house needed some work, it would take years of money and hard work to get the house in shape, but she was determined, she would buy it, keep this place and go back and forth and renovate it as she had the money, she could relocate her business when the time came.

"Wake up doll." Scott said grabbing her in his arms. Ally smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Sorry daydreaming."

Scott smirked. "About me, I know I'm hot as fuck, huh?"

Ally giggled and nodded. "Yeah Scott, I don't know how I resist."

He just smiled and looked at the guys as she handed them coffee. "I think smarty pants needs a birthday spanking."

Ally laughed and scooted out of his reach. "Scott you better not harm one hair on her head." Kevin warned.

Ally laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. Scott grinned. "Bro you always ruin my fun, but in this case you're ruining hers too."

Ally blushed but silently agreed with him, the thought of Scott warming her ass was a exciting prospect. Scott knew exactly what she was thinking and grinned.

"Don't worry Ally, I don't give up so easily."

Ally just blushed and sat down to eat her cake, she wouldn't be in this state if Mark hadn't stayed away so long. "Ally the shows going to be in Charlotte in two weeks." Shawn said.

She looked up. "Really?"

He nodded, he knew she would be excited , that meant Mark would visit, he honestly didn't understand why she put up with Mark, the man ignored her months at a time, and she always let him back in.

"Great." She said a big smile lit her face. Scott just frowned and turned away, three years and the girl was still being strung along by Mark and his games.

* * *

Ally lay in the bed unable to sleep, she missed Mark, when things were good with Mark they were great, but then came the long periods of time when he ignored her, she always felt like a abandoned child, she loved the man so much, she just couldn't turn him away, when he was with her, he treated her like a precious beloved child, but then there was times like these, months without him, without sex, with out the games they played in and out of the bedroom, it left her feeling neglected and lonely, angry but no way to release the anger.

She looked up when her door opened. "Awake?"

"Yeah." She said turning to her side and looking at Scott as he walked in and shut the door behind him. He looked sexy, he had on sweats and nothing else, his body looking fit and hard, it was no accident that Ally surrounded herself with big strong men, she was drawn to men like this, like a moth to a flame, they made her feel safe, cared for, the feeling it seemed she spent her life seeking.

Scott sat down on the bed and scooted back against the headboard. Neither said a word, but Ally knew why he was here and so did he. He just sat there waiting and she looked up at him , their eyes meeting finally he spoke. "It's not sex Ally."

She sighed, no but she figured it was worse to let Scott provide her with what only her lover, her daddy, and Dom, for Mark was all those things to her, should be providing.

She was torn and Scott took her hand in his. "Shawn and Kev went out for the evening."

Ally looked up surprised. "They left me here with you?" She asked smiling.

Scott laughed but kept a hold on her hand. "Yeah, they know I would never hurt you Ally."

Ally knew that, but she was scared anyway. Scott tugged her over and pulled her in his lap. "Tell me about your childhood, you never talk about it."

Ally looked up at him confused. "I don't really like to talk about that..."

Scott held her loosely in his arms. "Talk to me" He urged gently, he had a feeling a lot of things were wrapped up in her past.

Ally laid her head on his shoulder. "Mama and daddy were really young when they had me, mama was fifteen , daddy was sixteen. Mama always made sure I had food, clothes, she kept me clean, had a roof over my head, she wasn't mean to me, I was just invisible, I knew I was a burden, I heard her talking to her friends about how bad it sucked to have a kid at her age, so I grew up fast, leaned to do for myself, so she could go out and have fun, she liked that, she always called me her good girl, I was never in trouble, never did anything bad, as soon as I was old enough, I took care of myself, fixing my own food, washing my own clothes, I didn't want to bother her..."

Scott didn't comment, he had a feeling talking would help her, the girl was damaged on the inside and Mark was her band-aid, but not the cure, maybe she did need a relationship, where her man was in charge, but she also needed to start healing, so she could see her life and where she wanted to go , more clearly.

"What about your dad?" He asked , his big hand rubbing her back.

Ally sighed. "He was very young, he wanted Mama to have a abortion, she wouldn't, he resented me, having to pay child support, I only had to see him a few times a year and that was to much, he hates me, he always yelled at me, called me stupid, he liked to slap me around, beat the hell outta me for the fun of it, I never told Mama, I didn't want to bother her and it was only a couple times a year."

Scott figured both her parents should be horsewhipped, the girl had no sense of self worth, thats why she was grateful for any scrap of attention Mark paid her. "When I was fourteen I refused to go back to see him, I never threw a fit in my life, except for then, and I think it scared mama, because she never made me go back." She said closing her eyes and yawning.

Scott kissed her on top of the head. "Why?"

Ally opened her eyes and looked at him, she had never told anyone this before. "Because the summer I was thirteen, I went to stay with him for two weeks, He started trying to touch me, do things to me, I didn't let him, I did everything I could to fight him off and stop him, he beat the hell out of me of course, I called mama a few days later while he was working and told her I was sick and needed to come home, she came and got me, I didn't tell her, I just refused to go back."

Scott looked down at her. "Ally you know, you're a strong person, you don't have to settle for any thing less than the best, you deserve a man who loves only you..."

Ally wished it was that simple, but the only man she loved was Mark. "Scott thanks for listening, I love you."

Scott smiled and hugged her tight, he had come in here to spank her, knowing she craved it, but now, he figured he would just sleep with her, hold her, what she needed more than anything, was just to be loved and him, Shawn and Kevin did love her.

Scott sighed, he desired her, but that was secondary to their friendship. "You're welcome Baby, I love you too,now get some sleep." Ally fell asleep in his arms and Scott shook his head, little girl needed so much, but where the hell was Mark ,the man she loved.

Mark was his friend, he liked Mark, but Mark's views on women, were sometimes a little screwy in Scott's opinion, he might very well care for Ally, but he truly thought Ally was here to serve him and have no complaints about anything.

Scott just wished he could get Jodi out of his hair and come to love the little thing like she deserved to be loved.

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a blur, she was busy with work and when the mail came in that day, she opened the mail to find that Kevin had sent her a ticket for the show and a backstage pass and she smiled. She couldn't wait to see Mark.

The show was tomorrow, she wondered if he would be tonight, she sure hoped so.

Ally finished up some work at home and then got up and fixed her a bite to eat, she looked at the time and it was close to eleven.

She pulled out her cellphone and called Kevin. "Hello."

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just getting ready to go to bed, look you guys can stay here, you in town yet?" She asked.

"Well we thought Mark would be out there tonight, but we'll see you at the show tomorrow." He said.

Ally frowned if Mark was in town where was he? "Ally, you okay?" Kevin asked.  
"Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and hung up, her finger felt along her neck fingering the necklace. Where was he, she sighed and decided to go on to bed.

* * *

Mark finally got out of the airport, Jeff Jarret following him. "Dammit why did we have to take that later flight?"

Mark just shrugged. "Cause our slow asses missed the first one."

Jeff grinned as Mark got a rental car, mark said he would drop him off at the hotel. "I know where you're going, you got Ally waiting up for you huh?"

Ally was pretty well know as she always came to the shows to see Kevin, Scott and Shawn, it was also well known that her and Mark and a long term affair going on, over the years anybody that knew Mark, knew the kind of relationship they had. Mark just shrugged and went to pick up the car. 'You're a lucky man Mark, she's very hot, made to please man."

Mark got in the car pretty much ignoring Jeff, he was obnoxious, but everybody just ignore his drival for the most part.

Mark dropped him off and headed out for the long drive to Boone, it wasn't but two hours, but he was so tired, however he hadn't seen his little girl in a while and he missed her.

Mark sometimes felt bad about the way things were, however not bad enough to give her up.

Mark was torn between his marriage and Ally. Jodi was his first true love, she drove him crazy one minute and then could be the girl he met so many years ago the next. He knew he loved her, maybe not the kind of love it had been at first but he cared for her, divorce would hurt her, he didn't want to hurt her.

Ally was the most sweet loving girl in the world, she treated him like a king, however she never demanded more, so she had never forced him to make a choice, most men would kill to be him.

Mark got to her house around three and pulled in the driveway and turned the car off, he got out and grabbed his bag and headed up the stairs fishing in his pocket for the key, he unlocked the door and stuck the key back in his pocket., dropped his bag and headed upstairs, he walked in the bedroom and smiled, she was fast asleep, he bent and brushed a light kiss on her cheek and went to take a shower.

When he got out , he dried his long hair and brushed it out , and dried off and went in the bedroom, Mark got in the bed and rolled her on her back, he lifted her shirt and pulled her panties off, she moaned a little in her sleep, Mark stopped and rubbed her back till she was deep asleep again.

Mark gently parted her legs and scooted between her legs running his tongue over her sweet folds, using his tongue to part her. "God I missed you, missed this." He whispered to himself.

Mark ran his tongue over her again and again, , she was starting to whimper and moan though she was still asleep, her body moved beneath of him, responding to the pleasure, his lips closed on her nub sucking gently and she gasped and opened her eyes. "Marrrk."

His hand held her hips down as he pleasured her, his big hands stroking her warm skin. Mark smiled and her hands grasped his long hair and her hips arched up toward his tongue. "Marrrrrrk!" She screamed as she came. Mark licked her over and over till she relaxed and he moved up beside her kissing her cheek. "That was a reward for my good sweet girl." He growled in her ear.

Ally smiled and wrapped her arms around him kissing his lip. "I've missed you daddy."

He grinned and moved between her legs pushing his engorged shaft in her pulsing wet heat, she moaned and pulled him closer kissing him, his tongue stabbed in her mouth tasting her sweetness. Mark's hips thrust wildly in her tight passage, her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, her hips pushing against his.

Mark knew his girl was hot, hell so was he after he hadn't had her for months. Mark nipped at her lips and broght one big hand up to twist one of her nipples, Ally screamed and arched up. Mark lifted his head. "My baby needs to come, come on, come for daddy." he growled thrusting harder.

Ally screamed his name and her hands gripped his arms hard and her body trembled and spasmed under a powerful climax, Mark thrust harder and grunted as he shoved in her wet heat again and again, his big legs and arms trembled as the climax gripped him, he threw back his head and growled out her name as he pumped his seed deep in her belly, Mark collapsed and came to rest on her, both of their bodies still trembling from pleasure.

He finally rolled to his back, trying to get his breathing under control. Ally rolled over and lay her head on his chest and cuddled closer, Mark wrapped a arm around her, she knew the rules, never ask where he had been or why he stayed away so long, those weren't his rules but hers, she was afraid she wouldn't like the answer.

Mark rolled over and grabbed his discarded jeans, he pulled out a small box and sat up and he lifted Ally in his lap. Mark pushed her long hair behind her ears and kissed her. "Happy Birthday, I know its late, but daddy didn't forget you."

Ally smiled and looked at he small box he placed in her palm. "Open it baby."

She opened the small box and gasped and pulled out the gold ring, it was beautiful, it was woven gold and it had her birthstone on top surrounded by two diamonds. Ally slid it on her finger and it fit perfect. "Thank you Mark, I love it." She said hugging him tight. "You're welcome baby, I'm glad you like it."

He handed her a envelope and she looked at it confused and opened it, it was a check, for a very large amount of money."Mark I cant take this..."

Mark held up his hand. "Its to go toward that dream house of yours when you find it, I want you to take it Ally, I mean it, its a gift thats all, I want you to have everything you want."

Ally smiled and kissed him all she wanted was him, but she could only have little pieces of him. "I love you Mark." She said and crawled in his lap.

Mark held her tight and kissed her forehead, he knew she deserved more, but this is all he could give her and he was too weak to give her up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the awesome reviews..This chapter contains violence against a female , mature adult content, sexual situations, language. **

* * *

"Ally, come here."

Ally walked over and smiled at the group of guys. "Baby, you want to go out for a few drinks tonight?" Shawn asked.

Ally smiled. "Just one, I'm pretty tired.

She had come to the show and she had a great time watching the matches and visiting with the guys, she had brought her own car, as Mark and the guys had a few days off, they were playing poker tonight and she didn't want to horn in on their guy time.

He smiled. "Okay, but we're coming to visit with you tomorrow before we leave."

She nodded and hugged him, Kevin came over with some blond wrapped around him, a ring rat she supposed. Scott had the matching one on his arm and she frowned as she realized she was jealous, Ally sighed, she had no right to be and she blushed when he caught her eye and winked like he knew what she was thinking, she turned away ignoring him.

Mark came over and put his arm around Ally and bent to her ear. "Let's go get that drink, then you can get back home, you look tired."

She hugged him and nodded.

Jeff watched from across the room, he had been wanting that little whore for years, but it hadn't panned out, but he had a new plan and he knew it was going to work.

* * *

Ally sat on Mark's lap as she sipped the beer, she was only having one since she had to drive, Mark rubbed her back. "Little girl, you can stay if ya want." He said bending to kiss her cheek. "No, I'm good, I'll wait up for you though." She said smiling.

Mark nodded as she shifted on his lap trying to get comfortable. "Bottom sore." He whispered in her ear.

Ally smiled and put her lips near his ear. "In a very good way."

Mark patted her leg and couldn't take his eyes off her, she was something special.

Ally finished her beer and got up, She leaned over hugging Kevin. "See you tomorrow."

He kissed her cheek. "Okay baby girl."

"Night Shawn." She leaned forward to kiss him and Shawn patted her back. "Get some rest kid."

Ally gave Scott a little glare as the blond was straddling his lap. "Night Scott."

Scott gave her his sexiest grin and winked at her. "Night beautiful."

Mark looked back and forth at Ally and Scott, she was pissed about something. He hadn't ever seen him pissed at him, or if she was she never showed it, but she was pissed. "C'mon, I'll walk you too your car." Mark took her hand and lead her out of the bar, he opened her car door and she got in, he closed the door behind her.

"Whats up with you and Scott?" he asked leaning down in the window.

Ally had been with Mark three years and she never lied to him, no reason to start now."I don't like that slut hanging all over him."

Mark chuckled. "Jealous?"

"Yeah, but not like that, I mean he's my best friend, I can talk to him about anything, I just don't like it." She said.

Mark bent with a grin and kissed her. "You're pouting baby, thats not like you, Scott's a grown man, you cant tell him who to fuck, now get home."

Ally sighed. "Okay."

He kissed her again and pulled back and watched her pull out, she was a funny little thing sometimes.

Mark walked back in the bar and didn't notice the car that followed hers out of the parking lot.

* * *

Ally walked in the front door shutting and climbed up the stairs to go shower, she stood under the hot stream letting the hot water wash over her, she sighed and scrubbed her body off and then rinsed off the soap. She got out and dried her long hair and brushed it out and then pulled on a pair of panties and one of Mark's shirts and walked downstairs to fix herself some hot chocolate.

Ally frowned when she heard the front door open, thinking it was Mark, she walked in a her frown grew, it was Jeff Jarret, she didn't like him, he was always staring at her and making lewd comments. "What are you doing here?"

Jeff grinned. "Well little lady, I guess you could say Mark wants to see just how submissive you are, he sent me here and said for you to do whatever I want, he said to let you know if you don't, you'll get the worst beating of your life."

Ally was stunned and her mouth fell open, Mark over the years had asked a lot of her and she handed him her submission without question, there were a number of things she didn't like to do, that she did, because it pleased him, but Mark always said she was his, he never gave her any indication that he would ask her to sleep with anyone else, it had never even crossed her mind. "Mark wouldn't ask me to do that.." She said backing up.

Jeff grinned. "Do you really think Mark gives a shit about you, you're just his piece on the side, Mark said I could have you for a couple of hours..." He still walked forward and she kept backing up scared, she didn't know what to believe.

She loved Mark more than life, but she couldn't sleep with this man, she didn't like him. "No, get out of here." She said.

"Mark is gonna be mad, he might even dump you." he said came with in a few feet of her.

Ally shivered at the man's cold eyes, she was backed against the wall and he grabbed her so quickly, she couldn't move, he kissed her using both hands to hold her head still, his lips ground into hers and he forced his tongue in her mouth, Ally tasted blood and realized her had split her lip somehow, she brought her knee up and caught his nuts, but that just made him mad.

"Fuckin whore!" He yelled and backhanded her so hard she fell into the wall hitting her head gashing it open, her mouth split where he hit her and Ally felt the tears in her eyes, he was going to kill her.

Jeff was livid, he was having this bitch no matter what. He unbuckled his belt and looked at her. "Bitch you'll pay for that." and he lifted the belt and brought it down hard toward her face.

Ally screamed and lifted her arm and screamed when it crashed over her arm, he reached down and roughly pulled her up and dragged her in the living room and pushed her face first over the back of the couch, he put one big hand on her back to hold her down and brought the belt down hard on her back and ass and legs.

He hit her over and over loving the sound of her screams. "Bitch you love this." He said and continued to beat her, finally his arm got tried and he pulled her up by her hair and looked in her face which was bruised from him backhanding her, blood cover her face from the cut on her head.

Ally tried to concentrate on getting away from him, but she was hurting so bad from the beating.

Jeff ripped the shirt from her and did the same with her panties and shoved her on her back on the couch, she screamed when her sore back and thighs hit the couch, he unzipped his pants and Ally cringed , he was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do.

Jeff fell on top of her and began biting her breast and nipples causing her to cry, she felt his erection pressing at her and she lifted her hands behind her and felt the lamp on the table behind her, she almost threw up as he started trying to slide in her and she brought her hands forward and crashed the lamp over him, it was enough shock him and he slid away from her and she ran upstairs.

Jeff knew the gig was up, she was on her way to call one of her men, either Mark or Kevin, he wiped the blood off his bleeding forehead and got up zipping his pants up, he would get back to his hotel, it was just her word against his, he would tell Mark she wanted it, asked him back here, she liked rough stuff, no one could prove otherwise, he smiled and he walked out the door, he almost had her , maybe he would have a second chance someday.

Ally was shut down, she didn't call anyone, she kept thinking in her head that Mark had sent that man to use her like some slut, his final test, she was naked and curled in the corner of her bedroom between the dresser and the bed, she rocked back and forth on her heels and cried.

* * *

Mark looked at the time, it was well after midnight, he had wanted to leave earlier but he didn't want to hear the guys shit about him being whipped, he frowned as he found the door open, he kept telling her to lock the door, she had a bad habit of leaving it open.

The lights were on and as soon as he got in he seen the lamp busted on the couch and he began to panic. "Kitten!"

He didn't get a answer and he felt like he was choking on the panic.

Mark ran around the ground floor looking and he felt like he was going to be sick, where was his girl, he ran pounding up the stairs and in their bedroom, he flipped on the light and heard her before he seen her, pitiful sobs that caused his heart to sink.

Mark rushed around the the other side of the bed and his heart stopped when he seen her, her face was bruised her lip split in two place, her arm had a huge bruised welt on it. "Kitten." he said bending down, he reached out to her and it broke his heart when she flinched from him ,she looked up at him with such pain in her big brown eyes. "Y y you t told him, he c c could have me, use me, y you l l let him do this." She got out and started crying again.

Mark was confused, he would never let anyone treat his little girl like this. "Kitten." He said keeping his voice low, I would never let anyone touch you, you're my little girl honey, who did this to you?"

Ally looked up in his green eyes and seen the truth. "He tried to rape me..." She said crying harder.

Mark gently put his hands on her arms. "Come to daddy baby."

Ally let him ease her out of the corner and when he seen her raw and bruised back, ass and thighs, he about lost it. Mark took a deep breath, she needed him now, he couldn't lose it.

Mark lifted her and sat on the bed laying her on her side in his lap, he kissed her on top of the head, seeing the gash there, somebody was going to pay for doing this to his baby. Ally cried against his chest and he tried his best comfort her without hurting her more. Finally her sobs slowed and her breathing had improved. "Baby you have to tell me who did this."

She was scared too scared he would come back again. Mark gently lifted her chin. "Ally talk to me who did this to you?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "Jeff Jarret, he said you sent him to use me, I tried to fight him..." She trailedl off and Mark held her as gently as he could. "Ally did he rape you?"

Ally let out a shuddering breath. "aaalmost, but I grabbed the lamp and hit him and ran up here and he left..."

Mark nodded. "Baby, I want you to lay here for a minute, I have to do something, then I'm going to clean you up, look at that cut on your head, I'll find some pain relievers, okay?"

She nodded and he lay her on her side and walked from the room, he called Kevin and explained what had happened. "I need you to have Shawn find Jeff and keep him there, I want you to come out here and stay with Ally." he said and hung up, he was going to hurt Jeff, then he was calling the police on his sorry ass, he had hurt the girl badly.

Mark ran a bath full of warm water and gently sat the girl in it, she was so quite, it scared him. Mark gently washed her being careful not to hurt her back, he washed her hair and disinfected her cuts , looking at the gash on her scalp, it was long but shallow and he could see it didn't need stitches. "Kitten I'm going to make you some tea and bring you some pain relievers, you'll be okay for a few minutes?"

Ally nodded and he eased her back in the water kissing her forehead. "Be right back."

Ally wasn't sure what she was feeling, she knew Mark well enough to know he might kill Jeff, she didn't want him going to jail, her emotions were all over the place.

Mark had just finished the tea when there was a knock at the door, he opned it to find Scott and Kevin standing there looking worried. "How is she?" Kevin asked walking in. "Not good, he hurt her, shes bruised, cut, she has a split lip and he beat her badly with a belt I guess, he tried to rape her." He said turning away from the two men trying to keep his emotions down.

Scott was mad as hell, he wanted to go kill Jeff. "Shawn has him under wraps at the hotel, but he had a little fun beating the shit outta him, you can have the rest." Scott said his anger apparent.

Mark nodded. "I'm gonna take her this tea and the pain relievers and get her out of the bath, I just need you guys to watch over her while I'm gone."

Both men nodded, they noticed Mark seemed to calm, when he left the room Scott looked at Kevin. "Mark might kill the guy, I don't know if letting him have a go at Jeff is a good idea or not, he might end up in jail."

Kevin nodded. "I know, but what can we do, nots like I don't want to do the same thing." He said clinching his fist.

Scott nodded, the thought of Jeff hurting that little girl had him mad as hell, but he knew right now, Ally needed them, she didn't need the lot of them locked up in jail.

Mark let her drink the tea and then he took the empty cup, she had already took the pain relievers and helped her out wrapping her in a soft towel and drying her gently. "I'm sorry."

Mark looked in her eyes. "Baby girl, you didn't do anything wrong." He said and kissed her gently.

Ally looked at him fearfully. "Maybe you don't want me no more..." Her voice trailing off.

Mark pulled her gently in his arms. "I'll always want you Kitten."

Ally lay against him , here she felt safe. Mark lifted her in his arms and took her to the bedroom, he put a long nightshirt on her, but that was it, her bottom was marked and bruised, he didn't think panties were needed. "Kitten I have something to take care of Kevin and Scott are going to stay with you."

She looked up at him. "Mark don't kill him, I don't want you going to jail."

Mark smiled and kissed her again. "I wont go to jail, I promise I will be back in a couple of hours."

Ally sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Mark don't go."

Mark wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be back soon, I promise, I have to go Ally, do you want to go downstairs with Scott and Kevin?"

Ally just nodded and Mark lifted her easily in his arms, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "This is my fault, I should have came home with you."

Ally shook her head. "Its not your fault Mark."

Mark didn't answer but he knew it was he had failed her miserably, he was supposed to take care of her and he had been playing fucking cards, he hated himself right now.

Mark carried her downstairs and Scott and Kevin rushed over. "Baby come here." Kevin said taking her in his arms, he hugged her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Guys I will be back in a while." he bent down and kissed her. "Kitten, I'll be back soon."

Ally sighed worried about him, Kevin sat her on the sofa and she winced at the pain in her back.

"I'm sorry honey." Kevin said sitting down beside her. And Scott sat on the other side . "Ally , are you sure you're okay?"

Ally looked down at her hands, no she wasn't okay, she didn't feel like she would ever be okay again.

Kevin couldn't stand it, his girl looked so broken in spirit. "How about some tea or hot chocolate?"

She nodded but didn't look up and Kevin got up before he started crying. Scott knew Kevin was really upset, he loved this girl to pieces, Scott reached out his hand and she took it, and he gently squeezed it. "Ally everything is going to be okay, I know you don't believe that right now but it will be."

Scott lifted her and put her in his lap and held her. Ally put her head on his chest, she didn't know how she would ever feel okay again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the great reviews. Mature content, sexual situations, slight slash, language**

* * *

Mark looked at Jeff, Shawn had already had a go at him, and he wasn't looking too good. "You fucker, I'm going to hurt you."

Jeff held his hands up. "Hell she's lying Mark, she asked me out there, she liked what I was doing.." he got no further as Mark punched in in the face breaking his nose, blood spurting everywhere.

Shawn watched with pleasure as Mark took Jeff part piece by piece, till he just lay on the floor not moving, when he went to drag him back up, Shawn put a hand on Mark's arm. "Enough big man."

Mark looked at Shawn almost in confusion. "He hurt her bad Shawn , he hurt my kitten."

Shawn nodded and put his arm around the big man. "I know and he's paid and I called Vince, he's fired, now we're going to drop him off at the police station and tell them what he did." He looked down at Jeff. "And unless you want me to let Mark kill your sorry ass, you will give a full confession, cause if you don't, when they let you go, me and Mark are going to kill you and put your body where it will never be found."

Jeff nodded and moaned and Shawn patted his big friends back. "Let's get this done so we can go check on little girl."

Mark was feeling things he had never felt before, the protective instincts he felt for Ally were kicked into high gear and he didn't quite know what to do with them.

Mark and Shawn spent several hours at the police station, explaining what had happened, Jeff probably scared for his life gave a full confession, they asked if he wanted press charges on Mark for assult, the man just whimpered and shook his head no.

The policeman warned Mark, he was lucky he wasnt going to jail for assault. "What would you do , if he did that shit to your girl?" Mark asked.

The cop sighed. "The same thing."

The officer told them they would be out tommorw to talk to Ally and the two guys left eager to check on Ally.

* * *

Scott held Ally in his lap while she slept, scared to put her down, she would whimper in her sleep and Scott would rock her till she quited down, Kevin just looked sick. "We should have come back here with her, at least one of us."

Scott knew that Kevin and Mark both were going to blame themselves, truth was this was Jeff's fault, he had planned it, knew they were all playing cards, he hoped Mark broke his damn neck.

Kevin watched Ally, it killed him to see her so bruised and battered. How as this going to affect her and with all of them having to go back to work, she needed someone to take care of her, if only Roxy still lived near, but she had taken a job across the country in California last year, Ally had no one, her mother too lived to far away and he wasn't even sure the woman would be of any help anyway.

The door opened and Shawn and Mark came in looking grim, Shawn bent down in front of Scott and kissed Ally's cheek. "She okay?"

Scott shrugged. "Who knows? She's sleeping I guess thats good."

Shawn nodded and got up, he looked at Kevin who looked like he wanted to cry. "Kev, let's get some sleep." Both men hadn't hooked up with each other for a while, both in woman chasing mode, but he knew Kevin, needed him tonight."

Kevin got up and bent and kissed Ally and took Shawn's hand and followed him upstairs.

Scott stood and handed Ally over to Mark and Mark carried her upstairs and tucked her gently under the covers.

Mark kissed her and went back downstairs to grab a beer, Scott sat in the kitchen just staring at his own beer.

"She's needs someone to stay with her for a week or so.." Scott said.

"I already told Vince, I wouldn't be back for a week or two ." mark said.

Scott looked up surprised. "What about Jodi?"

"She'll just have to deal with me being gone for a while." He said not caring at the moment what Jodi thought.

The two men sat there and then Mark looked up. "You know, she likes you right, hell she loves you.."

Scott smiled. "Not like that, she loves me as a friend, someone she can talk too."

Mark sighed. "Yeah, but its more, she's attracted to you, not that she would act on it, but just be careful with her feelings." Mark warned.

Scott nodded. "I will never hurt her Mark, we're just friends, I love that girl, maybe you need to heed your own advice, she needs more, not some part time lover Mark, make a choice."

Scott got up and walked upstairs, he knew that Mark had some kind of feelings for Ally, but did he love her that was the million dollar question.

Scott grinned at the noise coming from the bedroom at the end of the hallway. "Yessssss Shawn, moreeeeeeeee."

He grinned and tapped on the door. "Damn ya Twinks, keep it down."

"Scott I'll kill you, shut up." Came Kevin's breathless voice.

Scott just chuckled and walked on to the next bedroom, going in and shutting the door and he flopped back on the bed, he wondered if Shawn and Kevin would ever figure out they loved each other, they both put on this act, like they just used each other for relief when they didn't have a woman to fuck, but Shawn looked at Kevin like he was a God, he knew they loved each other, they were just in denial.

He grinned as the two started up again, he turned over on his side and his thoughts turned to Ally, he was really worried about her, he just hoped mentally she would be okay, she already had enough issues, she didn't need all this shit, he just hoped Mark was gentle with her, thats what she needed most right now.

* * *

Ally hugged Kevin tight. "I'll talk to you soon."

He nodded and kissed her again and let her down, Shawn hugged her gently. "I'll be here next week to check on you."

Ally kissed his cheek and waved at the two men as they left. Scott took her hand and she followed him outside walking him to his rental. He bent and kissed her lips gently. "Ally if you need me, call me, I'll come running."

She smiled and hugged the big man. "I love you Scott."

He smiled and held her. "I love you too, I'll see you soon."

She nodded and watched him pull out of her driveway, and headed back to her house. She went in and shut and locked the door, Mark was in the kitchen washing the dishes. "I can do that."

Mark looked up at her, concern on his face. "So can I, go rest."

Ally sighed and walked out of the room, she was fine he kept treating like she was half dead and she wasn't, yeah her back was sore, but more and more she was just grateful she had smashed that lamp over Jeff before he could rape her. The police had come out yesterday and talked to her. She was glad that was over and glad that Jeff would be locked up for some time.

Ally sank on the couch and Mark walked in. "I'm going back to work tomorrow, so you can go back to work." She said.

Mark frowned and bent down in front of her. "Kitten, I'm staying the whole week, if you insist on going back to work thats fine, but you don't need to be here alone right now."

Ally smiled and caressed his cheek, he was being very sweet. "Okay daddy, I guess you get your way, as always." She teased.

Mark nodded. "Thats right baby girl, now how about a nap, I'll lay down with you, hmm?"

Ally smiled and the big man lifted her in his arms without waiting for a answer, she could really get used to having him around she thought.

* * *

The next morning , Ally woke and smiled, Mark was deep asleep, she thought about work, but with Mark here, she couldn't bear to leave him all day, she called one of her employees and asked them to take care of things for the next week, just to call if they needed anything.

Mark got up around eleven and he found her in the kitchen cooking. "Kitten I told you I want you to rest."

"Mark I'm fine, really, stop worrying."

Mark knew her well enough to know what she was doing, trying not to be any trouble to anyone around her, trying to be the good girl who didn't bother anyone. Mark put his big hands on her shoulders and pulled her in his arms. "Kitten, you don't have to be strong all the time, you can lean on me, thats what I'm here for."

Ally hugged him and buried her face in his shirt his unique scent comforting her, Mark just stoked her long hair.

Her mind played over the other night and she realized how close she had come to being raped, she started crying again and Mark just held her as she cried. "Its okay Kitten, nothing is gonna hurt you, I promise."

Ally leaned into him, and she almost believed him, but she knew as much as she wanted to believe it, Mark would never be able to keep that promise, she might be his, but he wasn't hers and he couldn't be here for her, he had a wife to take care of.

* * *

The week went by too fast and Ally was seeing aside of Mark she hadn't seen before, he treated her like a china doll, he never yelled or snapped at her, well only when he thought she was doing something she shouldn't be doing, which was anything but resting, she wasn't sure she liked it to much, she liked her strong dominating Mark.

She knew he was trying to be kind, that he was worried about her, but she felt okay, the bruises were fading and she spent much time on his shoulder crying when she got upset, she felt good, she liked having him around, but she knew when he left that was what was going to hurt.

Ally was laying on the couch and Mark was out on the porch talking to Jodi, she had called a lot demanding to know where he was at , she sighed and got up.

Mark had took her and got both of them new cell phones yesterday, he told her she was the only one that had the number for that one and to call him anytime she wanted to talk, she knew the episode with Jeff had scared him, he was trying to do his best to take care of her, she admitted it would be nice to be able to talk to Mark, when he wasn't here, it would make the separation easier.

Ally headed to the kitchen to get dinner started, she pulled out a pack of pork chops and decided to bake them.

She was just getting them in the oven when Mark walked in. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ally rolled her eyes."Cooking..."

Mark came over and pushed her down in a chair, "No, you rest." he said grabbing the box of rice and taking over.

"Dammit Mark , stop treating me like I'm dying, I'm fine." She snapped and got up snatching the box from his hands.

Mark was stunned, she had never talked to him like that and if she hadn't been through what she had with Jeff, she would be across his knee, getting her butt spanked.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before he spoke. "Kitten, I want you to go rest, I'll do this."

Ally turned to look at him, what the fuck was wrong with him, he should be pissed and yelling not to mention, spanking her ass right now, where was her man at, because she wasn't happy at all with this version of Mark. "I said no, now leave me alone, dammit."

Mark was angry but he let it go, he didn't want to upset her, he turned and walked form the kitchen and Ally just stared at his retreating back, what was wrong with him, it was like he didn't give a damn no more.

Ally sniffed back tears and finished up with dinner, when she went in to call him a hour later, she found he had left, his car was gone, then she really broke down, fearing he wasn't coming back, she lay down on the couch and just cried, she couldn't lose Mark, she would die without him.

* * *

Mark came back around ten that night, to find her sleeping on the couch and dinner a cold mess on the table, he put up the dinner in the fridge and went in and watched her sleep, she had cried her self to sleep and he sighed and sat down on the end of the couch, he was at a loss how to deal with her, he was afraid to hurt her, afraid anything he did would bring back that night, he hadn't even attempted sex at all fearing it would scare her.

Mark looked at her legs, the bruises were all but gone, from her back and butt as well, but that didn't mean she was healed yet, he knew that, he had to tread carefully with her, until her mind healed.

Mark got up and bent over and kissed her gently. "Wake up sleepy head."

Ally's eyes opened sleepily and she instantly tried to sit up relieved to see him, Mark sat down beside her and Ally crawled in his lap. "Sorry daddy." She murmured burying her face in his neck. Mark just held her rubbing her back. "Its okay Kitten."

Ally looked up at him after a minute. " I don't want you to leave me." She had never made any demands on him, ever, never pouted or cried when he left and he was surprised by her words. "Let me call Vince tomorrow, I'll see if I cant stay a bit longer."

Ally hugged him tight and he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Thank you."

Mark nodded but pushed her back so he could look at her. "Now we're going to have a talk, then I'll heat up dinner."

Ally nodded but noted the not so happy look on his face. "Kitten you don't ever talk to me like that or curse at me, I know you haven't been feeling well, but thats no excuse, I think maybe you have forgotten who's in charge here, who makes the rules little girl?" He said holding her chin still so she couldn't turn away.

"Daddy." she said in little more than a whisper and she could barely keep herself from smiling, here was the Mark she loved and craved.

'Thats right, I would never touch you while you're still bruised and hurt from what happened, but as soon as you're feeling better, I owe you a long trip across my knee."

Ally nodded eagerly Mark noted and he almost grinned, but he held it back. "I'm not that bruised." She said.

Mark shook his head. "Too soon, when you're all healed up, then we'll talk."

Ally nodded and lay back on him relieved that he seemed at least somewhat back to his old self.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews. Mature content, sexual situations, slight slash , language.**

* * *

Mark watched Ally as she sat at her computer, he had only a few more days before, he had to get back to work, but he didn't regret the time he had taken, in years to come he would look back on this time as one of the most pleasant and happy in his life, even though they hadn't had sex once, he adored taking care of her, this is what it would be like if they could be together all the time, but he knew that wasn't happening, he was married, and he had work, other obligations.

"Ally its late, you should go on and get some sleep." He said getting up.

Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm not ready for bed."

Mark shook his head, Ally had to be the sweetest person he had ever met, but for the past week, she snapped, cursed and pushed his buttons for no reason he could figure out, he had tried talking to her and she always seemed very apologetic, but then she kept doing the same thing. Mark was beginning to wonder if she was pushing his buttons on purpose. "Ally its after midnight, move." He barked at her.

Ally sighed, it took every bit of will power she had not to get up and do what he said, she wanted to do what he said, she loved Mark, love being his good girl, but she was tired of him treating her funny, all he ever did was talk to her, dammit she wanted her man back. "Fuck off Mark." She snapped.

Mark shook his head, enough was enough, he picked her up and noticed she didn't offer any protest whatsoever. "I've had it with that mouth of yours." He barked at her.

Ally bit back the smile that she could feel pulling at her face and tried to look contrite. "I'm sorry."

Mark sat her down on the bed. "You will be."

He grabbed the small paddle off the dresser and flopped back against the head board and looked at her."Get across my lap, now."

Mark noticed how eagerly she did and shook his head, she had been pushing him for this and he realized that he had driven her to act like a brat, he should never let it get this far, he had been trying to protect her too much, and had forgotten that Ally needed and wanted this lifestyle as much as he did, once again he had failed her.

Mark lifted the shirt and drew her panties down her long slim legs. "Okay brat, you know why I'm about to light that cute ass up?"

Ally clutched a pillow under her head. "Yeah cause I cursed at you."

"Yeah for starters, he looked at her flawless bottom and lifted the paddle bringing it down on her bottom, Ally squealed from the first, as he meant this to teach her a lesson and not for fun.

"Don't ever push my buttons." Mark said and each word was accompanied by a swat from the paddle.

Ally kicked her legs at the intense heat being raised her her butt. "Sorry." She cried out and he paddled her in a steady slow rhythm letting her feel each swat before he brought it down gain.

Ally started to cry and Mark swatted her four more times before he tossed the thing to the dresser. Mark rubbed her bottom for a minute and then lifted her to lay in his arms. "I'm sorry Mark."

He nodded. "I'm sorry I been ignoring your needs all week, I was just afraid to hurt you and upset you."

Ally hugged him and cuddled closer to him. "I know you would never hurt me Mark. I just..." She stopped and then looked up at him. "I like you the way you are, I mean...it made me feel weird, when you just let me do whatever I want, you were being too nice." She said frowning.

Mark started laughing then. "Well damn little girl, I was trying to take care of you."

Ally nodded. "I know, and I loved it , but don't ever change, I like you just the way you are..."

Mark held her close, he could be the way he really was with her, he guessed thats why she loved him, he didn't have to suppress his baser needs around her, Ally craved what he did to her, thats why she was so perfect. "Mark make love to me?"

Mark looked down at her, she had never in the years he know her asked him for sex, it was always for him to decide when they had sex or how often they did it, it touched him that she did now, he had been to scared to even approach her not wanting to traumatize him more.

Mark kissed her on the tip of her nose and sat her up pulling her free from the rest of her clothes, he lay her back on the bed and then stood and shed his shirt and shorts.

Mark lay down over her and kissed her gently, then moved his lips down her neck, gently licking and stroking with his tongue, his girl moaned and groaned as his hands tongue and lips set her afire.

His tongue stoked over her breast, circling her nipples gently, lapping over them till they were hard peaks, then his lips and tongue traveled down south flicking over her navel, causing her to gasp.

When his tongue parted her moist folds she squealed and bucked beneath him and Mark ran his tongue over her sweetness again and again in long bold stokes.

Mark took his time and his tongue rode her through three orgasms before he moved back up her body and kissed her lips sweetly.

Ally sighed in the three years they had been together, he had never been this tender or sweet and while, she preferred a rough ride, she found that this was melting her heart even more to the big man.

Mark lifted his head, his long hair brushing her face. "Daddy's going to make love to you ,so sweet baby, so easy, you don't be scared okay?"

Ally nodded and her eyes filled with tears at his tenderness, a side of him she had rarely seen at least not to this extent, he parted her thighs further and pressed his shaft at her opening, slowly penetrating her wet inner passage, inch by inch, till she was gasping and begging him to come, he just smiled and kissed her and started pumping in and out of her tender flesh slowly with long steady strokes, he closed his eyes at feel of her passage already starting to squeeze him tight. "Mmmm sweet girl."

Ally whimpered and wrapped her arms around his middle holding him close. "Marrrrk." She moaned.

Mark bent and kissed her gently his lips gently nudging at hers, even as he pushed back in her tender flesh. "Thats it baby, come for me." He soothed as he eased in her tight passage again.

Ally was lost, the pleasure washing over her quickly overtaking her senses. Mark kissed her deeply as she trembled through her climax and he kept pushing in her sweet wet heat as his own climax made him cry out against her lips.

Ally clung to him and she pressed her lips to his for a deeper kiss, their tongues melded even as their bodys trembled together.

Mark looked down at her and smiled, she was so damned beautiful. "Baby, I didn't hurt you did I?" He was worried about being to rough this time, he knew after what Jeff had done, she might be easily frightened.

Ally looked up at the big man, she never knew he could be capable of such tenderness."No you didn't hurt me."

Mark pulled out of her and lay back, opening his arms. "Come to daddy."

Ally smiled and tumbled in his big arms, loving the way he wrapped her in his big arms, here she felt safe from the world.

* * *

Mark watched her as they ate, she was sitting next to him picking at her food. "Some little girl I know better start eating."

Ally looked up at him and smiled. "Okay okay."

Mark lifted one big hand to caress her head, she was such a sweet girl. "Kitten , remember you call me whenever you need to ."

She nodded and started eating and Mark finished his omelet and set the fork down.

When she was done, he lifted her on his lap and kissed her, Ally's arms came up around his neck pulling him closer, he marveled at the many changes in her over the years, at first she would never had grabbed him and pulled him closer, but she had become more confident over the years, even though he was still in charge the way they both liked it, but he also like that she showed her desire for him now, he pulled back and nipped her bottom lip playfully.

Ally grinned and Mark gave her a hug before setting her off his lap. "I gotta go little girl."

Mark stood and she followed him out to his rental, she gave him a fierce hug before he got in the car. "I'll see you soon Kitten."

She nodded and watched him drive off, over the last three years it was getting harder and harder to watch him leave, she sighed and walked back in the house.

Ally flopped back on the bed and closed her eyes, she had went back to work after Mark left and she was tired, luckily the two people that worked for her were on top of things, but still there were a dozen projects that needed her attention.

* * *

Mark had been calling her every couple of days and that helped, but she still missed him.

She knew she needed to get up and have dinner, but she was so tired, she finally got up and showered and then got out , dried off and pulled on one of Mark's shirt and a pair of panties and walked downstairs to fix a sandwich.

The first few days after Mark had left she had been creeped out by every little sound she heard, but it was getting better and now that she realized Jeff was locked up for a long time, she had almost got back to normal.

She had just sat down to eat when the doorbell rang, she frowned wondering who it could be.

Ally walked in the living room and looked through the peephole and saw it was Shawn. She opened the door smiling, but as soon as she got a good look at him, she frowned. "Shawn whats wrong?"

He looked like he had been on a week long drunk., he smelled of liquor. "Ally I..."

Ally pulled him in the house and she just hugged him, he looked so sad, she knew something bad must be wrong. Shawn hugged her tight. "I had to get away, I had to talk to someone."

She could tell he was still a little drunk. "Shawn I'm going to make you some coffee, go jump in a hot bath and try to sober up." She said reaching up to stroke his long blond hair. Shawn bent and kissed her. "Thanks Ally." He said, she watched him walk upstairs looking very defeated, she was worried about him, she just hoped everything was okay.

Ally made strong coffee and waited for it to brew and poured a cup for both of them, she walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Come in."

Ally walked in and sighed, he looked so sad. "Shawn you have to actually wash.." She scolded as he just sat in the tub of water not moving.

Shawn sighed and dunked himself under the water and sat back up. Ally set both cups of coffe down and grabbed a washcloth off the rack and handed it to him.

She sat his coffee and the edge of the tub and he alternately drank sips and washed. Ally took a seat by the tub, feeling her friends pain. "Shawn whats wrong?"

Shawn sighed dropped the washcloth and picked up the cup cradling it between his hands. "Kev, he got some bimbo pregnant and he's going to marry her."

Ally heard a world of hurt in his few word. "Oh Shawn, I'm so sorry."

"I don't know why I'm so upset, I mean I knew it was just sex for Kev..I mean what's he going to do ask me to marry him?" He was trying to make a joke, but it came out sounding so sad and hurt.

Ally laid a hand on his arm. "Did you yell him you love him?"

Shawn make a choking noise and for a moment she was afraid he was going to cry and she knew if he did she would start bawling too."How could I , he came to me, one of his best friends, happy and excited, thrilled about being a daddy and getting married and starting a family, and he expected me to be thrilled, no way that man can love me, if he really expected me to be jumping up and down for him, Ally it was just sex, I was just a convenient fuck for him."

Ally leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry Shawn."

Shawn gave her a sad smiled. "Me to baby, me to."

* * *

Much later Ally and Shawn lay in her bed watching TV and eating popcorn, they talked about everything, but avoided the subject of Kevin. "So how is things between you and Mark?" he asked looking over at her.

"Same, when their good their great, when he's up Jodi's butt its horrible, but who knows, sometimes I think I should just walk away, but when I think about never being with him again, it makes me sick to my stomach, I have no willpower when it comes to Mark."

Shawn nodded in sympathy. "Believe I know baby, if Kev just wanted me on the side, I would run all the way there, this shit sucks."

Ally sighed and Shawn pulled her in his arms. "I'm sorry, now I've depressed you."

Ally smiled and lay her head on his chest. "No you haven't, lets not think about this anymore tonight, how long can you stay?"

He smiled. "I took a leave of absence, I cant face Kev right now, mind if I move in for a while?"

Ally hugged him tight. "I would love it, I hate being by myself all the time, it'll be great."

"Thanks Ally."

She nodded and yawned. "By the way who is this woman Kev got knocked up?"

Shawn made a face. "Tamara."

"Huh, you're kidding me." She said.

"Yeah, can you say trap, she's been ratting after him for a year, I guess he got careless, he's acts like its the greatest thing in the world, that slut is pregnant, hell who even knows if its his."

Ally shook her head, the girl had been following Kevin trying to get him in bed, she had seemed obsessed to Ally, she had just showed up at Kevin's on several occasions trying to get in bed with him, she was pretty sure she seen Kevin as a meal ticket.

The phone rang and she jumped up to get it. "Hello."

"Hey baby, have you seen Shawn?"

Ally sighed it was Kevin, she looked at Shawn and mouthed Kevin, he shook his head. "Umm no..."

Kevin sighed. "Vince told him he took a leave of absence and he didn't say a word to me, I'm worried."

"Maybe he just needed a vacation." She said looking at Shawn.

Kevin didn't sound convinced. "Maybe, look if you here from him, tell him to call me."

"Okay sure." She said

"By the way, I got good news, Tamara is pregnant, we're getting married?" He said.

"Oh well, thats great Kev, if you're happy, I'm happy." She said looking at Shawn's sad face.

"Yeah I am, I mean I want a family, lots of kids." Kevin said

"So whens the big day?" She asked.

"Next week, we're flying to Vegas, we're kinda in a hurry." He said.

Ally rolled her eyes, she just bet that little slut was in a hurry. "Well I gotta go Kev, talk to you later."

He said goodbye and she hung up the phone and crawled over beside Shawn cuddling next to him.

Shawn wrapped his arms around her. "Its really going to happen, I'm going to lose him."

Ally just held him, she knew there nothing she could do to help his hurt, no more than anyone could help her with Mark, they each had chosen their own fate and had to learn to live with it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for the reviews..Mature adult content, slight slash, sexual situations, language , little bit of a time jump.**

* * *

_July 1996_

Ally giggled as she bounced five month old Jacob on her lap. "He grinned at her and she kissed his cheek.

Kevin grinned and flopped down beside him. "Little girl, I think Jacob thinks you're his mama."

Ally just smiled and cuddled the little boy closer, he had a rough start for one so young, Tamra had no interest in being a mother, she had used Kevin, two weeks after Jacob was born, she told Kevin she was leaving and that if he wanted custody of his son, he would have to pay, and pay he did, a large sum for which she handed him custody, with the clause she was never to contact them again, she signed eagerly.

Ally had took the small boy while Kevin worked and she didn't regret it, she loved the boy. But Kevin had come to pick him up deciding he was old enough to travel with him, Shawn and Scott said they would give him a hand with the boy. "I'm going to miss him, but he needs to be with his dad."

She handed Kevin the baby and got up. Kevin kissed the boy and rocked him, seeing he was getting sleepy. "So how's things between you and Shawn?"

Kevin sighed as he held his son. "Fine we're friends..."

Ally snorted and looked at Kevin. "Kev come on here..."

"Okay so we got some shit going on, but he wont even let me touch him like that no more..."

Ally sighed, Men could be so dumb."Kev, you hurt him."

Kevin got up and laid his son in the playpen, putting a light baby blanket over him. "Ally when Tamara came to me, I seen it as a chance to have kids a family, what was I supposed to do, I know I made a huge mess of this, but dammit I cant go back and change it, I love Jacob, I don't care that Tamara was using me, I love my boy..."

"So does Shawn, you know he does, he dotes on the boy, but you need to tell him how you feel, before its to late, you need him, Jacob needs him."

Kevin shook his head. "Ally me and Shawn we're both in the public eye, well known, people are not gonna accept me and him playing house."

Ally shook her head and went over to Kevin. "Kev, you guys have a chance to have something so good, you want Shawn to give in and sleep with you, but nothing more, thats not fair, thats the same thing Mark has done to me, I love him, I would never turn him away, but each day it hurts a little more, that I'll never be good enough to be his wife or the mother of his children, I'm just his piece on the side."

Kevin pulled her in his arms, he heard the pain in her words, she worshiped Mark.

Kevin realized she was right, he was treating Shawn the same way Mark was treating her, like he was only good to fuck. "You're right, I guess me and Shawn need to sit down and talk."

Ally pulled back and grinned. "Well you're in luck, Shawn just happens to be coming to see me, in fact he should be here soon, and as luck would have it, I have excellent babysitting skills."

Kevin grinned at the girl , over the years, she had become so important to him, she had supported him in everything, been his confident, a shoulder to cry on, a mother for his son, he didn't know what he would do without her. "I love you girl, you know that right?"

Ally nodded. "I love you to Kev." He bent and kissed her gave her a quick hug."

Ally went to fix some coffee, her thoughts on Mark, not much had changed in their relationship, she tried to be happy with what they had, but four years of being the other woman, took their toll on her, not enough to end things with him, she didn't think she ever could, she worshiped the man, just enough to make her teary and sad when he wasn't around, she was thankful for Shawn, Kevin and Scott, they kept her spirits up and kept her company, but it just wasn't the same, Mark was the love of her life, she needed him.

Mark had visited just two weeks ago, but she had been so sick with a flu turned ear and lung infection, their hadn't been much going on, she had been pumped full of antibiotics for three weeks to clear it up, but he had stayed with her anyway and helped her with Jacob because she was so sick.

Mark could be sweet when he had a mind too, the night before he left, she had felt better and he once again made slow easy love to her, he didn't do it often, but when he did it melted her heart, she smiled as she thought about their bout of slow lovemaking, it had been wonderful.

She sighed, she had also in the last year purchased the house in Florida, she hadn't told anyone, she wanted to have all the renovations done before she told anyone about it, she wanted it perfect just like in her dreams. She had been traveling there once a month to oversee renovations, every spare dime she had was tied up in the house, she didn't care though, it was her dream house. She sighed as she poured her coffee, she just wished she had Mark to share it with.

* * *

Mark was home in Texas watching his wife as she picked out new carpet for the bedroom, she had drug him along. "Mark?"

"Yeah?" He asked his mind blank from looking at color samples.

"Well I know you been after me to have a baby, well guess what I'm pregnant." She said turning around to smile at him.

Mark's mouth fell open, he had been trying to get her to have a baby for years, and now finally it was happening. He picked her up kissing her. "Jodi thats great." He said laughing and twirling her around.

Jodi smiled as he held her, She had found out through some friends who his little fuck toy was and where she lived, she was going to fix that bitch and when she was through Mark wouldn't want anything to do with her, Jodi was going to see to that. Now this baby had come around just at the right time to keep Mark in place, he would never leave a child, she knew that.

* * *

Ally grabbed the diaper bag and lifted the smiling baby in her arms. "Okay Kev, I'm leaving before he gets here, we're going to the park and then shopping, I'll call before I come back."

Kevin bent to kiss her and then kissed his son's smiling face. "Thanks Ally." She nodded and waved as she went out the door, Kevin watched as she put Jacob in the car seat and got in the car, he just had to make things right with Shawn.

* * *

"Baby I'm home." Shawn said coming in the door and dropping his bag inside.

Kevin came out of the kitchen. "Hey Shawn."

Shawn smiled. "Hey Kev, where Ally and that sweet boy?" he was eager to see Jacob, he loved the little guy.

Kevin smiled. "Ally took him to the park and shopping, I think she wanted some time with him before we leave tomorrow, its going to be hard on her, with him gone."

Shawn nodded, Ally loved the little guy like her own child. "Yeah, you're going to have to bring him to visit a lot."

Kevin nodded and handed his friend a coffee. "Thanks." Shawn said taking the coffee and sitting down on the couch.

Kevin could feel the tension, it was like this now all the time, they talked, they hung out, Shawn spent time with Jacob, but he never let Kevin near him emotionally.

Kevin sighed and sat down right next to his friend . Shawn stiffened right away and went to move further down the couch, but Kevin wasn't having it. Kevin reached out took the coffee and sat it down then he grabbed Shawn and pulled him in his arms. "Dammit Shawn , I cant just look at you anymore and not touch you." the big man said looking at his friend and one time lover.

Shawn tried to push him off. "Kev just stop, were done, we cant be lovers okay, just drop it."

"No, I'm not going to drop, it, we're too good together." Kevin said pulling him tighter in his arms.

Shawn was trying to fight it, this weakness he had for Kevin. "Stop Kev, please." He pleaded still struggling.

Kevin lifted his chin and looked in beautiful green eyes. "Twink, I'm sorry I hurt you, I love you."

Shawn fell still and just looked at Kevin. "You love me?"

Kevin smiled and laid his forehead against Shawn's "Yeah, I love you, and I don't give a damn what anyone thinks, I want to be with you all the time, and I want us to raise Jacob together and to be a family.

Shawn closed his eyes and cuddled closer, he never thought Kevin loved him, that he wanted the same thing he did, he leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder. "I love you to Kev."

Kevin didn't worry about what people would think, fuck em, he just knew he loved Shawn and he wouldn't hurt him again. Kevin pulled back and lifted Shawn's chin he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Shawn's.

Shawn sighed and put his arms around Kevin's neck pulling him closer, running his hands through Kevin's long hair.

Shawn felt as if he could spend the rest of his life kissing Kevin, he brought one hand up to cup Kevin's cheek, his fingers delighting in the feel of his rough cheek, the facial hair. "My love." He whispered. against his lips.

Shawn pulled back and grinned. "I guess we should stop Ally will be back soon."

Kevin pulled Shawn fully on top of him and Shawn groaned when he felt proof of Kevin's arousal pressed to his belly. "Ally is going to be gone a while, she'll call before she comes back."

Shawn buried his face in Kevin's chest, just loving the feel of him beneath him. "C'mon Twink, let's get in a bed." Kevin said stroking his back with his big hands.

Shawn never even raised his head. "I'm not a damn Twink, jackass."

Kevin smiled and kissed the top of the blond's head, relief coursing through his body, he had his lover boy back, thats all that mattered.

* * *

Ally had tried calling, but there was no answer, it had been four hours, she hoped that was long enough to work out what they had too, Jacob was already dozing, she carried him upstairs to the room she had fixed up for him and changed him, putting a fresh sleeper on him, she smiled down at the sweet face and picked him up, carrying him downstairs to heat up his bottle.

Ally saw the spare room door closed and grinned, she guessed the two big men had made up, she hoped so.

She carried Jacob up to the spare room and sat down in the rocker with him, she smiled as he latched on to the baby bottle and drank greedily, she smiled at him and talked silly nonsense while he ate and she cupped his sweet head with brown curls and smiled at his lopsided smile, he gave her around the bottle in his mouth. "Ally loves you Jacob, very much, I'll miss you, but daddy and Uncle Shawn will bring you to see me all the time."

She sighed, she was going to miss him so bad, she loved the little guy, had become attached to him so quickly.

Kevin stood outside the room and watched her with his son, Ally was wasting herself she should be married having babies, being happy, he wished Mark would just let her go. Shawn came up behind him and put his arm around the big man, watching Ally, he sensed the sadness in her, he knew having Jacob here, helped with loneness she felt.

"Hey baby."

Ally looked up smiling at Shawn. "Hey Shawn ."

She set down the empty bottle and handed the sleepy baby to Shawn. "Uncle Shawn can put you to bed." she kissed Jacob and walked out of the room, Kevin followed her downstairs. "You okay?"

Ally nodded as she flopped on the couch and Kevin sat down beside her. "You don't look okay." He said pulling her to his side, wrapping his arms around her. "Kev, I'm going to miss Jacob."

He kissed her on top of the head. "I know, little girl, you know if you want you could travel with me, help me take care of Jacob."

"I have a business I have to run." She said besides she was working on developing new clientèle in Tampa, plus she had the house to finish.

Kevin rubbed her back. "Hey you don't need to work, daddy Kevin will take care of you."

She giggled and looked up at him. "As temping as that is, no I like to take care of myself."

Kevin nodded. "Well I promise you, you'll see Jacob all the time,okay?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek and lay in his arms, she didn't know what she would do without him.

* * *

Mark dreaded having to talk to Ally, he wasn't going to be around much for the foreseeable future, this wasn't about Jodi, this was about his child, the baby had to come first, surely Ally would understand that, as soon as the child was older, he could go back to seeing Ally at least once a month, but for now, he had to keep a eye on Jodi and make sure she was okay.

he was figuring on being absent for at least Jodi's entire pregnancy, he didn't want to hurt Ally, but he saw that he had no choice, she was his, she would just have to accept what he did, she didn't have a choice, one thing was for sure, he was going to tell her no more Scott Hall, with him being gone for almost a year, there was no way he was letting a fox in his hen house.

Mark nodded he would go see her on his next day off and tell her what was going on, then he would tell her to stay away from Scott, maybe he should paddle her ass to get his point across. One way or another, he would have to make sure that Ally knew she wasn't to go around a man while he was gone.

_A couple of days later..._

Ally was working in her garden when a strange car pulled up, she watched the blond get out of the car and frowned, it was Jodi, Mark had a picture of the two of them in his wallet.

Ally stood, she figured somehow Jodi had found out about her. Jodi stopped in front of her. "So you're his little slut, not much to look at." She snarled.

Ally frowned, she wasn't taking no shit off this woman. "Maybe not, but I must have something you don't have , he's been coming back for more for four years."

"You little bitch." Jodi said trying to slap her, Ally just side stepped her and punched her right in the face, hanging around Kev, Scott and Shawn had paid off over the years they had taught her a thing or two about fighting.

Jodi grabbed her busted nose. "You little whore." And she kicked out at Ally , Ally simply grabbed her foot pushing her back and then jumped on her and started punching. Jodi screamed after a punch or two and Ally let her up, Jodi had a black eye and busted lip, not to mention her nose was bleeding. "Now get out of here and don't come back.

Jodi turned and walked off unsteadily but she had a smile on her face, she was going to fix this bitch.

* * *

Mark looked up when there was a knock on his hotel room door, he opened and gasped pulling Jodi in the room. "Girl what the hell happened to you, she looked like someone had beat her ass. Mark sat her down. "Mark I found out about that little slut you're seeing, So I went to see her and told her I was pregnant, I was hoping she would leave you alone." Jodi said and burst into tears.

Mark run his hand through his long hair, this was just great. "Dammit Jodi, what the fuck did you do that for?"

"Because we're having a baby, you need to quit that shit." She said still crying. Mark sighed and sat down next to her, she was pretty beat up. "What happened ?"

"That bitch attacked me, told me she hoped I lost the baby." She said crying even harder.

Mark frowned. "She fucking what?" He yelled.

It was all Jodi to do to keep from laughing but she just turned on the tears more. "It happened yesterday, I went to the doctor, he just told me to rest a few days just in case any thing goes wrong."

Mark was as angry as he had ever been, he wanted this child so bad, he was going to go talk to Ally, no way was she getting away with this. "You stay here, "I'll be back in a few days to take you home, just rest and order room service." he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Call me if you start feeling bad. Okay."

Jodi nodded and lay back on the bed, she watched Mark throw a few clothes in his bag and then he stormed out the door.

Jodi started laughing, well that was the end of that little affair.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much for the reviews..Same warnings Mature content, sexual situations, slight slash, and language. Mark is really going to show his ass in this chapter, so be prepared.**

* * *

Mark looked at the time, it was two in the morning, but to damn bad for Ally. The more he thought about what she did, the madder he got. He killed the engine and jumped out of his car and walked up the front steps. He used his key and opened the door and shut it heading upstairs, if he had calmed down before he flew out here, he would have probably been in a better frame of mind, but he was as angry as he had ever been. Mark walked in the bed room and went over and jerked Ally upright scaring her to death, she screamed and Mark just shook her none to gently "Its me, wake your ass up."

Mark what..." She started trying to focus her eyes.

Mark jerked her to her feet in front of him. "How could you do something so stupid? Jodi is pregnant, you little fool." He said his anger simmering ready to blow up.

"Well how was I supposed to know, she attacked me..."

Mark tightened his grip on her arm."You're fuckin lying, she told you, you tired to make her lose the baby."

Ally just stared at him, was he crazy and then she began to see she had been set up by Jodi. "Mark I didn't know.."

He jerked her close to him. "I told you never to fuckin lie to me, I'll teach you to lie to me." Something in him snapped at the thought of his kitten trying to hurt his child. He pushed her face first on the bed and when she tried to move he put one heavy hand on her back. "If you know whats good for you, don't move, or its going to be worse.

Ally had never really feared Mark, respected him yes, but not fear, but his voice was so full of anger, she was truly scared. Ally closed her eyes as she heard the clink of his belt buckle and she knew what he was going to do, she swallowed hard, not like he never had before, but it was just for play not for real and hell she hadn't done nothing, not in her opinion anyway. "Mark.."

"Shut up!" He bellowed and she heard the belt swishing though the loops on his pants, she shivered, she had never been so scared of him.

Ally figured she had no choice he was angry and was going to take it out on her one way or the other.

Mark was in a full blown temper or he might have thought better of what he was about to do.

Mark folded the belt double wrapping the buckle around his hand so he wouldn't hit her with it, all she had on was a t-shirt and he reached one big hand down and stripped it off in one pull.

Ally couldn't help but think of the night Jeff had followed her home and the way he had beat her that night, but she kept telling her self Mark wouldn't do that.

Mark lifted his arm bringing the belt down with a loud crack across her bottom, and she yelped loudly and buried her face in the covers, Mark had no intention of hitting anything but her butt, he wasn't that far out of control, in his mind he was perfectly justified.

Ally clenched her hands as he brought the belt down on her butt time after time, she bit her lips, trying not to cry out, still he continued to lash her with it, over and over, Ally cried quietly in the covers, it hurt ,but him not believing her hurt worse than the belt.

Finally after what seemed like hours to her, but in reality was only minutes, he dropped the belt on the floor, her ass was crimson and he felt like justice had been served, his anger for the most part drained.

Mark sighed and sat down pulling the girl up. He was shocked when she pulled away from him, she never had done that before. "C'mere." He growled grabbing her arm.

"Get away from me!" She said her face red from crying, she scrambled up and grabbed the shirt pulling it over her head and turned to look at him. "I've never lied to you ever, I cant believe that you would think I would." Mark looked at her, she had tears streaming down her face, but worse was the look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes. "Jodi said.."

"She lied.." Ally said rubbing her wet eyes.

Mark looked at her, hell he had lost his temper, he didn't know what to think. He could see the truth in her eyes and he wished he had thought before he acted, but he didn't want to show that he felt like a dumb ass, he shouldn't have believed Jodi, its just she was pregnant.

Jodi had every reason to lie, she wanted him out of the relationship with Ally, he saw that now, but still the thought of her losing his baby, and Ally being the cause of it had just angered him beyond belief.

Mark didn't like Ally's attitude though, she was being stubborn. "I don't need a reason to whip your ass, its mine to do what I want with it, I'll whip your ass whenever I please, you're forgetting your place."

Ally just stared at him, if he had whipped her for no reason she could deal with that, but he hadn't he had taken Jodi's word over hers, that lodged a bitter pill in her throat, she just couldn't swallow this time. If he had just apologized or acted like he was sorry.

Mark reached for her again. "Now c'mere to daddy, let me make it all better." He crooned in that deep voice of his that always melted her, but she had enough, if he had only been fair, she would never have felt like this, but for the first time, she didn't feel loved or cared for she felt used, he used her as a vessel to unload his anger, then he hadn't believed her.

He thought she had lied to him, that was a big problem for her, they had to have trust between them, and Mark had just whipped her ass for something she didn't do, the trust she had always had in him faltered. Ally backed away and shook her head. "No."

Mark narrowed his eyes at her. "Kitten, you better get that ass over here, because if I have to come get you, I'm gonna have to tan that ass again, and you wont be sitting for a while." He threatened.

Ally just stared at him, he was angry because he had lost control and he was desperately trying to get it back. "You better not touch me again Mark, I mean it."

Mark stood and just looked at her, he made no move to grab her or touch her. "Ally you will do as I tell you, you're pouting about that whipping and thats not like you, its over and done with, you need to calm down."

Ally was tired of this. "I'm not pouting, I'm mad cause you beat the hell outta me, becsue that bitch wife of yours lied, you know she lied and now you act like its no big deal, I'm just supposed to be cool with the fact , you broke in my house jerked me out of bed at the crack of dawn and beat my ass for no good reason, fuck you and fuck your stupid ass wife, I hope she does lose your precious baby." Ally didn't know where the tirade came from, she had never let loose like that in her whole life and she regretted her last words as soon as they left her mouth, she would never want anything to happen to Mark's child, even if it was Jodi's too.

When Mark heard her last words he lost it and a red haze fell over him, he lifted his hand and slapped her hard across the face, he had never slapped a woman like that, he watched as she fell to the floor from the force of the blow and clutched her hand to her face, he was shocked at his own actions, he watched as tears ran down her cheeks, the whole side of her face where he slapped her was red, the regret was instantaneous. He bent . "Kitten I'm sorry baby." He reached out to touch her but she flinched away from him.

Mark pulled back, he broke her trust, trust he had spent years building up, his flaming temper had tore down. "Ally, its gonna be fine, as soon as the baby is born, things can get back to normal, I'll start coming around again, c'mere, let me love you, it'll be a while before I come back."

Ally just looked at him like he was crazy. "Get out Mark, and don't come back."

Mark couldn't believe his ears. "Ally I'm sorry I slapped you, you know I would never hurt you."

Ally just shook her head. "I love you Mark, but you hurt more than my body, that I can handle, but my heart can't take anymore, we're done."

Mark stood angry, he wasn't going to beg any woman, it was her loss, not his. "Fine Ally have it your way, but remember when you come begging me to take you back, this was your choice, you'll have to live with it." With that he turned and left the room and a minute later she heard the door slam and his car start, she wanted to run and beg him to come back, but she knew this was for the best, with a child on the way, he would have even less time for her , besides she couldn't accept the way he treated her tonight.

Mark had tromped all over her trust for him, Ally climbed in the bed and pulled the covers over herself and started crying, her heart was broke in a million pieces.

* * *

Scott banged on Ally's door hard. He had tried to call her cell, but he wasn't getting a answer, he had dropped by for a visit, her car was out front. He frowned and stood back, what to do, it was ten in the morning the girl never slept this late, she was always a early bird.

He walked off the porch and decided to try the back door, he walked around the house to the deck and climbed the stairs and tried the sliding door finding it open. Scott relieved went in and looked around, it was awfully quite, he walked in the living room and then up the stairs to Ally's bedroom, he opened the door and frowned, she was laying on the bed naked and several empty whiskey bottles around. "Not good ."

Scott picked up the bottles and threw them in the trash can, he tried to wake her but she was passed out cold.

Scott sat down and frowned at the dark bruise on her face, he wondered what the fuck had happened to her, he went to pull the covers over her and seen the light belt marks on her butt, he knew her and Mark played rough, but the bruise on her face bothered him, she wasn't a heavy drinker, something was up, he covered her and got up leaving the room, he would let her sleep it off and then find out what was going on.

* * *

Ally woke to the smell of coffee and she opened her eyes to find Scott sitting on the edge of her bed with a cup of coffee. "Well hello sleeping beauty."

Ally sit up and clutched her head."You deserve a headache for drinking all that liquor little girl, don't ever drink that much." He scolded.

Ally took the coffee and sipped it gratefully, when it was gone, Scott took the cup and lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom, where there was tub full of hot water. "Get in and take a bath and then get downstairs and eat."

Ally nodded and he left her, she sank in the hot water with a sigh and washed slowly, her heart ached and she felt like crying all over again.

Ally sniffed and washed her hair and then got out and dried off, she threw on a shirt and panties and went her room to dig a pair of shorts out of her drawer, she brushed her hair out and headed downsatirs to find Scott in the kitchen, he handed her a bowl of chicken soup and set a grilled cheese down in front of her went to get her more coffee. "Thanks Scott."

He nodded and sat down across from her watching her. "Eat every bite."

Ally nodded, she was starving and managed to eat it all. "Okay talk, what the fuck happened to you?"

Ally sighed. "Mark..."

Scott gave her a sharp look."He hit you in the face?" He asked looking pissed.

"It wasn't his fault, I said something very hateful to him." She said trying to defend him. "I don't gave a fuck what you said, he had no right to do that shit." Scott snapped.

"Look Jodi showed up here and she tried to hit me and insulted me so I kicked her butt, a few days later Mark showed up in the middle of the night, he dragged me out of bed and Jodi told him that she told me she was pregnant and to stay away from Mark, and that I attacked her, and told her I hoped she lost the baby."

Scott shook his head. "No way you would do that."

"Yeah well Mark believed her, instead of me, said I was lying and he he...he hit me with his belt and then thought everything was supposed to be just great between us again, he finally believed me that I didn't know she was pregnant, he didn't apologize or nothing, anyway we got into it and I told him, I hoped she did lose the baby and he slapped me, he tried to apologize and I just was done, I told him we were though." Her voiced cracked and she started crying.

Scott jumped up and bent down in front of her taking her in his arms, Ally laid her head on his shoulder and cried. "Baby shhhh, its okay." Scott said and he gently rubbed her back. Ally lay there and cried herself out and then Scott pulled back. "Ally its better this way, I know you love him, but he's no good for you, now with a baby on the way, you did the right thing."

Ally nodded on his shoulder. "I know, it just hurts."

Scott rubbed her back and then pushed her back a bit and kissed her cheek. "Sweetheart, maybe you need to get away for a while, take a vacation, go to Kev's house, you could relax, theres no one there."

Ally thought about it. "I guess it does sound good."

"I'll call Kev, and let him know, okay?"

She nodded and Scott went to call Kevin, she sat back and wondered if this ache in her heart would ever go away.

* * *

Scott sat down on the couch and lifted Ally in his lap wrapping his arms around her. "Okay I made you reservations, I have to get back to work, but I'll drop you off at the airport before I go, Kev sayd he'll call you tomorrow night, give you a chance to get settled in."

Ally nodded and cuddled deeper in Scott's embrace. "Thanks Scott."

"No problem baby." He held her wishing he could do something to make her feel better.

Ally was thinking about her business, she was going to sell it before she moved to Tampa, she might as well get that done, it would giver her the money to finish her house down there, she planned to start a new company when she got settled. As soon as she got back from her mini vacation, she would get that ball rolling, the sooner she was out of this house the better.

Scott lifted her chin and surprised her by kissing her right on the lips. "Scott don't."

"Calm down sweet thing, I'm not about to take advantage of you, it was just a kiss and not even a real one, you're way to jumpy."

Ally sighed and leaned against him. "Sorry."

Scott ran his hand through her long hair and just looked at her. "Ally I want you to really try to let go of Mark, you deserve so much more, you're a wonderful girl, any man would be lucky to have you, you need to be someone's wife and a mother, you're wasting yourself, sweet sweet girl, I'm not good enough for you either, you need to meet a nice guy your age and fall in love and have a life with someone, not waste yourself on jerks like me and Mark."

Ally smiled."You're not a jerk, you're a beautiful person Scott, you always know what to say to me."

Scott just hugged her. "Thats cause I think I'm halfway in love with you little girl, if I wasn't married, I would grab you up and marry you in a heartbeat and treat you like the princess you are."

Ally hugged him tight, Scott might be married and she knew he was pretty much a man whore, she didn't care, he treated her like she was special and she so much needed that right now, she felt so worthless right now, like there was something wrong with her, that Mark found her lacking somehow, like she wasn't good enough for him to love. "I love you Scott."

"I love you too, and little girl, if we're ever single at the same time, I'm going to have you, just letting you know right now."

She smiled and buried her face against him, Scott was the nicest guy in the world, he was the only man besides Mark, she could ever see herself with in that way, but for now that was the furthest thing from her mind, she was in a world of hurt and she was going to have to get over Mark somehow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the great reviews, Mature sexual situations, slight slash , adult content, language.**

* * *

Ally walked along the beach, it was just after dawn and she had been at Kevin's a week he had been to see her once, she guessed Scott had told him what happened, because he was pissed. She tried her best to calm him down and told him just to let it go, she wanted to put the whole thing with Mark behind her and try to get on with her life.

She had been in touch with a buyer for her company and was going to sell as soon as she got back home, she planned on working on getting her home ready while she was here, she still hadn't told the guys yet, she wanted to surprise them when she had the house finished, she would save the news for when she was actually here.

Ally was still hurting but each day was better, she just had to learn to live without Mark, she knew once his child was born , he would never leave Jodi.

* * *

Scott walked through the arena with a purpose, Mark had been gone all week, to take care of his wife or so the rumor mill said.

He walked up to Mark's dressing room and pounded on the door. When Mark opened it Scott's fist flew out and hit him right in the mouth. Mark fell back in the floor and brought his hand up to his bloody mouth. "I guess I had that one coming, but next time I hit back." He said getting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "How the fuck could you hit that little thing Mark, I swear I thought you cared about her what kind of monster are you?"

Mark turned away from Scott. "I lost my temper, it was wrong, I'm sorry I slapped her."

"Yeah what about beating her with that belt?" He asked.

Mark turned and looked at Scott. "Thats between me and her, she accepts that as a part of our relationship, I didn't bruise her, I'm always careful with her."

Scott shook his head. "You left welts on her Mark."

"Scott you have no idea what is acceptable in our relationship, I know how much she can take, and she could have safe worded me if she wanted me to stop, but she didn't."

"Mark she's done with you, I'm warning you stay away from her, if you don't I'll kick your ass." Scott said turning to go.

"Scott she's mine, thats not going to change." Mark said sitting down.

"You're wrong, she's done with you, stay away Mark, I mean it or you'll have Kev and Shawn to tend with."

Mark watched his leave, Shawn was his best friend surely he wasn't on Scott's side trying to take Ally from him.

* * *

Mark tracked Shawn down later in the catering area. "Shawn?"

Shawn frowned at him. "Mark I really don't have anything to say to you."

Mark sat down. "Man we been best friends for a long time, look I lost my temper, I would never hurt Kitten I feel terrible, she just said some shit that was fucked up and I lost it, me and her will make up and everything will be fine."

Shawn shook his head. "Mark leave her alone, you hurt her bad, just leave her be, let her get on with her life.

Mark stood. "I cant do that Shawn, I just cant." he said and walked off, Shawn shook his head, why couldn't Mark understand he was just hurting the girl.

_September 1996_

Ally hummed as she baked cookies, she had her business sold, her house was finished in Florida, everything seemed to be going very well, sometimes she even went a whole day without thinking about Mark, she hadn't even cried over him in almost three weeks, she knew it was getting a little easier to live without him.

Ally pulled the cookies out of the oven and sat down, it was awfully hot and she felt a little flushed, she hadn't been feeling all that well the last few weeks, she had some kind of virus a couple weeks ago and it seemed to be lingering, she decided to make a doctor's appointment for next week and hopefully find out why she felt like crap.

All the guys had been super busy the last month and hadn't been around, she had flown out to meet them in Georgia so she could see Jacob, who she missed terrible, but it had been awkward when she had run into Mark, she had wanted to fling herself on him and might have if Scott hadn't put his arm around her and lead her away, after that she knew she wouldn't go back to any of the shows, it hurt to much to see him.

Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Ally."

She grinned. "Hey Scott."

"I just wanted to check on you, I know we haven't been around much." He said.

"I'm fine, just doing some baking , not much, I've become lazy since I sold the company." She said laughing.

"Well you have no excuse to stay there, move in with Kev and Shawn." He said.

Ally smiled as she knew soon she would be ready to move to Tampa. "I'll think about it, when are you coming to see me?"

He smiled. "Well if I do will you give me a kiss?"

Ally laughed. "Umm I always give you a kiss." She teased.

"No no, I mean a proper kiss." He said laughing.

Ally grinned she enjoyed flirting with Scott. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Well just maybe I'll show you." He threatened.

Ally smiled. "We'll see." She said.

"Okay love, I'll be by in about a month or so, sorry its been so long, but between Vince keeping me busy and my crazy ass wife, well its been nuts."

"I know, I'll see you then."

She got off the phone with Scott and called and made a doctor's appointment for the next Monday.

* * *

Mark was done with his match and got dressed in his street clothes.

He picked up his phone and called Jodi to check on her and talked a few minutes then hung up, he had got rid of the phone he had bought to talk to Ally, over the months he accepted the fact that it was for the best if they didn't see each other again, he had hurt her, he knew that, but his wife and baby had to come first, he decided he was going to make his marriage work for his child's sake that meant no more affairs and Ally was in his past.

He still dreamed of her, could hear her calling him in his sleep, hear her tearful voice calling to him, but he figured it was guilt or something. He shook his head, this was his life now, ,and Ally was gone, he needed to learn to accept it. Jodi was due in February , he best keep his mind on that and erase any thoughts of Ally.

* * *

Ally sat on the exam table, the doctor had been gone a while, he had took blood and urine samples and told her he would be back in a bit.

She was a bit worried hoping it wasn't something serious. Ally looked up as the doctor walked in. "Doctor Harper,its not something serious is it?" She asked worried.

He closed the door and sat down. "Umm well not bad really, Ally you're pregnant."

Ally's whole world changed in that moment. "No way, I'm on birth control, I been on it for years..."

The doctor looked at the clipboard, I see I prescribed you a large dosage of antibiotics in July."

She nodded. "I had a ear and lung infection, I took them almost three weeks."

"Antibiotics will counteract the effects of some birth controls and make them ineffective, I see on the history you filled out you didn't list the birth control, if you had I would have warned you of the effects."

Ally lowered her head and took a deep breath, what was she going to do?

"Ally go home and think about this and if you want to talk about your options call me okay?"

She nodded and he gave her the name of a obstetrician if she needed one.

Ally got up and left the office in a daze, she had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Ally spent a couple of days thinking, she wanted this baby, she made a appointment for the obstetrician and found out she was two months along and that she was due toward the middle of May. She decided she had to tell Mark he had a right to know, she called the number she hadn't used in so long only to find the number was inactive, he had got rid of the phone.

Ally dialed Shawn's number. "hello."

"Hey Shawn I need you to do me a favor, can you tell Mark to give me a call?"

"Ally thats not a good idea, let things go honey." he said,

"Shawn please, I don't want to get back with him, its just I have something I need to talk to him about, please." She asked.

Shawn sighed. "Okay babe, I'll tell him."

Ally thanked him and hung up, now she just had to wait.

* * *

Shawn went round to Mark's dressing room and knocked on the door. Mark opened the door. "Hey Shawn."

"Mark, look Ally called me and she wants you to call her, she sounded pretty wound up, otherwise I wouldn't even tell you, give he a call okay?"

Mark shook his head. "I cant do that, its best to leave me and her in the past, I have to focus on my child now, just tell her theres nothing left to say."

Shawn just stared at this man, him and Ally had a relationship for four years and he couldn't even call her. "Whatever Mark." he turned and walked off.

Mark shut the door, he wanted to call her, hell he wanted to see her, but he knew that would be a mistake, so he let it go, best to just forget her.

* * *

Ally waited a week and he didn't call, so she called Shawn back. "Shawn did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, Ally he don't want to talk to you, honey just let it go." He said not wanting her hurt no more.

"Shawn give me his number." She said she had to talk to him.

"Ally not a good idea." Shawn warned.

"Please?" She asked becoming desperate.

"No Ally just let him go, its for your own good."'

Ally sighed and told him goodbye, she had to find away to tell him, he had a right to know.

* * *

Ally decided to go to the next show which was in Maryland, she drove down that day, she had already called Vince and asked for a backstage pass, Vince knew she was Kevin's friend and he told her of course to pick the pass up at the front gate.

Ally arrived and got the pass and went to backstage area, she asked a stagehand where Mark's dressing room was, and he took her to it, she knocked on the door, when Mark answered she caught her breath and so did her, the pull between the two of them was still there.

Mark came back to his senses, it looked like he was going to have to be mean to get rid of her, he didn't want to hurt her, but she was better off to cut it off clean and quick. "Ally I don't want you any more, leave." He said his voice cold.

Ally swallowed hard, the hurt cutting her deep, she still loved this man. "Mark just listen to me.."

"NO." He cut her off. "Ally You were just a piece on the side, I'm done with you, now get the fuck out of my life and stay out, you mean nothing to me." He snapped hatefully.

Ally felt her heart breaking again piece by piece. "Mark if you would just listen..."

Mark cut her off once again. "You just don't get it, Ally you were a good lay, thats it, I don't want you anymore , fuckin leave."

Ally was heart broken and then she remembered her dad, so resentful of her, he hadn't wanted her, would Mark treat their child the same way as some obligation, like a accident that he didn't want, no she didn't want that for her child.

She looked up at him one last time, and she was ashamed to realize he hadn't killed her love , she still loved him. "I love you." She said close to tears and walked off.

Mark closed his eyes and forced himself to shut the door, it was the hardest thing he ever did, but he knew in the long run it was the kindest thing he could do for her.

Ally didn't even stop to see the other guys she left and got in her car and just cried till she couldn't cry no more, then she started her car and headed home, this baby was everything to her now, she knew what she had to do, she didn't like it, She had to just leave she wouldn't tell any of the guys she was leaving, she might be living in Tampa but they would never think to look there.

Ally knew she couldn't tell them, they would insist she tell Mark, hell she had tried but she knew having a father that didn't love you, was not so great for the kid.

No she had to leave this life behind and leave all her friends behind, she sighed, she was going to be all alone. Tears leaked from her eyes as she realized she had lost everything, everything but her and Mark's child.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the great reviews. Mature content, sexual situations, slash, language.**

* * *

_November 1996_

"Where the fuck can she be?"

Kevin shook his head. "Man its like she just fell off the earth, why would she just take off like that?"

Scott paced back in forth in Kevin's dressing room. Shawn bounced Jacob on his knee. "Well a couple of months ago she wanted me to have Mark call her, but he refused, but still why would she just take off, we're like her family."

Scott sat down frustrated. "I don't know, but I say we hire detectives, I love that girl, I'm worried sick about her."

Kevin nodded. "I'll get on the phone and see what we can do, she cant just have disappeared like that."

Shawn got up and handed the baby to Kevin. "I'm going to talk to Mark."

Shawn found Mark in his dressing room. "Have you heard from Ally, she just vanished, Scott went to see her the house is empty, she just left without saying a word, her cell phone has been turned off."

Mark sighed and got up. "She came to see me a couple of months ago, I think she wanted to get back together, I was a little harsh with her, I didn't want to be but I just thought it was better for her if we ended things, the relationship wasn't good for her, and with a kid on the way, I just figured it was better to end things for good."

Shawn just nodded, he knew that was probably the only way Mark could end things with her is by being harsh with her. "If you hear from her, please let me know."

Shawn, I never meant to hurt the girl, I did care for her." Mark said.

Shawn just shook his head and left, the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

* * *

Ally worked in her garden, the place was beautiful just like she imagined it in her dreams, then there was the beautiful lake just beyond the white fence she had put up, she smiled, this would be the perfect place to race her children,

She rubbed her belly and smiled, she was already starting to show, because she was having twins, she grinned again and pushed herself to her feet and headed back to her back deck, she sat down on the bottom step filled wit happiness, she couldn't wait to her babies got her, then she would have someone to love forever, they were her babies, her and Mark's, she was relieved she would always have a part of him to carry with her.

The only regret was having to leave her friends behind, but she wasn't going to risk Mark finding out and relegate her children to being a burden he didn't want, them being second class citizens to his child with Jodi, no it was better this way, they would grow up feeling loved and wanted and never know rejection from their father , it was better this way.

Ally had stepped into a rich Market in Florida, the Internet was starting to boom and with her talents for web design, she was doing great, the market was booming and she had more work than she could handle, she had changed her name, to keep anyone from finding her. It was cleaver if she said so herself, Allison Jackson had become Allison Scott after her best friend, and plus she was right here in Tampa, they would never think to look right under their noses, she hated doing this but she had no choice, her kids had to come first, thats all she cared about now.

* * *

Mark walked in his home and called Jodi's name. He walked around the house and finally found her in the bedroom on the phone. "Gotta go." She said and hung up.

Mark flopped on the bed beside her. "Who was that?"

"My friend Missy." She said.

Mark sighed and closed his eyes , he was dead tired. "I hope you haven't been seeing that little whore again."

Mark sat up frustrated. "Jodi give it a rest, its over with her, okay."

Jodi got up. "Hey come back here, I want you." He said .

"Mark I cant have sex, I'm too tired from carrying all this weight and besides it might hurt the baby." She knew that would keep him away from her.

"Did the doctor say that?" He asked.

"Every since your little whore beat me up, I been having weird pains, the doctor said sex until the baby is born is not a good idea."

Mark sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Just fuckin perfect."

Jodi left the room with a smile on her face, well at least that gave her a couple of months reprieve.

Mark got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, he stripped his clothes off and turned the hot spray on and stepped under, his thoughts were filled with his Kitten, he missed her so bad, if she was with him now, she would be soaping his body, telling him how much she missed him, how much she loved him, then she would go to her knees and take him in her mouth and pleasure him.

Mark opened his eyes and looked down at his painful erection, he slowly stroked himself off as he thought of his girl, when he was done he rinsed off and shook his head disgusted with himself, what was the hold that little girl had on him, he just hoped wherever she was, she was okay, that she met someone and fell in love and had a good life, she deserved it. Mark got dressed in short and dried his hair, he went downstairs to find Jodi laying on the couch watching TV. "What you cant cook either?"

Jodi sighed. "Mark I'm tired." She whined.

Mark had enough of her ass, he pulled her up off the couch. "Get on your fuckin knee, I don't guess it will hurt the baby if you suck my dick." He snapped.

"Fuck you Mark..." Mark put his hand over her mouth. "You listen to me, once you have this baby things are going to be my way or you can hit the road, and I'll take the baby from you, now while I'm home, you're going to cook and suck my dick every time I tell you too." He growled.

Jodi didn't like the look in his eyes and she sank to her knees, Mark pulled his shorts down and grabbed her hair. "Now get busy."

He closed his eyes as Jodi sucked him off, things were going to change around here, he had enough of Jodi treating him like a bitch.

When she was done Mark pulled her up. "Now go cook something."

He laughed as she scurried away like a little mouse, maybe he should have taken her in hand years ago, but better late than never.

* * *

_Warning mature adult content, slash, if thats not your cup of tea, you might want to skip this part._

* * *

Shawn rubbed Kevin's back as they lay tangled in their bed. "Shawn I'm so worried about Ally."

Shawn reached up to kiss Kevin. "I know babe,I am too, but no one can find her, we've hired two different detectives, hopefully whatever has got into her, she will come to her senses and contact us."

Kevin laid back and pulled Shawn over with one big arm. Shawn snuggled close to Kevin and ran his fingers over the big mans chest. "Quit Twink..I'm trying to think here."

Shawn just grinned. "You've done enough thinking for tonight, Jacob is asleep, you should be too, he'll be up early, you know.."

Kevin sighed, he knew Shawn was right, but he couldn't help but worry about Ally, all alone out there somewhere.

He closed his eyes when he felt Shawn roll on his back and he tugged Kevin on top of him. Kevin bent and kissed him, letting his tongue plunder Shawn's mouth. Shawn smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "I know just what you need to help you sleep, babe."

Kevin loved this man so much. "And what would that be lover boy?"

Shawn grinned and pressed himself up, desperate for Kevin's touch. Kevin chuckled and tugged at Shawn's dark blond hair. "Somebody is hot." He teased.

Kevin watched as his lover nodded with a touch of desperation and he grinned, most nights he would tease and torture him a bit, but Kevin needed him just as bad, he bent and kissed Shawn again. "Get those knee's up Twink." he demanded.

Shawn eagerly complied. "Mmm you look good like that, spread out just like a buffet." Kevin teased as he reached for the lube on the bedside table, he spent the next five minutes, kissing and preparing his lover, Shawn was so close to the brink, his erection straining painfully.

"Okay Babe..shhhhh." Kevin said and kissed him gently. "Now..." Shawn snapped his patience wearing thin. Kevin lifted Shawn legs over his big shoulders, "Watch it lover boy, or I'll turn over and go to sleep." The words made Shawn whimper and Kevin decided he had prolonged it enough, he eased his weeping shaft in Shawn's tight body biting his lip at the feel of Shawn around him, he never got over this feeling with Shawn, nothing or no one had ever felt better.

Kevin thrust hard and fast as they were both hungry for release. "Kevvvvvvv." His lover called out and Kevin reached down to stroke Shawn's hard shaft even as he penetrated his tight passage again and again.

Shawn arched up trying take more of the big man inside himself, he moaned and whimpered at the feel of Kevin inside him, his big hand stroking his cock.

Kevin came hard spilling his seed deep in his lover and Shawn screamed out as he climaxed his seed splashing his chest, Kevin continued to move in his lover, then finally pulled free and bent running his tongue over his chest catching his partners essence on his tongue, Shawn smiled and cradled the big man's head as he ran his tongue over him."I love you."

Kevin smiled and leaned up to kiss Shawn. "I love you too." Kevin fell back in the bed, his thoughts pulled once again to Ally , he just prayed she was okay wherever she was at.

* * *

Ally was working on the nursery for the babies, she already had the cribs set up, ahs had painted the walls a eggshell white and had a care bear theme going on, she had wall hangings a big rocking chair in one corner, she really liked the way it was coming along.

Ally sighed and sat down in the rocking chair looking out the window at the lake, she wondered what it would be like to have someone to share this with, she just knew if things were different and Mark hadn't been married maybe he could have loved her, just a little, she imagine what things would have been like if her and Mark was married, how excited he would have been about twins.

Ally felt tears prick her eyes, how she wished she could see Kevin and Shawn and even Scott, she missed them so bad, but this was the way things had to be.

_February 1997_

Mark couldn't believe he had missed the birth of his child, Jodi had called him when she went into labor, but his flight had been delayed, and it took him the whole damn day to get here, Jodi had never called him back, he only found out his daughter was born, because he had called the hospital and the nurses had told him Jodi was resting, but his wife and daughter was fine. He stopped at the nurses station.

"Yes sir?" One nurse said.

"I'm here to see Jodi Calaway, she just gave birth to our daughter." He said fidgeting eager to see his child.

The nurse gave him a odd look, but made no comment. "She's asleep, but you can go on in , the bay is asleep in the bassinet."

Mark followed her to the room and thanked her and walked in and walked over to the bassinet, he peeled the blanket back, but his smile fell away and a frown replaced it, anger went through his veins as cold as ice, there was no way this was his child, he knew immediately this child's father whoever he was was African American.

"Mark..."

He turned around to glare at his wife. "How could you lie..."

Jodi sat up and looked scared. "Mark I really thought it was most likely yours, her father was just a guy I met, I was lonely while you were on the road." Tears were leaking from her eyes.

"I want a uncontested divorce, that kid is not mine, and if you just go away nice and quite, I wont drag your name through the mud, I'll give you enough money to get on your feet for a while, but take you little bastard and get away from me, my lawyer will be in touch." He said harshly.

"Mark please." She begged.

"No I never want to see you again." Mark walked out of the room and out of the hospital crushed, she took his dreams and killed them, he had wanted a child so much. Never again would he trust a woman, the only one he had ever met that was worth a damn was his Kitten and now she was gone, he had drove her away.

Mark shook his head, maybe he could find her, Kitten still loved him, her last words were that she loved him, he smiled, thats what he would do , find his kitten, his little girl, then everything would be fine.

Happy with his decision he got in his truck and started formulating a plan to find her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the great reviews, same warning, sexual themes, slight slash, language , although this chapter is pretty tame.**

* * *

_May 1997_

"Ally are you sure theres no one you can call?" Her doctor asked.

Ally wiped the sweat on her forehead. "No Doc, just me." She flopped back panting, her babies would be here soon, and thank goodness she didn't have to have a c-section.

"Okay Push hard Ally."

One of the nurses helped her sit up and she screamed as she pushed. "Okay I see the head, c'mon Ally, the little one has head full of red hair, one more push and you can meet this one." The doctor said.

"Just like daddy." She murmured as she started to pushed again, she felt the little body slide from her and she cried as the doctor grinned as he cut the cord and laid her son on her belly. "This one is a little boy."

Ally ran her hand gently over his head, he was bawling. "Yeah just like daddy. Already bellowing out orders."

The nurse took him to clean him up. "Okay Ally we have one more to go."

Ally sat up with the nurses helped and screamed her way through six more hard pushes, and then the doctor laid her daughter on her belly, she had brown curls and big brown eyes , her mothers daughter.

Ally watched them lift her daughter to clean her up and they laid her son in her arms, Ally grinned and cradled him close. "Hello baby boy, I'm your Mama."

His gaze seem to focus on her face and she smiled and kissed his smooth little cheek. "I love you."

The nurse handed her the little girl and she held a baby in each arm. She kissed the little girl and lay back for a minute. "Now I just need to figure out names for you two."

* * *

Mark was drunk, as drunk as he could be, he was laying on the floor of the bar, just wishing he could lay here forever. "Alright big guy come on."

Mark felt someone pulling him up. "Shawn ?"

"Yeah c'mon lets get you to your room." Shawn said.

Mark held on to the smaller man and he helped him to the elevators. "Mark you have to stop this, she's gone, we've all tried to find Ally, but she's gone, she don't want to be found, let it go."

Mark shook his head. "I need my Kitten, I fucked it all up Shawn..."

Shawn sighed, Mark had spent a few months looking for her and realized it was hopeless, now he was drinking himself into a stupor everyday.

He got Mark to his room and dumped him on the bed, he pushed him more fully on the bed and pulled Mark's boots off and pulled the covers over him. He hated seeing him like this, but he had no one to blame but himself, he had hurt the girl deeply, she had enough and walked away, it was done and Mark needed to get over it.

* * *

Shawn headed back to his and Kevin's room, he opened the door and small body ran into his legs. "Jacob, why aren't you in bed." He said lifting the seventeen month old in the air. "Papa." The boy yelled giggling.

Kevin laughed. "He's fighting bedtime as usual."

Shawn hugged the squirming little boy. "Bedtime Jacob."

"Nooooooooooo."

"His favorite word." Shawn said grinning and carrying the boy in the extra connecting room, Kevin followed and laughed as the boy scooted out of bed as soon as Shawn laid him down. Kevin caught him and put him back in the bed. "Don't get up again Jacob."

Jacob sniffed, he knew the game was over from his daddy's tone of voice. "Dada." He pleaded.

Kevin shook his head and Shawn got up and grabbed one of Jacob's books. "Lay down Jacob, Papa will read to you."

Jacob flopped in the middle of the bed and Shawn got on one side and Kevin sat on the other, the boy cuddled between both as Shawn read him goodnight moon, the boy was alsleep before the last page and Shawn smiled and laid the book on the table and bent to kiss the boy's cheek, Kevin pulled the covers over his son and Shawn plugged in the night light and the two left the room. "Mark drunk again?"

Shawn nodded and flopped on the couch. "Yeah, he's eat up with it."

Kevin sat down next to Shawn and pulled him in his arms. "He brought this on himself."

"I know." Shawn said putting his head on Kevin's shoulder. "I guess he realizes what a idiot he was, and he wanted that baby so bad, then to find out it wasn't his, he's been through a lot."

Kevin nodded. "I know, he should have woke up sooner and realized what he had with Ally, then maybe she would still be here."

Shawn reached up and Kissed Kevin. "I know you miss her, I wish to God we could find her."

"Me too." Kevin said, he wondered if they would see her again.

* * *

Ally smiled as she lay her sleeping son in his crib, she had learned one thing about herself, she was made for motherhood, she enjoyed every minute with her babies.

She had been home for two weeks and now had a new purpose to her life, her beautiful children. Ally still missed Mark, still needed him as she always had, but she put that on a back burner, how could she be sad when she had these two beautiful children that came from her love for Mark, she couldn't.

She smiled down at her two children Zachery Elijah Calaway and Tabitha Leah Calaway , she gave them their father's name and his name was on their birth certificate, she figured they should get one thing from their father, she didn't think there was any danger he didn't even know she was pregnant, she felt she was safe from discovery.

She had a small business going and could be picky about the jobs she took, she had a nice nest egg, so she was going to be okay for now, she just wanted to spend as much time as possible with the babies.

* * *

Mark rolled out of bed and grabbed his head, Shawn was right, he had to let go of this, Ally was gone and she didn't want to be found and he couldn't blame her after the things he said to her. He got up and hit the shower, as he washed he thought about his life, he had fucked it up pretty good, he had used Ally for the lifestyle he really wanted and tried to have a separate so called normal life with Jodi.

He knew what he needed and wanted was the kind of lifestyle he had got used to with Ally, but Ally was gone, but Mark promised himself, before the next time he got involved with a woman, he as going to make sure they had plenty in common.

* * *

Shawn smiled at Mark as they boarded the plane. "Feeling better?"

Mark nodded. "Thanks Shawn."

Shawn nodded. "Thats what friends are for, look Mark, you need to move on."

Mark nodded. "You're right, Kitten was special, she always will be, but thats in the past."

Shawn was glad to hear him trying to get over this, he had made a huge mistake and lost Ally, but he had his whole life in front of him, he needed to start living it. "Why don't you come home with me and Kev, on our next days off, we'll get a babysitter, go out on the town, have some fun." Shawn offered.

Mark smiled. "Sounds good."

Shawn waved at his friend and went to find Kevin and Jacob, he was going to get Mark out and get his mind off all this, he himself wished Ally would show up, but he had a feeling if she went to that much trouble to disappear she wasn't going to show up anytime soon.

* * *

Ally held Taby, as she called her in her arms breastfeeding her as she watched wrestling, she knew she was just torturing herself , but she could resist watching Mark, as well as Kevin, Scott and Shawn.

She wondered how little Jacob was, she cried every time she watched and she knew she should just stop watching , but she couldn't.

Ally kept hoping her love for Mark would fade, but it didn't, every time she looked in the faces of her children, she knew she would never get over Mark, she just had to learn to live without him.

* * *

_May 1998_

Ally celebrated the twins birthday alone, just her and her babies she smiled as Zack shoved cake in his mouth, or the general direction of his mouth, the cake was all over him. "Happy Birthday Zack."

She smiled at her daughter the calm quite one of the two. "Happy Birthday Taby."

The little girl grinned and stuck her hand in the cake and ate it only marginally better than her brother. Ally snapped pictures of the two and smiled at her son, he looked more like his daddy every day, with those auburn curls and big green eyes ,he was a charmer.

Taby was much like her, shy quite and reserved, but a sweet loving baby.

She cleaned them both up and took them to the nursey.

She picked up the framed picture she had of Mark, she had taken it that long ago Christmas they had spent together, he was just relaxing on the couch, just the picture took her breath away. She sat the twins beside her. "It's daddy." She said holding the picture up for them to see.

Zack felt the picture with his chubby fingers. "DA!"

"Thats right smart boy, Daddy and you look just like him."

Taby looked at the picture and looked at her mama. "Da."

Ally nodded and set the picture on their little dresser, she rocked both in her arms in the rocking chair. "You're daddy is a wonderful man, Mama loves him very much."

The babies gazed up at her with love and trust, she was all they knew of life and they were content in her love and care. "Tomorrow daddy will be on TV, we'll watch okay?"

Two pair of eyes watched her and she just knew they understood, they may never know their daddy but she would make sure they knew who he was.

* * *

Mark rolled over and groaned. "Who the fuck are you?"

The blond grinned. "Don't you remember last night Taker, it was the best night of my life."

Mark groaned and rolled out of bed, another ring rat, he really needed to quit drinking his self into oblivion. "Where are you going?" The blond asked sitting up.

"I have a flight." He snapped.

She smiled. "Can I have your number, well maybe we could hook up again sometime." She asked hopefully.

"No, it was sex, thats it." He snapped and pulled his shoes on and headed for the door.

He looked back and seen the hurt in her blue eyes, but hardened himself, this is all he was good for hurting people, he remembered the hurt in his Kitten's eyes last time he seen her, he wouldn't even listen to what she had to say.

Mark turned and left and walked down the hall to his hotel room, too much had changed, Kevin and Scott had moved to WCW, him and Shawn roomed together.

Shawn was a mess without Kevin around, they lived for their days off, when Shawn and Kevin could be together.

Mark shook his head as he let himself in the room he had shared with Shawn.

Shawn was packing his bag. "Well hey there you big whore."

Mark sighed and grabbed his bag. "I'm not a monk, I have needs Shawn."

Shawn laughed. "Well you must have a lot, all you do is fuck."

Mark shrugged. "I like sex."

"C'mon big man lets go before we miss our flight." Shawn said grabbing his bags, Mark nodded and followed him out.

* * *

Scott slapped Kevin in the back of the head. "Stop brooding."

Kevin sighed. "I miss Shawn."

"Well no one forced you to come here, you should have stayed with Vince." Scott said.

"Daddyyyyy."

Kevin grinned and caught his two and a half year old son in his arms. "Hey buddy."

"Daddy want Papa." The boy said sniffling.

Kevin hugged him close. "I know Jacob, I miss him too."

Scott rubbed the boys brown curls. "Hey Jacob, lets go grab some food, you hungry?"

The boy nodded and Scott lifted him in his arms. "C'mon Kev."The big man got up and followed him. "You know I still have a detective looking for Ally." Scott said.

"I think its hopeless." Kevin said looking even more depressed.

"Its never hopeless, we'll find little girl one day and when I do, I'm gonna bust her tail." Scott missed the girl terribly .

They had become so close, he hadn't realized how much she meant to him until she was gone."

The three walked into the catering area and Scott took the boy to get something to eat, Kevin sat down and stared at his son, he knew Ally loved the boy, he just couldn't believe she took off not caring about any of them, they were so close, something must have happened to make her run off the question was what.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the great reviews. Mature content, slight slash, langauge, not any mature content in this chapter though.**

* * *

_July 2000_

Ally smiled at her chattering son as they walked down the boardwalk. "Mama Cotton candy?"

Her daughter looked up from where she held her mothers other hand. "Pwease Mama?"

Ally smiled. "Okay." She stopped and bought them one to share and watched as they climbed on the bench and shared the sugary treat. Ally watched her children chatter with each other.

Her children were her world and she was theres, sometimes she wondered if it was healthy it was just three of them, but really it seemed all they needed were each other. Ally was able really to grow up with them, understanding finally what a happy childhood was, she played with them and spent every free moment with them, her business gave her enough to pay her mortgage, feed and clothe the kids, they had a beautiful house and the things they needed, thats all she cared about.

They all still sat down and watched wrestling once a week, the children knew who their daddy was, Zack would yell when he came on TV , Taby was a bit more reserved, only looking at her mother. "Why my daddy not see me?"

The question broke her heart, she always told her the same thing."Daddy's busy and he works all the time."

They were three now and she knew the questions would get harder as they got older, but she didn't know what to tell the girl, she wished she had told Mark, but he wouldn't listen, she couldn't bear the thought of Mark treating this kids like they were a burden , she didn't want her kids to ever feel that way.

"Mama, go see boats." Zack said pulling on her hand.

Ally nodded and grabbed some napkins wiping the sticky candy from the twins face. "Okay , lets go."

* * *

Scott walked along the boardwalk, his divorce was final today. He just needed to get out and clear his head. He was relieved but sad at the same time, he and Dana had been married for a long time, his job, drinking and cheating all had contributed to the failure of their marriage, of course her cheating hadn't helped, but he didn't really blame her, he was never home. Marriage wasn't a good idea for someone like him, he figureed out. He vowed never to go down that path again.

"Mama lookie at da boats!"

Scott smiled at the little boy jumping and pointing at the big sailboats, he was trying to drag his mother closer, while she tried to hold on him and a little girl.

Scott looked at the mother and felt his smile fade and a shocked look came over his face, he looked at the kids and then back at the woman. "Ally." He whispered to himself.

Scott's eyes wandered back to the kids, now he knew why she had disappeared. He was going to confront her, but wondered if that was a good idea in front of the kids, he backed up and decided to follow her instead, find out where she was going.

* * *

Ally got the kids down for a nap, she sat with them and read them two stories while they snuggled on each side of her, when she was done she carried her sleepy daughter to her own bedroom and pulled her care bear blanket over her, she kissed her cheek and pulled the door to and headed downstairs to pull out something for dinner tonight.

Ally frowned at the knock on the door and wondered who it could be as no one ever came here, her home was isolated, and no one lived for miles around.

Ally opened the door and shock enveloped her features. "Scott..."

"Young lady you have some serious explaining to do." Scott said looking none to happy.

Ally stepped back to let him in and he shut the door and then shocked her by crushing her in a hug.

Ally hugged him back, she had missed him so bad, she had been on her on for so long, before she knew it she was crying against him.

Scott rubbed her back and just let her cry, he realized all she had been through by herself, trying to raise her children all on her on.

Finally she lifted her head and Scott took her hand. "Very nice house, clever girl hiding right under our noses."

Ally blushed and led him to the kitchen , she made some coffee and set a cup down for both of the, "Scott I tried to tell Mark I was pregnant, but he was so hateful, he kept cutting me off and saying he didn't want me no more, or care what I had to say, I didn't want my kids to be treated badly by their father, to be unwanted, I just thought it was for the best to raise them myself, and I didn't want to ask you guys to have to lie to Mark, he's you friend, I couldn't ask you to cover up the fact I was pregnant , I just thought I was doing the right thing."

Scott lifted her chin. "Ally it was wrong, Mark has the right to know he has two kids, you running off was just wrong, you hurt Kev and Shawn and me, we love you, besides turns out Jodi's baby wasn't Mark's, she cheated, if you had just waited around you could have had him." He scolded.

Ally looked at him shocked. "So he's divorced?" Scott could hear the hope in her voice.

"Ally he just got remarried a few weeks ago, some girl he met at a autograph signing, I'm sorry."

Ally dropped her head tears blurring her eyes, the timing would never be right for her and Mark, her heart was broken all over again.

Scott pulled her in his lap and let her cry. "I'm sorry baby."

Scott held her till her tears stopped. "Little girl, you are going to tell Mark , he has two kids, but first I'm calling Shawn and Kevin, then you and me are going to have a long talk." He said

Ally frowned she didn't much like the sound of that, but she leaned on him anyway and just nodded, she was tired of being in control all the time, she was more than ready to let Scott take over for a while.

* * *

Ally was really worried about her kids would react to Scott, she guessed she shouldn't have worried about Zack, he came downstairs from his nap rubbing his eyes to find the big man in his kitchen along with his mother. "Hi." Zach said smiling at the big man.

Scott grinned at the boy, he looked just like Mark. "Hey big fella, whats your name?"

"Zach." The little boy said, he looked Scott up and down. "I sees you on da TB."

Ally smiled at Scott. "They watch wrestling, it was the only time I could see you guys."

Scott smiled and held out his hand to the boy and Zach took it and Scott pulled the boy close and lifted him on his lap."I'm Uncle Scott, I'm a good friend of your Mama's."

The little boy happily snuggled in Scott's lap and Ally got up and poured the boy a cup of milk and handed it to her son. "Tank you Mama."

She smiled and bent to kiss his cheek. "You're welcome."

Scott sat with the boy and chatted with him, until Taby came in, she saw Scott and stopped for a moment and then ran to her mother hiding her face in her mother's lap. "Little princess is shy huh?" Scott asked.

Ally nodded. "Taby this is my friend Scott."

Taby peeked up and looked at him. "Hey baby girl, you're very pretty just like your Mama."

The little girl hid her face again and Scott laughed. "She'll get used to me, I'll be around a lot."

Ally smiled, because in a way she was relieved she missed her friends, she just wondered if Kevin and Shawn would be mad at her.

"Stop worrying." Scott said and she got up picking Taby up in her arms, she poured the girl some milk and sat down putting the girl in her lap and handing her the milk. "Tank you."

Ally kissed her daughter and Scott watched her, it was easy to see she was a excellent mother, she had done everything on her on.

Kevin had dropped the phone when he told him, he found Ally and about the kids, him and Shawn and Jacob were on the way over.

* * *

Scott sat on the living room floor playing with Zach, Taby sat on the couch and watched still to shy to talk to him. "Taby c'mere." Scott said looking up and giving her a smile, he wasn't going to let the shyness continue, she was a doll, she looked just like Ally.

The little girl slowly slid off the couch and moved toward him slowly. "Thats it c'mon."

Zach looked up and smiled. "Sissy Unka Scott nice." He encouraged.

She stopped in front of Scott looking very nervous. "Baby girl, you don't have to be scared of me, we're going to be good friends, okay."

The little girl nodded and Scott smiled, she was adorable in her pink care bear outfit with bows tied in her dark curls, clutching a worn looking stuffed animal. Scott lifted the small girl and set her on his lap. "Do you want to play with us?"

She nodded and laid her bear in Scott's lap and popped one thumb in her mouth and leaned forward to place a block on Scott's castle he was building.

Scott smiled, she was as sweet as she could be. He heard the knock at the door and Ally came out of the kitchen and went to the door as soon as she opened it Kevin grabbed her and hoisted her in his arms. "Baby girl, I've missed you so much."

She smiled as he swung her around in a circle and set her down.

Jacob came running in and the five year old looked up at Ally. "Papa said you take care of me, when I was a little baby."

Ally nodded and bent in front of the boy and hugged him. "I've missed you."

The little boy hugged her and then spotted the other children. "Daddy can I go play?"

Kevin nodded and looked at her children. "Their beautiful Ally."

She smiled and hugged him again. "Thanks, I really missed you."

Kevin just held her, when he thought of all she must have went through on her own it made him sad, sad that she had to make the choice she did.

"Little girl."

Ally looked up smiling and launched herself at Shawn, who caught her in a bone crushing hug. "You need a good spanking for running off like you did."

Ally blushed but Shawn just smiled and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry I'll let Scott deal with that, I would never be able to do that to you."

Ally leaned up kissing him. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." He said just glad to have his girl back. "Now let's meet these kids of yours."

Shawn sat her to her feet and they walked into the living room. "Mama we gots a bruther."

Ally smiled at her son as Jacob sat beside him helping him build a castle. "Yep Zach's gonna be my little brother and Taby is my little sister." Jacob said grinning.

Taby was still in Scott's lap sucking her thumb, Ally was trying to get her to quit, but she always did it when she was sleepy, or unsure of herself or upset, Ally figured she was overwhelmed by all the people. Shawn bent down in front of the kids. "Hi Zack, I'm your Uncle Shawn." Shawn marveled at how much he looked like Mark.

Zack grinned. " "Jacob says yous Papa."

Shawn grinned. "Papa it is." He said ruffling the boys auburn curls, he turned to Taby who looked at him shyly. "Hey sweet thing, you look just like you Mama."

She hid her face in Scott's chest and Shawn just smiled and bent to kiss the top of her head. "Pretty soon you wont be scared of me baby girl."

Kevin bent down and smiled at Zack. "I'm your uncle Kev."

Jacob shook his head. "No you're daddy."

Zack looked at Kevin. "Him no my daddy, my daddy is Taker."

Kevin and Shawn looked up at Ally surprised she just shrugged. Kevin smiled at the boy."Thats right, I am your uncle though. "Unka Kev." Zack said giggling.

Kevin smiled and turned to Taby. "Hey beautiful, now how can you sit on Scott's lap, I'm way prettier than him." he said winking at her.

Taby surprised everyone by taking her thumb from her mouth and giggling. "Unka Kev pretty."

Kevin laughed and held out his arms and the little girl went happily in his big arms. Kevin smiled and held the girl close. "I don't have a little girl, so you're going to be my princess huh?"

Taby smiled and reached up kissing his cheek. Ally knew she shouldn't be surprised Kevin had a way with everyone he met. Ally watched with tears in her eyes she finally had her family back.

* * *

Kevin and Shawn stayed pretty late, the kids were all having fun playing together and no one wanted to break it up. The kids finally started getting cranky and sleepy and she got up to put them to bed and Kevin stopped her. "Let Uncle Kev do it."

She just nodded and grinned as the big man lifted the two kids in his arms and carried them upstairs. Shawn laid A sleeping Jacob down on the couch and sat down beside Ally. "He's beyond happy to have his girl back and those two precious babies."

Ally cuddled up in Shawn's arms. "I miss you guys so bad."

Shawn wrapped his arms around her. "I go back to work tomorrow, I'm going to tell Mark, have him come talk to you, you guys need to work this out, and those two kids deserve to have their dad."

"What if he don't want them." She said fearfully.

Shawn pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're worrying about nothing, Mark will want his kids."

Ally shivered, what if he tried to take them from her, what would she do, she couldn't lose her babies.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks so much for the great reviews!**

* * *

Ally smiled as Scott chased the kids in the back yard, both yelling and squealing as he chased them. Scott had become a regular fixture over the last few days. Ally had never lost her attraction to him, it was still there, but she fingered the necklace she still wore, in her heart she was still Mark's.

"Dumb Ally." She muttered to herself. Mark was married yet again, he didn't want her, it was too late, she should move on and hell Scott wanted her, she absently rubbed her butt smiling, still feeling the sting, last night he had lit her ass up and she sure wasn't complaining, it had been a long time and she desired what he had gave her, he could have had her last night, but he had simply held her till her tears slowed and then tucked her in bed.

Scott was similar to Mark in a lot of ways, he just had a gentle spirit, that drew her to him, only he wasn't Mark.

Ally sighed, she must have a mental problem, how long could she hold out hope on a man who made it clear he didn't want her anymore.

* * *

Shawn tracked Mark down in his dressing room. "Hey we need to talk."

Mark frowned Shawn was upset. "Whats wrong, Kev and Jacob okay?"

Shawn nodded and shut the door and sat down. "We found Ally."

The breath left Mark's body and his heart raced, no he couldn't do this, he loved Sara, he finally found his perfect match, she loved sports, a tomboy really, they watched sports and the fights together, they hung out like buddies and even though she wasn't a true submissive, she played the games he liked in the bedroom.

Mark shrugged. "I'm glad for you guys, I know she's like family to you, But I took your advice and put her behind me, I just got married, thats over."

Shawn sighed. "Mark she took off for a reason, she said she tried to tell you, that she came to see you and you just shut her down."

Mark nodded. "At the time I thought I was having a child with Jodi, I thought it best to cut it off quick and clean even if it hurt her."

"Well you should have listened, she was pregnant." Shawn said.

Mark felt dizzy and lightheaded at the word. "What?"

Mark stood and paced and tried to be angry but she had tried to tell him and he was having none of it, he shook his head. "Boy or girl?"

"Both, twins." Shawn said simply. Mark closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face, why oh why hadn't he listened that day, but he hadn't, he couldn't change things now.

Mark was sick with the whole situation. "Leave me her address, I'll start sending child support, do you suppose a thousand a month is enough, of course its been three years, I should pay her one big lump sum and then a thousand a month, I guess, does she need money, she have a place to live." Mark asked finally lifting his head.

Shawn looked at him like he was crazy."This is not about money , she has a good business going and if she did need something, me , Scott or Kev would make sure she had it, these are your children Mark, they need a father."

Mark shook his head. "I just got married, we're going to try and have kids ourself, this is not fair to Sara, I'm not going to take time away from her, they lived this long without me, they'll be fine, they have you, Scott and Kev."

Shawn wasn't believing this. "Mark what the fuck, these are your kids, Ally had to go through pregnancy and childbirth by herself, she's raising them by herself, they deserve to know their dad."

Mark looked up at Shawn. "Just give me the address."

Shawn grabbed a pen and wrote down the address and threw it at him. "I thought I knew you but I was wrong." he said and slammed out of the door.

Mark buried his face in his hands, why did life always have to fuck him in the ass, when could things just ever go smooth?

* * *

Ally had just got the kids in bed when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Ally."

Ally tensed up. "Hey Shawn." She knew he was supposed to talk to Mark.

"Look, he's going to start sending you child support for the kids." Shawn said.

Ally waited and when he said nothing else she got it, Mark didn't even care, he was just like her dad, he didn't want the kids.

"Ally its just he just got married, their trying to have kids themselves.." He trailed off knowing it sounded as lame to her as it had to him.

"Thats fine." She said quickly, to quickly. "Its better really, they only know life with me, they don't even know him, it might upset them to have to be pulled between two homes."

Shawn could hear the pain in her voice."Ally the kids have us, we already love them, they'll have all the daddies they can handle."

"I know." She said but this hurt was worse than the one he dealt her, this was worse, he was rejecting her babies, tears leaked from her eyes. "I have to go Shawn."

Shawn hung up, Kevin and Scott both had left to go back to work today, she was there all alone, he was so mad at Mark he could happily beat Mark's ass, he sighed and went to get ready for his match.

* * *

Ally cried her eyes out, what did she expect she asked herself, that he was going to come running and declare his undying love, sweep his children in his arms and love them like she did, she had to be honest with herself , thats exactly what she had expected, now her dreams were crushed once again.

She got up and headed upstairs to take a shower and head to bed, maybe it was time to let go of her dreams of her and Mark and the kids being a family.

Mark walked in his new home, he had it built for Sara, she ran down the stairs flinging herself in Mark's arms. "hey." She said kissing him.

"Hey baby." he said lowering his head to kiss her.

Mark set her down. "C'mon, I got some dinner ready."

He smiled and followed her to the kitchen and sat down while she put a steak and baked potato on a plate for him.

Sara handed him a beer and fixed her a plate and sat down beside him. They ate and after a while Mark looked up at his wife. "Sara, I have to tell you something."

She laid her fork down focusing her attention on Mark. "Is this about getting me in a your next story line, did Vince say no?" She asked frowning.

"No no thats fine, it starts in a couple of months, no problem with that, and Vince has some connections, he's got some modeling gigs set up for you starting in a few weeks, call him and he will give you the details."

Sara smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Mark, this means so much to me,"

Mark hugged her. "Anything you want babe, I'll make it happen."

"So whats up?" She asked pulling back to look at him.

"When I was married to Jodi, I had a long term affair with this girl, well I found out, she was pregnant when she just up and took off, I got two kids twins." He said waiting for her to blow up.

"Well thats great Mark how old are they." She said smiling.

Mark just stared for a minute."Three."

Sara grinned. "Thats a cute age, so what are they like?"

Mark sighed. "I'm not going to see them, I'm just going to send her child support I figure I owe her that much, we're just starting out, we want kids of our own, I didn't think seeing them would be a good idea."

Sara frowned. "Mark their your kids, you need to get to know them, is she keeping you from them?"

"No no nothing like that, Ally would let me see them, she's not like that, I just think it will cause problems in our marriage." He said getting up to grab another beer.

"Mark, I think we should put off having kids, I mean you have two, and really they didn't ask to be born, kids need a father, get to know them, be a daddy to them."

Mark was surprised by her attitude. "Sara are you sure this wont bother you?

"I'm sure, those kids need you." She said smiling.

Mark sighed and leaned against the counter. "I'll get in touch with Ally soon, maybe just see them once or twice a year." Mark wanted kids with Sara , he didn't want her postponing their plans.

Sara stood and walked over to Mark. "Whatever you think, but you really need to at least meet them."

Mark nodded and pulled Sara in his arms kissing her. She smiled. "Now lets go upstairs and have a little fun."

Mark grinned and lifted her carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

Mark called Shawn later that night. "Hey Shawn , I'm going to head to Tampa on my next days off, next week, can you call Ally and see if she's alright with that?"

Shawn smiled, Mark just took time to process things, he knew he would come around. "Sure, I'll call her tomorrow and get back to you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Mark said.

Shawn just grinned. "No problem, you'll love Zach and Taby, their sweet kids, we all already love them, I think they've practically adopted Scott."

Mark frowned, leave it to Scott to try to horn in, he still wanted Ally no doubt. Hell he felt like a idiot up to this point he didn't even know his own kids names.

They got off the phone and Mark walked outside, they needed a dad and Scott would be as good as any, hell its not like he could be there for them the way he worked and he had just got married, they would end up shortchanged, better Ally hook up with someone that could play daddy.

Sara came out the door behind him. "You set it up to see them."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to make a habit of it, its better this way, I'm not going to be around much especially when you start having kids."

Sara rolled her eyes behind his back. She had a modeling career to think of, no babies for her for a long time, if Mark would just go and get attached to these kids, it would let her off the hook for a while. Mark was doing great things for her career, and being on TV with him would be great exposure for her.

"Mark, you owe it to those kids to be a father to them, we have plenty of time to think about kids," She said wrapping his arms around him.

Mark sighed. "You can come with me to see them you know. I don't want ya thinking theres anything between me and Ally , that was done years ago."

Sara smirked against his chest, she didn't really care what he did as long as she got what she wanted. "I trust you." She purred against him.

* * *

Ally was shocked when Shawn called her and told her Mark would be in to see the kids on Friday, she didn't know why he changed his mind, but she knew one things, she wasn't going have the kids dress up and put on some kind of show for him, he could either accept them or not come back, when it came to her babies, she was way overprotective.

She just hoped he didn't treat them like outcasts, that was here worst fear and if she seen any of that, she'd toss him out on his ear quick, she would not let him hurt her children.

Scott called her the next day. "hey baby, how ya holding up?"

She sighed sat on the deck, the kids were finger painting out here. "Terrible, I'm really nervous about Mark coming."

"Baby girl, calm down, okay, everything will be fine, I promise, okay."

"I don't know Scott, I just worry about Taby and Zach, what if he acts like a jerk?"

"Then you kick him out and tell him not to come back, stop worrying, thats a order." He said.

Ally smiled. "yes sir."

"Good girl, now I'll be home on Sunday, I was thinking we have Kev babysit and I take you out to dinner?"

Ally sat up straight. "You mean a date?"

Scott chuckled. "Yeah a date, I figure we should date before we just jump right into sex, unless of course you want to jump right into sex and in that case I wont fight you off."'

Ally laughed. "okay a date it is then."

Ally hoped she was doing the right thing, she really like Scott she was just gun shy in general .

"Okay baby girl, see you Sunday." He said

Ally hung up sighed, a date with Scott what was she thinking?


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

Ally paced nervously in the back yard as the kids played on their swing set, Shawn had said Mark would be here around noon and it was pretty close to noon.

She smiled as she watched the kids played, sliding down the sliding board.

"Kids I'm going in for a few minutes, I'll be in the kitchen where I can see you, stay right out here."

"Okie Mama." Zach said climbing back up the sliding board.

Taby smiled and waved at her mother and Ally went up the stairs and went through the back door to the kitchen so she could hear the door bell ring.

Ally's nerves were bad, she has seen him on TV and she knew he had changed, even more handsome than he had been before, he was a man that got even better with age, she wiped her sweaty palms on her shorts, waiting was hell, when the door bell rang she almost jumped out of her skin.

Ally got up and checked on the kids and then headed to the front door, she opened it and nothing prepared her for her first site of him , it took her breath away , she wanted to crawl in his arms but she kept herself in one place. Mark had cut his hair short and it was back to its natural color, so much like Zach's, he looked devastatingly handsome.

Mark felt the same thing, she was even more beautiful, pregnancy had filled her body out, her hips a little wider, her breasts bigger, fuller, he wanted to grab her and take her against the wall, like he had done so many years ago.

Mark shook the thoughts free, he was happily married this wouldn't do. "Ally."

Ally said nothing, just stood back and let him in. "Lets go in the kitchen, the kids are outside playing and I need to keep an eye on them.

At the mention of the kids Mark tensed up, he didn't know how to act, they were his kids, but he didn't know them, he was unsure on how he would feel when he met them.

Mark followed her to the kitchen and she looked out the window and sat down, Mark could hear them laughing outside, he resisted the urge to look and sat down.. "I really wished you had told me you were pregnant."

Ally didn't even look at him. "I tried, you wouldn't listen."

"You should have tried harder." He snapped.

Ally looked up then her eyes flashing. "Thats right anything go wrong just blame it on Ally, I was always your whipping girl, whenever you were pissed, sorry I'm not playing that game no more."

Mark was shocked, the girl had grown some gumption over the years. "Don't matter now, look I'm going to leave you a check here to cover the years I wasn't paying, then a thousand a month after that."

Ally just shrugged. "I don't need it, but do what you want."

Mark was getting angry, Ally had turned into a real smart ass , that never would have happened if they had stayed together. "I'm just trying to do my part!" He shouted.

Ally shook her head, same old Mark. "The kids don't need your money, they need you, but if thats all you have to offer, I'll hand them the check each month and tell them its from daddy." She snapped.

Mark brought his fist down on the table hard. "You'll watch that mouth Ally or I'll..."

He was cut off by a loud wailing from the door, Taby was standing there looking scared out of her mind, Ally glared at him and jumped up and picked her daughter up hugging the crying girl. "Shhh baby, its okay." She said rubbing the girls back.

The little girls appearance cooled his anger he probably scared the kid to death. "Mama I no want daddy." She wailed.

Ally glared at him. "Great going." She muttered at him.

Mark glared right back at her but didn't say anything.

"Daddy."

Mark turned and his heart skipped a beat at the little boy who was his carbon copy, Mark bent down so he wouldn't tower over him. "C'mere boy."

The boy smiled and walked over hugging Mark taking him by surprise. "Hey daddy, you no to busy no more, you come pay wif us?"

Mark was lost to this boy, he knew good and well there was no way he was staying away from this child, the kid had him hooked. "No I'm not to busy." He looked up at Ally. "How do they know who I am."

Ally sighed still comforting the crying girl. "I told them, they watch you every week on TV, they have your name, I figured they should know something about you, have some small part of you."

Mark looked back at the boy. "Daddy pay wif me in mine room?"

Mark nodded and lifted the boy, looking at Ally to see if it was fine. She nodded and watched him carry the boy off, she looked down at her daughter, he didn't seem to taken with her, Ally felt her heart break for her daughter, maybe its because she looked like her, she sighed and sat down with her baby girl in her lap. "I no like daddy, scare me." Her daughter said looking up at her mother. "Daddy can be loud, but he would never hurt you Taby."

Taby didn't look convinced and just snuggled back up to her mother.

* * *

Mark took the picture from Zach's bedside table it was of him. "Sees Daddy, that mine piture of you." The boy said proudly.

Mark bent down and ruffled the boys hair. "I see,"

"Can we pay trwuks." His boy asked holding up two big dump trucks.

"Sure." Mark said sitting down on the floor by his son. He took the truck his son handed him. "I jus knowed you come daddy, to pay wif me."

Mark smiled and joined his son , not remembering when he had been so happy.

* * *

Ally put dinner on the table and went in the living room, Mark and Zach were playing with his legos on the floor, she turned to look at Taby who was laying on the couch.

Ally knew her daughter well enough to know, that by her being in the same room with Mark, she was warming up to him, not that Mark seemed to notice, he was totally focused on Zach and the boy was positively glowing from his dads attention.

She frowned, he seemed to be avoiding any interaction with his daughter.

Mark smiled as his son and he worked on building a tower together, he had rarely glanced at the girl, she bothered him deeply, she looked just like Ally, her personality was just like Ally's shy. When he looked in her brown eyes , he seen a vulnerability there, the same look in her mother's eyes, he felt guilty every time he looked at her, he had hurt Ally, he could easily hurt her to, so he shut himself off from the girl, he couldn't deal with the sad way she looked at him, the same look in Ally's eyes all those years ago when he had hurt her so badly.

Zach he could deal with, his boy who looked like him, tough as nails, he already loved the boy. "Dinner's ready."

Mark got up. "I should go, I have a flight out in a couple of hours."

"Pease daddy no go." Zach begged grabbing his father's leg.

Mark swung the boy in his arms. "I'll be back in two weeks, promise, okay?"

The boy reluctantly nodded and Mark hugged him and set him down. "You two go wash your hands, I'll be there in a minute." Ally said.

Zach took off and Taby got up trying to catch the man's eye, but he wouldn't look at her ,she turned and left the room and Mark pulled a check from his pocket and laid it o the table. "Can I come back in two weeks?"

Ally nodded. "Thats fine."

Ally was worried about how Mark was with Taby, but she knew this was all sudden and new to him, she would give them a while to develop a relationship, but if kept up to long she would talk to him.

Mark stared at her, the necklace still around her neck, he wanted her so bad, he could forget Sara existed. He cursed himself, he had to put the past to bed for good. "Ally take the damn necklace off, its over between us, has been for years, stop holding on to a man who is done with you."

She wasn't quick enough to hide the damage his words did to her, tears filled her eyes and she called herself every kind of fool.

Mark had to hold himself back, he didn't like being cruel to her, but he was married, happily married, and it wouldn't take much for him to ruin it, his body still stirred at the site of her, he would bet money she had never even been with another man, all he wanted was to take his Kitten is his arms and hold her, wipe away the tears floating in her eyes. "I'll see you in two weeks." he said abruptly and turned and left.

Ally wiped at the tears that had spilled over her cheeks, she sure didn't want the kids to see her crying, she reached back and took off the necklace sliding it in her pocket, she felt naked without it, she supposed he did her a favor, he let her know it was over between them and she knew she had to go on with her life without him.

* * *

Mark tried to keep his mind on his work and his wife, but a certain auburn haired little boy kept popping in his head, he missed the boy, maybe that was why he didn't want to get involved in the first place, he knew what would happen. He put his ring gear in his bag and walked out of his dressing room running right into his wife. "Hey baby."

She smiled and hugged him. "Hey I was just talking to Vince, I have a couple of modeling shoots, thats going to keep me busy the next month, so if you want to go on your days off and see your kids, that fine."

Mark bent and kissed her. "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm going to be traveling a lot anyway, go ahead, you got a lot of catching up to do, its fine." She said smiling.

Mark pulled her in a tight hug."Thanks Sara."

She smiled up at him. "Hey I want you to get to know you kids and since I'll be working anyway, it works out for both of us."

Mark put his arm around her and they headed out of the arena, he had a very understanding wife, he wasn't going to screw up with her, that he vowed.

* * *

Ally had taken the kids and dropped them off with Kevin and now she was panicking, she had never even been on a real date, Mark had just took her home and fucked her, what did she know about dating.

Scott had said casual. She pulled out a Peach colored sun dress and found the matching sandals, then she brushed her long brown curls out and decided it leave it loose, she got dressed and spritzed on a little light body spray and looked in the mirror, she hoped she looked okay.

Ally felt like she was going to throw up, for heavens sake she told herself, this was Scott, her friend, she didn't have to be nervous, everything would be fine.

Ally paced back and forth in the living room trying to calm herself.

She jumped when the door bell rang, she went over to open the door, finding Scott standing there, grinning looking very handsome, in his Khaki pants and blue polo. Scott walked in and shut the door and put his hands on her shoulder. "You look so beautiful."

Ally blushed and Scott noticed how nervous she was. "Calm down Ally, you've known me forever."

"Its just I never been on a date before and well..."

Scott frowned , Ally should have been treated like a princess, but her relationship with Mark had stunted her, he was going to change that, he wouldn't be rushing her to bed, he was going to court her. He bent and brushed his lips across hers. "Well you'll be going on plenty of dates now, baby girl."

"You ready?"

She nodded and Scott opened the door for her. He was going to make her feel special, Ally deserved to have someone treat her right and he was going to be that someone.

* * *

Ally smiled up at Scott as they danced in the twilight, he had picked a wonderful seafood restaurant on the beach, They had an a amazing dinner of grilled swordfish and white wine for her beer for him , then cheesecake for dessert and then he took her on the beach front dance floor and pulled her in his arms.

Ally sighed, the night had been perfect.

Scott smiled and pulled her closer. "You okay ?"

Ally smiled up at him. "Yes everything is perfect."

Scott watched as the ocean breeze tugged at her long curls, Mark must be nuts, how could he let this sweet thing go.

"Good, I wanted tonight to be a perfect first date." He said rubbing his big hand on her lower back.

Ally laid her head on his chest and they moved. The moment was perfect, she really liked Scott, he was a good friend, but the attraction she had felt for him since she had met him, was still in full force, she might love Mark, but Scott made her hot with desire.

Scott wanted her so bad, but for once he was going to keep his raging libido under control, Ally deserved to be courted and although he wasn't exactly prince charming, there was something about this girl that made him want to treat her special , Mark had once again hurt her, she had cried in his arms when she told him about the visit with Mark, how he had snapped at her to take the necklace off, in all the years he had know Ally , she had worn that, hell she had the man's name tattooed on the back of her neck .

Scott knew that Mark was trying to protect himself and his marriage, he most likely still had feelings for Ally as was trying to diffuse them by being a jerk, that didn't excuse it but Scott figured deep down Mark was bone deep scared of this girl and the feelings she evoked in him, he was running hard and throwing obstacles in his path to try and escape how he felt.

Scott didn't care for Sara , he had met her twice and his impression was that she was after what she could get out of Mark, he sure could pick them, why the man always skipped over someone was sweet as Ally was beyond him.

* * *

Scott dropped her off at her front door as he was going to go pick up the kids for her. "Scott I had a really good time, thanks."

Scott bent and pressed a kiss to her lips, one that left her heart pounding, it wasn't even a deep kiss, but there something intense about the brief kiss, Scott lifted his head. "I'll be back with the kids in a little while."

Ally nodded and watched him walk down the steps. She leaned on the door frame and smiled, maybe just maybe she could get over Mark, at least she felt something for Scott, she would settle for a fling with him, but she had a feeling Scott had something more in mind.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the great reviews! Same warnings but no real content in this chapter.**

* * *

Ally sighed as she watched Mark leave. He explained since Sara was going to be busy working the next few months, he would visit the kids every week, he had spent two days here, she set him up in the guest room, but it was wearing on her having him that close, and as far as the kids, he should have just said the truth he was visiting Zach, he acted like Taby didn't exist.

She had tried to to talk to him, but Mark just told her it was because Taby was a girl, he said he didn't know nothing about little girls.

His reasoning was that Taby should be hanging out with her mother and Zach with him, to him it seemed to make perfect sense.

She knew Mark had always drawn sharp boundaries between the mens and womens rolls, but she never knew that would encompass the relationship with his daughter.

Ally knew first hand what happened when a girl craved a father's love, they clung on to the first man that filled that roll, she didn't want that happening to her daughter, but what could she do, she couldn't make Mark have a relationship with Taby.

The thought of having Mark here once a week for the next few weeks was enough to make her stomach flip flop.

* * *

Scott put his arm around Ally. "Okay tell me whats wrong."

They sat on the deck watching the kids playing in the wading pool. "Mark whats else, he still treats Taby like she has the plague, I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't even talk to me, just explained it away and dismissed me, I think I may just tell him if he cant be a father to her to just stay away from both kids all together."

Scott took her hand. "Ally that would be a mistake, what you need to do is force his hand, I know that little lady down there, she's a sweetheart, the problem is you're here when he visits so he don't have to do anything but what he wants to, when is he coming back?"

"Next Friday." She said.

"Okay you need to have a bag packed when he walks in the door, tell him you have some business you have to attend to, then stick to it, leave him here with them, make him take care of both of them, I promise when you get back, she'll have him eating out of her hand."

"Scott I've never left them..."

He smiled and hugged her tight. "Trust me, they'll be fine and it will work, trust me."

Ally sighed. "Okay, I'll try anything at this point, but I may have a nervous breakdown being away from them."

Scott just bent and kissed her lips gently. "Trust me."

"Mama Unka Scott kiss you."

They both looked up to find Taby standing there. Scott lifted Taby on his lap. "I always kiss pretty girls."

Taby giggled. "Do I's gets a kiss?"

Scott bent and kissed her cheek and Taby hugged his neck. "Lub you Unka Scott."

"I love you too princess."

Ally wished Mark could be like this with his daughter.

* * *

After the kid were tucked in for the night Scott pulled Ally on his lap and started kissing her, Ally wrapped her arms around him, their lips melded together, Scott rubbed her back as he kissed her senseless. Scott lifted his head and kissed her nose. "Such a sweet girl."

Ally smiled and lay her head on his shoulder, Scott promoted such feelings of happiness and safety in her. "Little girl, I'm taking vacation in a couple of month, lets take the kids and go to Bermuda, we'll stay the week, we'll spend plenty of time with the kids, but at night I want you all too myself."

Ally looked up at him surprised. "Its sounds real good Scott."

He kissed her again. "Good."

Ally cuddled in his arms, Scott was perfect, a real sweet heart , she wished she could fall in love with him instead of Mark.

* * *

Ally was ready for him when he walked in. "Thank goodness, I have a web design convention I have to go too, I figured since you would be here, I wouldn't need to get a sitter."

Mark's mouth fell open, he wanted to refuse, but hell she never asked him for nothing and he was here anyway. "Umm when will you be back. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"Well okay.' He said looking very unsure of him.

"Great." She called the kids, Zach jumped on his daddy and Taby ran over to her mother. "Kids I have to go, I'll be back tomorrow."

Zach reached for his mother and Mark handed him over and he kissed her. "Lub you Mama."

"Love you too baby." She said and handed him back to Mark.

Taby grabbed her mothers leg. "No lev me wif him." She begged burying against her mother. "Taby its okay, daddy will take good care of you."

"No no no." The little girl cried.

Taby had never thrown a fit in her life, Ally bent down in front of her. "Baby I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

Zach pushed to get down and Mark put him to his feet. Zach hugged his sister, "Its okie sissy..I's here with you."

Taby hugged her brother and Ally stood and grabbed her overnight bag, the hardest thing she ever had to do was walk away from her crying daughter, she just prayed Scott was right and this worked.

* * *

Mark looked at the bawling girl, she had been at it for thirty minutes. Zach was watching cartoons, while he fixed them sandwiches for lunch. "Mama." She bawled over and over, Mark felt like she were poking him in the eye with a icepick. "Girl that enough, dry it up!" He boomed at her.

Taby stopped for two seconds and then burst into a fresh round of tears, running upstairs and slamming her bedroom door.

Zach ran over. "Daddy no yell at sissy, shes jus a ittle gurl." He scolded.

Mark sighed. "You're right son, sorry."

Zach nodded and Mark carried him in kitchen and put him at the table. "I'm going to get your sister to eat."

"Daddy no yell." The boy reminded him.

Mark nodded and trudged up the stairs, he walked down to her room and opened the door, the little girl was still crying, he sighed, so much like her mother he thought. "Taby come eat." he said.

"I nos eat." She said tearfully.

Mark was really at a loss what to do, he didn't want the kid to starve. "You have to eat, move."

The little girl hopped off the bed and stormed past him and out the door.

He followed her down and watched as she climbed up beside her brother. "Sissy eat."

The little girl maybe took two bites and then sat back ."I wanna mine Mama."

Mark sat down. "Well you cant have her right now."

Taby got up and went and laid on the couch , Mark just let her go , he couldn't deal with her no more right now, he was beginning to realize there was more of him in his daughter than he first realized, she was stubborn, he would give her that.

* * *

Ally had checked into a local hotel, she didn't like lying to Mark, but she knew he had to bond with his daughter and she didn't see any other way. This was hard, she hated being away from her kids, she never had before and she just wanted to cry and then there was Mark, she knew he could be a hard man from experience , what if he got mad at Taby, she remembered his foul temper, she just hoped she wasn't making a big mistake.

* * *

Mark helped Zach pick up all the toys they had played with this afternoon and put them in the toy box, in the living room. Mark didn't really know how Ally did it, Zach was a handful and he was sure Taby was when she was with her mother. He couldn't believe it was eight already, past their bedtime. "Okay you two bath time." he figured he would bath Zack first and then Taby.

He lifted his son and scooped Taby up off the couch where she had pouted all day. "Puts me down." She cried as he carried her upstairs.

Mark set the boy down in the bathroom. "Don't move, I'll be right back." He took Taby to her bedroom and set her on the bed. "Sit her and look at a book or something, I'm giving Zach a bath, then I'll be back." Mark was done being intimidated by a munchkin that didn't even come up to his knee.

Taby looked at the big man who looked none to friendly and his tone of voice was serious, she nodded and picked up the book.

Mark went back and ran a bath for the boy and put him in wondering if he was old enough to bath himself, after watching the boy splash and play for a minute, he realized he would have to bath him and bent down beside the tub to give him a bath, twenty minutes later Mark and the floor was soaked from Zach's splashing.

"Okay boy sit there and let me find you some clothes." Mark went to the boy's room and rummaged in his drawer till he found some pajamas and underwear, realizing this had took much longer than he thought, he went to check on Taby to find her gone."Shit."

He walked out of the room to find her creeping down the hall. "Girl I told you not to move off the bed, get your butt right back on the bed."

She started back . "Buts I gots to..." Mark cut her off. "Go."

Taby ran and jumped on the bed looking ready to cry again, he walked back in the bathroom. "Zach what have you done!" Mark boomed.

The boy had dumped shampoo all over the floors and was busy throwing his toys in the toilet and flushing them, causing the toilet to over flow. "Stop!"

Zach looked at his dad smiling. "Daddy jus paying."

Mark shook his head and dried the boy off and got him dressed, he took him in his bedroom. "No bed daaddy, nooooooooooo." The boy cried.

"Yes." Mark said firmly. "It's past your bedtime." He said as he tucked the boy in.

The little boy fussed till Mark bent and hugged him. "Go on now boy, close your eyes." He said rubbing the boys back. "Nite daddy."

Mark patted his back. "Night son."

Mark went to clean up the shampoo and water overflow in the bathroom, he was dead tired, he almost forgot about Taby and sighed and walked down to her room, he heard her crying well before he got there, but she wasn't on the bed.

It sounded like she was under the bed. Mark bent down and looked under to find her curled in a ball. "C'mon Taby, bath time."

"No I cants come out, you be mad at mes." She cried.

"Naw I wont c'mon." He said trying to reach for her.

She scooted back further and Mark sighed. "Taby come out now, I mean it." Mark sat up and waited and she finally came crawling out bawling even harder. "Here now stop all that crying." He said gruffly.

"I hads accident." She said looking miserable.

Mark frowned, what the hell was she talking about. "You hurt?" He asked confused.

"You no let me go to potty, you sends me back to da bed." more tears leaking from her eyes.

If there a time he felt worse he couldn't remembered it, this topped the list, this was his fault no two ways about it. "I'm sorry Taby, its my fault, I should have listened to you." He really did feel horrible. He snagged the crying girl and carried her down to the bathroom. "We'll get you a bath okay, stop crying, its okay."

Mark filled the tub and stripped off her clothes setting her in the water, tears still ran down her cheeks and he felt worse and worse. "Please stop crying." He said wiping tears from her red little face.

"I wants Mama." She cried and Mark felt even worse, he was a failure as a parent.

Mark washed her and wrapped her in a towel and took her to her room, managing to get her dressed.

The crying was beginning to worry him, it was non stop now. Mark carried her downstairs, her crying now little sobs. "Baby please stop, I'll give you whatever you want, if you stop, want a pony, a new doll house, whatever you want?"

She shook her head rubbing her wet eyes with her hands. "I's wants my sippy, wit milk."

Mark was relieved that sounded easy enough. He took her the the kitchen and opened the cabinet. "Which cup Taby?"

She pointed to the pink one with care bears on it while keeping one arm around his neck. "Okay." He got it down and pulled out the milk. "No, its gotta bes warm."

Mark sighed but pulled out a pan and poured some milk in it and put it on the burner and twisted the lid off the tall sippy cup, looking at the lid it had a rubber stopper in the thing. "What the heck is that for?"

Taby lifted her head. "Sos its don't spills."

Mark shrugged , he was lost when it came to this stuff, when the milk was just warm he poured it in the sippy cup and put the lid back on. He handed it to her and she shook her head and wouldn't take it. "Yous has to dos like Mama." She said laying her head back on his shoulder. Mark walked back in the living room and sank on the couch. "Okay Taby, what do you want me to do?"

Taby lay back on his lap and propped her head on his arm. "Dis wat mama do whens me or Zack no feel good or sad."

Mark held the cup for her as she drank the milk, and as he watched his daughter with her big brown eyes looking at him, something happened right then and there, he fell in love with his baby girl, her little hand covered his big one and Mark smiled down at her. "Daddy's sorry for being a jerk."

The little girl giggled and pushed the cup away. "Wats derk daddy?"

His heart caught at her calling him daddy. "Well its when someone is behaving badly like I was baby girl, but I wont anymore."

"Good daddy." She said pulled his hand with the cup back to her lips. Mark watched as she got sleepy , her eyes got heavy and she pushed the cup away and her thumb went in her mouth. Mark knew he should put her to bed, but he didn't , he tuned on the TV and held her for hours, watching her sleep.

Mark realized he could never have Ally now, but in these two children he had a part of her and in Taby, he had a chance to see what Ally could have been if she had a descent daddy, he vowed then and there, he would be there for both of his kids no matter what.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Ally pulled in the driveway not knowing what to expect, she heard the kids in the back yard and went in the house and to the kitchen looking out the window and she smiled and went out on the deck to watch, Scott had been right, he just needed to have to take care of Taby.

Mark was on the ground and Taby was on his back riding him like a horse, she giggled, Mark had been owned by a three year old. "Go faster daddy."

Zack had on his cowboy hat and his lasso and was trying his best to rope Mark, she started laughing and couldn't stop, the kids heard her and Taby jumped off Mark and ran as fast as she could followed by Zach. "Mama." They yelled and she bent and caught her babies in her arms, smothering them with kisses.

"Wes miss you Mama." Zach said hugging her tight.

"yep wes did." Taby said.

The kids spent a few minutes chattering about their time with their dad and then ran back in the yard to play.

Mark came up the stairs and shocked Ally by hugging her, she was lost in his warm embrace and the unique smell of him, that was imprinted on her brain, that said this is home.

Mark pulled back. "Thank you, for them, Ally you've done a great job, their great kids."

Ally nodded and watched them. "Ally I want to put the past behind us, I'm sorry for every hurt I ever caused you, I just want us to be able to work together to be good parents for Zach and Taby, I don't want us to fight or be uncomfortable around them, I want them to be happy when we're all three together."

"I want that too Mark." She said looking up at him, getting lost in his eyes, the way she always did. "Good, we can do this, I mean we made those two beautiful kids, I want us to try to be friends."

"I think we can do that." He was right, the kids needs had to come first and having two parents that got along was best for them.

Mark was relieved, he knew he had done her wrong many times and hell he wouldn't really blame her if she spit in his face, but then that wasn't Ally, she was the most sweet, forgiving woman he ever met. "Ally I'm sorry about that day, that I didn't believe you, what I did was wrong and I'm sorry I slapped you, I would really never hurt you, I don't know what came over me, but I would never hurt you or the kids, I want you to believe that."

Ally looked up at him. "I believe you, its in the past , just let it go."

Mark nodded and they both went down the steps to play with their children.

_A couple of months later..._

Ally ran around the house trying to make sure she had everything turned off. Things had changed. Kevin and Shawn was taking the kids to Disneyland, Zach and Taby had begged to go with them, so her and Scott was on their own for a whole week, then they were coming back to get the kids and spend time with them.

Her nerves were singing though, it had been so long since she had sex, she forgot what it was like, she felt like some kind of reborn virgin, what if she disappointed Scott. She shook her head, she had to stop worrying or she would have a heart attack before she ever left the house.

"Girl if you don't calm down, I will be forced to kiss you senseless."

She turned and smiled at Scott. "Sorry I'm just wound up."

Scott grinned and pulled her in his arms. "No, you're horny, going years without sex is unnatural, we're going to fix you right up, soon." He said bending to nuzzle her neck.

Ally blushed and then started giggling and he teased her skin with his tongue and teeth. "Stoppp."

Scott lifted his head. "No No, you're supposed to say more, not stop."

Ally smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Lets go."

Scott nodded , he had already loaded her luggage in the car. "Alright little miss."

* * *

_warning mature sexual content!_

Ally dried off and smiled at herself in the mirror, just one day on the beach with Scott and she was almost as dark as him. She pulled on some panties and a t-shirt and brushed her long hair and went out to see what Scott was up too, he was on the couch watching TV. "C'mere little girl." He said winking at her, she smiled and walked over sitting on his lap.

Scott wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Having a good time baby?"

Ally nodded and lay her head on his shoulder, Scott ran one big hand up her thigh and she shivered. "Cold?"

Ally shook her head. "No hot."

Scott smiled and his hand moved higher till his hand cupped her pantie covered mound, she was right she was hot , he felt the heat and the moistness between her legs. "Baby, you feel real good." He said cupping her and letting his middle finger tease her. Ally kissed him, her tongue pushing his his warm mouth. "I want you Scott." She murmured.

Scott bent and nuzzled her neck. "I think you can tell, I want you too."

She grinned. Yeah his want was pretty much pressed against her ass. Scott lifted her and stood and made his way to the bedroom, he set her to her feet. "Girl I'm going to love ya till you pass out."

Ally backed up. "Sounds kinda dangerous."

Scott pulled his shirt off tossing it to the side. "Girl I know you aren't even thinking about running from me."

Ally grinned and kept backing up. "Maybe." She teased.

Scott still stood still and pulled his shorts down and dropped them.

"Good Lord." Ally said blushing.

Scott laughed. "Your turn."

Ally shook her head and backed up hitting the bed, Scott made a grab for her and she laughed jumping on the bed, scooting to the other side , but he caught her and started tickling her, Ally fell back helpless and Scott grinned and pulled her close. "Bad girl trying to get away." he stripped her shirt off and made short work of her panties. "Sweet sweet baby." He said and his big finger stroked between her legs, causing her to moan. "Oh yeah, baby is so wet for me."

Then he pushed her on her back and scooted down spreading her legs. He put a hand on either hips to hold her down, he dipped his head and ran her tongue down her sweet folds, parting her for a more intimate taste. "Scotttttt."

But he was too busy to answer, he licked and probed with his tongue bringing her to climax quickly, lapping at her her wet heat, his tongue boldly stroking, teasing till she screamed and tugged at his long hair again. Scott lifted his head and kissed her belly. "Feel better?"

She grinned and nodded. "Okay then sweet girl, now you just keep them legs spread, I got a big big treat for you." he teased sliding up her body dispersing kisses along the way. "Big Big?" She asked laughing.

"Very big." He said and he came to her lips and nibbled at her bottom lip, hir shaft nudged at her and then slid home slowly and Ally shifted her hips. "Ahhhh."

"Uh huh, told ya big." He the bent to suckle her breasts, first one then the other, his tongue teasing her nibbled till they were tightly puckered. Scott thrust slowly prolonging the pleasure for both of them. "Feels real good, baby, so tight, sliding in you is like sliding in warm wet velvet." He breathed against her skin.

Ally was lost in the pleasure, it had been so long since she had sex, and it felt so good, her head was thrown back in pleasure, Scott bent and kissed her neck. "You about to come again sweet baby." He crooned.

Ally turned her head and was met with his warm brown eyes, she smiled and put her arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss her, Scott thrust a little hard penetrating her tight wet tunnel, making her whimper. "Thats it baby doll, come for me, kay?"

Ally nodded and thrust her hips up to meet him "Sweet, you feel so damn good." he said as he glided in her willing heat.

"Scootttttt." She screamed and wrapped her arms around his waist as she trembled through another mind blowing climax.

Scott couldn't hold it any longer. He groaned out her name and thrust several more times before he pulled out and came on her belly. "So fuckin hot."

Scott rested his head on her shoulder for a moment. "Girl you got me so nuts I forgot to use a condom."

Ally kissed him. "I guess I could get on birth control again."

"You don't have to just remind me to use a condom, love."

Ally nodded and Scott got up and went to get a wash cloth to clean her up, Ally lay still through his attention and he hopped up and came back a minute later.

Scott crawled in beside her pulling her in his arms, he leaned up on his elbow and bent kissing her, Ally smiled and cuddled closer, Scott slid his hand down between her legs stroking her lightly, when she jumped, he stopped but kept his hand where it was at. "Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I." he asked dropping a kiss on her forehead."

Ally smiled, Scott was so sweet, he made her feel so special. I'm fine, you just startled me."

Scott resumed what he was doing until she was squirming under his questing hand. "I want you to come for me Ally, can you do that." Scott breathed in her ear.

Ally clutched at his arms and her body arched under his probing fingers. "Ahhhhhhh." She yelled as her body trembled under the climax, Scott worked her with his fingers till she stilled and then he bent to kiss her. "Nap for a while, then I'll make love to you again."

Ally sighed feeling satisfied after years of going without. Scott pulled her tight in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Ally?"

"Yeah." She said already drifting.

"Do you want to get married?"

Her eyes popped opened and looked at Scott. "Huh?"

"Well its just you're a special girl, I don't want you to think I'm just using you." Scott said brushing her curls back off her face.

Ally smiled and kissed him. "I love you Scott, you're very sweet, but no I don't want to get married."

"You sure?" he asked sounding relieved.

"Uhh yeah I'm sure." She said snuggling back in his arms. Scott relaxed as she drifted off to sleep, he asked her because he respected her, she was different, she wasn't just a fuck to him, no he didn't want to get married, but he would if she wanted to, he cared deeply for her, he just wanted her happy.

* * *

Ally panted as Scott gently lifted her hips, he bent to drop a kiss on her back, one hand rubbed her ass. "Okay baby , keep that ass up for me."

Ally swore, she thought she almost come from his voice, it did funny things to her stomach and lower regions, Scott got on his knees, sliding his shaft in her wet passage, very slowing eliciting a long whimper from her, his hands strayed to her hips and he started thrusting . "Feel good Ally." He moaned as he felt her tighten around his engorged erection.

Ally pushed back and met him halfway and he just groaned, the Girl was killing him, this was their fourth go round and she just kept going, coming for him each time he asked, he had woke earlier to find her sweet mouth wrapped around his dick and he had about lost it. "Thats it baby , move with me." He urged as he hips pushed back to meet his thrusts.

Ally gave a low groaned and yelled Scott's name, making him shiver. "Thats its baby, come for me." He demanded thrusting even harder, finding his own release, glad he had wore a condom this time, because he wanted to bury himself in her. Scott groaned and finally stopped moving, he pulled out and got up to dispose the condom. He came back and found her curled on her side, he bent and kissed her. "You ready for some coffee, its seven."

She smiled and nodded and Scott hugged her. "I'll be back in a few."

She nodded and watched him go, she thought about how different him and Mark was, Scott was so sweet to her, and yes he liked sex, but her pleasure always came first, she smiled, Scott was a prince, but she couldn't say she didn't like what Mark had done to her all those years ago, she worshiped the man, she still did, she had just come to accept she couldn't have him.

But Scott was refreshing, different , he was much like Mark, he just went about things in a different way, where as Mark had used domination, and she had went along willingly, Scott led her with a gentle hand getting the same results, she smiled, she liked both ways just fine.

* * *

Ally spent a wonderful week with Scott, they just lay around, played, swam and made love. Ally had never been so relaxed in her life.

They were laying tangled together on the couch, they had ate dinner and made love on the couch and she lay draped over his naked body feeling nearly boneless. "Ally?"

"Hmmm." She asked not moving.

"What are we going to do after this?" he asked rubbing her butt.

Ally grinned. "Well if you're asking if we're going to have sex again, I'm willing."

Scott chuckled and smacked her butt lightly. "Get your mind out of the gutter, no I mean after we leave here." He said turning his brown eyes on her.

Ally pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Scott what do you want?"

Scott sighed and pulled her tight against him. "To keep doing this once we get home."

Ally grinned. "Me too."

Scott closed his eyes glad that was settled, he loved the girl to pieces, he didn't want to ever hurt her, but he didn't want to walk away from her either.

Scott wasn't sure what was ahead for him and Ally , but he was going to enjoy the ride and make sure she did too.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the great reviews updates are a little slower, but got tons of work drama going on , which just means I'm working a lot.**

* * *

"Good lord Mark, quit brooding."

Mark looked up at his wife. "Why shouldn't I haven't seen you five minutes in the last few months."

Sara sighed and sat down next to him. "Mark we have a storyline starting together next month, we'll have tons of time together, that's not all that's bothering you is it?"

Mark wondered how she knew that but he denied it, it was eating him up, that Scott and Ally were somewhere fucking their brains out, hell he shouldn't be bothered, he had forced her out of his life, and Scott cared for her , he knew that. Scott was good to his kids and they loved him, he should be thrilled if they hooked up, and in theory he had no problem with it, it was the twisting in his guts that had a problem with it.

Sara kissed his cheek. "I have to get going, I'll call you."

Mark leaned back in his recliner, was it too much to ask to have a wife that had time for him, he shook his head, things never went as he planned.

* * *

Scott smiled as Ally grabbed her kids and hugged them. "Wes mist you mama."

Ally kissed her daughter. 'I missed you to."

Zach started telling her about Disneyland and Ally smiled and smiled up at Kev. "Yeah daddy Kev took me a long time ago."

Taby looked up at Kevin. "You my Mama's daddy?"

Kevin just grinned. "Well sorta , I kind of adopted her" He teased.

"Close as I ever had, baby." Ally said getting up.

She kissed Kevin and Shawn. "Thanks for taking the kids."

Shawn smiled. "Are you kidding, we had a blast."

"Yeah Aunt Ally." Jacob said running up and hugging her. "It was so much fun."

Shawn gathered the kids up to go swim in the pool and Kevin pulled Ally down in his lap. "So you and Scott?"

Ally blushed and nodded smiling. Kevin hugged her. "Just be careful if he hurts you I'll kill him."

"Hey I resent that, I would never hurt my little sweetheart." Scott said grinning and sitting down across from them. "See that you don't." Kevin growled.

Ally grinned and put her arm around Kevin. "Down papa bear."

Kevin smiled and kissed her cheek. "Just watching over you, Scott know better than to hurt you."

Ally wasn't worried about Scott hurting her, she knew they could always be honest with each other.

* * *

Over the next months things settled in a routine for Ally, Mark came and spent his days off with her and the kids, he always included her in what they were doing, saying he wanted them to feel like a family when they were together, she didn't know how good of a idea, but the kids always wanted her to come along on whatever Mark had planned and she had no heart to tell them no.

But the tension between her and Mark was gone for the most part, so she didn't really mid.

Scott days off were different than Mark's so that worked well, Scott would spend the two days with her and the kids, it was obvious that kids adored him. He was simply Uncle Scott, she wasn't sure they understood exactly that he and their mother were in a relationship, they just knew Uncle Scott visited a lot and they loved it.

Ally was just happy her kids had the ideal childhood she had always wanted for them, they were loved, adored and cherished by everyone in their life.

* * *

Scott pulled Ally down on the couch beside him. "Hey you, why don't you quit work, sell your business, you know I can take care of you and the kids."

Ally shook her head, it was important to her that she always be able to take care of herself and the kids, her website design business let her work, but be with the kids also. "Nope, but thank you."

Scott kissed her. "Well the offers out there, you know, if you change your mind."

Ally snuggled closer to Scott. "You're sweet, but no."

Scott kissed her cheek."Little miss independent."

Ally smiled, but he was right, submissive she might be, but taking care of herself and her kids was on a whole different level, she wouldn't depend on a man for that. "Go on up to bed, I'll be up in a while." Scott said kissing her cheek.

Ally hugged him and got up going upstairs and checking on the kids, both were sound asleep and she went down to her bed room and went in the bathroom shedding her clothes and taking a shower.

She dried off and pulled on a long t-shirt and climbed in the bed, she sighed and turned on her side, she was happy enough with her life, she adored Scott but she missed Mark sometimes, she missed being with the man, she had met Sara once at a show her and the kids went to, she seemed nice enough, she was very pleasant to Ally, the kids couldn't stand her and Ally couldn't figure that one out, but they didn't have to really deal with her, she hoped they outgrew it.

Mark seemed to love her, she wondered why she couldn't give up that apart of her life, she wished she could never think about Mark that way again, but she couldn't stop loving him, God knows she tried.

Ally kept her eyes closed as Scott slid in the bed beside her his big arms pulling her close. "You asleep?"

Ally smiled. "Yeah."

Scott laughed and he tickled her."No your not."

Ally squirmed under his fingers and turned to face him. Scott kissed her. He never got tired of making love to her , he had spent his entire marriage begging for pussy, it still amazed and shocked him a little , that Ally was always willing to have sex, she always responded, sometimes he was worried because of the way she was, she didn't really want to, that she didn't know how to say no. Scott lifted his head. You're not too tired?"

Ally grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "Noooooo."

Scott ran his hands under the cover. "No panties, you naughty girl." He said rolling over and pinning her to the mattress.

Ally giggled as he tickled her and pulled the shirt over her head, if there was one real difference in her and Scott's relationship than the one she had with Mark, it was Scott's playfulness, he played while he loved her, that was new and fun for her.

Ally cried out when the tickling stopped and he slid his shaft deep in her wet flesh.

Scott bent and kissed her and her arms and legs came to wrap around him. "Thats it baby"

She groaned as he thrust hard in her and he lifted a hand to play with her breasts. "Can you come for me baby." He murmured as he thrust in her wet heat, hard and fast, never stopping as his lips and hands teased the rest of her body.

Scott smiled as she cried out, calling his name, he pushed in her harder finding his own release and he pulled from her to spill on her belly. Scott lay there a minute and then got up to clean up and clean Ally up, he got back in the bed and Ally rolled in his arms. "You know, you don't have to do that , pull out like that every time, I want it to be good for you, there's other things we could do, so you don't have to do that..." She trailed off blushing.

Scott chuckled and kissed her, Ally was an amazing woman, she had never held anything back from him and he loved that about her, she was a very sexual person and open to everything. "Well now baby girl, I guess we might just try that tomorrow night." He said tickling her.

Ally giggled and rolled closer in his arms. "Scott I really like being with you."

Scott smiled gently and stroked her long hair. "I like being with you too."

Scott watched as she drifted off to sleep, he wondered once again if he should marry her.

* * *

Mark walked in and hugged Ally."Hey girl."

Ally smiled. "Hey Mark."

Mark sat down on the couch. "Look since I'm spending most of my days off here with the kids, I gave your address and phone number to my lawyer and to Vince, you know just in case, is that alright?"

Ally nodded. "That's fine."

"Wheres the kids?"

"There in the den, go ahead in, their watching a movie." She said.

Mark nodded. "I can pick up some take out for dinner."

"No no, I'm going to cook, I'm fixing lasagna."

Mark felt his mouth water, she was a excellent cook. "I brought your mail in."

Ally picked it up and went through the small stack of mail. She frowned at the one from the state of North Carolina and opened it, Mark watched her face grow pale and the letter fell from her fingertips to the floor.

Mark walked over. "Whats wrong?"

When she didn't answer he bent down and picked up the letter. "Shit." He muttered as he read it, Jeff was getting out of prison.

Mark pulled a pale and shaking Ally in his arms. "Little girl, he wont get near you or the kids, I'll hire security guards if I have to , calm down."

Ally sighed and leaned in his strong arms. "I'm scared Mark."

"Don't have to be, nobody is gonna hurt you, Scott's here two days, I'm here the other two, that's just three days a week, Shawn's off the same days as me, Look don't worry, I'm gonna fix this." He said rocking her in his big arms.

Ally didn't realize how easy it was to fall back into her old habits letting him take over for her, but right now she needed him, she couldn't deal with this.

* * *

Mark watched her, she was on edge, he had already called the guys and let them know what was going on, but he did get some half way descent news from Scott, WCW was folding, they would only be on air for another two months, Scott told him, he would lay off going to work for WWF for a while and stay here all the time with Ally and the kids, now he just had two months to cover, he couldn't take the time off, he had that storyline with Sara that had already started, he would just hire a body guard , whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Ally got used to the bodyguard Mark hired, he stayed out in the little cottage on her property, Mark told the kids, he was just a friend of his, there to watch out for them, when him and Scott couldn't be there, they accepted that and didn't seemed concerned, Ally had to admit having the man there made her feel better.

Ally found guys were in and out all the time, and she wasn't actually alone that much, she just hoped Jeff wasn't out for revenge, that maybe he couldn't find her, she had changed her name after all, she just prayed he couldn't find her.

Mark headed back to his dressing room with Sara. "Honey, I hope you're not mad about me spending so much time with Ally and the kids, that nut case is on the loose, I just need to make sure their safe.

Sara hugged him. "Its fine Mark, I have a modeling assignment anyway, do what you have to do." she said.

"Thanks Sara." he was relieved she wasn't the jealous type, he had a obligation to his kids to take care of them and to Ally, she was the mother of his children after all.

Sara was just relieved , the kids kept him too busy to try and get her knocked up, she sure didn't want any kids, she wasn't a kid person, let Mark play daddy with those kids and leave her be.

Mark packed his bag, they had to go on to the next city to do a house show and then he could get back to his kids and Ally, right now he just wanted to make sure they stayed safe, Jeff would be stupid to try anything, but then again, he wasn't the smartest person in the world.

* * *

Scott held Taby and Zach in his lap as they watched TV, he kept one eyes on Ally who was on her computer working.

She had been awfully quite since she found out about Jeff being out, Kevin had hired a detective to try and track him down. So far nothing, he really didn't think Jeff would be dumb enough to come after Ally and she had changed her last name, he shouldn't be able to find her. "Unka Scott I's hungwry"

Scott grinned. "Okay, lets get you too fed."

"Ally we're going to pick up a pizza for dinner."

Ally turned. "I'll cook."

Scott shook his head. "No you been working all day."

He set the kids down. "Go get your shoes and bring them here."

The two kids took off and Scott walked over bending to kiss her. "Want to come with us?"

"No I'll finish what I'm doing and then we'll eat when you get back."

He nodded and went to help the kids with there shoes.

The kids came in to kiss her bye and Ally hugged them "Be good for Uncle Scott."

Scott kissed her and she smiled and went back to work as she heard the door shut,

She got lost in her work and only looked up when she heard a noise. "Mark what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you little girl, wheres Scott?"

"He took the kids to pick up some pizza for dinner." She said getting up.

Mark nodded. "Look I have someone looking for Jeff, I know Scott does too, but I heard back, and it looks like he headed to Florida, they found he had booked a flight to Tampa, I don't know if he knows you're here or he's looking for the guys, but I want someone here with you all the time, and I'm going to have your body guard stay here all the time."

Ally sighed, she really didn't need this crap.

"Hey now, don't look like that, everything gonna be fine." he said pulling her in his arms. Ally sighed, this wasn't helping now all she wanted to do was wrap her legs around him, call him daddy and have him take her against the wall, she hated herself for feeling this way, but hell she realized her feelings for Mark wasn't going any where.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks so much for the reviews**

* * *

Ally was surprised as anyone when Mark hired a new bodyguard and she was female.

But Mark said he knew her, she used to be in special ops in the army. She was beautiful in Ally's opinion. She had long black hair which she kept in a neat braid, big blue eyes and a figure to die for, but Ally found out she knew what she was doing, the first meeting between her and Scott proved that, he had come in late one night, having got in around two in the morning.

Ally was awakened by yelling and she ran downstairs to find Jacylynne or Jacy as her and the twins called her, on top of Scott both hands pinned behind his back and Jacy with her knee his his back grilling him with questions, Ally laugh, Scott couldn't stand her but conceded that she knew what she was doing.

Months had passed and Ally began to relax, there was no sign of Jeff, Mark insisted that Jacy stay right where she was at, so Ally agreed, because of the kids, she didn't want to let her guard down because of them.

* * *

"Why don't you get lost."

Ally walked in the kitchen to find Scott hissing at Jacy. "Scott be nice."

"Why don't you tell that bitch to be nice." He snapped.

Ally looked at him surprised, he never snapped at her, Jacy must really have him going.

"Baby I'm sorry." He said realizing what he was doing.

Jacy rolled her eyes. "I think I'll take the kids out to play."

Ally nodded and looked at Scott. "So whats up with you two?"

He frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

Ally sighed. "Its means why cant you too get along?"

Scott pulled Ally in his arms. "I don't know, who cares."

Ally hugged him but frowned it wasn't like Scott to be so hateful, Jacy really seemed to bug him.

* * *

Mark pulled Sara back to the dressing room slamming the door. "What was that shit?" he demanded.

Sara just grinned, she wasn't scared of him. "I was improvising."

"By lettin Page kiss you, that wasn't in the script." He snapped his anger barely controlled.

"Mark calm down, you have no reason to be jealous, I love you." She said.

Mark visibly relaxed. "I don't want ya kissing another man script or no script, you're mine." He said pulling her tight in his arms.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Of course baby." She could only hope he would go visit his little monsters soon, he was smothering her.

* * *

Ally took the kids over to visit Kevin, him and Scott both were out of work, because of WCW, Scott was living with her now, and him and Jacy's constant fighting was getting on her nerves.

Kevin took the kids outside to play on the swing set and him and Ally sat on the deck watching them. "Whats wrong?"

"Scott and Jacy are driving me nuts all they do is fight and snipe at each other, I don't get it, Scott's a sweetheart and Jacy's wonderful and they act like they hate each other."

"Well ask yourself why would they hate each other or act like they do, as long as their fighting, they cant do anything else." Kevin said looking at her.

Ally didn't get it for a minute and then her eyes got wide. "You mean they like each other."

Kevin shrugged. "Scott cares about you, if he is attracted to her, he most likely is angry because he don't want to feel that way and Jacy likes you and the kids, she wouldn't want to hurt you, so they fight with each other, trying to cover their feelings."

"Damn Kev, how did you get so smart?"

Kevin grinned. "Live and learn grasshopper."

"You don't seem to upset." Kevin noted.

"Well I love Scott and the sex is great..."

"Ewwwww shut up, I do not want to hear about you and Scotty's sex life." He said shaking his head.

Ally giggled. "Okay okay, but I'm not in love with him, all he has to do is tell me he's interested in Jacy, I would be fine with it."

Kevin gave her a look. "Just like that, no jealousy?"

Ally laughed. "No, I always knew what me and Scott had was temporary, I adore Scott and I always will, but there's only one man I'm in love with."

Kevin groaned. "If you say Mark, I'm going to tan your hide myself, Ally, you need to let him go."

Ally sighed. "I have let him go Kev, that don't mean I don't love him, I'll always love him, I cant just stop loving him, could you stop loving Shawn?"

Kevin reached over and grabbed her hand. "Baby, I just don't want to see you hurting, I want you to meet a nice guy and settle down and get married."

Ally smiled and squeezed his hand. "I know you're just worried about me, but Kev, I cant change anything, I love Mark."

Kevin just shook his head, Mark was a fool, this sweet girl, worshiped the ground he walked on in spite of all the pain he had caused her, he could be so happy with her and the kids, if he would get rid of that gold digger.

* * *

Ally put the kids to bed, spent some time reading to them and tucked them in. She went downstairs and found Scott in the den and flopped down beside him. "Hey Babe."

Ally hugged him. "Scott I think its time for you to move back to your place."

He looked so shocked that she laughed. "Close your mouth, I know you and Jacy like each other, I admit I've been kind of dense, but I get it."

Scott wasn't sure what to say. "Ally I haven't been with her, if that's what you think, I love you girl."

She grinned and took his hand. "I love you too, but not like that and you're not in love with me either, You just gave me what I needed because you care about me."

Scott shook his head. "I wasn't feeling sorry for you, Babe I enjoyed being with you, it wasn't pity." he said pulling her on his lap.

She smiled and hugged him."I know that, but we both knew it wasn't permanent, look I want you to be happy, but its time for you to move on."

Scott sighed and held her in his arms. "Ally are you sure, I mean I'll stay with you forever if that's what you want?"

Ally hugged him tighter. "I know you would, but that's it, you're trying to take care of me, I replaced one daddy for another, you mean the world to me Scott, but its time to let this part of our relationship go."

Scott nodded and kissed her forehead. "Ally I can let go of this part of our relationship, but we're friends Babe, that I cant let go, I love you and the kids so much."

"I know you do and we love you, and you better not disappear on me." She said tugging at his long hair.

Scott wrapped her in a hug. "Are you sure I should leave with Jeff out there?"

"I have Jacy and you, Mark, Shawn and Kev are always in and out, I'll be fine, the kids will be fine."

Scott nodded he just hoped she was right.

* * *

Mark was livid, Ally sent the kids out with Jacy. "Calm down Mark."

"Calm down." he said his voice getting louder. "He left you now, when you need him?"

"Mark I told him to leave, okay, he would have stayed, I'm fine, we have Jacy here, now just stop it."

Mark sat down and tugged her down beside him. "Are you okay?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Scott and I are very good friends and we were lovers but thats it.

Mark sat forward and frowned. "You don't love him?"

"I love him, I'm not in love with him, he and Jacy really like each other, its not fair for me to stand in their way."

Mark just shook his head. " I don't like you by yourself." He said.

"I'm fine, you guys are always in and out." She said getting up. Mark just shook his head, he still didn't like it.

* * *

"Daddy I's nos sweepy."

Mark lifted his daughter in his arms. "Too bad." He said carrying her upstairs, Mark knew that was a crock, since she could barely keep her eyes open.

Mark took her and laid her down in her bed and pulled the care beard blanket around her. "Daddy I don wanna sweep!" She yelled kicking the blanket off.

"Tabitha Leah, you better settle down right now." He warned and put the blanket back over her. Taby stuck her thumb in her mouth and gave him a sad look.

Mark sighed and lifted her back up in his arms and sat against the head board. "How about I sit with you a while?"

Taby nodded and cuddled closer to her daddy. "Taby get the thumb out, Mama says no more thumb sucking." He said and he brushed her curls out of her face.

"Buts daddy, I lik ta suck my thumb." She said around her thumb.

"Baby its gonna mess your teeth up, you don't want to end up looking like bugs bunny do ya?" He asked prying her thumb from her mouth. "I no care." She said trying to get her thumb back in her mouth.

Mark kept a firm hold on her hand. "No baby."

Taby started crying, god he hated hearing her cry, but Ally said the thumb sucking had to stop. "Dont cry Taby, please."

Taby buried her face in Mark's shirt and he rubbed her back and rocked her, soon enough she had fell asleep and he laid her in the bed and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Mark walked to the next bed room to check on Zach, he was sound asleep and he left the room and went downstairs and flopped on the couch.

Ally had went out, she didn't tell him where, not that it was his business, he had sent Jacy on her way for the evening, figuring she would hightail it to Scott's, Scott hadn't wasted no time, getting Jacy in his bed, he wanted to be angry but hell Ally seemed to be fine with it, he wondered if she had a date and frowned, the thought of her dating made him nuts, he didn't want her bringing men around his kids.

He realized how dumb that was, hell he had a wife. Ally deserved someone, but he was still jealousy of her, he still thought of her as his, he still wanted her but he hid it well, under the guise of friendship, the girl still set his heart to racing. He sighed, he had to keep thoughts like this out of his mind, Ally and him was through and he had to accept it.

* * *

Ally came in around midnight, she had just went out to a movie by herself, which was depressing and pathetic, but she didn't want Mark thinking she didn't have a life,even though she didn't . She could see he was worried about her, like her life was going to go to hell if she didn't have a man, she had gone years without a man, and could do it again.

She sighed as she shut the door behind her, if that was true, why did she act like she had a date, she knew the truth she didn't want Mark feeling sorry for her. That was the last thing she needed, was his pity, hell she was still in love with the man, she dreaded his visits, because when he was around she just wanted to attack him and make love with him.

Ally was jolted out of her thoughts by the door banging open, she looked behind her and her heart nearly stopped.. "Hey bitch, I'm back to finish what I started ."


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!** **Male on female violence in this chapter, but not too severe**.

* * *

Ally tried to scream but Jeff grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth. "Just shut up, or I'll start on those pretty babies next."

She felt her blood go cold and instantly stopped moving, she had to protect them at all costs.

She wondered where Mark was, she just hoped he was upstairs with the kids.

Jeff dragged her through the house and out back on the deck and shoved her down making her fall, she didn't scream, she was scared the kids would wake and come down. Jeff stood over her. "Now bitch, this is pay back for having me locked up all these years." he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and grabbed her head, pulling her forward.

"Stop you fucker!"

Ally felt relief as she recognized Jacy's voice.

Jeff whirled around and kicked the woman, but she rolled away and jumped right back up and Ally heard Jeff scream, she looked up to see knife sticking in his arm.

Jeff pulled something out of his back pocket and Ally realized it was a gun, she didn't have time to think, she just reacted and threw herself on him. "Jacy he's got a gun!" She screamed as she knocked him down.

Ally struggled and Jeff tried to push her off him , she tried her best to get the gun, but he was strong, and he slapped her face hard, causing her to fall back.

Ally heard a gunshot and struggled to get up. "Here, its okay." Jacy said helping her up. "What happened?" Ally asking looking at Jeff's lifeless body.

Jacy shook her hand. "I had a gun too, look I have to call the police, we need to get the kids out of here, they don't need to see this."

Mark came rushing out the back door taking in the scene seeing Jeff laying there. "He's dead." Jacy said.

Mark rushed over grabbing Ally. "Kitten you okay." He said dragging her in his arms.

Ally pushed him away. "I need you to take the kids to Kevin's, okay, I don't want them here when the police come."

Mark nodded, knowing she was right. "I'll take them out the front, hopefully they wont wake up."

Ally watched Mark head up to get the kids. "Call the police."

Jacy nodded and picked up her cellphone.

* * *

Ally and Jacy talked to the police for two hours until they were satisfied about what had happened and they ran Jeff's information and found out they he was wanted for skipping out on his probation.

Mark and Scott had showed up at the same time and they sat with the girls while they answered questions.

Finally the police had took their statement and left. Scott Hugged Ally. "You okay little girl."

Ally leaned on him for a moment. "Yeah thanks to Jacy."

She pulled away and hugged Jacy. "You saved my life."

Jacy smiled and hugged the smaller woman, "I'm just glad its over and you wont have to worry anymore."

"You two go home." Ally said looking at Scott.

"No way, you been through hell..."

Ally cut him off. "I'm fine, Jeff is gone, I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed." She said.

Scott wanted to argue, but Mark shook his head, he knew Mark would be here with her. "Okay, but I'm coming by in the morning."

She nodded and hugged him, then walked the two to the door, she smiled as she watched them walk to the car, Scott had his arms around Jacy so protectively, she knew Scott pretty well, she was sure this was the real deal for him.

Ally shut the door barely looking at Mark and started to the stairs and he stopped her with one big hand on her arms. "Kitten are you okay?"

Ally tried to pull away. "I'm fine, I just want to go to bed." She wasn't fine however, she was starting to tremble, she realized that monster could have hurt her babies and it was starting to set in that he had wanted to hurt and kill her too.

Mark could see she wasn't fine. "C'mere." He said pulling her in his arms.

Ally just broke and the tears poured from her eyes, she clutched his shirt and sobbed against him.

Mark lifted her and took her upstairs to her bedroom, he laid her down and laid down beside her and pulled her back in his arms, he said nothing just held her close and rubbed her back as she cried.

Ally cried her heart out and clung to him, it felt so good and so right in his arms, it scared her, if he made a move on her there was no way she could resist.

Mark was feeling the same thing, she needed him, he wouldn't let his lust get in the way of that. "Sleep baby, I'll stay right here with you."

Ally eventually quieted down and her eyes grew heavy, she wrapped a arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest, Mark watched as she fell asleep, he longed to touch her and kiss her, laying here like this was torture, punishment, but one he deserved, after all he had put her through, he wouldn't use her and go back to his wife, they had a decent relationship now, because of the kids, he would keep it that way, he couldn't ruin what they had for one night of sex.

Mark never slept, he lay and watched her all night, just enjoying holding her and he would bend once in a while to press a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

Ally woke the next morning to find she was still in his arms and she looked up to meet his gaze. "You been awake long?

"Naw not long." he lied, he had held her and gazed at her all night, but hell if he was telling her that.

"Let's go get my babies."

Mark grinned. "Okay. I'll meet you downstairs in twenty."

She nodded and wanted to cry when his arms left her, she felt naked without him draped around her.

* * *

Kevin had Ally in his lap. "You sure you're okay?"

Ally just smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah I am, now stop worrying."

Kevin hugged her. "I cant help it, of course I'm gonna worry, Shawn said to tell you he loved you and will see you in a couple of days."

She nodded and watched Mark out the window playing with all three kids. He was so different with the kids as she had ever seen him, he would play and horse around with them, he looked so happy when he was with them.

"Baby whats wrong?" Kevin asked drawing her out of her thoughts.

Ally looked at him. "Kev, I still want him and I don't know how to stop."

Kevin sighed and pulled her against his chest. "Baby Girl, he's no good for you."

Ally nodded. "I know, but I cant help myself Kev, I want him just as much as I ever did."

Kevin rubbed her back. "Ally don't let him in your bed, until he's single again, promise me."

Ally looked up at Kevin. "You act like he's unhappy."

Kevin shrugged. "None of it thinks it will last you just have to be patient."

Ally pulled back. "What if it does end ? What if he still don't want me."

Kevin chuckled and bent to kiss her. "You silly girl, of course he wants you, all you have to do is look at the man and see what you do to him."

Ally didn't know about all that, she figured Mark had what he wanted.

* * *

Mark stuck around for two extra days just to make sure Ally was fine, but he didn't go near her bedroom again, he knew that was dangerous, he would never sleep in the same room with her again, temptation was so strong, he was not far from saying fuck it and having her.

Mark knew he could have her, she wouldn't tell him no, but over the last months, he had developed new feelings besides lust for her, she was the mother of his children and that put her in a whole new category, he wouldn't do anything to harm her and sleeping with her, would harm her, no he would just have to learn to deal with these feelings.

"Daddy I come wif you?" Zach asked.

Mark lifted his son to his lap. "You would miss Mama."

"Mama can comes too, you me , mama and Taby." He said.

"What about Sara?" Mark asked..

Zach made a face. "She no like me ans Taby."

Mark frowned. "That's not true little man."

Zach just frowned. "I come wif you."

Mark shook his head. "When you're older, you still need your mama."

Zack got up and stomped off. Ally had been in the doorway, she knew it wouldn't be long before the kids would be going to have visits with Mark, staying with him and Sara, she had to prepare herself, the day was coming and she dreaded it. "Mama I won leb you eber."

She looked down to see her daughter standing next to her and she smiled and bent down. "Baby someday when you're older you'll want to go visit daddy's home, he loves you baby, just like I do."

Mark turned and got up smiling and bent down in front of his daughter. "Your right your Mama needs you and it'll be a long time before you ever leave her, daddy will just come visit you, okay."

Taby threw her arms around Mark's neck and hugged him. "I lub you daddy."

He lifted her in his arms. "Love you too baby."

Ally smiled and stood, Mark had become very important to the kids, she was going to be fair, when they were a little older he should be able to take them on visits to his home, it was better anyway, with him coming and spending time with all of them, it felt to much like a family, they needed to live separate lives, so she could move on.

* * *

Mark was upset that Zack still seemed upset with him. He was at the airport, Ally had brought the kids and dropped him off, Zack wouldn't even look at him. Mark bent in front of him. "C'mon buddy you're making me feel bad."

Zack looked at his daddy. "Well I feels bads whens you leb me."

Mark sighed and hugged the boy, he hated leaving his kids, it was breaking his heart, but even if he could stay here all the time, he would still have to work, the kids would have to adjust to his hectic schedule. "Look Zack I'll be back before you know, it, I promise."

The boy nodded and hugged Mark. Mark patted his back and then lifted Taby. "You be a good girl, I love you."

Taby nodded and threw her arms around his neck. "Lub you too daddy."

Mark sat her down and turned to Ally. "I'll see you in a week."

Ally waved as he boarded and took the kids hands. " Lets go home."

The two children followed her not saying much. Ally hated that they couldn't see Mark more, but her hands were tied, he was coming around a lot more than he said he would, she wasn't sure what else she could do.

"Mama I wants to lib wif mine daddy."

Ally looked down at her son, she tired not to let it hurt her feelings but it did. "Zach maybe when you get older, he travels so much, it wouldn't be a good idea right now."

Zack frowned but said nothing else. Ally sighed she could see Zack was a daddy's boy, there may come a time, when she would have to let him have what he wanted.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks so much for the review, as always you encouarage me to get off my butt and write..thanks.** **Little time jump here.**

* * *

_July 2002_

Mark walked in Ally's house, hell he really thought of it as his house, over the last two years, he had spent enough time here, to think of it as his home.

Over the years he had managed to keep things with Ally in perspective, but it was a miracle, all he had to do was get around and he got a hard on.

Things with Sara were okay, they never fought , because she simply refused to fight with him, whenever he got mad at her, she had sex with him, that usually cooled his anger quick enough, his only problem with Sara is she kept putting off having kids and she was never home, she quit with the whole wrestling thing to try her hand at modeling and she was actually doing quite well, its just he never saw her, but the next two weeks he was off and so was she, now he just had to ask Ally if he could take the kids with him for the two weeks, he was nervous that she would say no.

Ally looked up from her computer smiling at him. "Hey Mark, the kids are in the kitchen having a snack.

Mark nodded and sat down. "Look I was wondering I got the next two weeks off, well I want to take the kids home with me."

Ally was dreading this, but she knew Mark was a good father, he had a right to take his kids for a visit. "Yeah sure you can."

Mark's mouth fell open and he just stared at Ally. "Really, that's great, me and Sara are going to spend some time with them, they need to get to know her better."

Ally didn't know about that, neither of her children like Sara, but she couldn't really say why , Sara was nice anytime she seen them." I'm sure the kids will have a great time." She forced herself to say.

Mark jumped up and bent hugging her. "Thanks Ally." He said and then took off for the kitchen.

* * *

"Daddy why cant Mama come?" Taby asked reluctantly packing her things.

Mark sat down on the bed and looked at Ally for help.

Ally sat down on the other side of Mark. "Taby look at me."

Taby walked over casting her big brown eyes at her mother. "Taby daddy and Sara are married, she's your stepmother honey, you need to get to know her, daddy and I are your parents, but we're not married, I cant just go stay in daddy's house."

Taby sighed. "But daddy stays here with us and we are a family."

"Yes were are, and daddy stays here because he wants to spend time with you, as you get older though , you'll spend more time with daddy at his home."

Taby looked at her daddy. "Daddy just stay with us here."

Mark sighed and picked up his daughter and sat her on his lap. "Bay I want you to come see my home and where I love, I want you and Zach to be with me sometimes too."

Taby hugged her daddy. "Okay daddy, but its only cause I love you so much." She said giggling.

Mark smiled and hugged her. "Thank you baby girl."

Ally smiled, she was thrilled that Mark and the kids were so close, she wanted them to have a good father, she knew how important that was, but she would go nuts without her babies.

* * *

Ally headed over to Shawn's and Kevin's after she saw the kids and Mark off, she needed her friends right now.

She pulled in the drive way and got out, walking around to the back of the house and smiled Jacob was swimming in the pool and Shawn and Kevin were sitting on the side watching him. "Baby girl." Kevin said getting up and drawing her in his big arms.

Ally laid her head on his chest. "Kev, I'm gonna go nuts without them."

Kevin rubbed her back. "You did the right think Ally, they need time with their dad and he loves them."

Ally nodded and smiled as Jacob jumped out of the pool running over and hugging her. "Lord Jacob dry off first." Shawn called out grinning.

Ally just laughed. "I don't care, hey baby." She said bending to kiss his cheek.

Jacob smiled. "Hey aunt Ally, can you stay with us while Taby and Zach are gone to their dads?"

She hugged him again. "I would love to."

Kevin smiled. "Great we'll have a blast."

Shawn came over and lifted Ally in his arms and kissed her. "I'm glad you came over, their right stay with us and stop worrying , Mark will be fine."

Ally really hoped so, she was worried about her kids especially Taby, who didn't really want to go.

* * *

"Daddy you have a cool house." Zach said jumping up on the bed in the bedroom his dad had fixed up for him. "Thanks son, but its your house too, let me go check on Taby and we'll all go down and swim for a while, then have some lunch."

"Okay I'll put on my swim trucks." Zach said getting off the bed.

Mark walked next door and walked in the open door of Taby's room, Sara was in there with her. "So do you like the room? Sara asked her.

Taby just glared at the woman. Mark sighed this was not going well. "Taby Sara asked you a question."

Taby looked at her dad and sighed. "Yes I like the room."

Mark went over and sat down beside his daughter. "Want to go swimming?"

Taby nodded. "Yeah can I call Mama first?"

Mark nodded, he had got the kids both cellphones so they could call him anytime they wanted, Ally thought they were too young for them, but they had both took care of them, he just wanted them to be able to call him whenever they wanted.

Taby got her phone out of her pocket and punched in the speed dial for her mother. "Hey Mama."

"Yep I miss you bunches." the girl said giggling.

Mark smiled, Taby was very close to her mother, they chatted a few minutes and then Taby hung up.

"Taby do you need help getting your swimsuit on?" Sara asked.

"No, I'm not a baby." She snapped.

Mark frowned. "Watch the tone little girl." Mark said giving her a look.

Taby looked at her dad, the last thing she wanted was daddy to get in one of his moods, where he looked all sour faced. "I'm sorry daddy, don't be mad."

Mark smiled and bent in front of her. "I ain't mad, juts try to be the nice sweet girl, you always are."

Taby grinned and hugged her dad. "Okay I will." She would try to be nice to Sara, she just knew the woman didn't really like her or Zach or want them around, she would try to be nice for daddy though.

* * *

Mark laughed as the kids splashed him. "Get em Zach!" Taby yelled as they both tried to jump on him. "Take more than two little squirts to knock me down." Mark said lifting them both is his big arms. "Ahhh the monster has gots us." Zach yelled and Mark grinned and tossed the boy in the water.

Taby held on to Mark's big arms. "You not throwin me ya mean ole monster." Taby said holding on for dear life.

Sara watched them, she was glad Mark had become so focused on these brats, left her to do what she wanted, that was fine with her, she was a little put out he brought them home with him, but she hid it well, she had to play the part to keep the life she had got used to.

The next few days were great, Mark took the kids horseback riding, fishing and even let them sit on his beloved motorcycles. He took them to the water park and the zoo he was having a blast and Sara was putting on a good front, but she was going nuts since he insisted on dragging her along for everything.

Sara sat the spaghetti on the table and Mark fixed the kids a plate. "Thanks Daddy." Taby said smiling up at him.

Mark kissed her nose. "Your welcome now eat."

The kids dug in and Mark's cell rang and he flipped it open. "Hello, oh hi Vince."

"No I'm spending time with my kids." Mark sighed.

"Look , well its just one day, alright, bye."

Sara looked at him."Whats up?"

"Vince wants me to go to this autograph signing in Austin, I would just be gone tomorrow and be back early the next morning, can you handle the kids?"

Taby looked at her dad, surely he wouldn't leave them with this woman.

Sara smiled. "Sure honey, well have a ton of fun, you go ahead."

Taby looked at Sara and then her daddy, she didn't want to stay with Sara. "Daddy cant we go with you?"

Mark shook his head. "No it would be boring, you kids can stay with Sara, you'll be fine."

Taby sighed, she wished her mama was here.

* * *

Taby hung on to her daddy. "Please don't leave me."

Mark bent down and hugged his daughter. "I'll be back tomorrow." He tugged his son over hugging him. "Watch after your sister."

Zack hugged his dad. "Yes Sir."

The two kids watched their dad leave and Sara spoke up."Okay you two go watch TV or play, stay out of trouble, I'll fix you some sandwiches for dinner later." She said and disappeared in the house.

Taby was relieved that Sara was going to mess with them. Zack took her hand. "C'mon sissy, we'll go watch TV in my room."

She followed her brother and just hoped her daddy got back soon.

* * *

"I don't wanna go to bed this early!" Taby shouted at Sara.

Zach grabbed Taby's hand. "C'mon sissy just do what she says.

"Do what your brother says." Sara snapped.

Taby frowned. "I hate you, I'm tellin my daddy you're mean." She said and turned and ran upstairs, Zach quickly followed wanting to get away from Sara.

Sara just shook her head, why did she have to get stuck watching Mark's brats?

* * *

Taby tried to sleep but it was only seven-thirty, it was just to early, she got up and got one of her books she packed and turned on her lamp and got back on her bed and started reading to herself.

She finished her little book and flopped back on the bed, she was bored and thirsty.

Taby waited as long as she could and then she got up and opened her door, she didn't hear anything so she crept quietly downstairs and in the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and grabbed one of the juice boxes and then grabbed the bagful of grapes and shut the door, she went back through the hallway and stopped at her daddy's den, she heard something.

The door was crack so she pushed it open and her eyes got wide, Sara was kissing a man that was not her daddy. "What are you doin?" Taby yelled.

Sara jumped up pushing the man away. "Taby get your ass back to bed, this is someone that works with me, we were just talking."

The man realizing what was going on told Sara he would call her later and slid past Taby and left.

Taby glared at Sara. "You was kissin that man, I'm tellin daddy."

Sara walked over to the girl. "He wont believe you, Mark knows you hate me, I'll tell him your just trying to get us fighting, he wont believe you."

Taby didn't back down from the woman, she was far to stubborn like her dad. "He will believe me, I don't lie to my daddy."

Sara bent in front of the girl. "If you know whats good for you you'll keep that mouth shut, you little monster."

Taby was angry, she had over the years learned some grand cuss words listening to her daddy and her uncle Scott, not that they did it right in front of them, but she overheard them enough, still she knew better than to say them, but it seemed like this was a good time to use a few.

"You're a bitch, if you're mean ta me, my daddy will kick your ass." She snapped.

Sara lost it and before she could stop herself slapped the girl had across the face causing her to fall. Taby screamed and looked up at the woman fearfully, no one had ever hit her like that, beyond a few smacks on her bottom, she didn't know how to deal with it, her cheek turned bright red and she got up and backed right into Zack.

"Why'd you hit my sissy?" He asked stepping in front of Taby.

Sara glared down at the boy. "Because she cursed at me." Sara stepped forward about to grab both kids and Zack took his sisters hands and dragged her running up the stairs, Sara was yelling for them to get back down there, but Zack didn't stop, he stopped in his room to grab his cellphone and kept dragging his now crying sister up to the attic, he shoved open the big door and slammed it and pulled a chair over to the door and got on, reaching up to lock the latch, he was afraid Sara would hurt his sister, maybe him too.

Zach got off the chair and walked over putting his arm around his sister, "Shh its okay." He looked at his sisters face and got mad, her cheek was beginning to bruise and he realized Sara must have hit her real hard.

Zach hugged her. "It'll be okay."

Sara started pounding at the door. "You little brats get out here Now!"

Zach pulled Taby over to the far corner and he sat down with her on the floor and put his arm around her. "Its okay she cants get in."

"You kids better not say one word about this to your dad, if you do, I'll make you very sorry!" Sara shouted.

They just sat there and waited for her to go away when she finally did, Zach remembered his phone, he punched in his dad's number and waited, it was his voice mail. "Daddy its Zack, please come home now, Sara hit Taby and she's crying, please comes home." His own voice breaking, he was scared.

He thought about calling his mother, but he knew she would flip out and might not ever let them see daddy again, so he just pulled his sister tighter and hoped and prayed daddy would be home soon.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the great reviews..I haven't been updating as much, because I'm working a lot more hours which will be going on for a while, but I'll update as much as I can. By the way the twins are five now.  
**

* * *

Mark jumped in his car, the voice mail had upset him, it had came in a couple of hours ago and he had tried to call back but there was no answer and Sara wasn't answering either.

He got on the highway and started back home, he told Vince he had to leave, his kids came first. Mark sighed, he knew Taby hated Sara she probably smarted off at her and Sara had smacked her butt, but Zach had sounded awfully upset.

While he didn't want Taby being disrespectful, he was going to tell Sara never to touch the kids, if they needed to be disciplined to tell him and he would take care of it. He sighed if Ally found out Sara put her hands on one of the kids, she would fly down here and rip her eyes out, Ally might be a sweet little thing, but when it came to her kids that was a different story.

* * *

Ally smiled as Scott fussed over his new daughter Jessie , she smiled over at Jacy. "He's made to be a daddy huh?"

Jacy grinned "Yeah, he's great, but he wants about ten more."

Ally laughed and Scott looked up. "Hows the kids?"

"There having a grand old time with their dad," She said grinning.

Scott smiled. "Well I'll be glad when they get back, I miss them."

Ally smiled, Scott and her might have broke up, but he never lost his close relationship with the kids, they both adored him and Taby was his little princess, Jacy and Scott had them at least once a week.

The kids loved both of them.

Ally was thrilled that all her friends were happy and settled, Scott had Jacy and Shawn and Kevin had each other, but she couldn't help but wish for a little magic herself, she was lonely, she longed for a husband, a family with the kids and more kids, she sighed, problem was the only man she saw in that role was Mark.

* * *

Mark pulled in his driveway and looked at the time, it was just after one in two in the morning. He got out and walked up the driveway to the front door and fumbled in the dark with his keys. He walked in and shut the door and turned on the foyer light, it was dark , seemed like everyone was in bed, he hoped whatever had happened blew over.

He picked up his bag and walked upstairs and dropped it in front of his door and walked down to Taby's bedroom, he frowned when he walked in she wasn't here, her hurried down to Zach's room and it was empty too, he went to his bedroom and found Sara asleep. "Sara wake up, wheres the kids?" He asked turning on the light.

She sat up rubbing her eyes. "In the attic hiding, that girl of yours cursed me, called me a bitch, shes got quite a mouth on her and then when I was trying to correct her Zach jumped in and got involved they ran up to the attic and wont come out."

Mark wasn't happy at all. "Look Sara don't discipline the kids, if they do something let me know I'll take care of it."

Sara looked at him and nodded, she just hoped the little brats kept their mouths shut.

Mark frowned and turned and left the room, Taby knew better, he had asked her to be polite, he planned to tan her hide for cursing. He pounded up the stairs and banged on the attic door. "Zach open the door now!" He boomed at the door.

He heard little feet scurrying. "Okay daddy I have to get in the chair to get the latch off."

He waited till he heard the boy move the chair back and he opened the door and flipped on the light switch, his son looked scared to death. "You and your sister really showed your butts tonight, you go to your room and you stay there, wheres your sister, she about to get the spanking of her life." Mark said still angry finding out his little girl had a mouth like a sailor.

Zach frowned. "You better not hit her, I'll tell Mama if you do."

Mark frowned at his son. "Boy you best get to movin unless you want a whippin too."

Zach just crossed his arms.

"Daddy." He turned to see his daughter standing in the shadows. "Get over here."

Taby walked over with her head down, he believed Sara just like she had said he would. "Little girl, I cant believe you , whats got into you young lady."

Taby sniffed at his harsh words. "Daddy she got mad cause I caught her kissin some guy, I tole her I was gonna tell you and she called me a monster and said I better keep my mouth shut, that's when I called her the bad word."

Mark looked down at his daughters bent head , he knew she hated Sara and wondered if this was just her way of trying to get him mad at Sara. "Taby are you making up stories because if you are, its just going to be worse on you."

Taby felt fresh tears prick her eyes and she looked up at Mark. "Daddy I would never lie to you."

The feeling of deja vu about knocked him on his ass. It was like going back in time, Ally giving him the same look when he had slapped her, saying basically the same thing, he was wrong then, oh so wrong and he understood he was wrong now, he fell to his knees in front of her and pulled her tight against him. "Daddy's sorry I know you wouldn't lie to me." He rocked the crying girl tight in his arms.

Zach wrapped his arms around both of them. "Daddy Sara slapped her really hard."

Mark pulled back and lifted his girls chin and anger rushed through his system, he didn't care what Taby did, she had no right to hit her this hard in her face, her cheek had a dark bruise, a sense of shame overwhelmed him as he remembered how he had left a similar bruise on Ally, the regret pressed in on him.

It took him having a little girl of his own to know how wrong he had done Ally in so many ways, but slapping her that day was a all time low. Mark kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for leaving you Taby, Zach you and your sister stay up here for a while and shut the door, I'll be back for you in a bit." He didn't want them to hear what was about to go down between him and Sara.

Zach nodded and put his arm around his sister. "We'll be fine daddy."

Mark looked at his son and was proud, he took care of his sister, Ally had done a fine job raising these kids, she would probably never let him near them again, he had really fucked up by leaving them with Sara.

* * *

Mark walked in the bedroom , and jerked Sara out of the bed by her arm. "You stupid bitch, how dare you hit that baby?" he said shaking her hard.

"Mark she cursed at me, I know I was wrong I just got angry, I'm sorry." She said fearful of the anger in his eyes.

"You're a cheatin whore, I want you to stay in this room, while I get the kids stuff packed and my stuff, you can have the house, I don't want it, but you're going to give me a no contest divorce or I will make sure you don't get shit!" he boomed at her.

"She's lying, whatever she told you she's lying..."

Mark slapped her mouth. "My girl don't lie to me, now sit your ass down while I get my kids packed up and we're going back to my old house." He said shoving her back on the bed.

Sara tried crying but Mark just rolled his eyes at her. "Shut the fuck up, I could gladly kill you right now, but my kids don't need me going to jail."

"Mark please..." She started. Mark whirled around and grabbed her shaking her again so hard her teeth rattled. "Don't you understand I'm going to hurt you if you don't shut the fuck up!"

Mark once again shoved her on the bed and curled up his fist, he wanted to punch her so bad he couldn't stand it, one more word and he would.

Sara just sat there knowing her free ride was over, it was those damn kids, she now wished she had one of her own to hold over his head.

* * *

Mark had quickly packed up the kids things and his clothes as well and loaded them in the truck, then went up to the attic and carried the kids down buckling them in their booster seats.

He knew he had to get away from Sara before he gave in to the desire to hurt her.

Both were so sleepy they could barely keep their heads up. He felt horrible, how could he be so wrong about Sara, his choices in wives really sucked. He dreaded making the call to Ally to let her know what happened, but she had a right to know what happened with the kids, he would be mad if she kept some shit like this from him.

* * *

Mark got settled in the smaller house, he had tucked the kids in the same bedroom for the night, Zach didn't want to be far from his sister, he had sat on the bed and hugged Zach, telling him how proud he was because he took care of Taby and he was , his boy was a fine little man already.

He kissed both kids and went down to flop in his recliner, he figured he might as well call Ally even though it was after four in the morning, he wanted to get it over with.

He picked up the phone and called her number, she picked up after a few rings. "Hello."

"Ally its Mark."

"Mark are the kids okay?" She asked sounding worried.

"Their fine, but look I got to tell you some stuff." He quickly filled her in on what happened and he could tell from her silence she was pissed.

"Look I don't blame you for being pissed, I done a lousy job of taking care of the kids, I shouldn't have left them with her, I wouldn't blame you if you never let me see them again..."

"Mark stop." Ally said. "You're a good father and I would never keep the kids from you, you came when Zach called you, you trusted Sara, I'm not mad at you , I'm mad at her."

Mark sighed. "Well you don't have to worry about her no more, I cant get to divorce court fast enough, I cant believe I was so damn stupid, anyway, I took the kids back to my old place, their fine, I'll have em call you in the morning."

"Okay Mark, thanks for calling me." They said good night and hung up and Mark thought she seemed way to calm about the whole thing.

* * *

Mark realized the next day he had left quite a few of the kids thing and he needed some more clothes, he called his buddy Steve Williams, who lived nearby and asked if he would come sit with the kids, he didn't want the kids exposed to Sara again , ever.

Steve agreed to come over that evening and watch the kids for a bit. Mark got off the phone and smiled as he watched the kids play in the back yard, like there was nothing wrong and he supposed to them everything was fine now that Sara wasn't around, but he was still trying to swallow the bitter pill that Sara was no better than Jodi, he was down on himself cause he kept picking these women that just used him, he felt like a complete idiot.

* * *

Mark smiled as Steve chatted with the kids, he knew Steve well and knew the kids would be fine with him for a little while, seems they were both fans anyway.

Zach had followed him around from the minute he walked in, Taby was a bit more reserved, but she was like that with anyone she didn't know, she was warming up to him. "Mister Steve, can you play outside with us?" Taby asked.

"Sure I can darlin." Steve said sitting the girl on his knee.

"Cool." Zack said sitting down beside Steve. "Can we play cowboys?"

"Yeah sure." Steve said ruffling the boys hair.

Mark smiled. "Okay kids, I'll be back real soon, be good for Steve, okay."

The kids ran over hugging him and he bent down to kiss them. "Love you guys, be back in a bit."

"Love you too daddy." Taby said. Zach gave him another hug and he waved at Steve and left.

* * *

Mark drove up to the house and looked at the time, he should have called, it was after seven in the evening, she should be home. He got out and saw a car parked in the driveway, just great she must have her lover here, he thought.

He walked up and frowned when he found the front door open and he heard yelling and screaming coming from inside the house, he rushed in and his mouth fell open, Ally was on top of Sara on the living room floor beating the stuffing out of her and Sara was doing her best to fight back and screaming at Ally to stop. "Nobody fucks with my babies, you bitch."

Mark was doubly shocked, Ally didn't talk like that, she was really mad, he came to his senses and went over plucking Ally off Sara. "Mark she tried to kill me." Sara said jumping up.

Mark was trying to control a now kicking and struggling Ally. "Let me go you big bastard."

"Be still!" he yelled wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sara get the fuck out of here before I let her go." he snapped.

Sara already had a black eye and a split lip, she decided she didn't want more and rushed from the room. "Mark put me the fuck down."

"I'm here to get some of my stuff and the kids, take your ass outside and wait for me." He snapped.

"No." She snapped.

Mark spun her around. "Look you beat her ass, its done, now get little girl."

Ally gave him a nasty look and tired to pull free. Mark sighed woman were making him crazy. He lifted her and carried her out side and set her down in front of her car. "If you move one inch, I'll spank your ass right here in the driveway, now just try me." he snapped and turned around stalking off.

Ally hated the affect he had on her and he knew he wasn't joking, she sighed and leaned against her rental, at least she gave that bitch a black eye.

* * *

Mark finally had their stuff together and walked back outside and threw it in the back of the truck.

He walked over to Ally. "Lets get you cleaned up, before the kids see you." He took her hand and led her back in the house to one of the bathrooms and got a washcloth and wiped her bloody lips and then wiped her face off. "Your hairs a mess."

"I have a brush in my pocket book." She said.

He nodded. "Look Ally I understand what you did, I would love to do it myself, but I'd end up in jail, let it go, its over with, you kicked her ass, be done with it."

Ally nodded, she had done what she had set out to do, serve a little payback on Sara for hitting her baby, now she just wanted to see her kids and then go home.

Mark put his arm around her and grinned. "You've changed you know, my little kitten would never act like that."

Ally smiled as they left the house. "Your little kitten ain't a kitten no more, she's a mama cat, big difference."

Mark watched her get in the car and start it. 'You'll always be my kitten." He said to himself and then got in his truck.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

Mark smiled as Ally checked Taby over for the tenth time, kissing her and hugging her, both kids were glad to see her.

Steve watched Mark watch her. "Tell me again why you two are not together?"

Mark sipped his beer. "Shes the mother of my kids we get along now, if we tired and it didn't work it would hurt the kids, better we just stay friends."

Steve laughed. "Bullshit, your scared of her."

Mark frowned and pushed away from the counter. "I'm not scared of nothing, certainly not her."

Yeah yeah, you're full of shit Mark." Steve said throwing his beer can in the trash.

Mark watched Steve walk over and start talking to her, he frowned he wasn't scared of a damn thing.

"So Ally you staying in town with the kids?" Steve asked.

"No, I got a flight back early in the morning." She said.

"Mama no, you can stay ." Taby said tugging at her mother.

Ally smiled and bent down. "Taby you have mama all the time, Daddy don't have much time with you, this is his time okay?"

The little girl nodded. "Okay Mama, but I still wish you could stay."

Mark wished she could too, but he felt it wasn't good for him and Ally to be in the same house, temptation was bad enough without having her sleeping under his roof for the next week.

* * *

Ally tucked Zach in, she had just come from tucking Taby in, she bent and kissed him. "Thanks for taking care of your sister.

Zach grinned. Its okay, she's alright for a girl." he said grinning.

Ally chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Night Zach."

"Night Mama." Zach said and turned on his side closing his eyes.

Ally walked down stairs to get her a bottle of water, Mark was in the living room watching TV, she decided just to get her water and go back upstairs to the bedroom she was staying in.

Mark watched her walk back toward the kitchen and got up and followed her, he stood in the door and watched her get a bottle of water, when she turned around and seen him, she smiled. "Kids are fast asleep, they must be tired from playing in the pool all afternoon."

Mark nodded."You tired?"

Ally shrugged. "Not really, I'll probably watch something in my room."

Mark leaned back on the door frame. "You could watch in the living room."

Ally tried to edge out of the room, was he was in the damn doorway. "Aren't you watching sports?"

"Naw, nothing on." He said still not moving.

"Well okay." She said and he finally moved and let her pass, Ally could barely catch her breath, there was so much sexual tension between the two of them.

Mark followed her back to the living room and moved to his recliner while she took the couch, he watched , wanting her so bad, he groaned inwardly when she lay down on the couch , her beautiful legs stretching on, her closed his eyes, if this kept up he was going to jump her.

Mark got up suddenly, he had to get away from her. "I'm tried I'm gonna head to bed."

Ally nodded wondering if he was mad or something, he didn't look happy. "Okay night."

Mark nodded and left the room. Ally sighed, she had better not get her hopes up, just because Mark was on the market again, didn't mean he wanted her.

* * *

Mark was relieved when he dropped her off at the airport, he couldn't be around her alone, he could see that as long as the kids were around it was safe, there was just to much at stake for him and her to get involved again, and the last thing he wanted was his kids hurt, he looked back at the kids sitting in the back, they were awfully quite. "You guys okay?"

Taby looked at her dad. "Why aren't you and Mama married, most mama's and daddy's are married?"

Mark swallowed hard, how the hell did he answer that. "Well darlin, umm me and your mama was real close, good friends and we had you kids, we're still good friends and we just try to be good parents together.

Zach sighed. "Daddy we both know ya gotta kiss ta make babies, you and mama musta been kissing , how can you just be friends?"

Mark wanted to scream, why did they have to ask such questions. "Zach me and you mother were very close friends, we're still friends and we love both of you very much."

Taby look up at the back of her daddy's head. "Why cant you come live with us, that would be good, me and Zach would be very happy."

"Taby I come see you all the time, but I have to work, you know that."

Taby sighed and looked at Zach who just shrugged. "But daddy we want you and mama to live together."

Mark sighed. "Look kids me and you mama is just friends, that's it okay?"

Both kids nodded, but looked at each other, they really wanted their mama and daddy to be together like normal parents, maybe just maybe daddy would start to love their mama again.

* * *

_Two months later..._

Ally sighed and flopped down next to Kevin. "Whats wrong?"

"Just I miss the kids with them in school I feel so lonely, lost..I don't know..."

Kevin put his arm around her. "I know, but you'll get used to it, hows Mark?"

Ally made a face. "Fine I guess, dating, just not me."

Kevin sighed, Mark was a moron. "Ally just let it go honey move on..."

"I try I really do, but it just hurts me that he's finally free and he wont even look at me, I guess I thought now that him and Sara is getting divorced, he might start thinking about us, but I guess he really don't have feelings for me."

Kevin hugged her, she sounded so heartbroken, how long was she going to let Mark keep hurting her, Poor thing, she just couldn't get the man out of her system.

* * *

Ally looked up when Mark walked in. "Hey the kids here?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah they're in the kitchen."

Mark nodded. "Its okay if I stay a few days?"

Ally gave him a strange look. "Sure why wouldn't it be?"

Mark shrugged. 'I don't know, I just feel like maybe I intrude on you too much."

Ally sighed. "Mark their your kids, they love you, come see them whenever you want."

Mark nodded and headed in to the kitchen and Ally sighed, ever since he had left Sara their was tension between them, sexual tension and she had no clue why he didn't act on it, maybe he didn't really want her, maybe it was just sexual attraction, if he wasn't interested in anything more than sex he wouldn't act on it, because of the kids, he wouldn't want them to get their hopes up about the two of them getting together, the kids mentioned it often enough. Encouraging them in their ideas would be unwise.

* * *

The next afternoon, Ally was sitting at her desk in the living room working on a new website for one of her clients when the door bell rang, she got up, she knew Mark was in the den playing with kids, she opened the door to find a woman standing there. "Hi there, I hope you can help me, I'm looking for Mark Calaway, his employer Mr. McMahon said I could most likely find him here."

"Yes he's here is there something wrong?" Ally asked looking at the tall middle aged woman.

The lady sighed and pulled a small girl from behind her and Ally gasped, she knew exactly who this was, it was Jodi's child, the one Mark had thought was his, the one he had been so excited about, Ally looked at the small terrified girl, she was only a few months older than her own twins, she had a rich caramel skin tone and a head full of black curls that were begging to be taken care of her hair was a mess, going every which way on her head, her dark brown eyes held fear. Ally bent down in front of her. "Hey beautiful whats your name?"

"Jasmine." The little girls said so softly that Ally had to strain to hear her.

"Well now a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." She said smiling.

Ally looked at the lady. "Whats going on?"

The lady looked at Ally. "My name is Evelyn Brookstone, can I talk to you and Mr. Calaway alone."

Ally nodded and was showing them in when Mark walked out of the den, he stopped staring at the child intently and realization dawned on him. "Oh hell no!" He boomed.

She watched the little girl cringe and Ally walked over and stomped his foot hard. "You will not show your ass in front of that child." She hissed looking him right in the eye.

Mark was livid, not believing she just stomped his foot but he knew she meant business. "Fine." He snapped.

"Jasmine, c'mere." She said holding out her hand, the little girl took it readily casting a wary glance at Mark.

Ally led her in the den. "Taby, Zach this is Jasmine can she play with you guys for a little bit?"

Both kids jumped up excited to see another kid to play with. "Yes mama." Taby said running over. "I'm Taby and this is Zach, we're playing chutes and ladders, wanna play?"

Jasmine looked up at Ally. "Its okay, go ahead."

Taby took Jasmine's hand and led her over to where they were playing. "Zach be very nice to her, shes seems very shy okay?"

Zach smiled. "I'll take care of her Mama."

Ally ruffled his hair. "Thanks son." She smiled as he ran over to flop down beside the girls.

Ally closed the door and walked back in the living room. "Lets go in the kitchen so the kids wont over hear."

Mark stomped in the kitchen and Ally and Ms. Brookstone followed. Ally made coffee and poured them all three a cup.

Ms Brookstone smiled and thanked her. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Jasmine's mother passed away last month."

Mark flinched, he had loved the woman at one time or thought he had, but he had never wished her dead. "What happened?"

Ms. Brookstone sighed. "She was living with a new boyfriend, who its seems was into drugs, he went crazy and beat her to death, poor Jasmine was in the house, she's the on that called 911, we don't know how much she saw, but the poor child is traumatized, she wont talk to counselors, she told us your name and that you were her dad, and we found her birth certificate, it has your name on it."

Mark frowned. "Lady look at me, really think I'm that kids father, no damn way, I left Jodi because she wasn't mine, she gave me a divorce free and clear, shes not my kid."

"Well I can see that's probably true, but legally you never had your name taken off her birth certificate, in the eyes of the law you're her father, if you don't want her, you have to sign papers to hand her over to the state of Texas." Ms. Brookstone said.

Mark sighed. "Fine I'll sign whatever you need."

"No!"

Ms. Brookstone and Mark both looked at her confused. "No that child has been through hell, she didn't ask to be here, Mark I know shes not yours but she thinks she is, whats that going to do to her if you just dump her, shes going to think shes worthless that's what, I'll take her."

"No." Mark said crossing his arms. Ally looked at Ms. Brookstone. "What kind of life has she had?"

Ms. Brookstone sighed. "Not very good I'm afraid, your ex wife wasn't the motherly sort, social services had been out many times, she was more focused on the men in her life than her daughter."

Ally looked at Mark. "I want her Mark, sign her over to me, I'll raise her, please."

Mark opened his mouth to say no, but he looked in those big brown eyes pleading with him and he couldn't. "Fine." He snapped. "But you're responsible for her, its all on you , I'll help you financially, but that's it, don't want to hear no complaining about how much work having a extra kid is." He growled.

Ally smiled and jumped up and bent kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

Mark just frowned her her. "Whatever."

"Okay Mr. Calaway, if you'll just sign these papers, we can take care of this now and then I'll get Jasmine's things from the car.

Mark just shook his head, what did he let Ally talk him into.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the reviews**!

* * *

Zack and Taby ran in the bedroom she was putting Jasmine in. "Jassy, Mama says we can go shopping tomorrow for stuff to decorate your room."

Ally smiled as she put away the meager worn belongings of the child.

Jasmine or Jassy as Zach had named her sat on the end of her bed and swung her legs , her eyes wide. "The room is fine."

Taby hopped up beside her. "No we have to get stuff you like, toys and dolls and stuff, whatever you like, Mama says you're our sister."

Jassy looked at Ally. "Yes honey, Mark is their daddy too, so we're all family."

Jassy looked at Zach and Taby. "I'm glad you're my family." She said softly.

Taby grinned. "Me to."

Zach smiled and put his arms around her. "Me too."

"Zach I'm going to run you a bath and I'm going to bath the girls in the other bathroom, I'll get daddy to help you, if you need him."

The little boy nodded and bounced out of the room.

Ally took the two girls in the bathroom and got them undressed and ran a bath for them, filling it with bubbles. She frowned at how skinny Jassy was, she vowed to put some meat on the girls bones. "Okay girls, I'm going to run a bath for Zach, you girls wash and then I'll wash your hair when I get back."

"Okay Mama." Taby said getting soap for both of them. "Yes Maam." Jassy said.

Ally walked down to the other bathroom and ran a bath for Zach, she got him in and went down to get Mark who was watching TV. "I need you to keep a eye on Zach in the bath."

Mark nodded and got up, Ally could see he was still not happy with her, but too bad, no way was she turning that sweet girl away.

* * *

Ally got both the girls out and dried them off and put them in pink night gowns. "Alright you two meet me in the living room, so I can brush your hair."

The girls nodded and took off down the hall. Ally grabbed a comb and a brush, she was going to have a time with Jassy's hair, she would have to get some kind of lotion product for her hair tomorrow.

She found the girls in the den with Zach , Mark was in the living room , she rolled her eyes, he was going to punish her by giving her the cold shoulder. "Mark come in here and play with Zach while I fix the girls hair, they have to go to bed soon.

Mark looked at her, he knew she was right, he had to go back to work tomorrow, he should be spending time with them, he got up and walked in the den scooping his son up and setting down in the floor with him. "What do you want to play."

Zach grinned. "How about we play with my transformers?" Mark nodded and Zack went to his toy box and pulled out a bunch and came back over dumping them in the floor.

Ally watched as she pulled Taby in her lap and brushed her long hair. "Okay sweetie, as soon as its dry, I'll braid it for bed."

Taby nodded and kissed her mother and ran over to Mark. "Can I play daddy?"

Mark smiled. "Sure baby." She smiled and went and got her barbie doll and sat down beside Mark.

"Alright Jassy get in my lap and we'll get your hair brushed."

The little girl let Ally lift her on her lap and Ally gave her a warm hug. "Okay I'm going to try not to pull baby, but you have a lot of tangles, if I hurt you just say so and I'll try to not to pull."

The little girl looked down at her hands. "Don't matter if you pull."

Ally wrapped her arms around the girl. "Of course it matters baby."

Mark watched out of the corner of his eyes, Ally was a natural with kids, she would probably have ten if she had her way. He didn't like the situation, every time he looked at the girl, he thought of Jodi's betrayal, it still crawled in his gut, he remembered how happy he was when Jodi told him she was pregnant and because of her he missed the first three years of his real kids life.

He shook his head, he should have told Ally no way, but he couldn't , looking in those big brown eyes of her, she had a hold on him that shook him to the core, he didn't want to upset her.

Mark sighed and looked back down at his kids playing happily, he loved these kids more than anything and Ally had shared them without reserve, he owed her.

Ally found out the comb worked on Jassy's hair better than the brush and she carefully pulled out tangles , being gentle, Jassy sat there and didn't move, being very still. "Jassy you're being a very good girl."

Jassy smiled. "Thank you ma'am."

Ally smiled. "You know you can call me Ally , okay, enough with the ma'am, its makes me feel old."

Jessy just sat there and didn't say anything. Ally thought she was way to quite and she needed to get her enrolled in school. "I'll take you tomorrow and register you for school."

"I never been to school." The little girl said.

Ally frowned, she should be in kindergarten like the twins, she sighed, she was going to make sure Jassy had a good life from here on out, but to make sure of that Mark needed to soften his heart to the girl just a little, she needed a daddy, she thought Mark was her daddy, his continuing to treat her like a outsider would be bad for her, so she had to get him to love the girl, lord knows she already did. "Okay Jassy just let your hair dry and then I'll put some braids in for you."

"Thank you ma'am." the little girl said.

Ally gave her a hug and set her down. "Go play , while your hair drys."

Jassy looked at Mark, he didn't seem to friendly, she shook her head and climbed on the couch beside Ally.

Ally sighed, she was already scared of Mark, what was she going to do? "How about you help me fix a bedtime snack for everyone?"

Jassy nodded Ally smiled and lifted the slight girl in her arms, Jassy wrapped her arms around her neck and held on tight, Ally felt her heart swell for the girl, she needed a family and she needed Mark, somehow she had to make him see that.

* * *

After the kids had a snack, Ally put them to bed and came back down to find Mark laying on the couch. She sat down across from him. "I know you're mad, but surely you see none of this is Jassy's fault, shes just a little girl and she needs a family."

Mark sighed. "You think I'm a monster and I don't blame ya, but I cant love that child, to much bitterness wrapped up with what Jodi did."

Ally didn't understand, she had been hurt by Jodi too, but she didn't hold that against Jassy, it wasn't the child's fault.

Ally just shook her head and got up "Mark at least try, that baby deserves some happiness."

Mark watched her leave the room, he wished he could, but he just couldn't.

* * *

_Two months later..._

Ally sighed as she came back from dropping the kids off at school, Jassy was thriving in her new family, the whole family loved her Scott and Jacy fell in love with her on site, Kevin and Shawn doted on her, she was coming out of her shell, doing great in school, and the twins loved her and readily accepted her as their sister, the only thorn was Mark, he didn't want anything to do with her.

Kevin had even told her he would adopt her, that him and Shawn would love a little girl, but she held back hoping Mark would come around, but she would have to do something soon, Mark's attitude was starting to affect Jassy, she became quite and withdrawn around him.

Maybe it was hopeless.

* * *

Mark walked in and laughed as Taby and Zach jumped on him. "Daddy daddy" They yelled hugging and kissing them.

Mark hugged them tight. "Glad to see your old man huh?" He teased.

They laughed "Yeps we are daddy." Taby said giggling as Mark tickled her.

"I thought we might go to the amusement park, what do ya think?" Mark asked setting his daughter down."

Yes daddy yes." She said jumping up and down. "Well go tell your mama, where is she?" Mark asked.

"She's working." Zach said. Mark looked up just as Jassy crept out of the room and he sighed, it just was not going to work with her here.

Zach ran off to tell his mother Mark was here and Taby turned to her dad. "Daddy why don't you hug and kiss Jassy, she's your little girl too, I wont get jealous."

Mark sighed and bent down in front of his daughter, he wished Ally hadn't told them Jassy was his. "Taby I guess we're just still strangers you know?"

Taby gave a him a disapproving look, just like the ones Ally had leveled at him lately. "Daddy you're the daddy, you has to talk to her, shes shy, shes not gonna to talk to you first, go ask her to come with us, if she don't go, I'm not going."

Mark sighed and looked at his stubborn daughter, her stubbornness coming from him, he knew. "Okay I'll be back."

Taby nodded and watched him go after Jassy, she just hoped daddy and Jassy would start liking each other.

* * *

Mark found the girl on the back deck staring out in the yard at nothing in particular, he sighed and walked over sitting down beside her, his big frame dwarfing her small one. "So you wanna go to the amusement park with us?"

Jassy didn't look at him. "Its okay, you don't haf to take me, I I know you're not my daddy, I just told the social worker that so I wouldn't haf to go to that foster care place , I was scared, Jodi told me you wasn't my daddy, I know why you don't want me round."

Mark was shocked and didn't know quite what to say. Jassy turned to look at him. "Please don't tell Miss Ally, I love her, I love it here I don't wanna go, you donts haf to be nice to me or nuthin , just don't make me go." Tears ran down the girls cheeks and Mark sighed, why him, too many damn crying females for his taste. "Stop that bawling girl, Ally loves you, you're not going anywhere and she already knows, she don't care, and Taby and Zach love you, stop crying."

Jassy laid her head on her arms still crying and Mark sighed. "C'mon stop crying." Mark about pleaded, but Jassy was in a full grown crying jag.

"C'mere." He growled and rolled his eyes, he lifted the girl and set her in his lap. "Now dry it up, you have a family, no reason to cry, huh?"

Jassy lifted her head looking up at him. "Do you hate me?"

Mark shook his head and pushed her thick curly hair out of her face. "No I don't hate ya, okay, now dry up those tears and lets go."

Jassy nodded and leaned up and hugged Mark, he patted her back and set her to her feet. "Go find you brother and sister and tell em to get a move on."

Jassy nodded and took off. Ally walked out smiling and Mark just got up and frowned at her. "Wipe that damn smile off your face."

Ally grinned. "Its always did piss you off to have a real human emotion didn't it?

Mark would have got mad but there was so much affection in her voice and eyes, he couldn't take the comment to hard. "Whatever woman." he muttered and stomped off. Ally just laughed, she was beginning to think her big strong alpha male was nothing but marshmallow underneath.

* * *

Mark spent his two days off with all three kids and against his will, he was becoming fond of Jassy, she was just so damn sweet it was hard not to like her.

They were in the back yard playing tag, Mark of course losing badly. "Daddy gots you." Taby said grabbing his knees.

"I guess I'm it again." he said laughing.

Jassy and Zack were laughing too. Jassy grinned and chased him and Mark slowed down enough so she could catch him. "Gots you Mister Mark."

Mark fell down on his back. "I give up, just cant win with you kids."

Taby ran over. "Jassy you need to call him daddy, he's your daddy."

Jassy lowered her head not knowing what to say, feeling bad, he wasn't her dad not really, even though he had been nicer to her, she was sure he didn't want her calling him daddy.

Mark sat up "Taby you and Zack go get something to drink."

Taby looked at her dad and Jassy, shrugged and then turned around calling Zack and the two ran up the steps of the deck.

"Sit down" Mark said.

Jassy sat down in the grass beside him. "Jassy you can call me anything you want, I don't care whatever you're comfortable with."

Jassy sighed and looked down at her feet. "You're not really my daddy."

Mark lifted her chin and looked at her. "You're birth certificate says otherwise, if you want to call me daddy that's fine, but once you do that's it, you're stuck with me, forever, no going back, and I can be a real pain." he said looking at the girl.

Jassy giggled. "I think you're nice."

Mark laughed. "Well not many people think that, Jassy you're already a part of this family."

Jassy smiled and she and leaned over hugging him. "Okay daddy."

Mark rubbed her back. "Okay girl, you're stuck with me now, I don't ever want to hear I'm not your daddy again, cause I am in every way that counts , okay?"

Jassy nodded and hugged him tight, maybe things would be okay after all.

* * *

That night after the kids were in bed, Ally went down and flopped beside him on the couch. "You're really sweet, you know Jassy worships you already, but you always had that affect on women didn't you?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "No big deal." He growled.

Ally laughed and got up, she bent over and kissed his cheek. "To her it is." Mark watched her leave the room and sighed, he still wanted her, but there was to much at stake to risk it, he wouldn't risk hurting the kids if it didn't work out.


	34. Chapter 34

**This is gonna be the last time I update until updates and reviews are workin again, if i haven't reviewed somethin, its cause i haven't got a update alert or i cant review, don't know whats going on.**

* * *

Ally smiled as she talked to the kids on the phone, Shawn and Kevin had taken them on a for day camping trip and they were having a blast. "I love you too Taby, put papa on the phone.

She winced when her daughter yelled at the top of her lungs "PAPA!"

"Hey beautiful, as you can see there having a great time." Shawn said.

"Sounds like it." Ally said.

"They are, now we got one more day, we'll have them home around one tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Okay have fun, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said.

"Love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too." She got off the phone and wandered into the kitchen to make coffee, she had got some work done, but she was bored without the kids, she missed them terribly.

She sat down with her coffee, she had made her kids her whole life, because they were really all she had, no man in sight, she sighed, and Mark was acting like she had the plague, it just bugged her what was wrong with her, was he not attracted to her anymore?

Ally jumped when the doorbell rang, she frowned and got up and walked through the house to the front foyer.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Mark standing there. "Mark I didn't know you were coming to town."

Mark shrugged. "My knees are giving me hell, I'm off for a couple of months for rest, thought I would stop and see the kids a few days."

Ally held the door open and Mark came in a closed the door. "Well their on a camping trip with Shawn and Kev, but they'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

Mark shifted leaning back on his heels. "Well okay, I'll just get a hotel room and come back tomorrow." No way was he staying here by himself with her, she would be getting fucked if he did.

Ally looked at him like he was crazy, he always stayed here, what the hell was his problem, he must really find her repugnant, all of a sudden it was too much for her. "Fine Mark just get the fuck out, do you really think I cant control myself around you, do you think I'm going to attack you or something, well I wont , I don't want you, not now not ever!" She yelled.

Mark was looking at her like she had lost her mind. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He shouted back getting angry.

Ally had had with him, she was in love with him since the first moment she saw him, she was tired of him playing with her emotion, she shoved him hard causing him to stumble. "Ally stop it!" He shouted his temper flaring.

"No jerk, just get out of my damn house." She said shoving him again hard.

"You're nuts Ally." He snapped grabbing her arms. "Just stop, what crawled up your ass?"

"You did ya big bastard." She pulled her arms free and started hitting him wherever she could reach.

Mark had enough, he grabbed her around the waist lifting her all the while, Ally was kicking and cussing at him.  
"Girl you asked for this, you got mouthy over the years and now this, I'm going to take a layer of your hide off."

Ally just struggled more trying to kick loose from him, but it was pointless, he was too strong. Mark sat down on the sofa and pushed her over his lap, he wasted no more time talking and his big hand connected with her ass causing her to yelp. "Oww stop!"

Mark didn't answer with words just his hand over and over it connected with her butt , which were only covered with thin shorts, Ally screamed and kicked her feet, but Mark's arm was a steel band around her waist, she wasn't going anywhere. "Stop Mark let me up!"

Mark ignored her and got great satisfaction from each loud slap that landed on her cute ass.

"owwww owwww." Ally yelled, he was truly taking off a layer of her hide or so it felt to her. "Quit Mark." She said as tears started to drip from her eyes.

Mark knew she was crying, but he had little sympathy right now. "I waiting for an apology." He said bringing his big hand down hard on her butt.

"Keep waiting jerk." She said openly crying now.

"Ally." He warned his hand slapping down hard again. "No Mark I'm not apologizing for getting mad, I have a right to be mad at you." She snapped and then winced as his hand descended again and again.

Mark sighed, she was being stubborn, she was never this stubborn before, he dragged her up and sat her facing him on his lap, he lifted her chin and looked at her, tears were coursing down her cheek. "See what happen when you get mouthy girl?" he growled.

Ally looked at him and then lifted her hands putting one hand on either side of his face. "See what happens when you threaten me with a good time?" And then she pressed her lips to him kissing him so hard he fell back against the couch. Marks arms came around her pulling her close moaning as her tongue forced it way between his lips.

He about come in his pants when she started rubbing herself against his now bulging crotch. Mark pulled his lips away and muttered. "Fuck it." He pushed her up and stood and picked her up carrying her upstairs to her bedroom, he dropped her on the bed and started pulling his clothes off, Ally just lay there with a big grin on her face. "You looked awfully pleased with yourself Kitten."

Ally just laughed. "Really do I?" Mark growled as he shed his clothes and he bent and pulled her up making short work of her clothes. Marks mouth went dry when she was naked in front of him, he ran his fingers lightly down down her body causing her to gasp. "So beautiful kitten."

Ally smiled and pulled him close. "I need you Mark."

Mark laid her on the bed and lay over her fitting himself between her legs, she groaned as he press intimately against her. Mark kissed her deeply pushing his tongue between her parted lips, he ravaged her sweet mouth, his head was spinning with desire, he wanted her so bad.

Ally ran her hands along his muscular back, loving the feel of his hard warm skin beneath her finger tips, groaning as he kissed her, his tongue dominating her mouth, tasting every inch of her warm mouth.

Mark lifted his head gazing down at her passion filled eyes. "Spread for me kitten."

Ally parted her legs further and Mark pushed into her moaning as he filled her tight passage inch by inch.

Ally whimpered at the feel of his hard shaft filling her, her finger gripped his arms and she keened out a high sound that had Mark's blood boiling, God he had missed this. "Good girl."

Ally about wept at his words, her need for his approval, the triggers he set off in her still strong. "Move." She demanded wiggling her hips. Mark chuckled she was as desperate as he was, he pulled out and thrust in her hard and fast causing them both to gasp. "More more." She begged and Mark had to bit his lips, she was going to make him shoot off like some teenage kid, she was turning him on so much. "Kitten lay still for daddy." He growled as she started a steady rhythm of thrusting in her wet passage.

Ally stopped her movements and resigned her self to running her hands all over his hard body.

Mark closed his eyes for a moment trying to focus on anything but coming. Ally keened again and he opened his eyes to watch her falling apart, he bent to kiss her , his tongue teasing hers for a moment when he pulled back she gripped his arms.

"Faster dadddddy." Mark lost it and gave a mighty thrust and howled with release even as she trembled beneath him.

Mark thrust over and over spilling his seed deep in her belly, when Mark came back to his senses he was laying on top of her , her arms wrapped around him, softly rubbing his back. Mark pulled out of her and flopped on his back. "Get over here little girl." he tugged her in his arms, on big hand cupping her still warm ass.

Ally squirmed and giggled as he rubbed her bottom. Mark hid his smile, god he had missed the sound of her little giggles when he played with her.

Ally rolled over and propped her head on his chest, her hand rubbing his chest. "Mark I'm not on birth control." She said wondering if he was going to go ballistic.

Mark shrugged and pinched her nose playfully. "We already got three whats one more?"

Ally sighed. "Mark I cant do this."

Mark lifted her chin looking at her. "Do what?"

Ally sniffed back tears. "Share you with other women, I done that for years and no matter how I feel about you I cant do that again, I'm not asking you for marriage or whatever, its not that, I just cant live like that again, I have my kids to think about, I was miserable and.." She trailed off looking away from him.

Mark sighed and caught her chin lifting it to look at her her again. "As long as we are together there never be another woman, if we decide to quit this, I'll be honest and just tell you I want out, no lies, no other women, I'll be honest with you."

Ally nodded, it was enough she just wanted him to be hers even if it didn't last, just for a while for him to be her man, her lover, her friend, her daddy everything she needed from him.

Mark couldn't imagine wanting anyone else, he had dreamed about being with her for so long, he rolled her over on her belly and lifted her hair off her neck, running his fingers over the tattoo on her neck, he kissed it. "You're my little girl kitten, you belong to me." He growled in her ear.

Ally nodded, that was true, her heart has always been his, she was his that's all she had ever wanted. Mark kissed her neck and felt her shiver he ran his hand down her back slowly stopping on the curve of her ass. "Spread your legs."

Ally did and Mark slid his hand down and slid his finger in her causing her to jump and whimper. "Thats a girl." He whispered bending to kiss her back.

Mark worked her with his finger till she was begging for release and he pulled his hand free and raised her hips and got behind her pushing his engorged shaft deep in her womb. "Ahhhhhhh Godddddd!" She yelled as he thrust hard in her wet flesh, holding tight to her hips.

Ally was lost in the pleasure almost blind with desire and passion, she clawed at the sheets as he rode her. "Thats is Kitten come for me." He commanded in that whiskey grumbling voice of his.

As he shoved deep in her again, she fell screaming his name and he rode her till she was a whimpering mess, then found his own release, spilling his seed in her wet passage moving slowly now as he murmured her name again and again.

He bent and kissed her neck and pulled out of her and lifted her pulling her tight against his chest cradling her like a baby. Ally clung to him and he bent and kissed her and lay them both back in the bed, his big arms like steel bands around her. Ally melted against him and closed her eyes. "Kitten you know I ain't changed, daddy's in charge always, understand?"

Ally cuddled closer. "Except for the kids, we make decisions on them together, that's not up for discussion."

Mark smiled and stroked her long hair. "Okay you're right, but little girl you're mine to do with as I please." He said.

Ally grinned over the years she had learned a lot about Mark, she wasn't that worried about him controlling her, for the most that was in the bedroom, and that's the way she liked it, Mark turned her on so much, she didn't care, she liked the way he was always had. "Yes daddy." She murmured sleepily.

Mark watched her as she drifted off to sleep, she was his again and he wasn't fucking up this time, he was a bit worried about the kids, but that was just a incentive to make things work with Ally, he would make this work, so they could all be happy, he wouldn't do anything to hurt the kids.

* * *

Ally woke late in the evening to find Mark gone and her heart sank, maybe he had second thoughts, she got up and went to the bathroom to shower. Ally sighed as the hot water washed over her soothing her sore body, she grinned it was a good sore, she forgot how Mark could wear you out. She smiled and got out drying off and went in her bed room , brushing out her long hair. She pulled on a long t-shirt and headed downstairs to make coffee and find something to snack on.

She heard the front door open and turned and smiled when Mark came through the door with a bag. "Food?"

He nodded and set the bag of burgers down and walked over pulling her in his arms kissing her hard, Ally clung to him and he sighed, it was real, she still wanted him. Mark pulled away and pulled his shirt off, she looked at the bandage on his arm. "You hurt?"

"No." he pulled the bandage off and she looked at him and then back at the tattoo, her name was inked on his big bicep. "Mark ?"

He just shrugged "I just want you to know, I don't take this lightly, between you and me, I want to be there for the kids... He paused. "And for you Kitten."

Ally knew that would be as much as she would get from him on what his feelings were for her, and she took it, she loved the man after all.

Ally wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest, Mark cupped her head for a moment. "lets eat." He said after a moment.

Ally nodded and Mark pulled free from her and she sat down and Mark pulled a chair beside her and sat down. She watched him pull out the burger and fries and smiled, Mark was so unchanging, he still sat right on top of her practically, not that she minded, she wanted him close to her.

"Eat." He barked when she just sat there staring at him. Ally grinned and picked up her burger, happiness threatened to overwhelm her she just hoped it lasted.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for the reviews..sorry on the slow update, just workin a lot.**

* * *

Ally giggled as she took the cookies out of the oven, her and Mark had been at each other all night and all this morning. "Mark I'm trying to get these cookies made for the kids." She said sitting the cookie pan down on the counter.

Mark put his arms around her pulling her back against him and she just sighed and leaned back, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "Turn round here and give daddy a kiss." He said nuzzling her neck. Ally smiled and turned in his arms and she reached up pressing her lips to his, Mark cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss, God he loved kissing her. They both got lost in the kiss and everything faded around them.

"Dadddddy why are you kissin Mama like that?"

They both jerked lose to find Taby standing there with her hands on her hips, Jassy and Zack right beside her Jassy looking shocked and Zach grinning, Shawn was behind them trying his best not laugh.

Ally started stuttering and backed away from Mark. "Baby I I just had something in my eye, and daddy was trying to see what it was..." She finished lamely.

Shawn lost it and started laughing and Mark and Ally both glared at him. Taby gave them both a stern look, Zach started giggling and Jassy just smiled.

Ally shook her head and walked over bending to hug each child. "I missed you guys."

The kids grinned and hugged Ally and began telling her about their camping trip. Ally poured them milk and passed out cookies, Mark hugged each child and then followed Shawn into the living room.

Shawn turned and looked at Mark. "Don't fuck this up Mark and if you hurt her again, I'll kick you ass and Kev and Scott right behind me."

Mark sat down. "I don't intend to, I want to be with her and the kids, I wont hurt them or her either."

Shawn flopped down beside him. "You better not."

Mark was not going to mess this up, he realized just what he had been missing all these years, nothing had changed between him and Ally, the magic was still there.

* * *

Mark sat on the floor of the den with all three kids piled around them while he told them a story, Taby was on his lap and Zack was snuggled on one side of him and Jassy on the other. He put the book down and Taby looked up at him. "Daddy I know you an Mama was kissin, Mama loves you, you better not make her cry." The little girl said fiercely.

Mark knew Taby was a Mama's girl, she was so close to her mother, there was no way her would hurt Ally or Taby, he knew he had to tread carefully.

"Taby I'm not going to hurt your Mama, we want to be a family for you guys and we really care about each other, its going to be great, you'll have both of us, we'll be a family, I'll be here on my days off, all of them."

Taby nodded. "Okay daddy."

Zach smiled. "It'll be neat having you and Mama both living here."

Jassy looked up at Mark. "I think it'll be great having you both here. She stopped and looked down at her hands. "Dadddy do you think Ms Ally might mind if I call her Mama?"

Mark smiled and put his arm around her. "You're kidding right? Nothing would make her happier."

Zack grinned. "Jassy she would be so happy, she loves you just like she does us."

Taby nodded and leaned over hugging her sister. "Mama loves you Jassy, it would be perfect."

Mark smiled, he was always amazed there was no jealousy on the part of any of the kids.

Jassy still looked unsure of herself and Mark hugged her close to his side. "Babygirl, she loves you, you're already her little girl, okay?"

Jassy smiled and snuggled closer to Mark. "Okay Daddy."

* * *

Ally smiled as she tucked Taby in and kissed her goodnight, she had just tucked Zach in and she walked down the hall to Jassy's room and smiled the little girl was cuddled up to the stuffed Kitty Cat, Mark had brought her. She sat down on the bed bending to kiss the girl. "Night baby." She said tucking the covers around her.

Jassy turned over and looked up at Ally. "I was wondering if"... she stopped and looked down at the the stuffed Kitty in her arms. "Well I asked daddy and he thought you wouldn't mind.."

Ally brushed the hair from her face. "Go ahead Jassy what is it?"

"Well I was wondering, can I call you mama?"

Ally smiled and bent hugging the girl tight. "Jassy nothing would make me happier , You are my little girl already, I love you so much."

Jassy smiled and hugged Ally tight. "Love you too Mama."

Ally smiled, life was perfect, she didn't know how it could get any better than this.

* * *

Mark fell back on the bed and pulled Ally in his arms, he could never get enough of her, he watched as Ally curled up as close as she could get to him. He stroked her head. "My good little kitten."

Ally yawned and closed her eyes and Mark just watched her as she drifted off to sleep, he felt a inner peace he hadn't ever felt really, soon his divorce would be final, he could freely be with Ally, no wives lurking in the background, they had the kids, they were a family. Mark closed his eyes and wrapped her tighter in his arms, Ally was his and that was never going to change.

Even though Ally and the kids were sad to see Mark go back to work, Ally couldn't be too sad, she had a new lease on life, she had what she always wanted , her man back. The kids seemed thrilled about it, Mark had promised her he wouldn't cheat, she believed him, believed him when he gave her his word, so she wasn't going to worry.

* * *

_May 2003_

Over the next six months things settled in a routine. Mark and Ally were happy, the kids were happy and everything seemed perfect, his divorce was final and he seemed so much happier when that was done with.

They had just celebrated the twins birthday, the kids were almost out of school and they were all getting ready for a month long vacation to Texas, even though they lived here, they took frequent vacations to Mark's home and he had bought a new home for them to spend time at, when they went to his home state.

Ally was a bit nervous though, she was pregnant, and she wasn't sure exactly how Mark was going to take it, they used condoms sporadically, but sometimes Mark got carried away, she wasn't all that surprised, but she wasn't sure if he wanted more kids or not, she herself wanted more, two or three if she had her way.

She loved the kids and loved being a mother, having more would be a dream come true for her, she was three months along from her calculations, she had known at least a month, but she was just to nervous to tell Mark.

"Little girl."

Ally turned around from where she was folding the kids clothes and smiled. "Yeah Kev?"

Kevin leaned against the laundry room table. "So when are you going to tell anyone you're pregnant?"

Ally dropped the shirt she was folding. "How the heck did you know?"

Kevin just laughed. "Darlin, I've lived a long time, I know when woman's pregnant, thinking about telling someone before it gets here?" He teased.

She sighed. "I'm just not sure how Mark is going to take it."

Kevin put his arm around her. "Honey he helped make it, whats to be upset about, I mean he know you guys are having unprotected sex right?"

She nodded. "Well then I guess he wont be all that surprised, hell he worships his kids Ally, it'll be fine, tell him okay?"

Ally nodded. "Okay he'll be home at the end of the week, I'll tell him then."

Kevin nodded. "Its for the best, trust me, it'll be fine."

* * *

Ally and Mark had tucked the kids in and they headed downstairs. Mark grabbed a beer and took her hand. "C'mon lets sit on the deck, its a nice night out."

Ally let him lead her outside and he sat down on one of the lounge chairs and pulled her down beside him. "Ally I been wanting to talk to you about something."

Ally instantly tensed up, what if he had already decided he was tired of her, that he was ready to move on to someone else.

Ally just nodded and waited to see what he would say. "Ally we got this relationship thing going on..." He paused for a minute. Ally was not getting a good feeling.

"I know we have a different kind of relationship, I mean I'm in charge, you do what I tell ya, I like that way and I think you do to, but I just don't want ya to think..." He stopped and took a sip of beer.

"I don't want you to think, that I think of you like some second class citizen around here, I mean I know the way I am, and what I expect of you and I know I can seem like a inflexible prick, but well you are way more important to this family than I am. You're the one raising these kids and doing a great job too, I'm never here and you take great care of me , I don't want you to ever feel like you don't matter or what you feel or what you want don't matter, just because ... well do you get what I'm saying?" He asked looking very uncomfortable.

Ally looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yeah I get it."

Mark sighed and pulled her in his arms. "Damn crying women are going to be the death of me."

Ally just smiled through her tears and hugged him, he was trying to tell her in his bumbling way, that she mattered in spite of the unconventional way they run their relationship, the funny thing was that Ally had never doubted that.

She liked the way he was with her, he treated her like his own precious baby, even if he did smack her bottom on a regular basis, they both liked it, she loved being his, she wanted to belong to him, but to have him try and tell her how he felt meant the world to her, he didn't do feelings much with her, she supposed he just thought she knew how he felt.

"Mark."

Mark lifted her chin impatiently wiping the tears from her cheeks. "What little girl?"

"I'm pregnant." She said waiting for him to blow up.

Mark nodded. "I'm not surprised as much as we go at it, you been to the doctor, how far along?"

Ally was caught off guard by how calm he seemed. "Umm three months and no I haven't been to the doctor."

Mark gave her a stern look. "Tomorrow we get you to the doctor first thing, lets see that put you dues mid December, I'll tell Vince I need some time off."

Ally just stared at him. "You're not upset?"

Mark sighed and shook his head. "No why would I be, three kids or thirteen, as long as its what you want too, I want as many as you're willing to have, I just don't want you overwhelmed, you want this baby don't you?"

Ally nodded and lay her head on his chest. "Yeah very much."

Mark held her close. "Okay that's all settled, now we just got to get you to the doctor and no more ruff stuff for a while." He informed her.

Ally nodded, they could become quite intense in the bedroom, but for now they would put the more extreme stuff on the shelf.

Mark just held her, he could tell she had been scared to tell him, hell he was overjoyed, finally he would get to be there for each step of one of his children's lives.

He would take care of her and make sure everything went smooth for her, he wasn't there last time and she was all alone, this time would be different.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry guys I've got writers block, last time I had it , lasted four years and I don't like to force myself to write when I'm not feeling it, anyways, I'm still thinking on where i want to go with this story, I will finish it, just trying to work it out in my head, thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

A good portion of their summer was spent in Texas, Ally and the kids enjoyed their time there, but to them Florida was home, their family was there, to the kids and Ally , Shawn , Kevin, Jacob and Jacy, Scott and baby Jessie was their family. By the end of the summer they were all eager to go home and Mark had to admit he felt better about leaving them, knowing they had the guys around to watch after them, especially with Ally being pregnant.

He worried a lot less when he was on the road.

Mark carried the last suitcase in the house and stopped. "Kitten put that damn box down right now." He boomed.

Ally looked at him, he was overprotective ever since she told him she was pregnant , but damn she could carry a small box upstairs. "Mark its fine..."

Mark rushed over and grabbed the box and set it down. "Kitten I don't want to see you lifting anything, I mean it."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Mark I'm pregnant not sick, good grief..."

Mark lifted her chin. "I don't like your attitude little girl, lucky for you you're pregnant or you would be across my knee." Ally shivered, damn if she didn't miss that too.

Mark frowned. "I'm not trying to turn you on, young lady."

Ally giggled and leaned against him. "Well to bad you are." Mark just shook his head, one big hand slid down to rub her ever growing belly, he smiled when the baby kicked at his hand. "Boy he's active." Mark said.

Ally smiled, he never got tired of rubbing her belly and going with her to her doctors appointments, he was very involved with her pregnancy. Mark looked at her. "No more lifting little girl, I mean it." Ally just nodded, better to let him have his way.

Mark took the box and carried it upstairs and Ally went to check on the kids, they were out back playing in the tree house Mark had built. She watched them as they climbed up and down the ladder taking up some of the new toys they had brought back from Texas. She was so happy now, but it scared her, things seemed to good, she just hoped they stayed this way.

* * *

Ally set the chicken on the table and Mark took the platter and fixed the kids a plate. "Thanks Mama." the kids all said in turn.

She smiled and poured poured them lemonade. Mark sat down and Ally took a seat beside him.

"Mama whens the baby gonna be here?" Jassy asked.

"The baby is due December fifteenth, still have a while, but we're going to work on the nursery tomorrow." Ally said.

Taby smiled. "Can we help?"

"Sure you can, we have to go school shopping too." Ally said.

Zack moaned. "Mama I hate shopping."

"To bad, you're going." She said taking a sip of her water.

Zack's frown became bigger. "Men shouldn't have to shop with a bunch of women."

Ally gave him a sharp look and so did his dad. "You're just a little boy Zack, and you're going."

Zack muttered under his breath a not so nice word. Mark's head shot up. "Boy I know you're not using that word, especially in front of of your Mama and sisters."

Zack looked down. "I head you say shit plenty of times."

Ally looked at her son "Room now Zack." The boy got up and ran upstairs. Mark shot up from the table too.

Ally stood and took his arm. "C'mon, eat girls we'll be right back."

She pulled Mark in the living room. "Mark calm down, you know he's getting at a age when he wants to act like you, you're not exactly the shopping type and they do here you cuss even if you don't do it right in front of them."

Mark sighed "I know that, but he still not getting away with it, I guess this means I'm going shopping tomorrow to set a good example?"

Ally smiled. "Don't look so horrified, its not that bad."

Mark didn't look convinced. "Let me go deal with the boy."

Ally just shook her head and went back in the kitchen and sat down. Mark was a good father, but he didn't put up with no backtalk or disrespect , Ally trusted him to be fair with the kids and he was, she knew he would never hurt one of the kids.

Mark and Zack came back down about twenty minutes later, Zack very much subdued with still a trace of tears in his eyes. "Mama I'm sorry I cursed." He looked at his sisters. "Sorry."

The girls just nodded and gave him sympathetic looks. Ally got up And hugged him. "Finish your dinner."

* * *

They managed to get their shopping done early, Mark tried not to look like he was being skinned alive as the girls ohh and awwed over countless outfits, Zack looked tortured too, he really couldn't blame his son, but he couldn't allow him to express himself the way he did yesterday. He grinned as it took Zack five minutes to pick out his stuff and the girls two hours, they had lunch and went back home and they all pitched in and had the nursery ready by that evening.

Scott and Jacy stopped by with the baby and Jassy and Taby played with her while they sat around visiting.

Mark watched Scott and Jacy, they were a perfect match and Scott hadn't wasted anytime getting a ring on her finger and starting a family. Mark sighed, he was happy with Ally, but he didn't feel like jumping back on the marriage bandwagon.

Ally hadn't said anything, she seemed happy with the way things were. He smiled as he saw the necklace round her neck. When they had got back together, he had asked her to start wearing it again, to him that was all the sign of commitment they needed, hell he had the woman's name inked on him, how much more of validation did they need, he wasn't planning on going anywhere, still he wondered if she was completely happy with the arrangement.

As Ally's pregnancy progressed she found her extended family around more and more, she joked with Shawn and Kevin that they should just move in. Kevin had looked at her in all seriousness. "Do you want us to we can, you know, I don't want you here alone."

Ally hugged him. "You're sweet but I'm not alone, I have the kids, Scott and Jacy are in and out and so are you too, I'm hardly ever alone."

Kevin sighed. "Baby its less than a month before you deliver and Christmas is coming up, you have so much going on, I just don't want you overdoing it, you need someone to take care of you."

Ally smiled. "Mark will be home to stay for a while next week, hes taking some time off."

Kevin nodded. "So when you two getting married?"

Ally shrugged. "I don't care about that we're happy, the kids are happy, I don't need a piece of paper to validate what me and Mark have."

Kevin didn't know about all that, Ally deserved to have it all, Mark needed to get off his ass and propose to her.

Ally got up from the kitchen table and poured Kevin more coffee. "So will Shawn be home for the holidays?"

Kevin sighed. "No he's working, but we'll celebrate when he does get home."

Ally kissed his cheek. "You and Jacob come spend Christmas with us okay, and then you can play with the new baby, he'll be here by then."

Kevin smiled. "Its a deal, lover boy will be so jealous I get to spend all this time with our new nephew." He said laughing.

Ally smiled and looked out the window watching the kids. Jacob was helping Jassy on her new bike, it didn't have training wheels and she was still learning to balance on it, she smiled, Jacob was very taken with Jassy, he watched over her like a mother hen. "Jacob is so sweet to Jassy."

Kevin smiled and came to stand beside her. "He loves her to pieces, hes a couple years older than her, but I don't think that will mater when there grown."

Ally gave him a strange look but Kevin just grinned. "You have much to learn grasshopper."

Ally shook her head. "Kevin sometimes you're scary."

He just laughed and put his arms around her. "You'll see Ally."

* * *

Ally was relieved when Mark was home. She was dues in a week and she sure didn't want to go this one alone like last time, she felt as big as a beached whale and moody, she couldn't sleep or get comfortable.

Mark just ignored her bad temper toward him with no comments, he knew she didn't feel good, hell he wouldn't either if he was carrying around that much extra weight, he tried to make her comfortable, but there was not much he could do, so he took care of the kids and tried to take care of all the stuff around the house, so she could rest and he found out first hand how much work she did taking care of the house and the kids, he was exhausted at the end of each day.

Mark fell in the bed beside Ally. "You deserve a damn medal."

Ally smiled. "Huh?"

Mark kicked his boots off. "You do the work of ten people round here, how the hell do you do all this stuff, without passing out at the end of the day?"

Ally just shrugged. "I just do it."

Mark closed his eyes. "Well you must be superwoman."

Ally grinned. "Get some sleep."

Mark turned on his side rubbing her big belly. "How you feelin?"

"Fat." She said sighing. Mark continued rubbing her belly. "Not fat, that's my boy in there."

She just sighed. "Well I wish your boy would get the hell outta me."

Mark pulled her close to his side and rubbed her arms. "Get some sleep."

Ally nodded and soon drifted off. Mark just watched her, she was exhausted, he could tell, one more week and the baby would be here and she would start feeling better.

* * *

Mark didn't have long to wait as she woke him up at three am. "Mark my water broke."

Mark fell out of the bed and grabbed his phone dialing Kevin number. "Kev get over her now, I gotta take Ally to the hospital."

He shut the phone and ran over helping Ally up, he took her in the bathroom and helped her get some dry clothes on, he felt like he was going to pass out and his heart raced, but he pushed the feelings aside, Ally needed him, and he couldn't let his emotions get out of hand.

Mark rushed her in the hospital and he snapped at the nurse. "She having a baby, can you get her in a room.?"

The nurse gave him a dirty look and handed him a clipboard. "Fill that out with insurance information and give me your doctors name."

Mark did and looked down at the papers frowning."You're giving birth and they want me to fill out paperwork."

Ally looked at him. "I can fill it out." He looked at her and saw her face contorted in pain and took her hand. "I'll do it, just sit down." He took care of the forms and handed them back to the nurse. "Get her in a room now."

The nurse rolled her eyes."Get your wife and follow me."

Mark paused, his wife, it stung him to the core, they had three kids and one on the way and he was still dragging his feet with no complaints from Ally, he shook his head, he couldn't think about this right now.

* * *

Mark watched Ally , she was doing better then he would be, the girl was in pain, he couldn't figure out why women did this more than once, he held her hand through the contractions, fed her ice chips, rubbed her back and shoulders and still felt useless.

He felt her squeeze his hand and he held it tight. "Breath Ally, it wont be much longer little girl." Ally breathed through the contraction and fell back breathing heavy. "Mark I'm so glad you're here."

Mark bent and kissed her forehead. "Me too Baby girl."

He could only imagine how scared she must have been when she had to do this alone with the twins.

The doctor came in and checked her, telling her she was ready to go on the next contraction and Mark's heart beat fast, this was it, he was going to get to see his son born.

Mark held her up through each long painful contraction, supporting her back as she panted and pushed. It broke his heart to see her in such pain, and he couldn't help but regret she had to go through this alone with the twins.

The doctor looked up. "C'mon one more big push and your boy will be here."

Mark propped her up and bent down beside her. "C'mon kitten, I know you're tired, but you can do this, you're the strongest person I know." He kissed her sweaty forehead and she managed a smile. "Okay." She gripped his hand and pushed as hard as she could screaming at the pain.

Mark looked up in awe when he heard his sons first cry. "Dad come here and cut the cord." The doctor said grinning.

Ally watched as Mark cut the cord and stared at his new son mesmerized , the nurses cleaned him up and brought him to Ally, she smiled through her tears and stared in the green eyes of her new son. He had brown curls all over his head. Ally kissed his forehead. "Welcome to the world little man."

* * *

They got Ally cleaned up and moved her and her son to a room, Mark had went to call Kevin and the kids and Ally just sat and stared in fascination at her son while he breastfed.

Mark walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. "He's beautiful Ally."

Ally smiled up at Mark. "Yeah he is, we need a name for him, what do you think?"

Mark settled beside her in the bed stroking his sons tiny arms, he never realized babies were so very tiny.

"I don't know, I like Jaxon, what do you think?" Mark asked.

"I like it, how about Jaxon Carter Calaway?" Mark smiled. "You got it little mama."

Ally snuggled close to Mark, her world was a happy place, she felt like it couldn't be any better than it was at this moment.


	37. Chapter 37

_Sorry guys, I'm really struggling to write this, finally got a chapter out, be patient, I'm still struggling with writers block, thanks so much for the reviews._

Ally laughed as the kids took turns holding their new brother, to them it was serious business, they each wanted their full five minutes of bonding with Jaxon. The baby was two weeks old and he was showered with attention from everyone.

Ally had a talk with Mark before they brought him home, about being sure to give plenty of attention to the other kids, she didn't want them getting jealous, but they weren't , they showered the baby with love and seemed to be thrilled with the newest addition to the family.

It was was Christmas Eve and Kevin and Jacob were spending the holidays with them. Kevin lifted Jaxon, kissing him. "You sure are a cute lil thing."

Ally smiled as Kevin talked baby talk to him, she knew him and Shawn would love to have more kids, they were on a waiting list to adopt, but it was a long slow process and they had already been waiting a while, it was a shame they were great parents to Jacob.

Kevin laid the baby in her arms. "Ally he's so beautiful." He said sitting down beside her.

"Thanks I think so too." She said grinning.

Mark was getting the kids ready for bed and he had his hands full, they were full of Christmas Eve excitement like most children, she could here them running around upstairs, giggles and excited chatter, she was sure Mark was ready to pull his hair out.

Ally was so happy Mark was spending Christmas at home, so were the kids. "Think I should go help him with the kids?" Kevin asked smiling.

She just shook her head. "He'll survive." She said grinning.

Kevin went to make some hot chocolate for Ally when Mark come down followed by the four kids. Jassy was of course walking beside Jacob and the twins giggling their way down the stairs. "Kids this is it, you can put some cookies out and that's it, I want those butts in bed, got it?"

All four of the kids nodded and he sent them off to the kitchen to get cookies from Kevin, to put out for Santa.

Mark flopped down beside Ally. "Those kids are on some kind of sugar rush or something."

Ally grinned. "No its Christmas Eve rush, their just excited, don't forget you have to put together that new bike for Zack and the scooters for the girls and the new doll houses and that pirate ship for Zack."

Mark rolled his eyes. "How could I forget?"

Ally just smiled. "Can you put Jaxon down, he's asleep?"

Mark smiled and took the small baby in his big arms kissing his forehead. "Yeah." He said softly and got up heading upstairs.

The kids came rushing in and Taby and Jassy put the plate of cookies under the tree and Zack sat the milk down beside it. Jacob flopped on the couch cuddling close to Ally, he and Ally were quite close, she figured she was the mother figure in his life, she loved the boy like one of her own. "Aunt Ally, I'm glad you have kids or I wouldn't have no brothers or sister."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are part of this family Jacob, and we all love you."

Jacob watched Jassy. "Well Jassy is not really my sister, but shes my best friend, someday I'm gonna marry her."

Ally just smiled. "You are huh?" Keeping her arm around the eight year old.

"Yep I am, she loves me and I love her." He said full of confidence.  
Ally smiled. "You're just like your papa, you know." Jacob smiled even bigger taking that as a great compliment.

It took a hour or so but they finally got the kids settled in for the night, Kevin headed to bed and Mark and Ally were left sitting in front of the tree. Mark pulled her close. "We should get to bed, the kids will be up early."

Ally nodded but didn't move, Mark put his arms around her. "Give daddy a kiss.'

Ally giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and Mark frowned. "That the best you can do baby girl?"

Ally smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close pressing her lips to his. Mark groaned at the intimate kiss, it didn't take much for her to turn him on so completely.

Mark pulled her in his lap, deepening the kiss his big hands rubbing up and down her back, dipping too squeeze her bottom. Ally moaned and moved even closer in his embrace. Mark pulled back and grinned. "Lets take it upstairs little girl."

Ally giggled "umm I am but you have some work to do remember Santa?" She said getting up.

Mark growled. "Where the hell is Kevin, he cans help me."

Ally just smiled. "You go find him, I'm going to bed. Ally bent and kissed his cheek ans Mark just gave her a look mumbling under his breath. "Damn woman, driving me crazy, thats what you're doing."

Ally just smiled and headed up to bed and a few minutes later Kevin came in the room. "Ally sent me to help you ya big baby."

Mark just shot him the finger. "Then get over here and help."

The two men set about putting the toys together, it took a couple of hours and a little cussing, but sometime after two am they were finished.

"I need a beer." Mark said getting up.

Kevin laughed "At two in the morning?" Mark just nodded and Kevin followed him to the kitchen. Mark got him a beer and handed one to Kevin. The two men sat at the kitchen table drinking their beers.

"Ya know Mark, its time to marry that lil girl." Kevin said looking at his friend.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Kev just let it go, okay?" Mark said draining his beer and getting up to throw the can away.

Kevin just watched Mark leave the room, when was that man going to wake up, to how lucky he was he had Ally and the kids, he hoped he didn't wake up to find himself alone someday.

The next morning was chaos , but it was a happy chaos, Zack and Jacob were out the door with their new bikes as soon as possible and The girls sat in the corner playing together with their new doll house ans Ally got up and laid Jaxon in the small play yard they kept in the living room.

Kevin yawned and got up. "I'm going to shower and then I'll help with getting dinner started."

Ally nodded and Mark walked over pulling her in his arms kissing her. "Why don't you take a nap before you start dinner, I'll keep a eye on the baby and the kids."

Ally yawned and nodded and Mark watched her walk upstairs, she had her hands full with the kids, at least while he was home, he could help her out.

Dinner was a noisy affair with the four kids chattering while they ate, but no one seemed to mind. Mark's mind was on work, he had to leave to go back tomorrow and he really didn't want to, the thought of leaving her and the kids just ate him up, he loved his job, loved what he did, but still, he wanted to be with his family, but with the career he chose, one had to make sacrifices, but his family was the one that paid the cost. "Wake up Taker." Mark jerked his head up to see Kevin grinning at him. "What you fretting over deadman?"

Mark just shrugged "Nothing, just thinking about getting back to work."

Ally dropped her head, she sure wasn't looking forward to Mark leaving tomorrow."

Mark saw the look on her face and frowned, surely she knew he had to get back to work, he didn't deal well with pouting women, hell he felt bad enough, he sure didn't need her making him feel worse.

"Daddy I wish you could just stay home." Jassy said looking none to happy herself.

"I know baby, but I have a job, I have to work, I'll see you in a week or two."

Jassy nodded but the gloom settled over all the kids, Ally changed the subject and got the kids talking about a movie Kevin was going to take them to the next day, they managed to get through their dinner and Kevin herded the kids off and Mark took the baby up to put him down for a nap.

Mark spent the evening playing with the kids, Ally just watching, she almost sick inside to see him go tomorrow, she loved the man so much.

They said goodbye to Jake and Kevin that evening and soon after tucked the kids in for the night.

Mark walked in the bedroom, he was ill about going back to work anyway, and knowing the kids didn't like it and Ally either, just made his mood worse. Mark flopped on the bed and Ally laid the book down she was reading. "Ally pouting about me going back to work, wont get ya anywhere, you just got the kids upset, they see you upset they get upset, wrestling's my job, how I make a living and nothing is going to change that."

Ally just stared at him, she wasn't pouting, she was a little upset , yes, but far from pouting. "Mark I'm not pouting, what I'm not supposed to miss you and want you at home, I cant help the way I feel.

Mark just shook his head. "Look I don't need to have to feel bad every time I leave to go to work, you knew what I did for a living ever since you met me, if you have a problem with it now, too bad." With that he flopped over on his side and closed his eyes.

Ally sighed and lay back, Mark could be so prickly and now he was going to punish her by ignoring her. She should be used to his little spurts of bad temper, she tried not to take it personally, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

Mark kissed the kid bye and held and rocked Jaxon a bit before her left, he hardly spoke two words to Ally, she just shrugged to herself, he would get over it eventually.

Mark was ill as a hornet once he was back at work, his anger at Ally gnawed at him, deep inside he knew he was being a prick, but he would never admit it. The problem was with Mark and he knew it, having four kids and even Ally was making him feel trapped, he loved his kids, but the whole scene was just making him feel like some kinda old married man and he didn't like it one bit. His feelings for Ally had always scared the shit outta him and now was no different.

_February 2004_

Ally sat at her computer trying to breastfeed Jaxon and work with her free hand, her business was successful and she never had any intention of giving it up, she knew depending on any man , even Mark to take care of her and the kids was not smart and the way Mark had been acting the last few months, well she wasn't sure what was in there future, he came home maybe once a month to see the kids, he slept in the same bed with her, even had sex with her sometimes, but he was detached, they didn't talk unless it was about the kids, he had effectively put a wall between them and she didn't know how to tear it down.

She had a busy week, Jassy's birthday was this Friday and she was trying to plan the party for that. Ally smiled, she couldn't believe the kids were growing so fast, the twins would be seven in may too.

One thing that was bright and sunny in her life was her kids, they were her world. She refused to let Mark's attitude bring her down, she had her kids and a thriving business, Mark would have to figure out what he wanted on his own.

Jassy ran to the door when she heard the car pulling and was out the door in a flash. Ally smiled as she heard Jassy screaming daddy at the top of her lungs. Ally was grateful Mark's sour mood had not carried over to the kids and relieved he had showed up for Jassy's birthday.

The twins quickly followed Jassy out the door and she smiled as she lay Jaxon in his playpen in the den.

Mark came in carrying Jassy and Taby and Zack followed closely behind him. Mark nodded at Ally and set the giggling girls down and picked up Jaxon from the playpen kissing him. "Hows my boy huh?"

The toothless baby grinned at him and Mark smiled, he loved his kids more than anything.

"So when is this big party Jassy?" He asked.

"Tonight daddy, I'm having a sleepover too." She said bouncing with excitement.

Mark smiled. "You kids go get those presents out of the back of the truck and theres one for each of you, go ahead and opened them and play for a while, then I'll be out to play with you okay?"

The kids ran off in a flash eager to see what their dad had got them.

Ally smiled as she heard their squeals of delight. "What this time?"

Mark shrugged. "I got Zack a remote control helicopter and I got the girls two of those remote control Barbie cars. I got Jassy another present for her party, but I got it hid."

Ally nodded and sat down on the couch, Mark sat down across from her holding Jaxon as he got sleepy. "Ally we need to talk." He sighed and just kept staring at his son. "I want to separate, I'm just not happy and its for the best, you know I love the kids more than anything, I want to be a part of their live, I hope this can be a friendly break up."

Ally wasn't in the least surprised, truthfully no matter how sweet Mark had been at the beginning, she had always expected this to happen, and the last few months, she had prepared herself for it. "Okay, you know you can see the kids whenever you want, I wouldn't keep them from you."

Mark was surprised at how calmly she sat there, he had expected tears, maybe even pleading for them to work it out. "You don't seem upset." He said a little perturbed at her lack of response.

Ally stood. "Mark I'm not going to fall to pieces over you or any man anymore, all I care about is my kids." She started for the door to leave the room and stopped and looked back. "So who is she, I mean I know that's why you're doing this, you're keeping your promise not to cheat, doing the kind thing and breaking up with me, who's the new woman in your life?"

Mark just looked away from her and Ally just shook her head leaving to go check on the kids. Mark laid a sleeping Jaxon down in the playpen, Ally knew him too well.

He sighed , Victoria had come to him a few weeks ago wanting some help training, she wanted to become a stronger wrestler and things were moving fast between them now, the only thing that had held him back was his promise to Ally, now he had taken care of that, nothing was holding him back.

Mark was never one to deny himself what he wanted and he wasn't about to start now, he wanted Victoria and he would have her, he looked down at his sleeping son, at least Ally wasn't spiteful, she would let him see the kids. Mark turned and watched his kids through the window, they were going to have to tell the kids, that they weren't together anymore and that was the worse part, hurting the kids, he didn't like it, but they had to know the truth, him and Ally couldn't just keep pretending in front of them.


	38. Chapter 38

_July 2004_

_Okay guys its a short chapter, sorry bout that..I'm going to really try to have another one up late next week..I'm already working on it..don't hang me..I'm trying._

* * *

Ally smiled at babbling seven month old, he was in his high chair, chewing on a teething ring. "You gonna get those hurtin ole teeth out ain't ya baby?"

Jaxon grinned at her and continued to gnaw on the teething ring. She smiled bending down to kiss his soft little cheek.

Ally went back to fixing dinner, she was proud of herself for not falling apart and sinking into depression when Mark left yet again, she had just thought her kids and made herself be strong. The damnedest thing was she actually liked Victoria, she was nice, the kids after their upset about Mark moving out, had actually warmed up to her too, she liked the kids, she wasn't faking it and she could tell and the kids could too.

Ally wanted to hate her but she couldn't, maybe this was for the best, Mark could be with someone who could understand the world he worked in, he seemed happy, now she had to figure out how to make herself happy.

Ally pulled the chicken off the stove top and laid the pieces on a paper towel.

The problem she wasn't sure besides Mark what would make her happy. Poor Mark when he had left, Shawn had beat the hell out of him, then not a week later, Scott had tracked him down and had a go at him, they both said he didn't even fight back, she knew Mark felt bad for hurting her, he probably thought he deserved it, that's why he didn't fight back.

Ally still loved him, she knew she couldn't stop, the two got along and she always welcomed him to see the kids, they worshiped him, no way was she going to try and keep the kids from him.

Over the months she had become resigned to the fact that Mark was lost to her, she looked at her watch . "Okay Jaxon time for the kids, letsgo pick them up " She said unlatching her son from his highchair and lifting the smiling baby. Ally smiled and kissed her boy, she had her kids and that all that mattered.

* * *

Mark watched Victoria from the gorilla position, she wrestled like a pro, he had a lot of admiration for her hard work, and he liked her, trusted her and knew she wasn't after anything. She truly liked him, and that what he wanted right now, like, not love, like was so uncomplicated. Sex was good and he liked being with her, it didn't make him feel short of breath and trapped the way he felt with Ally, hell Ally liked her and the kids did too.

Mark's phone rang and he picked it up "Hello" Mark listened and his face went pale, Shawn who was a few feet away saw the look on his face, Mark looked like he was going to faint. "Mark what is it?"

Mark dropped the phone and said one word "Ally....." His voice coming out weak and choked...just then Shawn's own phone rang and he listened to Kevin his own world shattering into pieces.

* * *

The two men got a flight out together, neither saying a word, both lost in their own thought, tears stayed in Shawn's eyes , Mark however looked frozen, numb when they got home Kevin was waiting for them. "Mark, Scott's at the hospital, you need to go to the kids first, they need you...." he trailed off and Mark just nodded .

Kevin wrapped Shawn in his arms holding him as he shed tears, trying to comfort him, but their was no comfort. When they got the Kevin's and Shawn's , he was jumped on by all three of his crying kids, he just held them and comforted them the best he could, inside he was frozen, but he had to comfort his kids.

"Daddy is mama and Jaxon gonna be okay?" Zack asked looking up at his father.

Mark didn't know what to say, from what Scott had told him, it didn't sound good. "Zack, I need you guys to pray real hard okay, that's all we can do."

Tabby and Jassy clung to him and he looked up to see Jacob standing in front of him. "Uncle Mark..Aunt Ally has ta be okay, we need her, she's our mama, mine too really, she just hasta be okay."

Mark pulled the boy in his embrace and just hugged all four kids. "I need you to stay here with Kevin guys..I need to go see to your mama and Jaxon"

The children kissed and hugged him and he promised he would be back soon. Kevin gave him the keys to his car and him and Shawn walked outside with him. He told Mark about the wreak, how a truck had broadsided her, they had to cut her and little Jaxon out of the car, she had been on the way to pick the kids up from school. Mark just nodded and him and Shawn left for the hospital.

* * *

Scott greeted the two men with a hug, Mark could see the tears floating in Scott's eyes. "Mark you need to talk to the doctor was all he said. Mark nodded slowly, he was in some kind of cocoon right now, unable to feel much of anything, the doctor came out shortly and Mark told Shawn and Scott to come with him, he knew they loved Ally and Jaxon as much as he did, he wanted them with him, they sat down on the doctors office.

"Mr. Calloway, Miss Jackson sustained sever head trauma, she had swelling on her brain, we have put a shunt in and that's drained, she has a broken arm, cracked ribs as well as a broken ankle, those things will heal, its the head injury, she's in a coma, and we cant predict if or when she will wake up..we will just have to wait and see, her life is in no danger at the moment..but brain damage is always a possibility."

Scott and Shawn were numb with grief and truthfully so was Mark, he just always thought Ally would be there, the thoughts crowded his mind, their first meeting, the first time they made love, he felt like a idiot, he had wasted it all because he was scared, he just nodded at the doctors words. "Jaxon?" the word slipped from his mouth.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, the injures he sustained were to much, he's alive, but on life support, he is brain dead , I'm so sorry."

Shawn bowed his head crying and Scott put his arm around him, Mark just died inside, his boy, his beautiful boy, dead. "Doc, are you sure, there's nothing that can be done?"

The doctor nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, you can see him, when you want, you need to make a decision about taking him off the life support when you're ready."

Mark got up and looked at his friends. "You need to call Kevin and tell him to bring the kids, they need to see their brother."

Scott nodded and Shawn and Scott walked out of the room. "I need to let the kids see him, say their good byes and then I'll be taking him to his mama, I wont have our boy dying on some machine, he be with me and his mama."

The doctor left and Mark sank in the chair, he had to be strong for his kids, he couldn't lose it now, he choked back the tears that wanted to come and swallowed hard, he could not break down, he had to be strong for his kids, his friends and for Ally.

* * *

Mark held it together and watched his kids and his friends gathered round the little glass bassinet where his boy lay hooked to a ventilator, the three big men had kissed the child on the head and now Jassy, Zack, Taby and Jacob stood around him talking to him , telling him how much they loved him, their little faces streaked with tears, Mark didn't question his decision to tell them what was going on or let them say goodbye to their brother, it was the right thing to do, they loved him and they needed this closure.

Jassy stroked his little pale cheek with her finger. "I love you Jax, someday I'll see you again." She said bending to kiss his cheek. Tabby bent and kissed him then ran to her father flinging herself in his arms crying. "Its not fair daddy."

Mark lifted his baby in his arms holding her shaking little body tight in his arms. "I know baby girl, its not fair, daddy knows." He said trying to comfort her.

Pretty soon all the kids had their arms around him, but Mark stayed strong for them just trying his best to be strong for them. Kevin, Scott and Shawn finally took them and left and Mark went to his son, he undressed him from the hospital gown and put on the little dinosaur outfit that Ally loved on him so much. "There little man, that's much better huh?"

He called the nurse to unhook the ventilator and picked up his son cradling him in his arms. "Now lets go see mama, I bet she misses you."

Mark carried his son down to Ally's room and he just wanted to cry at how she looked, he wanted to wave a magic wand and make everything go back to the way it was, he set on the edge of the bed and laid Jaxon in the crook of her arm. "There ya go Kitten, there's your boy..I just bet ya been missin' him huh?" He stroked her arm and tried not to watch the shallow little breaths his son was taking, how slow they were.

"You always hate being away from the kids, even if their just at school...a real mama bear..meek as a lamb except if someone messes with your babies." He bent and kissed her cheek and then Jaxon's.

"I love ya boy and so does your mama...you and your brother and sisters are the best part of us.." He choked on the words and he laid down beside them gently watching them, he watched a a rush of air left Jaxon and then his little chest stopped moving, then he broke, the tears falling fro his eyes hitting Jaxon's sweet little face, Mark put his arm around both of them and just sobbed.


	39. Chapter 39

_Sorry guys another short chapter..but that's all i can do right now..I keep trudging along trying._

* * *

September 2004

Mark flopped down in his locker room and picked up the phone, checking in as usual, he was back to work after being out two months.

He finally realized Ally was going to miraculously sit up and start talking. Mark had stayed by her side day and night for two months willing her to come back to him and the kids, but she slept , like sleeping beauty frozen in time. So he left her in good hands, with Kevin who was also taking care of the kids while he worked. Mark didn't know what he would have done with out the support of his friends, he barely made it through Jaxon's funeral.

The thought of his boy still made his heart ache and tears fill his eyes. Jaxon should have lived a long happy life. Mark shook his head. He still had three kids that needed him very much, he couldn't wallow in self pity. Mark only worked a few days a week, he wasn't back on full time working, he didn't want to be away from the kids that much, they needed him more than ever, Ally was their world and they didn't have her now, all they had was him.

"Hey Kev, hows the kids and Ally?"

He listened as Kevin told him the kids were fine and then the same words Ally was the same, her sighed and then told Kevin he would be home tomorrow, he got off the phone and put his head in his hands, he had broke things off with Victoria, because his heart just wasn't in it anymore, all he cared about right now was Ally. Mark could finally admit to himself that he loved Ally, had loved her for a longtime, he had just been to dumb to admit it, what good was it doing him though, he had lost her.

* * *

Mark smiled as the kids raced down the beach, he made it a priority to do fun things with them, they had had enough sadness to last a life time. They insisted on visiting there mother everyday, at first Mark thought it would depress them to much, but he soon realized they needed it and it was probably good for Ally too.

They took flowers, drew her pictures, sat beside her and talked to her. They were all having a rough time getting over Jaxon's death, they insisted his room stay just as it was and he often found Taby in there just sitting, he tried his best to help them , let them talk and cry when they needed to, but he felt like he was failing them, he should be fixing things, a father should be able to take his kids pain away, but he couldn't. "Daddddy."

Mark looked down to see Jassy standing in front of him. "Yeah baby?"

"We're ready ta go see mama." She said looking up at Mark.

Mark smiled. "Okay." Zack and Taby ran over. "Dadddy we haf ta get mama some flowers, I found some real pretty ones."

"Well lets go get em, you know how mama loves flower." He said bending down to kiss Taby, he smiled when she hugged him tight." Thanks daddy."

Zack smiled and he followed them over to get some flowers, Zack just hoped mama would wake up soon, they all missed her so much, even daddy.

* * *

Mark watched the kids talk to their mama, it was sad really, they acted as if she was awake and everything was normal..but he supposed it was a coping mechanism..he did the same thing. Kevin was coming to pick up the kids in a bit and he would spend the rest of the evening here, he looked at her, she was still beautiful, her long brown hair lay in curls around her, she looked like a sleeping angel. He sighed, he just wished she would wake up.

Mark waved as the kids drove off with Kevin and made the long trek back up the elevator to the sixth floor to Ally's room. He sat on the bed beside her and took her limp hand in his . "Kitten its time to wake up baby..the kids need you..they miss you so much...I need you...its like I never knew how much I just counted on you being around..and now I don't how to deal with anything." Mark kissed her hand and held it in his own big hand. She would wake up she had too.

November 2004

Mark cursed as he found a seat, he had almost missed his flight. Kevin was expecting him home for thanksgiving..the kids stayed there so much..that Mark had just took to staying at Kevin's and Shawn's when he was home to see the kids..it was too hard to stay at the house anyway..to many memories that hurt to much to think about. Mark rubbed his goatee..he always brooded when he was there..thinking about Ally and the past and how he could have done things differently.

It was too late now though, he had accepted the fact that Ally was no going to wake up. He had thought about giving up wrestling to come home and take care of the kids..but they were happy with Kevin and Shawn and they had Jacob, Mark knew that Kevin loved having them there..it just seemed normal to work. Mark closed his eyes and lay back , he was going by the hospital first , it had been a few weeks since had had seen Ally, he would drop by there first.

* * *

Mark walked in the room and sat down on the bed bending to kiss Ally's forehead. "Hey Kitten..its been a helluva a week, I think Vince is trying to kill me..I had three personal appearances this week..he acts like I don't have a family, ya know..then they are promoting the whole last ride match with JBL..I'm just tired kitten...I been trying to get five minutes to come see you..You probably think I just disappeared ."

Mark sat back on the bed and closed his eyes, he was tired..dead tired..but he wanted to stay awhile.

"you shouldn't work so hard." The voice was a mere whisper and sounded almost choked. Mark's eyes popped open and he was looking in his kitten's beautiful brown eyes. "Kitten you're awake." He said pushing the button for a nurse or doctor.

Ally was confused, she knew she was in the hospital, but she didn't know why. "Marrk..why am I here..."

Mark shushed her. "lets let the doctor look at you and then we'll talk." He ordered pulled in in his arms, holding her close.

Ally just nodded feeling safe as she always did in Mark's big arms, she snuggled closer. "Mark I'm so glad I have you..that we got married..I love you so much."

Mark eyes got wide and he looked down at his kitten cuddled close to him..Married? Oh God did she have brain damage, just then the doctor walked in and Mark just shook his head, she must just be a little confused thats all..besides he had bigger worries that that, he was going to have to tell her about Jaxon.


	40. Chapter 40

_Thank you for the reviews..I continue to plod along with this story_

_

* * *

  
_

Mark flopped down in front of the doctor, they were in his office and he had just came back from examining Ally. "So Doc..how is she and why the hell does she think we are married?"

The doctor looked at Mark. "She is good, weak..but I already have a nurse in their walking her around, she just has to get her strength back..I want her to stay here for maybe a week so we can keep a eye on things, we need to run tests...but everything looks good..there's no swelling in the brain..now as for her thinking you two are married..we know little about what happens in a persons head when their in a coma..she could have dreamed it and thinks its real."

Mark nodded, he wasn't sure what to do, she was still weak..he didn't want to hurt her.

The doctor looked at Mark. "She is asking to see the kids..you're going to have to tell her about the baby."

Mark nodded and got up..he didn't believe in putting stuff off, he would tell her now, she had a right to know. "Doc I'm not telling her we're not married..she has enough to deal with now..she'll probably remember herself when shes better...but for now..she cant handle it."

The Doctor nodded and he and Mark mad their way to her room. Mark dreaded telling her about Jaxon, but he had no choice, he just hoped she could handle it, that it didn't cause her to have a set back, he had called Kevin , Scott and the kids and let them know Ally was awake, the kids were eager to see her, but Mark had to wait and see how she reacted to the news about Jaxon.

Ally sat on the side of the bed, she felt a little weak, but not bad, she just wanted to see her babies. The doctor told her she was in a car accident and had been in a coma for months, she twisted the hospital gown with worried hands, why couldn't she remember. Her poor kids..must miss her so bad. Ally sighed and the door opened and Mark walked in, she smiled and Mark walked over hugging her gently."How ya feelin' Kitten?"

"Confused..but not too bad..can the kids come Mark..please I want to see them so bad?"

Mark sat down and lifted her to his lap like he used to, cuddling her in his big arms, rubbing her back. "Kitten..I have to tell you something."

Ally looked up at him sensing something was wrong."Mark what is it?"

Mark kissed her forehead. "Kitten, you was in a bad car wreak..you were going to pick up the kids..." He hugged her tighter. "You had Jaxon with you baby..."

Ally froze her mind not wanting to hear what he had to say. "NNNNOOOO.....I don't want to hear anymore." She said trying to get out of his lap.

Mark held her firmly in his arms. "Little girl..you have to listen....." Both falling into the roles they had played for so long..roles that had become less pronounced as they had kids and grew older..but it was still there, for she stilled in his arms and closed her eyes laying her head on his chest, tears already leaking from her eyes.

Mark rocked her and stroked her long hair. "Kitten he didn't make it..." His own voice coming out choked.

Ally let out a long keening sob and cried clinging to Mark. Mark knew his heart was breaking, Ally was such a good woman a good mother, he had always cared for her, it killed him to see her like this.

Mark just held her as she sobbed against him. He felt helpless because thats all he could do. They sat there like that for a long time, till her face was red and her voice was raw from sobbing. Mark tightned his arms around her kissing her on top of the head. "The kids Mark..they must have took it so hard.." He voice cracking again.

Mark rubbed her back. "They did, but they are learning to live with it..mostly they need their mama..you have to be there for them kitten...We will get through this together."

Ally nodded but didn't know how she was supposed to get over her baby dying. "Mark..I need to go to his grave kay?"

Mark nodded and just held her tears in his own eyes, he would help her through this, hell he hadn't even worked through it himself..but together they would they had to for the kids sake.

* * *

Kevin brought the kids the next morning and Scott, Mark and Kevin smiled as the kids just about ate her up, the happy looks on the kids faces and Ally's did Mark good, he had stayed all night with Ally just holding her while she cried off and on all night.

She would just burst into tears and she hardly slept at all. He promised her he would take her to Jaxon's gave as soon as she got out of the hospital, he sighed. He just didn't know what to do to help her. "Man its just going to take time, you cant fix this for her."

Mark looked at Kevin. "I know..I just feel so helpless...she is a mess emotionally...I just don't know what to do."

Scott put his arm around his friend. "Just be there for her...look we gave the kids a head ups that Ally thinks you two are married..its no problem they are thrilled."

Mark shook his head. "This is just temporary..I don't want them thinking me and Ally are getting back together..I'll talk to them later."

Scott just smirked at Kevin, they both saw how he was looking at Ally, the man was in sever denial.

* * *

It took three weeks for Ally to be released from the hospital, she had some muscle loss and had to have therapy to build her up again , she was impatient and eager to get home to the kids, but Mark keep her reined in , reminding her she needed to slow down and do what the doctors said.

She did so very reluctantly. Ally went through days where all she did was cry and other days she seemed to be fine, Mark knew it was a part of the grieving process , he was still having days like that himself. When Ally cried all he could do was hold her and be there for him. Mark was a fixer..but this was something he couldn't fix and that made him feel helpless, nad that was a feeling he didn't like.

Ally pulled herself together when the kids visited and Mark marveled how she quickly went into mama bear mode as soon as she seen them, putting her own pain to the side , to help the kids.

* * *

Finally the day arrived for her to go home and Mark had to practically sit on her to keep her still till the doctor got there to release her.

Ally paced the hospital room in her jeans and blue baby doll tee. Mark thought she looked gorgeous .

"Little girl...sit down..you're making me dizzy." He said snagging her around the waist and pulling her down on his lap.

Ally sighed and snuggled in his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. "Okay daddy." She said.

Mark shook his head, that was another change in her, she seemed to have regressed to the relationship they had years ago, even when they had been together, with the kids and everything, they hadn't had that kind of relationship for years.

Ally seemed to think they did though, she was still feisty at times and hell he liked that, but she listened to him, had taken to slipping up calling him daddy and hell he liked it, he had always enjoyed the D/s relationship they had in the beginning...hell so had Ally.

Mark rubbed her back. "Good girl."

Ally smiled and brushed her lips to his and Mark gently kissed her back holding her face and he nuzzled her lips.

They both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and looked up to the see the doctor there grinning. "You ready to go home Ally?"

She practically jumped off Mark . "Yesss yessss and Yessss."

Mark and the doctor both grinned the doctor grinned and sighed her release papers. Mark put his arm around his squirming girl, happy as he had been in a long time, he had forgot what the pleasure the girl brought him , in and out of bed.

* * *

Ally insisted they stop at Jaxon's grave on the way home, Mark wasn't sure it was a good idea, but at the look on her face, he didn't argue.

Mark parked at the edge of the little cemetery close to their home and held her hand as they walked along the little path. "Ally are you sure you're ready for this?"

She just nodded and squeezed his hand and Mark squeezed back and they came to Jaxon's small grave,

Ally sank down on her knees running her hand over Jaxon's name on the small gravestone, looking at the little statue of a angel that Mark had put there.

Mark stood near here, but tried to give her her space, he watched as she cried and then sobbed and held her hand on the little grave.

He sank down behind her wrapping his big arms around her just holding her while she cried her heart out. It broke his heart, he would give anything to take this pain from her. He didn't do anything but hold her through the rampage of tears.

Finally her body went limp in his arms and he realized his own eyes were wet with tears, he bent pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Ally turned and cuddled against his chest and Mark hugged her tight rubbing her back. "I love you Mark..I don't know what I would do without you."

Mark just held her, the words still scared the crap out of him, but Ally needed him..he wouldn't hurt her when she was most vulnerable.


	41. Chapter 41

Guess whose back , back again...well guys i actually managed to get a chapter done on this..thank you for you support and encouragement..you guys rock and I love you!

_January 2005_

Mark couldn't help but laugh as the kids chased Ally around the yard, in a free for all game of tag. There had been months of grieving for Jaxon and they still did, but somehow without them knowing it life had moved on, day by day they had rebuilt some kind of normal life again. Mark picked up the beer sitting on the deck beside him. The holidays had been hell again to get through, but they had done it.

He looked at the laughter bubbling out of his Kitten, because thats really how he thought of her, she looked so happy and carefree almost like the girl he met again. Mark knew they would both carry the pain of losing Jaxon forever, but she seemed better now, the crying spells were less frequent.

The only thing that worried Mark, was Ally had yet to get her memory back, she thought they were married for some unknown reason..it was really weird. Mark knew he should tell her the truth , but he was so scared to cause a setback, so he said nothing and truthfully, he was enjoying playing house with her and the kids and their relationship had fell so much back in the D/s relationship the two had first started with. Its the kind of relationship Mark wanted and it fed him and her too, she was happy belonging to him. "Kitten!"

Ally laughed as Jassy grabbed her around the waist. "Let me go see what daddy wants." She said and bent to hug Jassy close to her. The little girl nodded and then ran off to chase her brother and sister.

Ally ran up the stairs and Mark pulled the her to sit on his lap wrapping his big arms around her nuzzling his face in her neck. "Kev will be here to pick the kids up in a little bit, you have their stuff packed?"

"Uhh huhh its in the den." She said giggling as his goatee tickled her sensitive neck. "Good girl..even though daddy has to punish you, I may take it easy on you, because you been such a good girl. " His breath caressed her ear and Ally shivered and felt the rush of moisture between her legs, she loved Mark like this, it made her as hot as a firecracker.

Mark smiled at her squirming on his lap. "Go on inside..I'll round up the kids."

Ally shivered. "Okay."

Mark kissed her cheek and watched her, she was so beautiful. The kids were going to Disneyland with Kev, Shawn and Jacob. Mark had a few days off and planned to spend it with Ally. He knew he was digging himself in a deeper hole, but he just couldn't resist her.

* * *

Mark and Ally loaded the kids in Kevin's packed van and waved as the kids waved and stcuk there heads out for one last kiss and hug. "You guys be good for Uncle Kev and Uncle Shawn." Ally said pressing one more kiss to her children's faces, it was hard to let them out of her site these days.

Mark knew it was hard to let them go, she worried if she couldn't see them and while he understood how she felt, it wasn't good for the kids.

Mark put his arm around her as the van pulled out. "There going to be okay Kitten."

Ally smiled up at him, trying to be all brave, he knew. "I know they are."

Mark bent and kissed her cheek. "Let's go out to dinner Kitten."

Ally smiled and took his big hand following him to his Harley. A couple of days with Mark to herself was just the right medicine.

* * *

_Warning..mature sexual situations in next part of chapter..you been warned!_

Ally squirmed and yelped. "owwwww owwwww."

Mark Held her across his lap, her pajama bottoms long since having been kicked off her legs. "Now can you remember why your getting your butt roasted little girl."

For the most part, Ally and Mark played in the bedroom, technically Ally didn't have to do one single thing to end up across his knee getting spanked and well she liked it that way, Mark didn't have to have a reason to spank her, even when it hurt , it made her hot, some things never changed. Mark was her everything in her eyes, her husband, her lover and her daddy all rolled into one very hot package.

Ally loved being submissive to him especially in the bedroom, it sent her over the moon. "Cause..ummm I stayed up after you told me it was bedtime..for three nights." She finally got out.

Mark's big hand came down on her already red butt filling the room with a loud smack. "I see you're starting to remember little girl, that's right, naughty for not doing as you're told."

Ally closed her eyes as she got overly excited by his scolding, she loved this, the feeling deep inside her when he did this.

Mark knew his girl was floating in her happy space, pain or no pain, he picked up the paddle that lay beside him rubbing it on her hot ass. "Daddy is gonna paddle your butt good." He said and proceeded to do just that. With each loud whack, Ally yelped and squirmed, but she lifted her bottom for each smack, wanting and needing it.

Mark could barely contain his excitement, it turned him on to see her so hot for him, so hot for this thing they did, the silly punishment aspect more made up than anything, although Mark had no trouble pulling her over his knee if she did something he didn't approve of, it usually ended like this, both hot and worked up.

Mark smacked her bottom one more time and tossed the paddle aside, and took up rubbing her red ass, his hand occasionally sliding between her legs to rub the wetness that dripped on her thighs. "Ohhh who's a bad girl getting all worked up from their spanking." Mark teased.

Ally actually laughed and then groaned when one big finger slid deep inside her. "Oooo Godddd..umm I ammm ." She whimpered as Mark teased her with his big fingers.

Mark couldn't take a minute more. "Get on the bed now.." He growled at her. Ally scrambled off his lap and got on her hands and knees turning back to grin at him and wiggle her butt. "Umm I'm waiting here."

Mark stripped off his boxer, his erection hard and ready, he climbed behind her on the bed and his hand smacked her red butt. "Smart ass."

Ally yelped but giggled as he gripped her hips and shoved his shaft deep inside her wet tight passage, practically growling as he held her tight.

"I'm gonna fuck the hell outta ya girl." He growled as he pulled from her and shoved back in her deep and hard. "Ohhhhh Shittttttt Marrrrrk!" She screamed as his shaft pushed in her tender wet flesh, she clawed at the sheets whimpering.

Mark grunted and moaned himself as he thrust in and out of her wet womanhood, getting even hotter as she whimpered and moaned and started begging to come.

Mark shook his big head, his long hair flying back. "Noooo!"

Ally whimpered with her need, almost crying when he denied her coming. "ohhhhh Gooood!" She screamed as he shoved deep inside her once again.

Mark knew he was going to come any second, he reached down with one hand grasped her hair, pulling her head back as he drilled her hard and fast. "Come now!" He boomed out and she did , screaming and shaking as pleasure washed over her in waves, she called him Mark, daddy ans maybe even God as she trembled in his grasp and he too growled and grunted his way through a overwhelming orgasm.

Mark yelled her name over and over as he pushed deeply in her again and again. "Allly !" He yelled one last time before he pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed, he reached over plucking her up in his big arms and laid her on his chest, holding her so tight, she could barely move. "You're my girl Kitten, always."

Ally simply wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, burying her face in his neck, when he felt her tears, he rubbed her back gently, wondering if perhaps the spanking had been to much for her this time. "Kitten, you okay?"

Ally sighed and lifted her head and Mark wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Whats wrong Kitten was daddy to rough with you hmmm?"

Ally shook her head, she couldn't lie to him any longer. "I I got my memory back a while back Mark..I know we're not married."


	42. Chapter 42

_AN_ okay i know its short..but I'm writing so cut me a break,lol..hope you guys like it_

* * *

Mark just stared at Ally. "How long?" He finally said.

Ally looked away. "A month."

Mark sighed and laid his head back, not sure how to feel. "Look I was worried about you and you thought we was married...so I just went with it."

Ally rolled off him, that was the last thing she wanted to hear, she wanted to hear him say he was madly in love with her , that he couldn't live without her, but no, this was why she had kept silent, she didn't want him to leave her or stop pretending.

Mark couldn't figure out why she didn't tell him sooner, he turned to look at her and she looked none to happy. "I can leave tomorrow, I should get back to work anyway, sorry if you're upset with me, I was doing what I thought was best."

Ally had to bite her lip not to cry, she loved him so much , was every moment they spent together a lie?

When she said nothing, Mark got up and pulled his shorts back on and quietly left the room. Ally let the tears go then, why why did she open her big mouth, she should have just pretended to never get her memory back.

But she couldn't do that, she didn't want Mark staying with her out of pity.

* * *

Mark pulled on his jeans and went to sit on the deck. He was feeling..well he wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't good. He didn't want to leave, he liked the way things were with him and Ally. But hell she didn't exactly try to stop him when he left and why the hell did she keep this from him for a month. Why didn't she just tell him, and the tell him to get lost, maybe she didn't want to upset the kids.

That had to be it, she seen how happy the kids were and didn't want to hurt them. Why the hell else would she not tell him, there could be no other reason.

Mark sighed and got up, maybe he should talk to her, maybe they could stay together for the sake of the kids of course, they both wanted the kids happy, it would be best for the kids, she would want that too.

Mark nodded and headed back upstairs confident he could reason with her. He walked in the bedroom and frowned, she was curled in a ball, crying her eyes out. "Kitten whats wrong?"

Mark's frown deepened and he sat on the bed. "Ally.." He reached over and plucked her off the bed, sitting her on his lap. "Girl quit that damn bawling..whats wrong." He demanded wrapping his big arms around her.

Ally sniffled and tried to stop the tears. "Youuuu yoouuuuuu..just stayed here cuzzz you felt sorrry for me." She blubbered out.

Mark sighed. "No I stayed because I was worried about you, because I care about you and didn't want you upset and by the way little girl, why have you been lying to me for a month, was it because you want me to stay because you don't want the kids upset?"

Ally tilted her head up and just stared at him, he was a dense idiot sometimes, hell most of the time. "You big dumb jerk face..because of the kids..I should punch your lights out." She said trying to get out of his lap.

Mark cocked one eyebrow at her. "Now just watch that mouth missy...I will paddle your ass good!"

Ally reached up tugging his hair. "Take that you dummy..I mean what does it take a brick to fall on your head...I didn't tell you cuz I didn't want ya ta leave me cuz I love you..why I don't know cuz you're a idiot."

Mark just stopped moving and stared at her. "Yeah dum dum..I love you..I guess I'm the idiot." She said starting to cry again.

Mark sighed and pulled her body close to his rocking her gently for someone his size. "Kitten stop crying okay..I'm not going anywhere..you're my woman."

Ally looked up at him. "Why do you want to stay?" She asked.

Mark cupped her face and wiped away the tears with one big thumb. "Listen close. Kitten...I don't take much to sentimental shit, makes me sick." Mark sighed again and bent putting his lips right next to her ear. "I love ya Kitten...you're my woman, my girl, my lover,, my everything, you belong ta me and I love ya."

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck crying and just holding on to him. "I love you to ya dumb jerk."

Mark smiled and kissed her forehead and Ally just relished the moment, because she knew it would be words she didn't hear often, that wasn't Mark's way, but for now it was enough.

* * *

The next few days were blissfully happy for Ally. Mark stayed on and the two spent every minute together, not that Mark was gushing or sappy or even sweet, he was his usual demanding, hot, dominant self, but thats the man Ally loved, now that she knew Mark loved her, her whole perspective on her life had changed.

Mark looked at Ally as she flitted around the kitchen getting them a quick dinner together. She was so beautiful, he in a way wished it could be like this forever, no more work, just being here with his woman. But he loved his job too.

"Kitten c'mere."

Ally set down the pan of hot cornbread she had just pulled from the oven and practically bounced over to Mark.

Mark pulled her down on his lap. "Yes Daddy?" She said grinning at him. Mark growled and kissed her, he loved this playful side to her.

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back and Mark sighed and pulled back. "Kitten we're getting married, I was thinking about next month when I have a week off, think you can plan a wedding in that amount of time?"

Ally just looked at Mark, her mouth open in shock. Mark started to feel a little funny, okay maybe he should have asked her instead of just telling her, he nervously pulled the gold ring with diamond inset out of his pocket. "Umm let me rephrase that will you marry me Kitten?"


	43. Chapter 43

_Thanks for the great reviews..not sure how many more chapter..but i feel like this is wrapping up soon._

* * *

Ally was to stunned to say anything, she just stared at the big man. Mark was a little nervous that she wasn't saying anything. She looked not so happy in his opinion. "Kitten don't you want to get married?" He asked wrapping his arms tighter around her. He never once thought she would say no or refuse him.

Ally came out her daze and hugged his neck. "Of course I want to marry you..I'm just surprised..that's all."

Mark smiled and held her tight against his big body, recovering some of his confidence. "A month then..that enough time?"

Ally smiled ans kissed his lips. "I could be ready tomorrow." She said giggling.

Mark sighed and felt a peace he had never felt, he finally admitted how much he loved this woman , it felt good and right. "Tomorrow huh...eager to be my woman officially are ya?"

Ally grinned and Mark bent pressing a kiss to her forehead and Ally just sighed happily not bothering to deny how eager she was to marry him. "I'm already your woman, I always have been, but yeah I want it to be official..so when I call you daddy, its all legal like." She said teasing him.

Mark growled and bent nipping her lips with his teeth. "Bad girl teasing me like that."

Ally just grinned and wrapped her arms around Mark, she was never going to let him go again.

* * *

Ally laughed, the kids were tickled obviously, that they were getting married and Shawn and Kevin seemed just as pleased.

She had called Scott earlier and he had said it was about time Mark got off his ass.

Ally watched as the kids chased after their dad in the back yard. They had been over the moon when they told them they were getting married. They deserved some stability , some happiness to. Ally just hoped it lasted this time, her and Mark didn't exactly have a good track record making this thing work, she just hoped he was serious this time.

Kevin came and flopped down beside her and Shawn dropped to her other side on the steps putting his arm around her. "I had a long talk with Mark , I told him he is dead if he hurts you again."

Ally leaned against Shawn. "I really want to believe its gonna be okay this time, I love him so much."

Kevin bent kissing her cheek. "It will be okay, no worrying, I mean it. You two were meant to be , like fate or something."

Ally smiled, she really wanted to believe that. After all the years of waiting for him, it just had to be real.

* * *

The month speed by in a flash, Ally had Jacy and Kevin to help plan the wedding. Kevin decided a wedding on the beach was perfect, they were going to have the wedding at his and Shawn's home.

Ally sat in Shawn and Kevin's bedroom, while Jacy put the finishing touches on her hair, which she had pulled up and left some pieces down which she curled. "Ally you look so beautiful." Jacy said looking at the beautiful cream colored dress.

Ally smiled. "Thanks..but I'm so nervous, is Mark here yet?"

Jacy smiled, Ally had only asked this about a hundred times. "I'm not sure, but stop worrying, he is gonna be here soon if he's not already. Okay?"

Ally nodded, but she couldn't help but worry.

* * *

Kevin paced in the front yard looking over at Shawn who was standing on the front porch. "Where is that jerk."

"Calm down Papa Bear, he'll be here, you worry to much." Shawn said.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "This is Mark were talking about, ya know."

Shawn just nodded. He was a little worried to , but he didn't want to let on that he was.

Scott walked out on the porch. "Where the hell is he, the wedding is in thirty minutes and Ally keeps asking if he is here?"

Kevin sighed, he would kill Mark if he stood that little girl up.

* * *

Mark sighed as he paced outside of his truck. He was parked on the side of the road. He wasn't broke down, he was scared. Marriage scared him and what if he fucked up, what if he hurt Ally or the kids because he wasn't really cut out for this. Mark ran his big hand through his hair. He loved Ally, he knew that, she worshiped him, it should be simple right?

* * *

Ally looked at the time, she really hoped Mark was here. The door opened and Kevin came in smiling. "Wow you look so beautiful."

Ally smiled and let him wrap her in a huge hug. Ally rested her head on his chest. "Kev I'm scared."

Kevin patted her back. "Don't be..its gonna be fine..would your daddy lie to you?"

Ally giggled. "No Papa bear, you wouldn't lie to me."

Kevin grinned. "Okay then let you down the isle, the kids are so excited they cant sit still." Kevin just hoped beyond hope Mark was here, if he stood Ally up, she was going to be devastated and so were the kids.

Kevin put Ally in the living room. "Okay you sit tight..I'll come get you when the music starts, kay?"

Ally nervously smoothed her dress down. "Okay."

She paced back and forth hoping Mark had showed up by now.

Scott and Shawn looked up when Mark's big truck pulled in the driveway and both thanked God, he was already dressed in his tux. "Where the fuck have you been, you realize you're late right?" Scott asked.

Mark frowned. "i know I know..but I'm here now okay..just get off my back."

Shawn laughed and looked at Mark. "Case of the nerves huh, its okay, you showed up, if you hadn't I would have had to kill your big ass."

Mark shot him the finger. "Yeah you and what army?"

Shawn and Scott both laughed. "Me , Scott and Kevin and Kevin is way meaner than us, keep that in mind."

Mark just growled and rushed in the house the two men following behind him laughing.

* * *

The kids smiled and waved at Mark as he took his place in front of the minister on the gazebo set up near the beach. It was beautiful, the gazebo was strung with white roses and there were chairs set up for the guests. And a little stone path had been put in leading down to the gazebo, it was scattered with red rose petals.

As the music started play Shawn and Shawn tried to keep the kids excitement level down. Even Scott's daughter, three year old Jessie was excited and she wasn't even sure why. Scott swung her up in his arm and Shawn lifted Taby and Jessie to sit in the chairs next to him. "Calm down guys."

Jacob and Zack grinned at each other, they were thrilled that Ally was finally marrying Mark. Zack felt like he was finally getting the family he wanted. Everyone turned and Mark's mouth fell open as Kevin appeared at the head of the path. Mark swore he never seen anything so beautiful as his kitten. He just wanted to run and grab her and kiss her senseless, but he supposed that wouldn't be proper. Shawn got up and took his place next to Mark as his best man and to make sure the big man didn't try to run at the last minute.

Ally held on tight to Kevin's arm, she was nervous, excited , scared and relieved to see Mark had shown up.

Kevin grinned, Mark looked starstruck or something, damn if his girl was beautiful today. "C'mon girly, he looks ready to come get you himself." Kevin whispered down to her.

Ally giggled , she could see Mark doing that. They made their was down the path and her kids and Jacob and Jessie waved and whispered hi at her, rather loudly, she just giggled and waved back.

They finally came to a stop in front of the minister and Ally smiled almost shyly up at Mark, he felt his heart skip wildly, he did love this girl so much. Kevin grinned and laid her hand in Mark's big one. "Hurt her and die buddy, friend or no friend."

Mark just nodded never taking his eyes off Ally , Kevin grinned and went to sit down with Scott, Jacy and the kids.

The minsters smiled and started. "With great joy, we come together to join this man, Mark , and this woman, Ally in matrimony.  
This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to dwell together as husband and wife."

Mark and Ally just stared at each other letting the words sink in. Ally finally realized this was really going to happen. Mark saw she had once again put on the necklace he had bought her so many years ago. It touched him that she had kept it all these years.

"Mark repeat after me." The minister said.  
Mark looked down at Ally and repeated back the vows. "I promise you Kitten that I will be your loving and loyal husband from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us. "

Ally smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "I promise you Mark that I will be your loving and loyal wife from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us."

Shawn handed them both the rings and Mark first slid the ring on her finger and then she slid the much bigger ring on his, her small hand trembling as she did. Mark squeezed her hands and smiled at her and she took a deep breath, smiling back at him.

The minister smiled. "As a ceaseless reminder of this hour, and of the promise you have made to each other, these rings also speak of the oneness you now experience as husband and wife.  
Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other.  
Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.  
Now you will feel no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other.  
Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you.  
Go now to your dwelling place, to enter the days of your life together.  
And may your days be good, and long upon the earth.  
Because they have so affirmed, in love and knowledge of the other, so also do I declare that Mark and Ally are now husband and wife. "

Ally felt tears sliding down her face and Mark used his finger to catch them, their family was also shedding a few tears, even their kids as they watched the beautiful ceremony.

The minister cleared his throat. "You may kiss your bride."

Mark grinned and bent pressing his lips to Ally's the magic of it taking his breath away and hers to.

When Mark finally lifted his head, Ally was clinging to him.

"May I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Calaway." The minister said.

Everyone started clapping and Mark was happy he had done this ,had married his kitten, but all that faded away when Ally fainted dead away in his arms. Mark caught her crumpled body before she hit the ground.


	44. Chapter 44

_Allright guys this is the end of the road for this stroy..hope you guys like it..thanks for all your support!_

* * *

Ally awoke to the four big men crowded around her, Mark bent patting her face. "Kitten wake up." She realized she was laying on the couch.

"What happened?" She asked trying to sit up.

Mark pressed her back down..don't try to get up, rest."

Scott nodded his agreement and the other guys voiced theirs. "Lay down honey." Kevin said.

Ally frowned and pushed herself up. "You big apes get back and let me breath dammit!"

The guys backed up quick, because she didn't look real happy. "Its my wedding day..I'm not laying on the damn couch."

She got up and looked at Mark. "It was probably just the excitement of the day, that's all..we have a reception to go to and then we have a honeymoon..get moving." She wasn't about to let anything ruin this day.

Mark frowned. "Now don't go getting all sassy, we can go to the reception, then to the hospital, to have you checked out."

"Butttt Mark.."

Mark shook his head. "No buts..you had a bad head injury, could be something serious..C'mon..we'll enjoy the reception and let the kids know you're fine, but then off to the hospital." mark said firmly.

Ally sighed, but Kevin and Shawn nodded in agreement. "He's right."

Scott too put his arm around her. "We're just worried sugar."

Ally nodded, truth was she was worried too, now that things were working out, she didn't need anything else bad happening.

* * *

Ally and Mark smiled as she tossed out the bouquet and Ally laughed when Jassy caught it and turned around to stare at Jacob, Mark however did not see the humor at all. That little punk better never even look at her cross way's."

Ally just smiled. "Stop being silly, its a long time before you have to worry about that."

Mark just growled and put his arm around his wife. "Let says bye to the kids and everybody, then we can get you checked out."

Ally sighed, but nodded in agreement, she was ready to make sure everything was okay, she was sure it was probably just nerves.

Ally hugged each one of her kids and kissed them. "You be good for Uncle Kev..okay?"

Jassy smiled. "We will mama, don't worry."

Zack grinned. "Yeah you guys just have a good time, don't worry bout us kay?"

Mark bent to hug his son. "Take care of your sisters and be good okay boy?"

Zack nodded."I will daddy."

Mark picked up his girls hugging them close. "We'll be back soon and we'll bring ya something back."

The two girls hugged his neck. "We love you daddy." the both said at the same time causing them all three to laugh.

Scott, Kevin and Shawn each took turns fussing over Ally and she just let them, growing up the way she did , with no one really giving a shit about her, it felt good to be fussed over by her big men.

Finally with their goodbyes said. Mark grabbed their bags and they walked down the driveway, Ally walking backwards giggling, throwing kisses at her kids.

Mark just shook his head, she was so silly sometimes, almost like she was one of the kids, but then he supposed that was part of the reason he loved her, it fed his need to daddy her, take care of her.

Mark helped her in the truck and then got in on the drivers side. "Okay lets get you checked out Kitten, then we can be on our way."

Ally nodded looking out the window, just praying it was nothing serious.

* * *

Mark paced outside in the waiting room angry. He wanted to go back with Ally, but the nurse had said no. He wasn't used to people telling him no, it pissed him off, plus he was worried. What if there was something wrong with his kitten. He wasted so many years with her being stubborn and bullheaded, now he realized he could lose her just like that.

He walked over looking out the window of the waiting room, it was pouring down rain, that just helped make his mood worse. He had rescheduled their flight for later this evening. She had been back their for a long time, but he supposed they were being careful because of the head injury she had. He flopped down in one of the too small chairs, he just wished they would hurry, he was going nuts.

* * *

Ally sat on the table in the small room, they had done every test in the world on her, at least it felt that way, even a cat scan. She just wanted to get out of here and start her honeymoon, they were going to Disneyland. Mark had frowned when she told him thats where she wanted to go, she expected him to say no, but he had just sighed and agreed. She just didn't want anything to ruin this.

Ally looked up as the doctor walked in and crossed her fingers.

* * *

Mark got up as he seen Ally walk out of the back, she took one look at Mark and ran outside the sliding door into the rain. Mark frowned. "What the fuck is wrong?" He muttered and followed after her.

Mark ran outside in the pouring rain, looking both ways and seen her running through the poring rain through the parking lot, he quickly followed her calling her name. "ALLLY!"

Mark cursed as she seemed to speed up, what the heck was wrong. "Alllly wait!" He shouted.

But she just kept running, Mark cursed and ran faster finally getting her in arms reach , he reached out wrapping his big arms around her, they were both soaked. "Let me go!" She shouted trying to get away from him.

"Ally stop it, calm down and tell me whats wrong." He demanded holding her tight in his big arms.

Ally struggled but couldn't get out of his arms. Mark sighed and guided her over the the sheltered smoking area, which was thankfully empty. Mark sat down pushing his long wet hair out of his face and pulled Ally down next to him. Mark took her small hands in his big ones, rubbing them gently taking in her wet clothes and hair. "Tell me whats wrong Kitten."Ally looked up at him tears streaking her face. Mark feared the worse, was she ill, or worse, some kind of life threatening illness?

Ally looked back down at their joined hands. "I'm pregnant."

Mark let out a sigh of relief, thank God, he thought it was something awful and then he stopped and looked down at his crying wife. He pulled her in her arms knowing why she was upset. "Kitten its okay..its gonna be okay."

Ally just bawled on his chest holding him tight. "Its just..its just thinking about another baby Mark, its just scares me and what if something happens to this baby..I would die Mark."

Mark had the same fears, Jaxon's death had left scars on both of them, but he had to be strong for Ally. "Ally its gonna be fine I promise, what happened to Jaxon was a accident, a terrible horrible accident, you cant think like that." Mark lifted her chin wiping the tears from her cheeks with his big thumbs." Do you want this baby Ally?"

Ally nodded. "More than anything? Do you?" Hoping beyond hope that he did.

Mark smiled then and kissed her. "More than anything." Mark pulled back and pulled her tight in his arms. "Its a sign kitten, finding out on our wedding day ya know."

Ally just nodded happily , she might be scared, but she was happy, more happy than she thought she could ever be.

"C'mon then..we have a honeymoon to get to, even if it is at Disneyland." Mark grumbled.

Ally just giggled and cuddled closer as happy as she had ever been, she just knew all the bad times were behind them and that Mark loved her and the kids, thats all she ever needed.

June 2008

Ally rolled over and bumped into hard warm flesh and smiled, stretching and burying her face in his hard chest, enjoying the feel of her husbands body next to hers,

Ally always felt so safe with him, she giggled slightly at that thought, considering his proclivities in the bedroom, it was a wonder.

With his size and appetite it was a wonder he hadn't broken her in half over the years, but she didn't complain, she liked the things he did as much as he did.

For the most part, his hands were rough, his caresses sometimes bruising, his mouth sometimes nipping to hard at her skin, his big hand made a habit of smacking her bottom till she squirmed and cried out, Mark liked such things and truthfully no matter how she cried out and tired to get away, she loved it too, the wetness under his probing fingers always proved his point.

Ally smoothed her finger on his face, which looked so sweet almost innocent in sleep, a look she never saw much when he was awake, he was a stern forbidding man, he only lost the look with his kids, with them, his face relaxed and he lavished his kids with love, but that too was on whim, they were used to having a father, who others feared, used to the stern look, intimidating stance, it didn't seem to bother them overmuch.

Her fingers traced his lips, his goatee, which gave him a almost devilish look, her fingers slid to caress his long black locks, she preferred his natural color, but work was work, he did what he had to do, besides it wasn't like she had a word of say so about how he choose to keep his hair, he did what he wanted.

Ally kissed his warm skin, her lips worshiping his face, she did worship him, loved him, adored him, she would do anything he asked of her, some people called it obsession, hell she had been obsessed with him, since the moment she lay eyes on him. People could say what they wanted, she loved the man beyond all reason, loved him the way he was, she never wanted to change him, she loved him for who he was.

Ally's lips kissed the warm hard skin of his big muscled arm that was wrapped around her. Ally sighed happily as she snuggled closer to his warm body.

He was awake, from the first moment she had moved, he had come awake, he was always aware of his woman, if she as much as got up to go to the bathroom, he knew, sometimes he just pretended to be asleep, if he was in the mood, he would flip her on her back and slide in her willing body bringing them both sweet release, other times, he would growl at her to pleasure him with her mouth, which she would happily comply to.

He thought about the first time he saw her, the first thing he noticed was her naturally submissive nature, the way she refused to meet his eyes, she ducked her head and blushed, he was sunk, he liked his women like that, the more so the better, and he had been drawn to her like a magnet.

She had fulfilled every fantasy he had in the bedroom and out, she still did.

He felt himself getting hard, he shifted and grasped her arm. "I wanna fuck." He growled.

Ally turned to her back for him, clothes weren't a problem, she slept naked, that was one of his rules, she was sure if it wasn't for the kids, he would have her naked twenty-four/seven.

He rolled over to pin her, roughly parting her legs with his hands and pushing his shaft deep in her womb, he heard her sharp intake of breath, he looked down at her beautiful face as he shoved himself in her again and again. He looked down at her face and she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him, he stopped moving, she loved him, she said it often enough, hell it was in every touch of her hand on him, he himself didn't go in for slobbering over a woman, it wasn't his way, but once in a while, her smile made him lose his mind, he bent low by her ear. "I love ya little girl." He whispered so low she had to strain to hear it.

Ally grinned. "I love you to daddy." She said knowing how it would affect him, she was right, he growled and started thrusting hard into her slick heat again. "You my good girl." He growled out and he pushed into her tender flesh.

She nodded and whimpered as he reached down with one big hand and twisted her nipple, that's all it took and she climaxed her cries filled the room.

He followed her closely grunting as he emptied his seed deep in her belly, he collapsed on top of her , his head fell on her shoulder, his breath on her ear making her shiver. "Daddy made you come real good."

She shivered again , enjoying his weight on her, he was a heavy man, but she didn't care.

He finally lifted his weight off her rolled to his back, he lay there a minute, then he grabbed her and pulled her tight against him, he couldn't sleep without his woman right next to him, the closer the better.

His big arms wrapped around her holding her tight. Ally lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes, he watched her and as she drifted off to sleep, he closed his eyes too, he was glad he was finally going to retire, just two more weeks, he couldn't sleep without her, he didn't sleep till she was asleep, she was his, to fuck, take care of, punish as he saw fit, to worship, to love, but in truth if she belonged to him, she also owned him, owned his soul.

He watched her till he heard the baby start crying and he shook her a little. "Wake up Kitten..its Lizz..I'll go get her." He got up and grabbed a pair of sweats sliding them on.

Ally sat up and then hopped up putting on a nightgown and climbed back on the bed. She smiled when Mark brought the crying baby in and laid the little red haired baby in her arms. "Hey Lizzy..shhh mama's gonna feed ya." She unbuttoned the front of the gown and started breast feeding the baby.

Mark lay back watching, he never got over how beautiful she was no matter how many kids she had.

Elizabeth or Lizzy or Lizz as everyone called her was just six months old. Their twin boys Chase and Byron were three now and Jassy, Zack and Taby were twelve. Mark figured Lizz would be their last child, but you never could tell, he liked having the kids around and if Ally was willing, he could see a couple of more.

Just then the door burst open and three year old Chase came running in and jumped in the bed besdie his daddy. "Dadddy..I heards Lizzy cwyin."

Mark smiled and put his arm around his boy. "She was just hungry boy, its fine. "

The dark hair little boy nodded and curled up beside his daddy watching his sister eat. "Hey mama."

Ally smiled at her son. "Hey Baby..its to early to be up you know."

Chase smiled at his Mama. "I heard da baby."

Ally nodded. "Well in that case, you can go back to sleep here with us, okay?"

Chase nodded and curled up on his daddy. Ally watched the look in Mark's eyes soften as he wrapped his arm around the little boy. Yeah Mark could be a overbearing jackass, but inside where it counted, she couldn't have asked for a more devoted husband or father.

"What?" Mark asked shortly when he caught her giving him that sappy lovesick look. Ally just smiled bigger. "I love you."

Mark looked down at the already sleeping boy and then at Ally and the baby. "Yeah me to, love you I mean." He said a little flustered.

Ally just grinned happily, her gruff, bossy husband was all the man she would ever need.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
__But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you__  
__  
Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did_

_I think about the years I spent, just passin' through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, tha_t _is comin' true _

_THE END!  
_


End file.
